


Thousand Page Trump Card: Rewrite

by EquusofEquusNanashi



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians & Related Fandoms - All Media Types, Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Child Abuse-mentioned, Dark Percy, F/F, F/M, M/M, Memeory Viewing, Minor Character Death, Multi, No Reading of the Books, Sex in later chapters, Torture, everyone had crappy childhoods, rewrite of Thousand Page Trump Card
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-02-16
Updated: 2017-11-12
Packaged: 2018-03-13 08:11:27
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 19
Words: 130,797
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3374153
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EquusofEquusNanashi/pseuds/EquusofEquusNanashi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Percy Jackson never made it to Camp Half-Blood.  Luke still stole Zeus’s master bolt (shockingly the two brothers made peace with each other and stopped war) and Kronos is making preparations to invade Olympus. The missing Queen of the Titans gifted a memory vial to her lover, sending the events as we know them off course. AU-Set near the end of BotL, Twisted Kronos/Luke father-son relationship</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The Gift

**Author's Note:**

> Hello everyone! As you can see this is a rewrite without the readings of the books. I am still writing the original TPTC but it will not be posted to AO3 or FF.net. Instead this version will be posted on both sites, the two stories will follow the same plot line (with a few changes because there is no readings in this one, and Gabriel still needs to be gender-bent). I hope everyone that loved the original TPTC will take the time to read this story and tell me what you think. The next chapter should be out within two-three weeks. (College is being sucky at the moment and dumping loads of research/argumentative essay's on me.)
> 
> On another note; the first chapter has been changed a little bit to correspond with no book readings. And to circumvent all questions, in this story Luke left CHB in the winters and "returned home" but instead went to Mt. Orthys and the Titan Palace there. Atlas helped train Luke in this story. When Kronos gained his physical body after the quest for the golden fleece Luke defected from CHB. And now lives on Mt Orthys full time.

**_14:37  Hours, Mt. Tam/Mount Othrys, Titan Fortress_ **

It wasn’t often that Luke got time to be alone, I mean _really_ alone.  Not the, _I am the only mortal in a room full of shadow monsters, or the I have a Titan Lord in my head, and defiantly not the I have to train a bunch of idiot half-bloods that do not know which end of a blade you hold_ , alone.  To put it simply Luke had finally gotten a few hours to himself in a secluded corner of the fortress.

Said corner happened to be the massive library.  A place no monster dared set foot, as if they would be turned to dust just by picking up one of the ancient tomes.  As for the demigods, well, most hated reading in general because of their dyslexia.  So any library was considered torture of the worst kind.  Even if said library was in a language they were hardwired from birth to read.

In a yellowed scroll of The Iliad Luke found solace from the real world.  There was no Titan army that was waiting for their master to order the first assault.  An assault where he would have to slaughter his own siblings as the camp was invaded.  No need to worry about the few short weeks left until he would become an immortal against his will.  Instead memories of a different time seemed to drift off the page and into his mind.

Luke had loved reading his entire life.  When he was still with his mother it had been one of the only escapes he had from the hell that was his everyday life.  After he had run away that love had only grown, he would spend hours in any library or bookstore he could.  When he had found Thaila and then Annabeth his title as the Book Thief had been cemented.  At night when he could he would read to the two, helping Annabeth through the many Magic Tree House books he had swiped off of shelves or out of backpacks. Even the years that Luke had shifted from Camp Half-Blood in the summer to Kronos’s palace in the winter had not been able to stop his thirst for dry paper and ink.

Now as the full-time second in command to Kronos every chance of escape into the library was a blessing from a god somewhere.  If asked though, Luke would adamantly claim it was not his father.

Hermes had been on Mount Othrys multiple times over the years.  Always to sneak looks at his wayward son, the god knew that shortly his time on the Olympian Council would end.  How could it not?  The Hero of the Great Prophecy was not in Olympus’s grasp.  Nico di Angelo, son of Hades, was the only living child of the big three that was known about and he was barely 12.  War would be upon the gods before he reached 16 and Olympus would fall.  Even Apollo had said that the prophecy was not about Nico di Angelo, but if not him then who?

This question was echoed in his son’s mind as while.  Kronos had sent his best trackers out to find a child of the Big Three but each one came back empty handed.  It was as if there was a page missing out of one of the books in the library and without that one page the rest of the story made no sense at all.

However, Luke would not think about that now he reminded himself.  He was trying to relax away from the incompetence he worked with.  Rolling out more of the scroll Luke was absorbed in the tale in a matter of minutes.  Which caused him to completely miss his lord walking out from between two book cases.

For his part Kronos was not surprised to find Luke Castellan sitting in the library.  More than once in the many years Luke had lived at least half the year on Mt. Othrys Kronos had caught the young demigod asleep at one of its many tables.  His sandy hair the only thing visible over the piles of books he would have stacked around him.  The Titan of Time for his part would let the mortal rest.  It was usually while Luke slept that Hermes would make an appearance and Kronos just loved to play with his grandson.

It did not help that Luke looked nothing like his father, and instead took after his paternal great grandmother.

The same hair, and caecilian blue eyes the shined as they looked upon all the books in this place. Yet, no matter how much Luke hated it he still had traits from his father. There was a gleam in his eyes that any teacher would recognize as that of a trickster. 

Thankfully there were more differences between Luke and his father then similarities.  The scar on Luke’s face was one, the mannerisms he had another.  Even after years at safe on Mt. Othrys and at Camp Half-Blood, Luke would still eat with one arm wrapped around his plate as if protecting it from unseen assailants.  As soon as he entered a room it was scanned for any and all exits, the persons in said room analyzed for even a glimmer of threat.  The Titan of Time had watched his grandson enough over the years to know that none of those traits were from him.

Walking closer to his second in command Kronos could only smirk he thought of the last time Hermes made an appearance took to the forefront of his mind.  It had been a few weeks after Atlas had been forced back under the sky.  News had just reached them that the demigod Annabeth had become a Hunter of Artemis.  Luke had been saddened by the news but not entirely surprised.  All the same he had locked himself away in the library for hours on end.

With a few chosen words and Hermes appearing at the opportune moment to be a pin cushion Luke had gotten better.

In the present Kronos was finally standing behind his second in command.  Without thought Kronos ran his hand though Luke’s hair causing him to stiffen and whirl around.  Surprise flitted over Luke’s face before a quick “mi’lord” was murmured.  If any other being had been in Luke’s position they would already have been dead, but the relationship between Luke and the Titan King allowed some leniency on his part.

 Most of the army believed that Luke was a sex partner Kronos would never share.  A small section scoffed at the mere thought and believed that Luke reminded Kronos of his own wayward lover Rhea, who even after all the years he could not find fault in.  However nothing that was discussed among the masses was 100% correct.  Kronos had known that Luke would be the one to help him rise once again. As such Kronos had watched and helped Luke from a young age,  even giving him a place to stay when the stifling rules of Camp HB became too much. Yet, every summer for six years Luke had returned to the camp.  It was not his fault that along the way he had developed fatherly feelings for the demigod.

As Luke blinked rapidly to adjust to the bright light that poured through the westward windows he met Kronos’s golden eyes. The Titan’s long black hair was pulled into a low pony tail tied with a leather cord, but a few rebellious strands framed his sharp face.  Many of the females that served the Titan Lord claimed he was the Devil incarnate.  Unnaturally beautiful, hiding a manic deadliness behind charming smiles and words of care.

Again he repeated “My Lord,” this time accompanying it with a bow of the head.  Licking his dry lips Luke looked up at the Titan of Time.

“Good afternoon, Luke” Kronos walked around the table and sat down opposite the young man.  “I should have known you would be in here.  One would almost assume you were in a relationship with the books the way you hurry here whenever you have free time.”

The demigod blushed faintly.  “I may be addicted to the feel of paper running over my fingers and to the written word but I am not in love with a set of books.”

A small smile tugged at the corners of the Titans mouth.  “Of course not.  I came to ask when the next batch of demigods is set to arrive from Africa.”

“Within the next two days.  Ethan is supposed to IM the dracaenae in charge of recruiting after they were out if the Panama Canal.  I can ch- OW WHAT THE FUCK!”  A small, yet heavy vial had fallen out of nowhere and hit Luke dead center on the head.  Cussing like a banshee Luke picked  it up and set it on the table.

A note floated down toward the titan who caught it.

“ _Dear Titan Lord._

_Here is a vial of memories of an undisclosed demigod.  The memories are about his entrance into our world. Use them well._

_Your wayward lover_.”

After finishing the note Kronos looked at the vial.  A chance to one up the gods had been given to him.  Furthermore, no matter what was said about him, Kronos would never look a gift horse in the mouth, at least not from Rhea. 

Motioning for Luke to follow him Kronos quickly picked up the vial and walked out of the room.  Summoning a dracaenae Kronos ordered her to make sure every member of the council was to be in the war room by the time he entered.  With a bow the dragon woman swept into the shadows spreading the news to her sisters.

From the library it took about fifteen minutes to reach the war room.  Just enough time for Luke to settle back into the mind set of a leader.  As the bronze double doors opened the rumble of voices grew softer until there were only patches of murmurs running throughout the room.

Scanning the room Luke noticed that everyone was indeed there.  The Monsters seated at one side of the room, the gods and titans that were loyal to Kronos on the other.  Behind a throne made out of concert was Atlas holding up the sky.  The throne was indeed Kronos’s.  After spending so much time in the deepest pit in hell he had lost the need of overly ornate objects.  Give him a Spartan room any day and he would be fine.

As the Titan Lord sat down the room silenced.  A flick of his golden eyes around the room drew everyone’s attention.  “I have been in contact with my wife and she has seen fit to gift us with a vial of memories that will give us an edge over the Olympians.  All you need to know is that they are the memories of a demigod who has will play a role in the war to come.” 

With that he dumped the vial out onto the floor and the War Council was thrown into the memories.


	2. Guessing Games

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I got this chapter done quicker then I imagined so I'm posting it now instead of waiting another week. Please review and tell me what you think. (I will try and make these chapters longer then 8 pages - the chapter where Percy is recovered is 28 pages long!- and I really don't want tho have to break that chapter up.)
> 
> I based the memory viewing off of pensives in Harry Potter and what happens in Rise of the Guardians when a human walks through a spirit. Everyone who has reviewed, favorited, or is following this story, thank you. It means so much to me.
> 
> I do not own Percy Jackson and the Olympians. If I did I'd be rich, and still be writing PJO fanfiction.
> 
> The next chapter should be up in two weeks. When I get to the point that I have no more written on the original I will let you know. The stories may diverge at that point.

A whirlwind of colors, and sounds swirled around the council before settling on an image of downtown New York. Showing them the memories of a small twelve year old with bright sea green eyes and windswept black hair. Together the council watched as his class stepped off of a school bus and where slowly herded into the museum.

"Which brat is the demigod?" Hyperion, Titan of the West, asked in annoyance. A memory had walked right through him, dampening his aura for a moment.

Some of the monsters started sniffing around the memory-students but had no luck catching the scent of the demigod. The immortals simply looked over the students trying to find one that looked the most like an Olympian. In the end, they decided to wait and see if any godly powers where displayed on this trip.

As the council followed the students into the museum, they quickly learned that the children were on a fieldtrip for their Latin class. At the head of the gaggle of students a man with salt and pepper hair rode in a wheelchair.

When the man stopped before a 13 foot tall stele he turned toward the rowdy ragtag group of students.

"Oh you have got to be fucking kidding me!" Luke exclaimed. Before anyone on the council could comment he continued. "That's Chiron, the fucking centaur is teaching the demigod! The only time he would ever leave camp was if it was a child of the…" Luke stopped talking as the possibility appeared to him. It wasn't possible.

"A child of what?!" Altas, Titan of astronomy and navigation, demanded of his favorite student. He did not like being left in the dark.

"A, a child of the Big Three." Luke stood straighter proud to have information the Titan did not. Even though he was Kronos's second in command, many monsters, and gods still thought he was somewhat of a joke. "If this demigod is a child of the Big Three we may have just found the child of prophecy."

Kronos turned to look at his second. "If that is the case," he said golden eyes alight with masked glee. "Then it is imperative that we find this child; before the Olympians come to learn of their creation."

Chiron continued to lecture the students on Greek funeral art as a commotion started in the back of the group. A young boy with messy black hair and his companion had just told a girl to shut up. Sadly, Chiron had heard the remark and called the boy, Percy Jackson, out on it.

Kelli the Empoisai winced in sympathy for the boy. Remembering one time she was training a new she-demon who had said something far louder than she should have. The two of them had been run out of a town and the young priest she had been trying to seduce had led the hunt.

Percy had blushed as everyone's eyes turned to him. When Chiron pointed at an image on the stele and asked him to tell the story behind it Percy focused on that. A look of relief flashed across his face as he began to explain the drawing.

The boy stumbled a bit with the history. Even calling Kronos the "king god" once before stating, "There was this big fight between the gods and the Titans and the gods won."

Chiron smiled lightly at the boy before focusing on the Stele again.

The war council simply stayed quite before somebody broke the stunned quite.

"Did he really just simplify one of the most destructive wars this world has ever known as ' _this big fight'_?"

Kelli nodded her head in shock. "He did."

The next second an obnoxious voice cut through the air. "Like it's going to say that on our job applications, 'Please explain why Kronos ate his kids.'"

The red head that Percy had been arguing with earlier had been the one to speak. With the practiced ease of a teacher Chiron both chastised and embarrassed the girl by turning her statement into a question for Mr. Jackson.

He didn't know the answer, but Keto did.

Keto smiled, "It is on the job application for Phorcys's Aquarium."

"Really?" Nyx asked in complete disbelief.

"Yes, though I think it is time for him to rewrite the application. It has been the same for the past 600 years."

As they stopped talking the council heard the tail end of the lecture. Where Chiron described the way his father had been chopped up by his siblings. All before cheerfully telling his students that it was time for lunch.

As the students were herded back out of the building the temperature dropped around the council; frost covered the floor and froze at the Titan Lords feet. Luke looked over nervous. He had seen quite a few of the Titan Lords moods but never this one. Even with a mask of calm indifference on his face, it wouldn't take a genius to know Kronos was not happy.

Briskly Kronos walked toward the exit of the building not waiting for the rest of the council to follow. The hellhounds chased each other around the museum as there was a mass exodus of council members out of the building.

Nyx, Primordial Goddess of the Night, was slowly making her way out of the building when Chiron called for the black haired boy to stay behind. The primordial halted, wanting to know what the centaur sought. The small twelve year old stopped next to a statue of Rhea and waited. Nyx mused that the boy had the same bone structure and small stature that Rhea had had as a child. Keeping such thoughts to herself s Nyx paid upmost attention to what the centaur had to say.

One line in particular held her attention.

"What you learn from me," Chiron said with a solemn air, "is vitally important. I expect you to treat it as such. I will accept only the best from you, Percy Jackson."

Percy watched Chiron pass him by, as the centaur turned the corner into the main lobby of the museum Percy's green eyes shifted into raging storms. A dark look passed over the child's face, making the hair on the back of Nyx's neck raise. Yet, just as quickly as it was there another expression took its place.

With a glance toward the statue next to him Percy walked out of the building. Nyx stayed where she was for a while longer. Pondering what she had seen. The child wasn't something she had expected to find in a memory of all places.

The darkness in his soul had called out to her own. Her murky eyes followed the path of the demigod's, wanting to catch another glimpse of that darkness.

"It seems," the primordial whispered to herself, "that the ancient prophecy has started. How is it that the Olympians won in the world of these memories? A Kurei walks among them. What ancient magic are they playing with? Do they even know what they have done?"

* * *

 

 

Outside the museum Kelli and Luke discovered that the crippled child happened to be a satyr. A satyr they both knew very well. Standing before Grover the two huddled together.

"That satyr is dead in our world, isn't he Luke?" Kelli asked.

"Yes," Luke replied annoyed that he had to see the creature again. Even though the satyr could do nothing to him.

"Was it painful?"

Luke flashed his white teeth in a sardonic smile. It was the one he used when the demigod's did something so far outside of the line that the line couldn't even be seen, and nothing could save them. A smile that promised somebody wouldn't be out of the healer's wing for at least a month. It was a smile that made some of the council shift in unease.

With a dip of his head Luke glanced in Kellie's direction, "Of course."

Kelli's next question was interrupted when she was walked through by the memory of Percy Jackson. Shriving at the sudden feeling of emptiness, and the unexpected cold that washed through her it took the obnoxious girl from earlier, Nancy Bobo-something, dropping her lunch onto the satyr for her attention to return to the memory surrounding her.

The altercation escalated quickly, drawing the entire council's attention. Percy's eyes suddenly seemed to glow with power before the fountain behind the two boys' did something completely unexpected. The grey murky water rose up into the air.

Then in a spectacular show of skill the water parted into two orbs. Each the size of a large pool ball the orbs quickly took shape into two hands, hands that roughly grabbed the girl and dragged her into the fountain.

The water looked like it was going to drowned her when everything abruptly stopped.

The memory continued to play out with the second teacher - who the monsters all growled at – appeared next to the trio of students. As Mrs. Dodds helped Nancy out of the fountain the immortals where taking Percy's appearance, trying to figure out which water deity he belonged to.

Atlas was the first to speak. "He is a son of the Sea God."

"We cannot tell that from such a small amount of evidence!" Hyperion argued.

Kronos, who was knocked out of his dangerous mood by the commotion, looked amused as his close friends continued to argue.  _So the child of prophecy was one of Poseidon's._  He should not have been surprised; Poseidon was his most powerful child. The only one of his children to defeat multiple titan's by himself. His godlings also had the most powers out of the Big Three.

"Why don't we ask Aigaios?" Kronos cut before things could escalate. "He is after all the Titan of Sea Storms and Oceanus's partner."

As the council turned to Aigaios, they missed Percy walking back into the museum with Mrs. Dodds. "Believe he is the Sea Gods spawn, I will wait for further proof. If the Sea Gods child he be more powerful than any hero you fought in the past centuries he is."

After spending a moment switching around words to make since of the titans confusing statement, Luke returned his attention to the demigod. Only for him not to be there…

"Ummm, My Lord?" Luke questioned.

"Yes?"

"The demigod-Percy-whatever his name is, isn't here." That got everyone's attention.

"WHAT!" Bellowed Atlas.

Before the council could panic at having lost the demigod Grover ran over to Chiron. His hands waved around as he all but yelled that Mrs. Dodds took Percy back into the museum.

Chiron's eyes widened and then narrowed. With a nod he rolled toward the museum entrance. The council, legs ahead of him, had already made it into the museum. Percy's black hair was seen skirting around a corner into one of the closed off rooms.

"Thisss Mrsss. Doddsss isss a monssster." Queen Sess, Queen of the Scythian Dracaenae, hissed in annoyance. "Why are we ssseeing thisss boysss memoriesss if he will be eaten?"

"He won't be eaten." Nyx stated.

The queen gave her a dark look. "What makesss you believe that?"

Nyx glanced in the monsters direction. "My niece would not give her husband memories of a mortal that would die from his first monster."  _And it should be the monster that we are worried about._ She added on in her head.

Toward the front Kronos, Atlas, and Luke where in a heated discussion.

"Do we know what she is?" Luke asked

Atlas gave Luke a negative. "I'd like to know why the monsters have been growling at her all day. If the monsters don't even like her…" He trailed off.

Neither Kronos nor Luke needed him to continue his sentence. There was a single digit number of monsters that where hated in mass by other monsters. Monsters that either worked for a specific god OR where so ancient and powerful that only a god could control/destroy them. To have such a monster go after a single demigod? It was dire news.

From up ahead the three heard, "you've been giving us problems, honey."

"Yes, ma'am." Percy's timid voice answered.

_Damn it!_ Luke thought to himself.  _Never admit to anything! Even if you've done something! That's one of the top ten rules…what am I thinking? I sound like Hermes?!_  Luke sped up and was the first person through the doors. But, when he saw Mrs. Dodds up close Luke froze, causing Atlas to crash into him.

Luke didn't hear Atlas yelling at him, he didn't hear what Mrs. Dodds asked, or even what Percy said that made her madder than she had been before. Images of fire whips and the beating of leathery wings filled his head. Memories of his sister facing off against a hoard of monsters lead by the furies flashed across his vision, **f** ollowed by Thalia's pained screams as he dragged a whaling Annabeth over the ridge of Half-Blood Hill. A low growl and the painful grip holding him up shook Luke from the memories.

Mrs. Dodds was morphing before his eyes. Thin pale fingers turned into withered claws. Her eyes glowed like embers. Leathery wings – torn and tattered - sprung from her coat.

"A fury! A fury is after him!" Kelli yelled in incredulity - a  _fury_  - a  _pet_  of Hades.

Mrs. Dodds lunged, fangs bared, when Chiron rolled into the room. Chiron took one look at the situation and called to Percy. As Percy turned toward Chiron a bronze sword flew from the trainers hand toward the demigod.

With one hand Percy grabbed the sword by its hilt. Handling it expertly (at least for a moment) the demigod turned back toward the lunging fury. Percy nearly dropped the sword in his haste to defend himself. Bringing the sword up and into an arch, time seemed to slow down as the fury got the taste of celestial bronze right to the face. Time sped up again as Mrs. Dodds turned into golden glitter and proceeded to decorate the museum floor.

It was easy for Luke to see that Percy was in shock. The sword had been lowered and was gripped in a lose hold. His sea-green eyes where unfocused as the mist tried to rewrite what it was he had seen.

Chiron took his leave quickly. Using the demigods shocked state of mind as an escape route away from the questions that where bound to come. Luke glared at the centaurs retreating back. Knowing exactly what the ancient trainer was up too.

Dr. Thorn shook his head as Percy regained his senses. The demigod left the building in a daze as the mist tired to change his memories. "The godling has no chance of survival. If a fury is his first monster, I don't want to know what his next one is." The manticore said turning to Queen Sess.

"But, we do not know why Hades sent one of his torturers after the boy." Iapetus, Titan of Mortality, acknowledged cutting into the conversation.

Slitted eyes glared at the titan. "Itsss obviousss that Possseidon broke the pact he and Zeussss forced Hadesss into. It wasss revenge."

"Maybe," Iapetus acknowledged. "We should follow the demigod. Who knows what else he has gotten into."

* * *

 

The immortals appeared in time to see Percy return Chiron the sword. Luke all but growled as Chiron made an offhanded remark about bringing one's own writing utensil on excursions out into the world. A flash of regret passed through the demigods eyes as the centaur pocketed the 'pen'.

"It fits with him," Hyperion exclaimed.

"What?" Kelli asked.

"The sword, he did not realize he still had it because it felt natural for him to be caring it. Many blades have a… spirit you could say of their own. To some they would not work at all. To others, like young Mr. Jackson, they would feel as if they are a part of you, natural." The titan explained. "The connection between wielder and blade in this case is so strong that Mr. Jackson will long for the blade subconsciously."

All of a sudden the world around them faded into shades of grey. People stopped moving and all sound stopped.

Next thing the council knew they were back in the throne room. Apollo had ridden over another quarter of the sky and the roaming hills outside palace windows where aglow. Golden eyes glanced around the room before looking down at the refilled vial in his hands.

"We will convene for the next memory in an hour. Think though what we have seen and eat. I will not have any of you faint from exhaustion." Kronos ordered.

Luke sighed while monsters vanished into the shadows in search for food. Chiron was manipulating the mist so that Percy thought he was insane. It was one of the reasons he had sided with Kronos. The way the immortals (Chiron, Mr. D, etc.) - who were  _supposed_ to help demigods understand who and what they are - always kept the people they were supposed to help in the dark.

Making it far more difficult for demigods to survive as they got older, it did not matter if one knew what they were or not, around the age of eleven the smell of a demigod became more powerful.

During the hour long break Luke got into a discussion with Nyx on one of her children who happened to be on his way to Mt. Othry, while Kronos and Junas cut in to talk about their own children every few minutes. It was weird, Luke decided eating a orange, to find out that Kronos had had demi-titan children before he had been overthrown.

When the hour was up most of the council was back. Kronos did not wait for stragglers and tipped over the vial a second time.


	3. School Days

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Soundtrack: Moon Trance (Lindsey Stirling) - Made of Stone (Evanescence) - Dog Days Are Over (Florence and the Machine) - Nothing Left to Say (Imagine Dragons)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters of this story. They and the book series Percy Jackson & the Olympians belong to Rick Riordan. The Olympians, Titans, monsters, and Primordials are commonly owned by the people of the world. I DO OWN KUREI, the language of the Kurei, the plot of this story, and any original characters that appear within. 
> 
> A/N: I decided to list the songs I listened to as I worked on the different chapters of this fanfic. The songs will be listed as the Soundtrack of the chapter. In addition, if anyone wants pronunciation for words spoken in the Kurei language just ask. I can put the pronunciation and translations at the bottom of the chapters.
> 
> To stop all reviews that will complain about my use of the Cambridge Guide to Greek Mythology in this chapter. Rick Riordan names the Cambridge Guide to Greek Mythology in the second chapter of the Lightning Thief on page 18 as the book used in the Latin class taught by Chiron.
> 
> Thank you for taking the time to read this.

Memories flashed before the council quickly.  Tornado sirens blaring with green skies one second, the next second smoke from a wildfire could be seen, the glass in the dorm room the council had landed in exploded inward.  Shards flew though the council, rippling their forms before imbedding in the opposite wall of the dorm room. 

Then the memories shifted to a classroom filled with students in black pants, plaid silver and green jumpers, and green ties.  Promptly the council discovered that it was a social studies class discussing the larger then normal number of plane crashes that had been occurring along the coast. 

Some of the children didn’t seem to care about the lives lost.  While others including Percy winced in sympathy as yet another article was brought up. 

The class continued, and Nyx kept her eyes on the demigod.  The seal on his powers might be visible in these memories.  If that was the case, the primordial would know exactly what kind of magik she was dealing with.  As while as what she would need to tell Hecate about the child. 

A bell rang somewhere down the hall signaling the end of class.  Grover was one of the first one’s up, scenting the air.  A grin spread across the satyr’s. “It’s enchilada day!”

Percy nodded from his bent over position.  “Why don’t you go on ahead, man.” It was a statement.

“You sure?” Grover asked.

A sigh was heard by all and then the Percy straightened up.  “Yeah, I have to turn in my late assignment.  It may take awhile for me to get to the lunch room.”  He shrugged and sent a lopsided smile at the satyr.  “You know how Mr. Luperci is with his current events.  He’s probably going to ask me about my grandparents.”

Grover frowned at their mention.  “I can stay.”

“No, go ahead before all the enchiladas are gone.  I’ll be there as soon as I can.”

Grover seemed to deflate at the green eyed demigods prompting.  As he turned to head out the door many of the council saw the satyr’s eyes flash with some unknown emotion.  Too quickly for a crippled child to move Grover was down the hallway. 

"I wonder what has those upstarts so upset my Lord," Atlas voiced into the nearly empty classroom.  

It was a thought that was on many of the councils minds.  This was starting to sound like three years prior, when Luke had stolen the Master bolt from Zeus.  Far too many lives had been lost as Zeus had raged on Olympus like a five year old throwing a tantrum.

"I have an idea," Kronos said, "But I will wait until we are told the reason before I voice my thoughts."

The setting began to blur again as additional memories of destructive weather events were shown. 

Luke felt uneasy as he continued to watch. He was reminded of the months after he had stolen the master bolt from Olympus.  The civil war had been adverted but it had cost three of Camp Half-Blood's own their lives.

* * *

 

The full moon laced the dorm room with silvery light.  Illuminating two boys; one who was sleeping peacefully, the other fitfully.  Distressed, nearly pained, moans could be heard throughout the silent room.  

Shifting the nightmare laden boy let out another distressed sound, sweat dripping down his face.  Tangled in the sweaty sheets as he was escaping the nightmares would be part of the challenge.  A twist to the right and the sheets tied the boy’s hand to his chest.

“No,” he said distressed.  “I don’t have…Please, Mrs.  Dodds.  _NO!_ ”

Percy woke with a jolt.  Sweat running down his back and hair stuck to his forehead.  Scanning the room glowing green eyes landed on the shining numbers of Grover’s alarm clock.  _2:38 AM._  Green pools closed as Percy slowly brought his breathing back under control.  Opening his eyes for a second time Percy tried to move off the bed. 

Only to fall off of it in a twist of sheets.  He cried out in pain as his arm was twisted awkwardly.  From the floor Percy quietly untangled himself, checking to make sure Grover had not woken up.  Picking himself up off the floor a strange web of symbols appeared along his forearms before vanishing as he moved out of the moonlight.

Nyx stood in a dark corner next to her daughter.  Plum colored eyes glowing as they watched Percy enter the attached bathroom.  Would the Percy Jackson of their world have his powers bound as while?

_“We always remember our first monster.”_  Luke said softly.  Not having to see Percy’s nightmare to know he had been dreaming about the Fury.   _“_ _The first monster is always the scariest.”_

_The primordial of the night inclined her head.  “That is true young one; even immortals remember the first creature they fought.”_

_The darkness shifted as the memory changed once again._

* * *

 

A worn book sat on Percy’s cluttered desk.  Notebooks and papers where scatted around it.  Frowning, the demigod glared down at the book as if it was the reason behind all his problems, ironically in a way it was.  With a glance at the dorm’s door he ran a figure under the edge of his desk. 

A _click_ was heard in the silence and Percy quickly took a tattered leather bound book out of the hidden compartment.

“I’m lucky Mom taught me how to rig up something like this,” Percy muttered already flipping through the book.  

Green eyes flicked over the ancient pages then back to the worn edition of the _Cambridge Guide to Greek Mythology_ that sat innocentlyon his desk.  With a noise of disgust Percy sharply closed the mythology book and threw it into the wall next to the door.  It fell open to display a mosaic of Athena and the head of Medusa.  

Said monster hissed in anger at the image.  Athena – the female hating goddess – would one day get her due for what she did to her former High Priestess. 

Standing the demigod paced the length of the room.  Under his breath Percy mumbled about stupid Latin conjugations, letters that just would not stay still and, why he even needed to learn this stuff in the first place.  On one of his passes closest to the door the demigod stopped before picking up the open book. 

With a glare worthy of the title I.K.Y.L. Percy walked back to his desk.  Fingering the hidden compartment switch again he revertly put the leather bound book back.  A scan of his desk and a hand on the offending mythology book later, and Percy was out the door.

Most of the monsters followed the demigod out of the room and down the hall.  Leaving behind a small group of immortals, who happened to be staring at the desk with different degrees of shock.  Well, all the immortals but one that is.

“He’s a Kurei?”  Hyperion asked softly.

“Yes,” Nyx agreed bored.  “It’s marvelous isn’t it.  The fact that the prophecy child would never side with the Olympians if not for the fact that they have him bound.”

Kronos sharply looked at his Aunt.  “You knew about this.”

Nyx nodded ignoring the looks she was getting.  “There were times when Percy was alone that his aura flared.  Even in these memories it is strong, and I will never forget the feeling of a Kurei’s power.  I’ve known since Chiron asked him to stay behind in the first memory.”

“What is a Kurei?” Luke cut in, slightly annoyed that he didn’t know what his fellow council members where talking about.

“Beings that Zeus made sure where wiped from the very fabric of the universe.” Nyx replied.  “The only references to Kurei are in ancient tomes older then nearly everyone in this room.  As to what they are, that is something we should discuss at another time.  Percy has gone somewhere of importance; that’s the only explanation for why this memory has not changed on us.”

The immortals agreed, disgruntled with the primordial they tracked the monsters path though the school.  They found the hoard downstairs by the faculty offices.  Most of the offices were dark and empty, but the one Chiron was using had its lights on and the door ajar.

Percy stood stationary three steps from the open door.  Eyes set on the door as he listened to Grover talk about him behind his back.  “He may not have time to mature.  The summer solstice deadline-“

Breath caught in Luke’s throat.  The summer solstice deadline, caused by his theft of the Master Bolt, was dangling over Percy’s head like a guillotine. 

"Will have to be resolved without him, Grover. Let him enjoy his ignorance while he still can.”  Chiron said voice strained as if this was a conversation that had been argued before.

"Sir, he  _saw_  her…"

"His imagination," Chiron insisted. "The Mist over the students and staff will be enough to convince him of that.”

_I really don't think that is working,_  Hecate, Titaness of Magik, thought from her position next to her mother.  She noticed Percy clench the book in his hands until all the color bled out of his knuckles.  With a frown she glanced at her mother. 

Nyx caught her look and nodded that she had seen the same thing.  They were going to have a talk about what would befall the centaur, even if the two of them had to go behind Kronos's back.

The _Cambridge Guide to Mythology_ dropped as Percy heard Chiron mention keeping him alive until next school year.  The talking inside the office stopped at the noise.

Luke banged his head into a wall, at least he tried to. His head merely phased through the cinderblock that made up the hallway walls; which proceeded to make Luke feel wobbly.  

Mentally Luke was muttering to himself.  _The first rule of stealth is never making a sound that could give away your position!  Damn_ , _I’m starting to sound like the old councilors of the Hermes cabin back at Camp Half-blood.  That is not good._

To busy trying not to fall Luke missed Percy pick up the book and quickly make his way back down the hall.  Just in time Percy opened a door and hid inside another office. 

Chiron appeared out of his office, hands holding a loaded bow, and his white flanks looking grey in the dark light.  The monsters parted as Chiron clip-clomped down the hallway and toward Percy’s hiding place.  Even if this was only a memory of the centaur many monsters still where weary of the bow in his hands.

Snuffling the area around Percy’s hiding place Chiron huffed when there was nothing out of the normal or overpowering.  He returned to his office. “Nothing, my nerves haven't been right since the winter solstice."

Luke snorted and took a short trip down memory lane. Chiron's nerves hadn't been right in this timeline, universe, whatever it was that was different, either.  Oh, how Luke had enjoyed messing with the centaur.

“Go back to the dorm, you have tests tomorrow.”

A distorted “Don’t remind me” floated over the council as the memory shifted yet again.

* * *

 

It was the next morning.

Students filled all the desks of Chiron’s classroom.  On the board was the start and end times for their final exam.  9 – to – noon.  The clock on the wall opposite Chiron’s desk read 11:03AM.

"Is it always like this?" Nyx asked Luke as a student walked up and was the first to turn in their test.

Nodding Luke thought about how hard it was for him to read books in the mortal world.  Not to mention actually going to school and trying to get a good grade so a demigod (if they survived to college age) could go to a good college.  It just did not happen.  _Unless_ , a small part of him thought,  _you were a child of Athena that is._

_Thirty minutes had passed before Percy stood up with his test._

_At Chiron’s desk Percy was stopped by the ancient trainer.  With weary eyes the trainer tried – and failed – to console the demigod about leaving Yancy.  Stating_ _“it’s for the best”_ _…and…_ _”it’s not the right time.”_

_Medusa could see the pain in the eyes of her ex-lover’s child.  With a growl she watched helplessly as the boy turned tail and fled out of the classroom._

"We are really wasting our time on a whimp?" Dr. Thorn asked also watching Percy leave the room.  “Ow!" He cried as a sneaker hit him in the face.

Turning to look at the only person in the room with sneakers Dr. Thorn growled.  Luke for his part was fixing mistakes on a student’s exam. (No one on the council really knew how he was doing it.)  One of his legs tucked under him as he perched on the desk.  Turning from the student he raised an eyebrow at the manticore.

His tail swishing behind him Dr. Thorn was about to send a volley of spikes at the kid before another growl from Medusa stopped him.  With a glare worthy of her ability to turn people to stone Medusa stalked toward the manticore. 

“This veil stays on only because I allow your insolence.  Slight once more the child and you will exist as nothing more than stone.  My patience with you has worn thin.” The council was shifted into a student packed dormitory hallway before Dr. Thorn could run his mouth again.

The boys that roomed next to and across from Percy where discussing their summers.  The fact that they were going on cruises, heading to resorts, and attending functions – all so that they could flaunt their wealth to each other.  When they asked Percy what he was doing over the summer the demigod said he would be staying in New York City.

That caused the other boys to ignore him again.

Grover bumped shoulders with Percy.  “Ignore them.”

“It doesn’t matter.  I’m a nobody; from a family of nobodies.” Stuffing the last of his clothing into a suitcase Percy slammed the lid close. 

He walked out of the dormitory and toward the greyhound that would take him and other students into New York city.

Kronos followed his grandchild out to the greyhound.  It was true in this day and age that immortals were not given their proper respect and acknowledgment.  To a normal mortal, all demigods were nobodies.  Yet, that hardly meant that they were nobodies in  _their_  world. Without them, all immortals would fade away. Each demigod was important, even if he ate a few of them, they were important.

Disgust marred Luke’s face as Grover stepped onto the greyhound and took a seat next to Percy.  When the satyr wasn’t looking Percy’s face resembled Luke’s to a T.  The bus set out on its 4 hour long route, giving time for Grover to wrangle Percy’s home address with the promise of letters over the summer.

Kronos glared at Lycaon with the news that a child of the big three was living in New York.  The consequences' of leaving the child right under the Olympian’s center of control were too great.

The werewolf sensed his lord watching him and looked up.  Catching his lord's gold eyes a silent conversation passed between the two.

Kronos shifted his head lightly at the book telling the King that he  _was going_  to find this demigod.  An eyebrow was raised by Lycaon as if to say that he had already checked that area multiple times and there was no one there.  Kronos then fingred Backbiter lightly while watching the werewolf kings reaction.  Lycaon nodded his head completely understanding the threat before exiting the room. It would seem he had a hunt to prepare.  This one had escaped his pack before but with the new information they were getting, nothing would stop him from finding the brat.

Two hours into the bus ride Keto, the goddess of the dangers of the sea, started to get antsy.  “Why are we sitting on a bus when nothing is happening?”

“The memory of this event is longer than the others.  The lengths of the memories show how important the events are.  This event must be very important.” Hyperion explained before batting at memory-Grover.

The satyr had begun to glance around the bus and sniff the air.  The only monsters in sight weren’t even from the memory.  There was no reason for the satyr to act the way he was.  And Percy called him out of it.

“Looking for Kindly Ones?”

Much to Kelli and Luke’s amusement, Grover nearly jumped out of his seat. “Wha-what do you mean?”

Percy did the stupid – or, Nyx thought catching a glint of calculation in Percy’s eyes before he blinked – smart thing.  Quickly the demigod described his night in the hallway.  Grover was not happy, and when he asked all that had been heard Percy’s answer was.

“Not much, what’s the _Summer Solstice Deadline_?”

The satyr winced and paled.  With glee Luke noticed dread in Grover’s eyes.  This was not how the satyr wanted Percy to be introduced to the world beyond the mist. 

Deflecting didn’t work as Percy mercilessly pushed on.  Finally getting Grover to admit that the mist didn’t work on him and there was a Mrs. Dodds.  Pushing farther the demigod got his Keeper to hand out his business card.

The card was in fancy script, which was murder to any dyslexic eyes, but luckily Immortal’s didn’t have dyslexia.  It read:

Grover Underwood

Keeper

Half-Blood Hill

Long Island, New York

(800) 009-0009 (24).

"And they call us cruel," Atlas muttered.

The Titans were cruel.  However, they rarely were cruel to their own children, Kronos being an acceptation. Yet, once their children sided with the enemy that changed everything.  The titans would do everything in their power to destroy the threat.

Atlas was brought out of thoughts of his traitorous daughter was Grover supplied that Percy may need him, more so that the satyr was supposed to _protect_ Percy.  Nyx wasn’t the only one to catch the darkness in Percy’s eyes at that revelation.

“Grover,” Percy ordered coolly, “what exactly are you protecting me from?”

Green eye’s bored into brown, holding hidden promises that would be enacted if Grover didn’t answer his question.  Lady Fortuna seemed to smile down at the satyr though because that was the moment that the bus broke down. 

A low whine came from the engine and the floor underneath the council’s feet vibrated.  Then black smoke started to spew from the engine compartment.  The whole bus filled with a smell like rotten eggs.  It took a while, with honking from angry driver, but the bud driver was able to bring the bus to the side of the highway.

All the passengers fled the overheating bus. They ended up on the side of the highway in the middle of nowhere, New York.

On the greyhounds side of the road there was nothing but a copse of maple.  The other side of the highway held three old ladies and their fruit stand.  The stand heldheaping boxes of bloody cherries and apples, walnuts and apricots, jugs of cider in a claw-foot tub full of ice.

Yet, it was the three old ladies that held Grover and the council’s attention.  The immortal’s knew the women personally.  “Mother,” Hecate questioned.  “What are Clotho, Atropos and Lachesis doing here?”

“This is one of their favorite stretches of road. Though, I think they wanted to meet Percy.”  Was Nyx’s answer.

The fates where working on a pair of electric blue socks.  Giant socks they may have been, but still socks.  Clotho - youngest of the fates - looked up over at the greyhound from behind a set of sliver bangs.  Tucking them behind her ear she grinned when her eyes caught sight of Percy.  With a glance to her left at Atropos. Who was focused on the knitting in front of her.  And to her right at Lachesis.  Who had just finished tying her hair back in a bandana made of the same bleached cotton cloth as their dresses, Clotho drew a pair of bronze scissors out of the basket at her feet.

A whimper from Grover brought the council’s attention away from the fates and back to the Percy.  The demigod was standing next to Grover, no worry showing on his face.  Percy was trying to calm down the skittish satyr.

“You think those socks would fit me?” the demigod asked joking.

“We’re getting on the bus,” Grover grabbed Percy’s arm and pulled. “Come on.”

“What?!” Percy cried prying his arm out of the satyr’s grasp. “It’s a thousand degrees in there.”

“Come on!” Grover pried open the door and climbed inside. 

Across the road, the old ladies were still watching Percy.  Just as Atropos was about to cut the yarn, the world shifted.  The memory darkened and only Percy and the Fates where on the little stretch of highway.

“I hope your school year was well, darkling.”  Lachesis spoke in her weathered voice.

Percy bowed at the waist.  “It went better than expected, Iaszx.  The Olympian’s have finally sent a keeper to me.”

The fates hissed as one.

“Fools!  They should have left you alone when you were born.  To continue with the convoluted plan Athena brought before them…” Atropos shook her head.

A small smile graced Percy’s face before it dimmed.  “I’d give the Olympian’s a piece of my mind if I did not have my powers bound.  They seem to think that I have no knowledge of my ancestry, from either bloodline.”

 “So you will play the fool until a way to undo all that the Olympians have done is found.”  Clotho frowned even as the words left her mouth.

“It is how things must be.”

Silence hung in the air like fog. 

Lachesis shifted in her seat.  “If you survive this your life will become harder darkling.  Beware.”

Light seemed to shine back onto the highway, the sound of birds singing resonated through the air, and the other passengers returned.

Across the road, the fates were still watching Percy.  Atropos brought down the scissors and cut the yarn, even with four lanes of traffic between the fates and the council the _snip_ could still be heard.  As the fates packed up and moved on the Dr. Thorn made a fatal mistake.

"There is no way that  _this_  child could be the child of prophecy!"  Dr. Thorn exploded.  "He has already had his string cut, I do not see why we must waist our time reading these books."

"Thorn!"  Atlas bellowed out but it was too late.

The gorgon sisters had already descended on the manticore.  Nothing could be seen of Thorn except the tip of his tail, but even that didn't last for long.  A scream of distress was heard shortly followed by the sound of stone crashing into the floor.  As the dust cleared the rubble that had been the manticore was slowly fading away to nothing.  It would take a few weeks before Thorn could regenerate. By that time the manticore’s place on the council would be given to another.

Moving away from the rubble the gorgon sisters looked at the remaining council.  A glint of Medusa's eyes was the only thing that could be seen behind the veil she wore.  "I told you all before that the next person to speak out of line would be punished."  Her warm Middle Eastern accented voice flowed over everyone.  "That statement still stands.  It is getting late and I know we all have duties to perform outside of this reading.  Let us finish this chapter so we can get to bed at a reasonable hour."

Kronos nodded to Medusa, slightly pissed that he would need to find another monster to fill the manticore's seat, but not surprised it had happened.  The manticore had been stepping on toes from the beginning.

From the back of the greyhound the bus driver cried out in delight.  With surprising strength for a gangly limbed man, the driver hefted a chunk of smoking metal from the engine compartment.   Dropping the metal onto the side of the highway the driver puttered around the engine compartment for a few more minutes.  The greyhound shuddered, and the engine roared back to life.

 “Darn right!” yelled the driver. “Everybody back on board!”

Back in his seat Percy started to look feverish.  His skin had gained a reddish hew to it and sweat trickled down his forehead.   Next to him Grover was shriving in his seat, shock setting in. 

Visibly pulling himself together Percy turned to the satyr.  “Grover,” he demanded, “What aren’t you telling me?”

“What did you see at the fruit stand?”  Grover deflected.

Kelli hissed at the satyr.  “Didn’t your mother ever teach you manners?”

She got no answer.

Percy acted like he had no knowledge of the world beyond the mist and recounted the fates cutting _yarn_.  When Grover paled further he asked if the fruit stand ladies where like Mrs. Dodds.

“Much, much worse.” Grover muttered more to himself then the Percy.  Unconsciously he made a claw with his right hand and crossed his chest with it.  “This can’t be happening…why is it always sixth grade?  Why me?”

The satyr continued to mutter to himself, going around in circles.  Percy seemed to know that he wouldn’t get any more answers out of the other boy and pulled a book out of his bag to read. 

Luke was close enough to see little sigil’s on the inside of the front and back cover.  Belatedly he realized that the sigils stopped any affects from his immortal (i.e. Dyslexia) obstructing Percy’s ability to read the book.  A work a genius actually.

_Snap!_

The book Percy had been reading was abruptly closed. It had been thirty minutes and Grover had still not stopped talking to himself. 

“Does the snipping of the yarn mean someone is going to die?” Percy suddenly asked.

“Wha-“

“Does the snipping of the yarn mean someone is going to die?”  Percy repeated himself.

Grover didn’t say anything for a while.  Then suddenly he latched onto the green eyed demigod’s arm.  “Let me walk you home from the bus station. Promise me.”

Darkness danced in Percy’s eyes as he watched the satyr next to him.

* * *

Once again the world turned grey around them.  Everything began to twist toward the center of the memory.  Kelli was sickenly reminded of a section of the fire river in Tartarus.  A spinning torrent of burning water so strong anyone who was caught in its depths was sure to drown in the whirlpool.

The War Room appeared slowly as though through a strong fog.  Color bled back into the room, painting the sunset in shades of reds and oranges.  Shadows had become thick in the room during their viewing of the memory, showing just how late it had become.

No one moved.  The end of that memory had left most of the council deep in thought.  They knew that this Percy Jackson could not have died, for he had survived the Second Titan War, and his memories of it where the reason they were all there.  So that begged the question, who's string had gotten cut?  And why were the fates showing it to the young hero?

"It is late," Kronos stated.  "I expect every one of you to be here tomorrow at eight sharp.  We will continue the life of young Mr. Jackson then.  You are all dismissed."

The gods and Titans flashed out of the room while the monsters headed out the door to do whatever it was they did at night.  Most were going to go hunting, some of the more sophisticated ones where going to play Mario cart into the wee hours of the night then get some rest.  Others, well they were just going to sleep.

Kelli was going to consult the Empoisai she had left in charge of the recruiting section to see if Ethan had checked in.  She was lucky she had decided to check with the Empoisai when she did because right before her eyes Ethan shimmered into view.

His black hair was tangled from the gusts of wind she could hear in the background.  The black eye patch looked more weathered than it had since his last IM.  In all he was haggard looking.  "I'm glad I caught you."  He said tiredly.  "We just made it through the Panama Canal, but Poseidon is not pleased.  He sent a hurricane after us right before we made it to the Atlantic side of the Canal.  We lost a quarter of our staff to that storm.  But luckily no demigods have died."

"That is good."  Kelli said, concern coloring her voice.  "When do you think you will be docking?"

"We should be docking by six tomorrow morning."  Ethan replied before he turned to his left and snapped an order to Agrius and Oreius.  It had been decided with the goddess of balance as a mother, and being a close friend of Luke's, that Ethan would lead the quest to find more recruits.

"Good, you will be needed at the War room tomorrow at eight.  Bring a group of Demigods you believe will not betray us with you.  More will be explained then."  Kelli ordered.  "I need to tell Lord Kronos that you will be here tomorrow."

Nodding, Ethan sighed.  "Very well.  I need to go check on the new recruits anyways.  A few of them were trying to kill each other."

Wincing at the thought Kelli said, "Be safe," in fair well.

"You too."  Said offhandedly as he looked at something to his right.  Ethan slashed through the IM and it began to fade but the Empoisai still heard him yell.  "That's it!  You two are on kitchen duty for the night and when w-"

Shaking her head Kelli said goodnight to her fellow Empoisai before heading toward her Lords chambers.  _If I'm lucky,_  she thought _, I can catch Luke before he leaves for his own rooms. It would make this a lot easier._   Unlike most of her fellow she-demons, Kelli did not believe that Kronos and Luke were lovers.  As a demon that used love magic to seduce her victims, Kelli had a better understanding of when two people were in love then most, and the Titan leader and his second in command  _where not_  together.

She was so lost in thought Kelli had not realized that she was at her destination until the doors opened on their own.  Stepping into the room cautiously, Kelli spotted Kronos behind a cedar desk.  He was reading reports with a plate of food off to the side looking like it hadn't been touched.

"Ignore him,"  Luke's voice said from her left.

Turning she spotted him leaning on a doorframe that lead farther into Kronos's apartment.  An amused expression adorned his face as he watched her before flicking his gaze over to the titan.  Making a split second decision Luke crooked a finger at Kelliin invitation to follow him deeper into the rooms.

As Luke turned around and headed toward the dining room, Kelli looked between the two worriedly.  Was she allowed any farther?  Why did Luke have a look on his face as if he was planning something devious and she was unwittingly part of it?

"Are you coming?"  Slight annoyance laced his voice as he called from another room.

Having no choice but to follow, Kelli walked farther into her Lords personal chambers.  Soon she found Luke sitting at a dining table set for two, one of the plates was missing from its spot on the table.  That one she assumed was the one next to Kronos on his desk.  If she had to guess.  Luke had just set it down on the desk before she had entered.  A red wine sat open next to Luke's half empty glass.  His plate was also half full of food and Kelli realized that she had interrupted his dinner.  Before she could stammer out an apology Luke looked up at her and gestured for her to take a seat.

"Why did you disrupt my dinner?"  He asked twirling his wine glass in his hand.

"I-I had just gotten word from Ethan that he will be docked by six tomorrow morning."  Licking her lips in worry she continued.  "I assumed y-you would like to be told immediately, sir."

Luke watched her with a bland stare, making her squirm in the process.  "Anything else?"

"O-oh…ah…I told Ethan to pick a group of demigods he trusts and bring them with him tomorrow to the reading."

"I see," setting down his glass, Luke continued.  "Lycaon will be with us when we steal Percy from his home. I assume you will be coming also?"

"If it would please My Lord," Kelli answered, not knowing where this was going.  Though many of her brethren considered the demigod before her a joke Kelli knew that he was capable of great things, terrible things, she had even seen him do some of those things.  And once one saw him do that, no one could look at him as if he was a joke again.  It didn't help that he was so handsome.

Leaning back in his seat as if he had just gotten what he wanted, Luke asked another question.  "What would you do to go fetch the kid?"

"What?"

"I said what would you do to be able to fetch the kid?"  Luke asked in a straight face.

"I-I…I would….I" Kelli stammered unable to, no refusing to understand what he was implying.

"Luke," Kronos purred from behind Kelli.  "Don't go scarring away my minions."

Kelli jumped at the close proximity between her and the titan.  _And did he just call me a minion?!_   She fumed as the two men talk around her.

"I was only having a bit of fun."  Luke defended.  "It's not like I would actually do it. My  _father_  is the trickster god, I have to get my kicks somewhere."

"That may be," Kronos stated.  "But make sure it is focused away from my army."

"Fine."  Luke murmured sullenly, returning to his dinner of roast and grilled potatoes with wild rice.

The two went on to discuss what Kelli had told Luke.  It was decided that demigods handpicked by Ethan would be allowed into the memory viewing, and later be on the team that kidnapped Percy.  Then shortly after that the two got into a debate about how they should deal with the gods.  They could not allow them to find out about the memories, or Percy for that matter.

Kronos and his second were so engrossed in their planning that they missed Kelli slipping out of the apartment.  She had given her report at the expense of embarrassment. Kelli knew Luke was a son of Hermes but usually he did not show the traits his siblings did.  _That just gives me more to think about,_  she grumbled to herself as she stepped into her rooms.  Kelli had to get some sleep now if she wanted to be up when Ethan got back.


	4. Kirure

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Outside of the United States citizenship is different than in the United States. If you are, let’s say, British and you go to another country, i.e. Japan, and you had a child. Your child would ONLY be a British citizen and NOT a Japanese citizen UNLESS the father was Japanese. At that point the child would have dual citizenship. 
> 
> Some demigods have not been claimed but know their godly parent. Example A: Chris R., Son of Hermes, was NEVER claimed. In addition, if the mortal is clear sighted they would know who they were sleeping with. Plus, there are some abilities that only a demigod of certain gods can have. 
> 
> Soundtrack: Gerudo Valley (Koji Kondo) - It’s Time (Imagine Dragons) – Drought (Vienna Teng) - Temen Oblak (Christopher Tin) - Hurricane (Panic! at the Disco)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: This is the second longest chapter I have written at 22 pages!! 
> 
> This chapter focuses more on the demigods that are introduced in this chapter then the rest of the council. So expect most of the talking to come from them instead of the monsters, titans, and gods. 
> 
> I'm posting this chapter early because I know for a fact that me schedule for this Saturday is not going to allow me any time to upload. 
> 
> I said this on my author note for the last chapter, but I will say it again. I decided to list the songs I listened to as I worked on the different chapters of this fanfic. The songs will be listed as the Soundtrack of the chapter. Also if anyone wants pronunciation for Kurei words just ask. I can put the pronunciation and translations at the bottom of the chapters.

It was early the next morning when Ethan led Chris, Daphne, and four other demigods from his last mission into the War room.  The sun was just rising over the mountain top, dispelling the mist that had hidden wonders and dangers alike.

Ethan had found the four demigods inhabiting different parts of Africa, tracking more than one of them for days just to be able to have a conversation.  Said demigods Ethan trusted better than any that already presided in Kronos’s army.  There was just something about the mix that screamed power and trust.

The council was silent as the demigods entered.  Many recognized Ethan, Chris, and Daphne, but not the others.  They were greeted with hostile glares from the monsters, not that the demigods where surprised.  Even if they were on the same side of the war the bad blood between monsters and demigod would persist.

Kronos looked over the batch of demigods Nemesis’s son had picked for the viewing and following kidnapping.  The titan of time could feel power rolling off of them, content and relaxed, as while as a darkness that pervaded the air.  However, masked as it was Kronos could not find which demigod it came from.

“My name is Kronos, Titan of Time, King of the Titans, and Father of the Olympians.  Before we explain why you are here state your name, age, where you come from, and if you know your godly parent.” He ordered.

Ethan was the first to step forward. “My name is Ethan Nakamura, I am 17 and my mother is the goddess Nemesis.”

Stepping back, a bandana-wearing boy stocked from the line.  His mischievous grin slightly smothered by fear of the Titan King.  

“I’m Chris Rodriguez.  Son of Hermes the -” Whatever Chris had been about to say died in his throat when Luke shot him a warning look.  Turning to face Kronos he smiled again, though it was strained, “never mind, sadly I am only seventeen and can’t get into any bars yet to…well you know.”

One of the recruit’s gaffed at that, but stopped when Hyperion glared at her.  

A young man wearing torn grey jeans and a MCR t-shirt with sandals walked forward.  He had royal blue eyes, sandy blond hair that hung down to his shoulders and a blue stud in one of his ears.  

Flashing the goddesses a blinding smile, he spoke in a silvery voice.  “I am known as Gabriel Filat, called Gab (pronounced Ga’ab) by some and am 18.  I am British, but lived most of my life in Japan and Morocco.  I have not been claimed, but I know my father is Apollo and my grandmother is Nemesis.”

The council digested this information as they glanced first at Gabriel and then at Luke.  The two demigods looked very similar, scarily so, the only difference was that Gabriel was a bit more carefree and was missing a scar on his lip.  Things were defiantly going to get interesting with Apollo’s son around.

A light brown skinned young man snapped at Gabriel in Arabic before the blond responded back rapidly.  Finally stepping back in line he smirked at the young man who walked forward.

 He was wearing baggy cotton pants and a traditional Moroccan top.  His periwinkle eyes offset his skin color.  The Moroccan was around 5’7” in height and had short black hair that curled closely around his head.  When he spoke many were transfixed by his smoky voice.  It oozed sex and mystery.

“Alex Tamesis is my name.” He said, looking over at one goddess in particular.  “I was born and raised in Rabat, Morocco.  I am 17 and my mother is the primordial goddess Nyx.”

“It is good to see you my son,” Nyx said softly from her seat next to Krios.  Bowing his head in recognition of his mother Alex walked back to his spot in line next to Gabriel.

A girl walked up next bouncing lightly with each step.  Her bubbly voice filled the room as she spoke.  “My name is Katie!  I’m 16 and like to read fanfiction.”  Luke’s head shot up at this and he looked over at Ethan.  They shared a look that said ‘what did we get ourselves into!’  “My godly parent is unknown and I come from South Africa, the country not the region.  Before that I lived in Minnesota.”

Katie was quite lively with wavy red hair that always seemed to be in her face.  It covered her ice blue eyes most of the time.  She was pale and was wearing what looked to be a school uniform that consisted of a dark blue jacket and skirt with a cream blouse underneath.

Bouncing back to her spot in line a regularly seen face took Katie’s place in front of the council.

“My name is Daphne, _just_ Daphne, and no Miss Smith please.  I am from Seattle and should be 16 but then again I don’t really care to know how old I am.  My father is unknown but I am suspecting he is Hephaestus.  It would explain why I got into drag racing,” she said in a throaty voice.

Daphne had always had a scruffy appearance.  She was tall and curvy with bronze skin.  Her shaggy caramel colored hair was always wrapped in a bandana.  Daphne had teal eyes that calculated everything as if she could make it better then it was and she always had grease on her hands.  She wore an old flannel shirt and torn up jeans with scuffed up combat boots.

Walking about to her spot in line Daphne had to nudge the final demigod into action.  As the young woman walked to the center of the room the growling got louder.  “Oh, shut up.”  The woman ordered in a modulating voice as she looked over at the monsters.  “Or I’ll have to kill you again.  And we both know how much you hate that.”

The growling stopped abruptly at that as Queen Sess hissed out a question. “Who are you?”

Flashing a cold smile in the Queen of the Scythian Dracaenae’s direction the black eyed woman replied.  “I am what all monsters fear.  My name is Zane Nikalie.  I travel the world and kill monsters for a living; well…that’s only most of the time.  What I do the other 30% of the time is unimportant.  I come from South St. Paul, Minnesota, am 19 years old and am unclaimed.”

Zane Nikalie smiled again before walking back to her spot in the line.  She was barefoot with a black sleeveless shirt on and light grey nearly white jeans, leather straps ran from her hips down her legs, crossing multiple times, and ended at her feet.  Zane was of medium height with ivory skin, a spider web tattoo adorned her left shoulder blade.  She was skinny with an exotic look about her.  It did not help that she had bronze circlets adorning her upper arms and right wrist and short, spiky black hair.

Many of the immortals were surprised at Zane’s admission.  To think a demigod that hunted monsters for a living would willingly work with the same beings she killed was shocking, but not unheard of.  In times of need even the most mortal of enemies would work side by side to fight a greater foe.

 Shown to seats that had appeared out of thin air the demigods were filled in on what had happened the day before and what the first two memory vials had shown them.  The group of demigods agreed that they would help obtain Percy Jackson when Kronos told them of his plan.  

As soon as they knew his location, Lycaon would be removed from the memories. (How the titan did not say.)  Taking his pack with him Lycaon would hunt down Percy Jackson’s location.   The council would give him a day’s head start before the demigods would follow and abstract Percy.

With introductions out of the way Kronos stood from his throne.  “We have five hours until lunch.  Let us see how many memories we can get through in that time.” 

The corners of Luke’s mouth curved slightly as he too stood up.  Wincing slightly from all the bruises he had gained sparing Krios the night before Luke walked over to his lord’s side.

The other demigods followed his example and stood up.  They had no idea what to expect; it certainly wasn’t the feeling of falling into a whirlwind of color when Kronos dumped the vial out onto the ground.

The landscape around them settled into the middle of New York City.  Taxi drivers honked at jaywalkers and other drivers alike.  People streamed past with backpacks, purses, and suitcases; never seeming to really pay attention to their fellow man.   There were too many people for the council to dodge and more than one member was walked through.

“There’s this demigod we are supposed to bring to you?”  Zane asked from her perch on top of a newsstand.  “We need to know what he looks like.”

Katie and Chris looked around themselves at the crowd; trying to pinpoint Percy Jackson in the sea of people around them.  

It was surprisingly Gabriel who found Percy Jackson.  “There!” He pointed in the direction away from the street.  A twelve year old boy with windswept jet black hair, sun kissed skin, and sea green eyes was walking quickly toward them.

A few glances over his shoulder latter and Percy was standing right next to Zane’s newsstand.  One cursory glance at the son of Poseidon and Zane was grinning sinisterly.  “Corr morry, jiwprusl.”

Nyx and Kronos both focused on the monster slayer.  Somehow she knew what Percy was.  It shouldn’t have been possible, demigods where never taught about Kurei, it just wasn’t done.

With an impressive taxi whistle Percy was loading his luggage into the trunk of a black’n’yellow taxi.  Just as he was moving to the back seat his name was shouted.  Grover was rushing out of the same building Percy had come from. 

“You promised I could walk you home from the bus station!!” the satyr cried.

Percy gave his keeper a cheerful waves and dived into the back seat.  As the taxi drove away he yelled out the window.  “You really need to stop freaking people out then!  And learn to control your nervous bladder!!”

Within seconds Percy was out of sight and Grover was left on the sidewalk.  Closing his mouth, Grover bleated when Percy’s scent disappeared.  “Why is it I have a feeling Percy doesn’t like me? It’s not possible for his emotions to lie, but…”

 “That is an understatement.” Luke notified the council as his eyes kept drifting to Zane.  

There was something familiar about her.  Looking over at Chris he raised a questioning eyebrow before flicking his eyes toward the young woman.  Chris nodded in agreement; there was something very familiar about her.  Almost like the feeling that all demigods born to Hermes get when they have an unclaimed sibling in there midst.

* * *

 

They appeared before a fine set of apartment buildings.  Brick and mortar the buildings told the history of the Upper East Side. 

 Glancing around the street Daphne spotted a ‘78 Camaro parked in front of a building.  It looked to be in perfect condition – except for the mauve paint job that is.  With a hand on the hood of the car Daphne listened to the cooling engine. 

The Camaro told her it was cared for better then the man’s wife was.  And it wanted nothing better than to run the bastard over for what he did to her and her son.  Another hiss from the engine block told Daphne that the son had just appeared. 

 Opening her eyes Daphne had to blink when Percy Jackson walked past the Camaro and into the apartment complex. 

Most of the monsters stayed in the street.  Even if this was just a memory they all felt safer in an open environment.  It meant less chance of being killed off by the unseen.   The demigods on the other hand piled through the door after their fellow.  Luke at the rear of the party to make sure they didn’t do anything to disrupt the immortals behind him.

The immortals where clustered together in the middle of the street, standing on either side of Hecate and Kronos.  Lycaon stood down the road memorizing the street names; East One-hundred-and-fourth and First.

Once completely sure he had them memorized Lycaon walked toward the immortals.  Bowing to Kronos he watched as Hecate drew on her fellow immortal’s domains; warping the memory until he stood alone in the War room. 

A glance out the window showed him thirty minutes had passed since Kronos had started to view the latest batch of memories.  Turning away from the window Lycaon walked out of the room and down the hall.  He needed to wake up his best trackers and get started.  He would only have until the reading for the day was finished before he would have demigods on his heels.

* * *

 

As Percy walked through the door to his home the memory subtly shifted to show a much younger Percy Jackson.  Maybe four or five.  Sitting in the living room with a woman who could only be his mother, Percy was regaled with stories of her childhood.

 The group of demigods listened intently to her stories, learning that her parents had died in a plane crash when she was young.  How she was then forced to live with her mother’s brotherwho cared more about the pension money he was getting for raising her then Sally Jackson herself.  How she wanted to be a novelist, but when her uncle got cancer she had to quit school her senior year to take care of him.  How when he died, she was left with no money, no family, and no diploma **.**

Miss Jackson went on to tell Percy about his father.  She told Percy his father was rich and important, and their relationship had been a secret.  Then one day, he set sail across the Atlantic on some important journey, and he never came back.

Lost at sea, Miss Jackson said. Not dead. Lost at sea.

“They always do that in the end don’t they?”  Katie asked from her seat on the couch.

Gabriel nodded his head in agreement.  “Yup,” he said popping the p, “It sucks especially when you’re in the old world instead of the Americas.  You have to face more monsters on a daily basis not to mention have them come after you at a younger age.”  Turning to face the Daphne, Chris and Ethan he stuck his tongue out.  “You guys have it easy!”

Alex then proceeded to smack Gabriel across the back of the head as Daphne stomped on his foot.  

“Ow!  What is this?  Pick on Gab Day?” Gabriel whined rubbing his head.

“Not another word from you,” Alex hissed at him.

“Yeah, or I get to use you as a test dummy for my newest inventions.” Daphne told him as she smiled at Alex.  

The memory changed back to the Percy they all knew; a twelve year old delinquent who was kicked out of his sixth school in six years.  What they hadn’t expected was how very different the apartment looked.

A balding man sat in the living room, playing poker with his buddies. The television was so loud Zane had to cover her ears. Chips and beer cans were strewn all over the carpet.  Ash from the man’s cigar lay in clumps around his chair, and a stink like nothing the demigods had ever smelled wafted through the air. 

Quick to cover her nose Katie glanced around the room.  “What is that smell?!”

“Moldy garlic pizza wrapped in gym shorts.”  Chris replied behind his bandanna.

His brother turned to him.  “How do you even know that?”

In a voice that conveyed complete seriousness Chris replied.  “You don’t want to know.”

The demigods where interrupted by Kelli walking though the door.  Sniffing the air she looked ready to vomit before glaring at the balding man.  “Oh, smart woman, Miss Jackson.  I would never have thought of that.”

Alex turned to ask what she meant but was shushed.  They all listened in to the conversation between the balding man – who they learned was named Gabe – and Percy.  It seemed the man was his step-father and his mother was out working.  Gabe insulted Percy about his grades for a bit before asking for cash.

 “Cash for what?!” Kellie cried outraged and insulted by the human’s very presence. “Where is the Welcome back, it’s great to see you?”

No one was able to answer her. 

Percy shifted where he stood.  “I don’t have any cash.”

The smelly man raised an eyebrow.

“You took a taxi from the bus station,” he said.  “Probably paid with a twenty.  Got six, seven bucks in change.  Somebody expects to live under this roof, he ought to carry his own weight.  Am I right, Eddie?”

The man sitting on Gabe’s right looked over at Percy then at Gabe.  He looked like he really didn’t want to be in the middle of this conversation.  “The kid just got here.”

“Am I _right?_ ”  Gabe repeated.

Eddie said nothing, turning to look at his card instead.

Percy pulled out the change from the taxi and threw it onto the table.  He turned to leave the room.  “I hope you lose.”

Gabe waited until Percy was almost completely by him before punching him in the ribs.  Percy was thrown to the floor, yet he didn’t make a sound.  Which implied to the surrounding demigods that such things were a common occurrence.

 “That’s it.”  Zane’s eyes held a promise of pain and death.  “What street is this?  Because Gabe has an appointment with the grim reaper I would hate for him to miss.”

Luke took a step toward her.  “You can’t just leave.”

She stared at him, black into blue, before turning toward the door.  “Watch me.”

Chris intercepted her and hauled her back into apartment with the help of Alex and Gabriel. The monster slayer put up a good fight, leaving Alex with a bloody lip and Gabriel with a bruise that would show for days.  But finally with the Luke’s help the three of them were able to subdue her.  To make sure that she wouldn’t do anything one of Zane’s wrists was handcuffed to Luke’s. 

“We are going to have some major problems with her aren’t we?”  Chris asked Ethan quietly.

“Most likely,” He whispered back, “I have little to no information on her background and what she is capable of.  Only that she has known Gabriel and Alex for a long time.”

That did not reassure the son of Hermes.

With hidden strength Percy picked himself up and made way to his room.  Luke went to follow the green eyed demigod but was stopped by a tug on the handcuff attached to his left wrist.  A glance behind him showed Zane that he was not pleased with the arrangement anymore then she was. 

“Behave for the rest of the memories from this vial and I will let you free.”  Luke ground out.   “If not my lord will deal with you.”

Zane frowned but nodded in agreement.  “Carry on.”

They found Percy standing in the middle of a small bedroom.  Nothing on the walls or shelves showed that this room happened to belong to the twelve year old. 

Instead the room had classic car posters hanging on the walls.  Mud on the windowsill from the bottom of someone’s boots (it was obvious who the perpetrator was).  The air itself held the sillage of Gabe’s cigars and something fruity. 

A sigh rent the air as Percy opened a narrow door the demigods hadn’t noticed.  They were shocked to find that it was the closet.  More so that it housed all of Percy’s belongings.  Quickly the green eyed demigod pulled out a green t-shirt that read _Something Wicked this Way Comes,_ and a fresh pair of shorts. 

Realizing what Percy was planning Katie and Daphne pushed the other demigods out of the room.  Gabriel didn’t go quietly and Alex was needed to pull the son of Apollo out of the room.  Back in the living room the demigods and Kelli where met with the immortals and Percy’s mother.

Sally Jackson was a beautiful woman with sliver lightly mixed into her brown hair.  Her blue-green eyes changed in the light and she radiated calm and safety.  Her smile was as warm as a quilt and when her gaze passed over the council, it was like she was seeing all the good things and none of the bad about every one of them.  Even in a memory it helped cool Luke and Zane’s tempers. 

“Hello, honey.”  Sally said as she walked over to Gabe. 

With a kiss on his head and a smile at his gambling buddies Sally continued down the hall to Percy’s room.  Opening the door she entered the room.  “Percy?”

The memory changed so that Percy’s room expanded and every member of the council, immortal and demigod, could fit inside.  This happened just in time for them to see Sally and Percy hug.

“Ym, Percy.  U his’z goruobo uz.  Eya’bo lwycs xusho Christmas!”

Percy smiled in delight at his mother.  Soaking up the attention he allowed her to ask as many questions as she wanted (in English).

Luke clenched his jaw as he tried to keep the green monster away.  Percy had to deal with Gabe, it was alright that his mother was way better than his own could ever be.  Percy’s mother equaled out the time he had to deal with that pig that decided to call itself human.

 When she had finally allowed him to speak Percy he was interrupted by a yell from Gabe.

“Hey, Sally!  How about some bean dip?!”

Her eyes narrowed slightly before returning to normal.  With a smile she asked Percy to continue.  Percy talked about his last few weeks at Yancy, how the exams had been horrible and even though he had been expelled he was okay with it.  A shrug as he discussed his friendship with Grover and the mention of how he did in Latin told his mother what he really thought of the centaur and satyr.  Everything he said was upbeat until he came to what happened in the museum.

“Percy,” Sally held her son’s head between her hands so she could look into his eyes.  “Did something happen?”

Green eyes glanced anywhere but the blue ones staring at them.  “No.”

Sally pursed her lips.  Everyone could see that she didn’t believe him.  But she let it lie.  Instead mischief danced in her eyes.

“I have a surprise for you.  We’re going to the beach.”

Percy jerked as if he had been shocked.  His eyes widened in anticipation as a grin nearly split his face in half.  “Montauk?”

A small smile graced his mother’s lips.  “Three nights-same cabin.  We will be leaving as soon as I change.”

“Does anyone want to clue me in on why Montauk is so important?”  Daphne looked up from the guts of a cell phone she was rewiring so that monsters couldn’t find her when she used it.

“Don’t know sugar.”  Gabriel.  “But we can find out.  Two nights in the same cabin sounds fine by me.”

Kronos watched Gabriel, knowing he could not let the blond continue.  These demigods where warriors in _his_ army, and they were at _war_.  Such actions could not be taken lightly.  Getting a nasty idea Kronos smirked sinisterly and started to softly chant.  The son of Apollo would not know what hit him.

Unimpressed, Daphne went back to her gutted cell phone.  Gabriel was left trying to figure out what he said wrong.  When Chris finally took pity on Gabriel he nudged him and whispered. “She’s gay.  So you can try all the stuff you like but it won’t work.  Trust me; everything you could think about has already been done by the male population.”

A scandalized look crossed the son of Apollo’s face before he started muttering about crazy lesbians.

Gabe stood in the doorway casting a dark shadow across the floor.  “Didn’t you hear me Sally?  Where is the Bean-dip?”

 “You can make your own bean dip, you pig.”  Iapetus told the memory-Gabe.

A pale hand brushed hair out of her eyes as Sally turned to look at her husband.  “I was just talking to Percy about the trip.”

“The trip?  You where serious about that stupid idea?” Gabe snarled.

Softly Percy muttered.  “U psoc uz.  Mo cys’z roz ax ly.”

“Nonsense.”  Sally admonished her son.  “Gabriel is just worried about the expenses.  As for the bean-dip honey, you won’t have to settle for bean-dip.  I’m going to make you my famous seven-layer dip.  Enough to last you the entire weekend.”

“W-what!?” Gabriel choked out. “I have the same name as this…this…”

Gabe’s eyes softened at the thought of Sally’s seven-layer dip.  Clearing his throat Gabe still tried to change his wife’s mind.  “The money is coming from your clothing fund, correct?”

“Yes, honey.”  Sally replied.  “Now let’s go make sure you have some cool beer before I make that seven-layer dip for you.”

With a wink to her son Sally left the room.

* * *

 

An hour later the seven-layer dip was done and the two Kurei where ready to leave.   Chris and Ethan had drooled at the dip that Mrs. Jackson had created.  Paper had appeared out of thin air and the two had taken to writing down everything Mrs. Jackson did.

Percy had packed enough clothing to last three days for both himself and his mother.  The luggage consisted of shorts, tank tops, swimsuits, towels and toiletries.  In a cooler he had produced from somewhere inside the apartment Percy packed enough marshmallows, gram crackers and chocolate to feed an entire army of teenagers. 

A hand on his shoulder stopped Percy from adding another package of chocolate to the already half full cooler.  Sally stood behind her son, an amused look in her eyes.   She held out a package of hotdogs for him to take.

‘We’ve been over this.  You can’t only have chocolate while at Montauk.”

Exhaling noisily Percy grabbed the hotdogs and put them in the cooler.  Then he stepped past his mother into the kitchen and grabbed buns, ketchup, cheese, bread for toast, peanut butter, and a bag of chips.  Without ceremony he dumped the stash in the cooler and looked imploringly at Mrs. Jackson.

Radiant laughter rent the air.

“Oh, alright.  One more package of chocolate.  Only one more.” Mrs. Jackson shook her head in amusement and disappeared into her bedroom to change.

From the living room the sound of a chair scraping across the floor was heard.  Loud thudding followed until Gabe came to rest next to Percy.  The man didn’t do anything to help Percy as he began bringing the luggage and cooler down to the car.  He only bicthed and moaned about the loss of _“Sally’s wonderful cooking”_ and more importantly _“his baby”_ (the camaro). 

The demigods, Kelli, and immortals followed he two down and met up with the monsters still in the street.   Which gave them a perfect view of the events that were about to take place.

As Mrs. Jackson was walking out of the apartment building Gabe stepped right up to Percy.

“Not a scratch on this car, boy,” Gabe threatened. “Not one little scratch.”

“He won’t be the one driving he’s twelve, but then again you, Gabe, would probably blame him for a seagull pooping on the paint job.” Zane muttered, playing a game of Hang-man with Katie.  Yet another piece of paper that had appeared out of thin air.

The demigods, immortals and monsters watched Gabe lumbered back into the apartment with varying levels of loathing. 

Zane was the only one who ignored the mortal and watched Percy.   So she was the only one to see Percy make a claw with his hand and then shove it in Gabe’s direction.  The screen door slammed shut so hard it whacked Gabe in the butt and sent him flying up the staircase as if he’d been shot from a cannon. 

That reaction caused the council to swivel their heads toward the mother and son.  They say Percy lower his clawed hand with a look of satisfaction on his face.  Opening the door to the front seat of the camaro Percy glanced at his mother.

She gave him neither a look of reproach nor a look of praise.  Pulling the car out of the parking space they were off toward Montauk.

Luke stood speechless next to Zane and Katie.  Shaking his head Luke regained control over himself.  Man, if he had _known_ that it worked on humans Luke would have had a much easier time on the streets.  

Among the immortals Kronos smirked.  He was one of the few that knew what Poseidon and the Sea God’s children were capable of.  “Close your mouths before fly’s decided to land in them.”  He rebuked the council.  “It is natural that young Mr. Jackson would be able to do that.  Many of the more powerful children of my sons could do the same thing.”

+++

The air tasted like salt and played with jet black hair as if greeting an old friend.  Sunlight painted the sand dunes and ocean in reds and oranges, light purples and peach.   Shadows elongated and crawled closer to the pair sitting on the camaro’s mauve hood.  As if demanding attention like a favored pet.

Percy wasn’t watching the sunset though.  He was watching his mother.  The longer the two of them sat on the beach the younger she seemed to grow.  Worry lines disappearing from her face, silver hair fading back to its russet brown.  Her eyes settled on the color of a calm sea.

The demigods where just as mesmerized by the transformation as Percy was.  It wasn’t normal behavior for a mortal to regain their youth in such a way.

“She is connected to the sea in more ways than one.”  Nemesis, Goddess of Balance, said to Hyperion and Iapetus.

“That is true, goddess.” Medusa replied, having over heard the conversation.  “Her life force is connected to the sea and she has had a child of the sea.  They are both a blessing and a curse.”

Nemesis nodded at Medusa’s words, a frown marring her face.  Medusa had been the same way before she was turned into a monster.  What the owlbrain had done to her was unforgivable.  Medusa’s people had gotten revenge though.

When it was twilight the family of two moved over to a small cabin sunken into the dunes.

The cabin had been painted a bright pastel yellow more than twenty years before.  Over the years that yellow had faded away to a washed out color.  Sections of the wood siding could be seen behind the peeling paint.  Making the cabin look like a silver striped yellow zebra.

Its curtains had suffered a similar fate; fading with age very little could be seen of the daisies that had once adorned them.   Sand seemed to precede the family inside covering every surface.  The last of the light illuminated spider webs in the cabinets.   

Percy commented that maybe the sea would be warm enough to swim in this time, eliciting yet another laugh from his mother as she opened all the windows to let fresh sea air in.

Once finished with their cleaning of the cabin Percy and Sally collected driftwood and set about making a campfire.  Slowly the fire came to life.  Popping and crackling merrily away as they roasted hotdogs and marshmallows over its hot tongues.

 The council spread out across the beach taking in the peaceful night around them.

As Sally regaled her son and the council with stories from before her parents deaths Luke sat puzzling over the woman handcuffed to him.  They were out on the ocean’s edge, just out of hearing range, nearly completely covered in darkness. 

Years ago such a thing would have terrified Luke.  Now, it merely was a hindrance.  He couldn’t see what may pose a threat to him.  Which meant his guard was always up, except it wasn’t.  Sitting at the water’s edge with an unknown and untrusted demigod handcuffed to him – Luke felt completely relaxed.  There was something about Zane that just screamed familiarity.

Luke just couldn’t figure out why Zane felt so familiar.  He could do nothing but think about where he could have met her before.  For that was the only option left as to why the monster slayer felt so familiar.  Unless she was one of his siblings, but that was impossible, he and Chris would have known the moment she walked into the room if she was one of their siblings.  So what could it be?

A strange haunting tune snapped Luke out of his thoughts.  Looking toward the sound he saw Zane sitting no more than two feet away from him. 

She was curled up, legs drawn up to her chest, arms wrapped around them.  The darkness seemed almost thicker around her then anywhere else on the beach.  Baring Nyx of course.  Zane had her chin resting on top of a knee as she stared out over the ocean. 

It took a few moments.  With the ocean washing up on shore and the tune continuing for Luke to realize that Zane was humming.  The music was coming from her. 

There was such sadness in the music, in Zane’s expression that Luke had to glance over the ocean.  Had to know what she was seeing, but there was nothing out there but the moon and the stars.  So Luke just let the music wash over him.

“It’s the song of my people.”

Luke was startled.  He didn’t know when Zane had stopped humming, but she was now looking at him.  “Your people?”

“Yes,” she turned to the ocean again.  “My mother’s people where once vast.  We covered the globe, danced and dined with god and spirit alike, held unimaginable power and knowledge at our finger tips.  We thought that our empire would last forever.  But, it was not to be.”

Her dark eyes pierced Luke, and he thought she might just be able to see straight through his soul.  “A prophecy was foretold.  Even in its infancy the prophecy was powerful enough to move the gods into acting.  My people were wiped from the face of this world; thrown into the void –chaos- itself.  So few of us survived.  Those who did went into hiding, passing down our traditions, language and knowledge in secret.”

There was nothing Luke could say to that.  A prophecy that caused the gods to wipe an entire people off the face of the planet?  He had only heard of Atlantis having such a fate, and it was now Poseidon’s realm.

“What is its name?”

Zane blinked, startled.  “What?”

“The song you where humming.  What is its name?”  A crazy thought was running around in Luke’s mind.  However, to be certain he had to know the name of the song.

“It’s named Xtujowx Raruge, or in English - Spiders Lullaby.”  A glance toward the fire had Zane standing up.   “We should head over.  Percy is asking his mother about the Sea God.”

Luke didn’t question how she knew that.  Just like he didn’t ask how one would go about spelling spiders lullaby in her native tongue.  Instead he got up and they made their way toward the fire, the chains holding them together glinting in the light.

Sally was staring into the fire, finishing off a blue saltwater taffy.  “I’ve told you all I know about him, Percy.”

“I don’t care.  I never get tired of hearing what you have to say.” Percy gave his mother a look that made him seem like a cute baby seal that needed help.

Sally stood her ground for a minute before she caved.  However, she only started talking after she had finished her last hotdog. 

“If only that worked for everyone.” Gabriel muttered to himself.

Both Alex and Daphne, who had been sitting on the same dune as Gabriel, heard him.  Daphne stopped fiddling with the cell phone and gave Gabriel a hug, she knew all too well how he was feeling.  Alex could do nothing for his best friend, having always known who his mother was.  So he let Daphne take care of the blond.

“He was kind, Percy.” She said. “Tall, handsome, and powerful. But gentle, too. You have his black hair, you know, and his green eyes.”

_We have a copy of Poseidon coming into our midst,_ Janus projected to the other gods.  Most of them wanted to know just how much Percy Jackson looked like his father.  It would be interesting to find out.

“You have a mix of his temperament and mine.” Sally continued.  A sardonic smile fluttered over her face.  “I rue the day you become truly angry.”

Silence settled over the campfire. 

Percy’s green eyes glowed in the fire light.  “You’ve always said that he would be proud of me.  How can he be proud of me?  I’m dyslexic, have ADHD, a standing D+ report card.  I’m the delinquent who has just been kicked out of his sixth school in six years.  How could he ever be proud of me?”

 “Six school in six years?  That’s not bad.”  Katie exclaimed.  “I was kicked out of at least ten different schools before I turned thirteen.  I think I have the kid beat.”

Zane, Alex and Gabriel all chimed at the same time.  “I never went to school.”

“You didn’t?”  Daphne asked.  “I even had a basic school education before I dropped out.”

“Zane, here, had to deal with more important stuff.  Like keeping alive and not getting hurt.  Since she can’t eat any godly food.”  Gabriel told Daphne.

“Why can’t she eat any godly food?”  Chris who had overheard asked.

Gabriel shook his head.  “She should be the one to tell you.  It’s her secret not mine.”

Sally pulled a marshmallow from the fire.  Squashing the sugary goodness between two gram crackers and chocolate Sally watched her son.  “I can only believe that he would be proud of you, because the alternative is unthinkable.  You know he was only with me for one summer.  He knew that I was expecting a baby…but he was never there after you were born.”

That was a lie.  The darkness tremored just outside of the camp fire’s reach, as if it knew that too.  Green flashed in the dark as Percy turned to look at the moon.  Listening to the waves he closed his eyes. 

“I remember…a warm glow at least, a smile…” His claim was not refuted.  

“Hold on,” Kellie interrupted.  “Why can Percy remember his father?”

 “It’s obvious.”  Hecate said.  “His father went against the Ancient Laws and visited his son.”   _To partake in having parts of his son’s very nature sealed away._

“Oh,” the demigods and some of the monsters chorused. 

Percy asked next about what was going to happen next school year.  Would he be going to another boarding school?

  Sally’s voice was heavy as she told him that she had to send him away, that it was for his own good.  He was important, too important, and had to be kept safe.

Luke had to raise an eyebrow as the discussion continued.  Really?  She couldn’t just tell Percy that he was a demigod?

The world around the council shifted as a flood of memories flashed before them **.   A** preschool age Percy was put down for a nap in a cot with a snake in it.  Sally screaming when she found him playing with a limp, scaly rope he’d managed to strangle to death

Janus jolted.  “Heracles did that.”

“It seems young Percy Jackson is going to be full of surprises.”  Kronos said to Luke and the titans around him.  “I wonder what else he has or will do in these memories.”

“Whatever it is, he is important, far more than his cousins.”  Hyperion took the time to look at the demigods that were viewing the memories.  They were all children of powerful gods, with Percy Jackson they would be close to unstoppable.

“But it is his cousins that worry me.”  Atlas murmured so that their conversation would not be overheard.  “Hades’s son is still young, but he could be a force to reckon with.  As for Thaila, well, we do not have to worry about her anymore.  But there is still Jason at Camp Jupiter.”

“We will worry about that when we are ready for full out war.”  Kronos stated as Luke’s concentration slipped again.  This wasn’t like Luke, glancing at what held Luke’s attention Kronos spied Zane Nikalie handcuffed to him.

 It seemed he would have to have a talk with the monster slayer.  Kronos could not allow this to continue.  Focusing on Nilalie, he slipped into her mind only to be tangled in what he could only consider a spider web.

_What do you want Titan Lord?_ Zane asked.

_You have far stronger mental shields then a demigod should._ He was taken aback by the power behind the shields.  Then he felt the darkness held within the strands of the web. _When the memories from this vial end I will know if we time for another dip through memory lane prior to lunch.  At lunch I wish to speak to you in private.  It seems there is much we have much to discuss, clay._

Glancing at the Titan Lord, Zane’s shadowy eyes connected with Kronos’s gold. _Have Luke in the room also…it is something he already suspects._

Kronos nodded his agreement to her request.  Zane turned back toward the images playing out before her.  A Cyclops in a black trench coat was stalking Percy on the playground.  It took the teachers threatening the police for him to leave.   Percy was seen aiming a revolutionary war cannon at a hellhound as Zane released Kronos from one of her mental defenses and threw him out of her mind.  A few more monster infested memories later and they were back at the campfire.

“I’ve tried to keep you as close to me as I could,” Sally said.  “They told me that was a mistake.  But there’s only one other option, Percy - the place your father wanted to send you.  And I just….I just can’t stand to do it.”

_He wanted to send you to CHB so you could be brainwashed._ Luke thought in disgust.  He refused to look in Zane’s direction.  That seemed to be starving off his loss of metal capabilities.

Tension flooded the air as green eyes snapped to blue.  “A camp or a school?”

“A summer camp.  I can’t talk about this anymore.  It’s not time.”  Turning to look in the fire it was easy to see the tears glittering in her eyes.

Those who could read between the lines found the hidden message.  Sally was bound by the gods to withhold information unless given permission by the gods.  Yet, Percy already knew about the camp, he knew what the gods had done, and what he was.   More importantly, Percy was willing to beat the gods at their own game.

* * *

 

Around the council the weather suddenly turned nasty.  Rain pelted the dunes like fire from a machine gun.  The waves receded before crashing against the beach, steadily getting taller and taller.   Moaning could be heard as the wind blew the sand in mini whirlwinds.

“I think Poseidon forgot that Hurricanes aren’t supposed to be at Long Island this early in the season.” Hecate whispered to her mother, and Nemesis.

With a flash of lightning two animals appeared.  On the ground stood a proud Arabian Stallion whose coat a blue-grey that matched the ocean behind him.  Before the Arabian flew a Golden Eagle, talons extended it dove for the Arabian’s eyes.

“Damn it,” Zane recognized that this was a dream.  “Gabriel, snap out of it!  This kid is going to have worse prophetic dreams then you do!”

There was no response.  “Gabriel?  Daphne is getting naked.”  That got the reaction she wanted.

His head shot up and swiveled in the direction of the caramel haired girl.  “What?”  Realizing Daphne was not naked he looked at Zane.  “Oh come on!  That was not fair!”

“It got you out of your depression.  That is all that matters to me.”  Alex stated beside him.

The storm had gotten worse during the few minutes it had taken Gabriel to become responsive to the world around him.   During that time the ground had begun to vibrate and rumble.  A powerful upward force caused everyone on the beach to lose their footing. 

“An earthquake?!”  Kelli cried out in alarm. 

Then Percy was standing on the beach with them.   With wide eyes he watched the eagle swoop down and slashed the Arabian’s muzzle with its huge talons.  In retaliation the Arabian reared up and kicked at the eagle’s wings.  As the two animals fought, a voice the council knew well chuckled somewhere beneath the earth.

Kronos stood with a hand on Nyx’s arm.  Keeping her steady though the residual shockwaves of the earthquake.  The urge to goad the animals into fighting harder was strong, even though he knew this was a memory.

Instead Kronos focused on how time was affected in the dream.  In slow motion Percy had begun to run toward the animals.  A glance into his expressive green eyes showed that the demigod knew he would be too late to stop fighting. 

_“NO!”_  The word was sucked away by the wind as the eagle dive down, its beak aimed at the horse’s wide eyes.

* * *

 

Lighting was making false daylight as twenty-foot waves ate away at the dunes.  The wind howled and roared as trees bent to its fury.  Rain poured down on the council as they glanced at the beach.  There were no animals on the beach, but a tormented bellow could be heard from the distance.

Katie shielded her eyes against the rain. “Didn’t we just see this?”

“This isn’t a dream,” Gabriel glared at the illuminated clouds.  “This is happening in the real world.  Percy must have woken up to this.”

A flash of light and Grover could be seen in all his furry glory.  Queen Sess hissed as she smelled wet goat.  Reaching the cabin door Grover pounded on it, yelling for Percy to open up.

Sally Jackson pulled open the cabin’s door in her nightgown.  Standing behind her Percy stared at the satyr.

“I’ve been looking all night… didn’t you tell her?  It’s right behind me!”  Grover ran a hand through his curly hair. 

Breath caught in Katie’s throat as she watched the proceedings.  Sally had a look of dread on her face.  It was the same look Jenny had worn before she had taken Katie to Camp Half-Blood.  The look that meant the last, worst option was the only one left.

Sally turned to Percy and finally learned what had happened at the museum, and latter on the greyhound.  Fear flashed through her eyes at the mention of the fury, but cooled to simmering worry at the mention of the fates.

“Get in the car both of you!”  And the council was spit out of the memory.  

Sunlight streamed through the open windows of the war room.  From the pools of sunlight color emerged and the room regained its vibrancy.  A cloudless blue sky could be seen above waving flowers.   The sun was hot as Apollo flew closer to the ground, most likely trying to get a peek at what Kronos’s army was up too.

If Apollo knew what the council was doing he would have run for Mt. Olympus as if there was no tomorrow.  Screaming that he had found the Prophecy Child. 

Quietly monsters slinked out of the room.   Many had seen enough demigod memories to last them a few years.  Kronos let them go.  Most of them were cannon fodder anyway.  The few monsters that remained were worth dealing with cannon fodder for a while longer. 

Luke stood in front of Zane.  The handcuffs tying them together held in one of his hands.  “You behaved.”  Was the explanation he gave when he met Zane’s questioning gaze.

 “We have time for one more vial before lunch.”  Kronos told the remainder of the room.  “Let us see what is in store for young Percy Jackson.”


	5. Bound

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Soundtrack: 2-1 (Imogen Heap) - Weight of the World (Evanescence) - Hurt (Thomas Bergerson) - What is this Feeling? (Wicked Soundtrack), Birth of a Hero (Two Steps From Hell), - Push It to the Limit (Corbin Blue)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: I had trouble writing this chapter, but I finally found a version I can live with.
> 
> You won’t be getting Zane’s interrogation this chapter. (In the original the interrogation happened at the end of this chapter and carried over the next.) But I have dropped some more clues as to what a Kurei is…if you can find them that is. There is also a hint as to who Katie’s godly parent is. 
> 
> I am in the middle of making maps of Mt. Othrys grounds and the Titan Palace. I am planning on posting them in a reference chapter at the end of the story. However, I could also post them in the chapters they are related too…what would you like me to do?
> 
> I was asked what Percy and his mother had said in the previous chapter by Sigery97. Below are the translations and who said what.
> 
> Kurei - English (Speaker)  
> Corr morry, jiwprusl. - Well hello, darkling. (Zane)  
> Ym, Percy. U his’z goruobo uz. Eya’bo lwycs xusho Christmas! - Oh, Percy. I can’t believe it. You’ve grown since Christmas! (Sally Jackson)  
> U psoc uz. Mo cys’z roz ax ly. - I knew it. He won’t let us go. (Percy)  
> Xtujowx Raruge - Spiders Lullaby (Zane)
> 
> At the end of the chapters I will post translations to any Kurei that is spoken.  
> Please tell me what you think!

The memories settled into the same storm the council had left moments before.  Wind howled and rain pelted the ground.  Dirt splattered the camaro as Mrs. Jackson sped through the country roads.  Lightning crackled through the sky and the council was able to see that the windshield wipers did nothing against the pounding rain.

_That can’t be safe!_ Kelli thought, subconsciously chewing on her talons.  Even though she knew some of the other monsters –Cough, Queen Sess, Cough- wanted Percy dead.  There was a connection to the demigod Kelli could not see past.

Sitting inside the camaro Percy watched the satyr next to him.  The smell of lanolin was thick in the air and Chris wrinkled his nose at it.  He hated that smell, it had made Camp Half-Blood ten times worse than it could have been.  Percy seemed to share Chris’s belief as his nose wrinkled. 

The next time lightning illuminated the car Percy’s expression had settled on puzzled confusion. 

“So…you know my mother?”  He tilted his head to the side like a bird of prey.

Daphne shook her head at Percy’s statement even as she clamped her hand over Gabriel’s mouth to prevent him from saying something stupid.

Grover blanched at the question.   As if he had never expected Percy to ask why his mother was driving over eighty miles per hour in the middle of a hurricane.  Glancing out the back window Grover turned to look at Percy.

He swallowed.  “We-we’ve never met.  But your mother-“ a look of disgust flashed through Grover’s eyes “-knew that I was watching you…keeping tabs on you. But I wasn’t faking being your friend,” he added hastily when he saw Percy’s visage darken. “I am your friend.”

From a branch high up in one of the firs Zane grinned savagely.  “Keep it up goat-boy and the jiwprusl will kill you.”

A few branches away Nyx and Hecate stood watching the proceedings.  At Zane’s words Nyx turned in her direction.  She could barely see the demigod with the shadows draping around Zane. 

There was something niggling in the back of the goddess’s head.  Zane reminded her of a teen she had met in her youth.  A boy with black eyes and platinum hair who happened to be a beloved of the shadows.

“What…exactly are you?” Percy questioned. 

“Dead,” Luke said, a pleased smile on his face.

“You really killed him?” Alex asked, wariness underlining his smoky voice.

They had been told by Ethan about the events that had already occurred in this war.  But for the second in command to feel vindictive enough to kill a being that had wronged him in the past…“We had heard rumors on the trip here, but believed that was all they were.”

“Grover had his death coming for a long time.” Zane told Alex, “No need for you to worry over his sanity, Alex.”

Glancing up at her, Alex asked in a sweet voice. “So I only have to worry about you?”

“Nope,” Zane grinned down at him. “I already know I’m insane.  Have to, to be able to do all the things I can.” 

Grover gave an irritated bleat and stomped the floor of the camaro.  “You don’t seem to understand!  It doesn’t matter what I am at the moment!  All that matter is your safety!”

The green eyed demigod looked out the window.  Lightning showed his pale face to the monsters as he passed them by.  A small frown marred Percy’s face.  His eyes seemed to ask whose safety it was Grover was concerned about.  His own?  The demigods at CHB?  The Olympians control?

Percy didn’t continue that line of questioning.  Instead he started on what he needed safety from.

“Percy, do you remember the old ladies from the fruit stand?  Mrs. Dodds?” 

Percy gave Grover a pointed look.  “I thought you said Mrs. Dodds _didn’t_ exist.”

“We were hoping that you would think the Kindly One was a hallucination.  We put mist over the mortals.  The less you knew the less monsters you would attract.”  Grover pulled at his hair.  “But it was no good, you had already started to realize what you are.”

Wind battered the camaro.  Grover and Percy cracked heads together as Mrs. Jackson was forced to swerve to stay on the road.  A bellow could be heard by the council from further down the country road.

As Mrs. Jackson regained complete control over the car Katie couldn’t keep her outburst to herself.

 “The less a demigod knows the less monsters they attract?  That does not work!  Even I know that!  Why are the Olympians still thinking like they did two thousand years ago?”

“It is because they are immortal, small one.” Nyx pulled Katie through a shadow and the demigod landed on the branch next to her.  “To them change is hard, for they have an eternity to spend making that change.  It takes something that causes a great impact for them to realize that change is needed now, not sometime in the future.”

“Huh,” Katie looked down. “I never thought about it that way.”

Percy had opened his mouth to sharply question what the satyr meant when his mother hushed him.  From the front seat Mrs. Jackson gave her son a look that screamed play nice. 

So Percy slumped down into his seat and let Grover continue to talk.

“-Just the Lord of the Dead and a few of his blood-thirstiest minions.”

 In the front seat Mrs. Jackson clutched the steering wheel tighter.  “Grover!”

“Sorry, Mrs. Jackson. Could you drive faster, please?”

The sound of the monster following them rose up again in the night.  Closer than it had ever been before. 

_I’m sure Percy already knew what he is.  The signs are all there if you know where to look_.  Luke sighed through his nose.  _Gods, why is this satyr so stupid?_ He asked not realizing he was opening his mind to any god or goddess that would be willing to answer his question.  Or even just to snoop around.

_I don’t know. But when I do I’ll ask him!_ Apollo chirped.

Eyes widening, Luke closed his mind off to that of any immortal.  Apollo was thrown out of his mind before the god could get any information about the proceedings of Kronos’s army, or more importantly the memory vial.   The mental door was slammed so suddenly that the immortals viewing the memory flinched, not even realizing that their minds had been connected to Luke’s. 

Kronos knew what many in his army thought of Luke and his position as second in command.  If he asked the demigod what had happened in front of everyone many would take that as a weakness on Luke’s part. 

And weakness was a dangerous thing.  

Having grabbed hold of Luke’s arm, to keep the demigod from scampering off, Kronos forced his way into Luke’s mind.  Once inside he latched onto anything that seemed out of place, and found Apollo’s voice.  A few choice words later Kronos was planning different ways he could kill the sun god.

* * *

 

On Mt. Olympus a meeting was being held by the Olympians.   They were in the middle of a discussion concerning their spy’s inside of Kronos’s army when Hermes and Apollo visibly flinched.  Something the entire Olympian council noticed.  However, before the two of them could be questioned Hermes had grabbed Apollo and flashed out.  

It would seem Apollo had been keeping secrets.  The only Olympian that should have had a mental link to Luke was his father.

* * *

 

The camaro swerved to the left splattering the Minotaur and Queen Sess in mud.  Mrs. Jackson had entered a narrow drive.  Through the pouring rain a white sign could barely be seen.  It read PICK YOUR OWN STRAWBERRIES. 

Many a monster hissed as they passed the sign.  Keto was the one to voice their displeasure. 

“I hate that sign!  It means I’ve lost the hunt!”

Darkened farmhouses could be seen as lightning lit the sky.  Washing the land in false daylight wooded hills stood in stark contrast to the fields out of the window.

 Jet black hair flew everywhere as Percy shook his head.  “This isn’t happening.  I’m insane!  I have no imagination!  This isn’t possible.”

“You say that now,” Luke was proud that his voice did not shake. 

“Wait a few years kid, and then talk to us.” Zane finished off his statement.

Luke turned to look at the monster slayer.  He just could not place her.   _It doesn’t matter_ , Luke reminded himself.   _Kronos told me we would get answers when lunch is called_.  

Turning back to the reading, Luke let out his breath shakily.  His mind was closed to everyone else.  He was safe.

Hyperion watched as Mrs. Jackson looked at her son in the rearview mirror.  There was a twinge where his heart should be as he saw the pain in her eyes.  An anger he hadn’t felt since Feylin’s death began to simmer in his gut. 

This wasn’t right.  What the Olympians were doing wasn’t right.

“We’re taking you to the only place you will be safe.  The place your father wanted to send you.”

Percy looked his mother in the eye.  “The summer camp you didn’t want to send me to?”

Pain flickered through blue-green orbs as Sally looked away from her son.  “We have no choice.  It’s the last option.”  Her voice trembled.

Percy played his part beautifully.  “Because some old ladies cut yarn.”

 “Those weren’t old ladies,” Grover glanced over his shoulder again.  “Those were the Fates.  Do you know what it means-the fact they appeared in front of you?  They only do that when-when someone’s about to die.”

The son of the sea had to stifle a laugh. 

The Fates loved that stretch of road.  If one wanted to find the Fates that was the very first place one should look.  It was one of the reasons Sally had sent Percy to Yancy Academy.  Any monsters would have to pass the Fates by to get at him.  And they would not let any harm come to him, after all he had a prophecy to complete.

“You mean I was supposed to die on our way to New York?”

Grover shake his head.  “Ye-no.  The Fates are fickle like that.  I think their slightly mad from ending lives all the time.”

Nyx hissed.  “How dare that satyr disrespect my daughters?!”

“Mother, that is the general reaction to the Fates.” Alex allowed her to pull him onto her lap and cuddle him.  

With the laws that Zeus had put in place Nyx had not been able to be there for her mortal children.  The few she had where killed quickly by Zeus and his allies out of fear of the power her children could possess.  Now that she had the chance she was not letting Alex out of her sight.

Looking at each other Hecate and Nemesis settled next to their brother.  Alex gave Gabriel his best I-will-send-you-to-my-uncle stare when the blond opened his mouth.

Properly subdued Gabriel had seconds to jump out of the way.  He moved just in time as Mrs. Jackson swerved yet again. 

Something stood on the road. 

In the storm it looked like a bulky monolith.  It seven feet tall with vein webbed arms and legs.  Its muscles bulged as if the being spent all it’s time in a gym.  Its meaty hand hung at its sides and swayed as it lumbered after the camaro.  Its neck was lined with matted fur, holding up its enormous head decked with razor-sharp horns.   A brass ring flashed from its nose as lightning lit up the sky.

The demigods where the first to recognize what it was, second was Kelli who then rounded on the Minotaur.  “You’re his second monster!?  You better not kill him!”

Tension skyrocketed among the council as the Minotaur and Kelli started to argue over ‘whose side Kelli should be on’ and ‘if the Minotaur didn’t kill Percy – Percy obviously kills the minotaur.’

Inside of the camaro Mrs. Jackson chanted please-please-please.  She needed only another mile.  Another mile and Percy would be at the border of Camp Half-Blood.  Yet, it seemed it wasn’t supposed to be.

Jet black hair stood on end and then.  _BOOM!_   A blinding flash of light accompanied by the sound of metal shredding was heard.  Tires popped grounding the camaro as it flew into the air.  The camaro flipped once before landing in the ditch, driver side doors wedging into the mud.

 A hole made of white hot metal smoked from the roof of the car.  Movement inside showed the council that at least one passenger was alive.

Daphne felt her heart stop for a moment before doing double time.  “He was struck by lightning!”  She cried as a low growl was heard from Kelli.

Kelli moving away from the crash site.  A look of pure rage marred her face and every monster in her path moved as quickly as they could out of it.  When Kelli went to pass the demigods she rammed into an invisible force.

Touching the barrier between her and the forest beyond Kelli snarled and turned to glare at the goddess of magic.  Hecate merely looked back at her.

 “That is not my magic.”

“You are correct, it’s Norse magic.” Zane said from her perch

“You did this?” Kelli hissed her anger increasing.  She knew she was overreacting, that everything she was seeing had already happened, and she could not change anything.  Yet, something made this demigod important to her and that was making her even angrier.

Zane met her eyes for a moment before answering.  “Yes and No. Before you try anything, I warn you it won’t work.” As an afterthought she added, “And you will be in pain.”

 “Why yo-“

“She said not to try anything!” Katie exclaimed. “Now go sit down!”

Surprisingly Kelli did as told.  Zane sent a thankful look at Katie as Queen Sess began to lecture Kelli.  When Zane knew that the monster was properly chastised and wouldn’t be trying that again anytime soon she took down the barrier.

A cry from the crashed car brought the demigods attention back to the memory surrounding them.   Percy was standing outside of the front passenger door.  One hand keeping the wind from slamming the door shut, while he helped his mother out of the front seat with the other.

After checking his mother over for wounds Percy headed toward the big pine tree on top of the hill.  Not even stopping to collect the satyr unconscious in the back seat.  A hand on his arm stopped Percy in his tracks.

 “You can’t leave the satyr, Percy.”  Mrs. Jackson said in a drawn voice.  “It would look to suspicious if you didn’t at least try to bring him into the camp with you.”

He brushed wet hair out of his eyes to get a better look at his mother.  “He’s been a pain in my ixx all school year.  Now you want me to _save_ him?”

Mrs. Jackson placed her hands on either side of her son’s head.  Looking into his expressive green eyes she could not help but think of what the future would bring.

“That ridge behind you is the boundary.  If any demigod where to look over that and see you now…it would ruin everything you have worked for this last school year.  The wool you have pulled over Chiron’s very eyes.”  She glanced at the lumbering form that had appeared out of the darkness behind them. 

“Your acting skills will be tested more than ever starting now.  You have to act like a clueless demigod.” At the affronted look on Percy’s face she continued.  “At least on the outside, you are cunning and slippery.  You will do fine.”

Percy nodded jerkily.  A glance behind his mothers shoulder showed the Minotaur was thirty feet away. 

He broke out of his mothers grip and headed back toward the smoking camaro.  “If we are going to do this you’re dragging him with me.”

A watery laugh from Mrs. Jackson and she was beside her son.  Hoisting the unconscious satyr out of the backseat they started down the road.  At the base of the hill Percy looked back.

The Minotaur had reached the camaro.  Snuffling around the back seat he hadn’t yet picked up the trail.  

“That’s-“ Percy was interrupted by his mother.

“-Pasiphae’s son.”  She gave Percy a pointed look.

“But he’s the mino-“

“Don’t say his name!” Mrs. Jackson hissed.  “Names have power.”

They headed up the hill battling to keep their footing in the waist high grass.  Percy’s sneakers squished with each step he took.  A quick glance behind him showed the Minotaur hadn’t spotted them yet.  Which was a good thing; they had another hundred feet to the summit.

Krios quirked an eye at the sight.  “Why is the grass so tall?”

 “It’s Dionysus’s fault.” Luke mused, thinking it over. “He hates demigods more than his restrictions….So I would assume he wants as few demigods to make it into camp alive as he can.”

Percy whispered to his mother.  “Mom what’s he doing? Doesn’t he see us?”

“His sight and hearing are terrible,” she said. “He goes by smell. But he’ll figure out where we are soon enough.”

An unbovine growl rumbled out of the Minotaur’s chest as he settled against the tree behind him. The most he could hope for was severely wounding and or, if he got lucky, killing the demigod.  The latter option did not look well though.

The memory-Minotaur finally seemed to realize that the demigod he had been searching for was not in the camaro.  In a rage he tore off the roof.  After chucking that down road he picked up the chassis.  It creaked and groaned as the memory-Minotaur raised it over his head.

With inhuman strength the memory-Minotaur threw it down the road.  With a resounding _crash_ the camaro slid across the wet pavement.  Half a mile down the road it the camaro came to a stop.

Seconds later it was engulfed in a fireball as the gas tank exploded.  Luke couldn’t help but wonder why no one from CHB came running at the sound. 

Memory-Minotaur began clomping up the hill, provoking Mrs. Jackson and Percy to move faster.

Hecate watched as Percy and his mother got closer to the pine tree.

She and Hebe had cast the barrier around Camp Half-Blood all those years ago, at the time it had allowed mortals (and Kurei) to enter, but as Zeus grew more paranoid he had closed off the camp to mortals, even clear sighted mortals that could be the next oracle.  Before tying the barrier to his power so no one could undo his changes.

So many parents had died trying to get their children to safety because of those changes.  If Zeus was a decent leader and not so afraid that his _own_ shadow would take over his thrown, so many lives would have been saved.

“Percy,” Sally got her sons attention. “When he sees us, he’ll charge.  Wait until the last second, then jump out of the way-directly sideways.  He can’t change directions very well once he’s charging.  Do you understand?”

Percy played his role perfectly.  “How do you know all this?”

Pride flashed through Sally’s eyes as she answered.  “I’ve been worried about an attack for a long time.  I should have expected this.  I was selfish, keeping you near me.”

Whatever Percy had been about to say was drowned out by an angry bellow.  The Minotaur was closing in and the hill before them was getting steeper.  It didn’t help that the grass was slick with rain, allowing for little to no traction.

Mrs. Jackson hefted Grover and moved away from her son.  “Remember-“she ordered, “dodge directly sideway.”

Percy didn’t even have time to comment before the Minotaur was barreling down on him.  Green eyes widened at the sight of pointed horns aimed for his chest.  Rain blew into the demigods face, causing his vision to become blurry.  

At the last moment Percy jumped to the left.  Rubbing at his eyes Percy finally cleared the rain from them and saw the Minotaur barreling past.  

With a bellow the Minotaur turned.  Not toward Percy though, no.  It seemed that the Minotaur knew Mrs. Jackson had told her son how to survive, and now he wanted revenge. 

They had reached the top of the hill.  Percy glanced down the other side toward a valley.  Half a mile away, on land not affected by the raging storm stood the Farm House his mother had talked about.  Its light glowed in the night, yet not a soul stirred and came toward the hill with aid.

Turning back to the battle at hand Percy saw his mother setting down the satyr and slowly backing back down the hill.

“This is as far as I can go!  Pass through the boundary and you will be safe!  Remember I love you!”

The Minotaur rushed Mrs. Jackson.  Unlike with her son he didn’t let her get away from him.  A large meaty hand grabbed Mrs. Jackson and hoisted her up in the air.  Lightning flashed in the sky illuminating her pale face.  “Mother!”

Mrs. Jackson’s eyes blazed an ethereal blue.  “Go!”  She choked out, but Percy was frozen where he stood.  He and the council could do nothing as the Minotaur squeezed Mrs. Jackson’s neck.  Slowly her body dissolved into golden ash before sinking into the ground.

“ _RYZMOW!_ ”

Alex closed his eyes before burrowing farther into his mother’s arms.  Nyx looked down at her son before tightening her hold on him.  Pressing her nose in his hair she inhaled.  To lose a parent was so hard on a child.

Katie held in a whimper as she had a flash back.

* * *

 

Their breath rose like smoke from their open mouths as they sucked in the frozen winter air.  Snow continued to fall, growing into large dunes of white that blanketed long island.  A pack of wolves hunted after them.

“Come on Katie!”  Jenny exclaimed pulling the younger girl up the hill.  “We just need to make it over this hill.”

Katie heard a growl and turned back only to gasp.  A black wolf was only yards from them.  “Jenny!”  She cried getting her sisters attention.

Jenny turned around, her red hair flying in a halo around her. In seconds she had seen the wolf.  “Shit!”  Without thinking Jenny hoisted Katie up and began running.  Even with a wolf behind her as incentive Jenny could only run so fast in the snow.  “Damn, fucking snow!”  Jenny muttered under her breath as she lost a boot in a snow drift.

Katie turned back to look at the wolf.

Only for ice blue eyes to widened as a bloody muzzle snapped shut inches from her face.  “Jenny!  It’s here!”

Jenny nodded as she crested the hill. Making to run down the other side she slammed into an invisible wall.  Katie felt her sisters arms let go of her as she was thrown backwards down the other side of the hill.  On her knees Katie looked up the hill to see the wolf and her sister pushing against something invisible.

“Jenny!”  Katie cried trying to stand up.

Jenny looked at her.  Her green eyes holding a feeling Katie couldn’t understand.  “This is as far as I can go, sis.  Be a good girl for me and if our parents come and try to take you somewhere.  I left you an escape option in your backpack.”

Katie could see the wolf circling on the other side of the border.  Getting ready to attack.

“Bu-No!  Jenny come on!”

Jenny smiled sadly ay Katie.  “Goodbye sis.”

 Red splattered the snow as Jenny closed her eyes for the last time.  She died in a halo of red.

* * *

 

A hand wrapped around Katie’s bringing her out of her memories.  Looking up Katie found Daphne and Zane looking at her worriedly.  Trying to smile and knowing she failed, Katie accepted the tissue Daphne gave her.

“NO!” 

Percy’s eyes darkened to a nearly black.  Darkness seemed to thicken before receding suddenly.  Sliver marks glowed along the backs of Percy’s hands, lines trailed up his arms and under his shirt. 

Zane’s breath froze as she caught sight of the markings on his face.   “They couldn’t have…” She watched as Percy was brought to his knees as the marking blazed before disappearing. 

He panted, hands grasping the grass before him.  Looking at the Minotaur Percy’s eyes had returned to their sea green. 

The Minotaur stepped back at the hate he saw swirling in the liquid depths. 

“I swear, you piece of ground beef, that you will never walk this plain of existence again.”  Percy rumbled lowly.

Chris winced at the insult.  “That’s it,” he muttered to Ethan.  “I’m going to be teaching him proper insults.  None of this ground beef nonsense.”

The Minotaur shook a hand in Percy’s direction.  Pawing the ground the Minotaur watched Percy move steadily toward the pine tree.  As Percy settled before the tree the Minotaur charged.  With his arms outstretched he plowed through the grass. 

At the last moment, when the demigods thought Percy would become a kebob, Percy leapt up.  Almost too fast for their ADHD to ketch Percy had flipped over the Minotaur’s head and landed its neck.

The council had no time to figure out what had happened at the Minotaur slammed into the pine tree.  

Chris blinked in shock. “N-no way.” He shook his head. “That did not happen!”

“It did,” Alex told him equally shocked.

Zane smirked, dark amusement in her eyes.  “Get used to it boys.  You’re going to be in shock for a long time.”

Alex, Chris and Gabriel would have stuck their tongues out at her if they weren’t so interested in the fight before them. 

Grover started to move in the grass.  “Food.”  He mumbled just loud enough to ketch the Minotaur’s attention.

Bucking like a bronco the Minotaur tried to shake Percy off while lumbering toward the satyr. 

“Oh, no you don’t.”  Percy snarled. 

Lightning flashed again followed closely by thunder.  From his position Percy grabbed one of the Minotaur’s horns.  Shaking the rain from his eyes Percy gritted his teeth and pulled.

Kronos glanced at Luke only to see the demigod watching the fight with intensity.  Excitement laced his eyes with a brightness Kronos had not seen in years.  It would seem that young Percy Jackson would be more than just the prophesized one, he may be the one that kept Luke wanting to live.

Back, back, back, until a snap resounded across the hill. 

“By Tartarus,” Nemsis muttered. “I-he just snapped the horn like it was…”

“What isss he?” Queen Sess asked apprehension coloring her voice.

The Minotaur screamed as Percy fell off its neck.   He’s head hit a hidden rock causing the memory to blur slightly.  Percy stood slowly, the horn in his hand.  It was about the size of a small buck knife, one end sharp with a point like a needle, the other jagged. 

It made the perfect weapon for somebody who needed it. 

Time seemed to slow down as adrenaline flooded Percy’s system.  The Minotaur charged.  Even in slow motion he was fast.  With perfect precision Percy tumbled forward and rolled to the side.  The Minotaur barreled past missing his target.

Percy didn’t miss his.

The horn piece was buried in the Minotaur’s chest, just under his ribcage on the left side. 

Silence descended as the storm suddenly stopped.  Water dripped from the trees as the Minotaur grabbed at the ragged end of his own horn.  Falling to his knees the monster slowly dissolved like Mrs. Dodds before him.  A pile of glitter through a fan, carried away by the wind.

Many turned to the Minotaur to see his reaction. The Minotaur was in shock.  He had known he could not be able to kill the demigod.  But for him to be killed by a piece of his own horn?  It was an insult unto itself.

Damn the Titan Lord to Tartarus!  When this Percy Jackson got to Mt. Tam he would kill the boy!

Color started to bleed together as the memory played on.  Time returned to its original speed as Percy came down from his high.

Green eyes looked at the only thing that remained of the Minotaur, then down the hill to the farm house. 

“Food.”

A spark appeared in Percy’s eyes as he turned to the satyr laying in the grass.  Slowly Percy walked toward Grover.  Upon reaching him Percy realized that the satyr was gaining consciousness. 

A quick jab to the temple fixed that.

Percy hoisted the satyr up and started down into the valley.

Luke’s smile dropped off his face.  The fight had been great Percy Jackson was powerful and would be fun to fight against or with.  With some training he could even be on Luke’s level.

Dark spots roved around the memory as Percy made it to the Farm house.  Somehow Percy made it onto the porch, where he dropped Grover and slid down the railing. 

The pounding of feet could be heard from inside the farmhouse before a girl with curling blond hair appeared.  When her grey eyes caught sight of two boys she ran back inside.  Moments later Chiron appeared in all his equine glory.

They both looked down at Percy, and the girl said, “He’s the one.  He must be.”

“Silence, Annabeth,” Chiron said.   “He’s still conscious.  Bring him inside.”

Black engulfed the council as Percy lost consciousness.

Silence lapped at the room as the memory spit them out.  The monsters were in various states of shock, while most of the immortals had been expecting something of what had happened.  Demigods on the other hand had a range of impressed expressions on their faces.

Suddenly Gabriel shrieked.  All eyes turned to the demigod who now sported impressively sized cleavage.  Jumping out of hi-her chair Gabriel stared down at herself.  The same skin tone, eyes and hair color remained but instead of a male stood the female copy of the son of Apollo.

“What happened!” Gabriel cried in a surprisingly soprano voice.

“Your punishment,” Kronos told the former male in a cool tone.  “You are a member of _MY ARMY_.  We are at _WAR_.  I expect you to behave as if you are a soldier in the presence of your commander instead of a teenager with no care about who he insults.”  A cruel smile stretched across the titans face.  “I’m sorry.  Who _she_ insults.”

Gabriel gapped at Kronos while the other demigods warily watched the proceedings.  Would they also be punished?  Finally Gabriel seemed to snap out of her shock to question Kronos. “W-when will it ware off?  S-sir.”  She added quickly, her eyes darting around.

Kronos looked at Luke for a moment, seemingly gauging his second in commands reaction.  “Until you fulfill the requirement the spell needs to be nullified.”  Smirking at the now daughter of Apollo Kronos continued.  “I will not tell you what that requirement is.  For the rest of you demigods, I will not punish you.  I understand that some teenage behavior will appear.”  Turning to look at Zane, Kronos saw her raise an eyebrow.  “I do expect that you act as the _soldiers_ you are.”

Zane turned away from Kronos to stare out into the court yard Atlas was in.  She knew exactly what spell it was the titan had used on her friend.  She also knew he had said that last part to her as a warning that she could not interfere and turn her friend back.  It wasn’t her Kronos needed to worry about though.  Gabriel would get hi-her revenge, and when she did it would not be pretty.

 “I expect you all back here in one hour.  If not, I will personally throw you into Tartarus.” Kronos informed the council suddenly.  “Now, get out!”

He did not have to tell the council twice.  There was a bottle neck at the door to the room.  The monsters that could shadow-walk traveled away from their leader.

Chris looked to his brother who was standing next to Kronos before turning to Ethan.  The Asian had been talking to Daphne while they waited for the blockade of the door to clear.  By the time that Chris appeared next to the two demigods, Katie had materialized from the throng and was chatting with Daphne.

Alex and Gabriel were standing next to Zane.  Offering her their support for what was about to happen.  “If I could I would kick his ass.”  Gabriel muttered flipping her hair over her shoulder. “I hate being a female!  How do you stand it?!”

“Baby, I was born this way.”  Zane struck a provocative pose.

 Gabriel laughed, “Yes, you were.”  Sighing she looked over at her black haired friend.  “Are you sure you will be ok?”

Zane smiled sadly at the Brittan.  “It would have come out eventually.  At least this way I won’t have to hide anymore.”

Gabriel ran her figures through Zane’s hair as Alex opened his mouth to speak.

“Zane, we will be having our discussion in my quarters.”  Kronos and Luke where walking toward her.

Alex smiled at Zane encouragingly before grabbing Gabriel’s had and shadow-walked away.  Soon there was only the Titian Lord, Luke, and Zane standing in the room.  With a sigh Zane followed Kronos to his quarters.  _This is not going to end well…_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kurei - English (Speaker)  
> Jiwprusl - Darkling (Zane)  
> ixx - ass (Percy)  
> Ryzmow - mother (Percy)


	6. Secrets Reveiled

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Soundtrack: Watershed (Vienna Teng) - Caban la Ka Kratchie (George Fordant) - Sinner Man (Nina Simone) - Ebb and Flow (Osamu Kitjima) - Don’t Forget to Remember Me (Carrie Underwood) - Kings and Queens (30 Seconds to Mars)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> First off. KYRIA DOES NOT BELONG TO ME. She belongs to xXChild-Of-DemonXx and is one of her original characters. I asked if I could use her for this chapter.
> 
> There is no memory vials in this chapter. Instead Kronos, Luke, and Zane have a nice…chat. Please tell me what you think!
> 
> Thoughts/mental conversations  
> ‘Sign Language’  
> “Talking”

The Titan Kings quarters where on the other side of the fortress.  Off of the wing that in times of peace housed court members, yet now housed all the immortals that sided with Kronos against the Olympians.  Lush gardens full of poppies, daffodils, lilies, honeybushes, siberian squill, acalypha, tulips, and hakonechloa draped the surrounding area.  With olive, yew, and firs dotted throughout the landscape.

Doors carved with fields at harvest time stood as sentinels at the entry.  Standing in front of them Zane could not help but feel that she was walking to her doom. 

Sure she acted like nothing could affect her, but that was merely a façade to protect her from the rejection Zane knew would eventually come.  Only Alex and Gabriel had ever gotten past her defenses and proven they would never discard her for what she was. 

Through Kronos’s office - done up in warm tones - and down a hallway Luke ushered Zane into the dining room.  The table was already set with a pasta dish of some kind and glasses filled with wine.  As she was seated to the left of Kronos Zane took the time to look around the room. 

The black stone seen throughout the fortress made no appearance here.  Instead light alabaster reflected light from the sconces on the walls, allowing an airy feel to the windowless room.  A mosaic took up the wall opposite the door pulling color across the room from the blue-green table cloth.

The table was silent as they set in on the food. 

Taking a bite of the pasta dish Zane blinked.  It was cold and covered in Italian salad dressing.  Another bite, this time pepperoni and cheese, had the monster slayer staring at the plate in front of her.   

From across the table Luke was suppressing a laugh.  “You’ve never had pasta salad before?”

“Pasta? Salad?”  Zane’s head tilted as she glanced in his direction.

“Yeah, you take elbow, shell, or bowtie pasta and cook it like normal.  Put it in cold water to cool down then add whatever you want to it.  In this case its bell pepper, carrots, pepperoni, and cheese, covered in Italian salad dressing.”  Luke only got a blank look from across the table.  “You’ve seriously never had pasta salad before.”

Zane ate some more of the pasta salad before replying.  “I haven’t been to any areas where pasta is cooked in a long while.  The last time I was in Italy I burned down a few shops…I stayed to Africa after that.”

“As wonderful as this discussion is,” Kronos declared.  “We only have thirty five minutes for the discussion we are supposed to be having.” 

Zane flicked her eyes over the assembled men before sighing.  “I want your oaths on the Styx that what I tell you will not be used against me and that I will not be killed by you or any of your associates.”

Kronos raised an eyebrow.  That was a large request.  

Zane explained her reasoning. “If anyone found out, especially the gods, I would be considered a threat and killed on site.  I have lived my whole life on the run because of that.  Now that I am a part of this host I want to be able to relax without worry of the consequences.”

“What makes you that dangerous?”  Luke asked.

Smiling sadly Zane grabbed her wine glass.  “I would tell you without the oath if I knew you would not kill me.”

Luke set down his utensils.  

Something in him was insulted that Zane would think that he would betray her trust.  At the same time his curiosity was ignited.  Glancing at Kronos Luke noted he was debating the monster slayers request.  

So, Luke took the initiative.  “I swear on the River Styx that no harm will come to you, Zane Nikalie, not from me nor my associates.  The information you give to us in this meeting will also not be used against you.”

Thunder rumbled overhead as Luke finished.  He didn’t look at Kronos afterwards as he knew his lord was glaring at him.  Luke simply stared at Zane, daring her to not keep her end of the bargain.  A sigh from beside him then Kronos made his own oath.  The titans voice showed none of the fury Luke could feel at the back of his mind.  _We will be discussing this,_ Kronos hissed mentally at his second in command.

The two men looked at Zane expectantly.

Zane swallowed.  Once.  Twice.

“I am one of the last Kurei in existence.”  Stopping Zane glanced around her.  The shadows seemed to dance around the corners of the room.   There was nothing there, but that didn’t make her feel any better. 

“No one is here but us.” Kronos didn’t reprimand her for her caution.  Just those nine words were enough to have her executed by the gods.

“Kurei were created at the same time as the Primordials.  We are immortal unless killed in battle and have an animal form.”

Luke cut in.  “Like the Hunters of Artemis?”

“No,” Anger blazed in Zane’s eyes.  “Artemis took the idea for her hunter’s immortality from the Kurei.  However, Kurei are not blessed by a god or goddess for their immortality to appear.  It is naturally occurring, something that the Olympians can’t seem to understand.  We can die of old age, but that is rare.”

Her lips curled to show her teeth in a snarl.  “I hate Artemis.”

The sound of cutlery was heard scrapping across plates for a few minutes. 

“Can you tell me more about the Kurei?  I’ve looked all over the library for references to them but have turned up nothing but vague statements.”  Luke leaned closer as if that will force Zane to answer him.

“Very well.  But only because I have a feeling that Percy won’t know a thing about his ancestry.”  Zane conceded.

“What do you mean?”

“The Percy of this world has not been found by the gods.  Which means that they have not bound his powers; and depending on Sally he may not have been taught about his Kurei bloodline.  It is a practice the Kurei have used for generations when they have a demigod child. I just don’t know if Sally would really do such a thing or not.”  With a shake of her head Zane changed the topic. 

“Kurei are either orientated toward the light or the dark.  The Kurei that survived the mass genocide went among humans and married.  Which gave their offspring any number of abilities including clear sight, heightened reflexes, and perfect complexion.  Percy’s mother is one of the last pure Kurei alive.  There are about 100,000 pure Kurei left in the world, about 0.00125% of world population.

“I happen to be a dark Kurei, just like Percy.  Which is why I’ve been so interested in him.  If he knows nothing of his ancestry I will be the only one in your army that can help him learn to control any abilities that appear from both sides of his family.”

That piped Kronos’s interest.  He had suspected for some time that she was of Kurei decent.  To find out that the monster slayer was fully Kurei without any godly ancestry was remarkable.  He needed to know how she made herself smell like a demigod. 

“Both sides?” He asked.

Zane took another gulp of wine.  “We are just like humans.  We have different abilities and strengths.  Mine happen to be in the magik arts.  Particularly dark magik and the elements, I learned how to track and hunt out of necessity.  Not because I was naturally gifted in those areas.”

“You will be able to help young Percy Jackson learn to control his hydrokinesis.” It wasn’t a question.

She nodded.

The wine Luke had been drinking turned sour in his mouth.  A thought had occurred to him.  What would happen when they went to war?  The Olympians would make her one of their main targets if they knew what she was.

His glass settled on the table with a click.  “Can you eat the food of the gods?”

“No.  Unlike deities, who eat and drink ambrosia and nectar.  I can’t eat or drink the food of the gods.  If I do I will spontaneously combust and thus become a pile of ash on the floor.”

 “You are immortal though.”  Luke mused out loud.  “You should be able to eat ambrosia and nectar.”

“I bleed red just like you do.”  Zane replied.  “I don’t have ichor running though my veins, so even a sip of nectar would kill me.”

“I assume that you have a way to heal yourself faster than a human would.”

Luke still couldn’t believe that Zane was a Kurei.  Scratch that, he could believe it with all the hints that she had been dropping.  His need to look at her and figure her out had been quelled but he still thought that he knew her from somewhere else.

Zane ignored the instinct telling her to keep her mouth shut.  Ignoring the titan sitting next to Luke she smirked. “That is correct, Lucas.”

Luke’s breath caught in his throat.  There was only one person in the world who had ever dared call him that.  A little girl he had met while living on the streets, a girl who had shown the abilities of Hermes, a girl that had lived and fought with him for two years before she had disappeared.  One with straight black hair that hung to her elbows and brown black eyes, eyes he was staring at right now.

“Araneidae,” Luke breathed finally understanding why she had named herself after the family of Orb-web spiders.

“Hello, Lucas.  It’s good to see you again.”  A small sad smile graced Zane’s face as she watched Luke come to terms.  

Luke shook his head.  It wasn’t possible.  She was dead.  “How…”

“The Olympian’s had gotten too close for comfort.  They thought that I was a child of Hermes that had gained too much from my godly blood.  I…”  Zane’s voice failed her for a moment.  “I didn’t want you to get involved.  Zeus would have killed you just because you knew me.”

Kronos leaned back in his seat.  That was an unexpected turn of events.  _So you are the one who taught Luke magik_.  He mused letting the drama play out in front of him.

“That’s no excuse!  You just left me in that abandoned house!”  Luke was tensing in a way that showed he was trying to stop his magik from surfacing.

“Do you want to know what really happened that night?”  Zane asked standing.  “Because I can show you.”

Luke didn’t get to answer before everything went black around him.

* * *

They had been on the coast.  

The rain fell in torrents, and felt like needles puncturing their skin.  To the east the ocean devoured as much of the land as it could, sweeping away houses and people to never be seen again.  

Luke watched as a younger version of himself, wearing drenched clothing and swamped sneakers found an abandoned house.  A few flashed of his flashlight later and a mini version of Zane was next to him.  Together the two children cleared the house and then settled into what had been the living room.

Shock skittered through Luke’s system as he saw Hermes appear shortly after his younger self fall asleep.  A sad, almost bitter smile graced the god’s lips as he watched two of his children huddle together for warmth and comfort from the storm.  

Mini Zane’s dark eyes followed the god’s movements.  She didn’t try to talk to him, not even a hello.  Hermes didn’t seem to mind as he settled down a few feet away from them.  Simply watching.   His brown eyes never moved from them, even when the storm crashed and blew out the windows of the building, as if he knew what would come in the morning.  

After a few hours mini Zane fell asleep curled next to Luke, his body heat leaking into her cool skin, the ba-dump of his heart under her ear.

Her dream that night was a blur of images even years later she has never be quite able to figure out, the snipping of electric blue strings; a lightning bolts fire that would spread through a town.

At the first image Luke tensed.  Realizing that the events he had just seen where what would have happened if Zane hadn’t vanished.  She would have died in a fire, the gods willing to take out a town just to end her life.

The dream shifted to cliffs at least a hundred feet high, green hill and marshes for miles and miles.  A broken stone castle, the dream changed again Luke was shown Rome, Athens, then Egypt.

Morocco was shown last, and Luke knew that this had been the place Zane had found a family.

A house stood on a mountain hill, horses grazing as a boy with periwinkle eyes watched, through the doors and into the inner garden a young man sat playing music, his blue eyes flashing and golden hair getting everywhere.

Rumbling - the thunderstorm Luke now knew had been created to wipe Zane from the face of the world - could be heard in the distance.  He watched as mini Zane woke up to a perfect circle of glass shards lying around the two demigods.  On the other side of the fire, where Hermes had once been sitting, was a pile of apples and other foods.  

 She did not move.

Standing in front of her where the three old woman they had seen in Percy’s memories. The Fates.  They were dressed in bleached cotton dresses, with their long grey hair up in tight braids.  The strings of fate, scissors and needles where not with them for once, but that didn’t make Luke feel any better about their appearance.

Out of thin air three apples dropped onto the Fate’s heads.  Mini Zane and Luke blinked as a tall woman appeared behind them.  Luke tried to see who this new being was but just when the demigod thought he had gotten the face down the woman’s face would change again.  It uncannily reminded Luke of Aphrodite.

 “Atropos, Lachesis, Clotho.”  The new comer greeted with a cold smile. “I thought you were in Greece.”

“Kyria,” the one on the right said in greeting.

The woman.  Kyria, Luke corrected himself huffed at the Fate. “Atropos I expected you all to be busy with the mortal conflicts at the moment.  Not about to kill a cuite on Zeus’s orders.”  Smile still in place she glanced at the two children.  “I advise you to go back to killing soldiers and leave these two cuties alone.  I would hate to have to turn you three into mice again for annoying me.”

A threat that should not have worked on the fates, yet to Luke’s astonishment the three bowed to Kyria before disappearing, leaving Luke and mini Zane alone with her.

Kyria’s expression softened from a cold façade to a warm almost loving one. “Zaneil, I presume?  We have much to discuss and very little time.”

Luke blinked at full name and mini Zane tightened her hold on Luke’s shirt.

 “Wh-who are you?”

The woman waved her hand in the air.  “I’m Fate.  And you dear are a cutie.  I adore cuties.  So I decided to change your fate.”  She full out grinned now.  “Besides.  This way I get to see hot sex from you and the cutie over there when you get older.”

Heat flooded Luke’s cheeks at that comment.  This deity wanted Zane and him to have sex?  What was wrong with her?

 “What do you mean?  How can you be fate?  I thought there were three?”  Mini Zane asked rapid fire.

“They work for me.  I can’t spend all day killing people off.  Not when there are cuties to watch and sex scenes to plot out.” Kyria stated, ignoring the bewilderment in Zane’s eyes.  “But I’m here to change your, well, fate.”

“My fate?”  Mini Zane’s head tilted and Luke couldn’t help but feel a rush of warmth spread through him.  

 “Yes,”  The leader of the fates was about to speak again when a flash of lightning lit up the sky.

An annoyed look marred Kyria’s face before she snapped her fingers.  Luke got the distinct impression that Zeus had just been clobbered by an entire apple tree.  Blinking quickly to get that image out of his head, Luke noticed Kyria’s mood had changed again.

“As I was saying,” Kyria paused there as if waiting for an interruption.  

None came.

“Your fate has been changed.  You have a choice, but I assume you know which one to choose.  You can either leave on the _Princess Andromeda,_ and find a life in another country out of the gods views or you can stay and be at the mercy of the gods.  Maybe Artemis will take you into her hunters?  Possibly you will make it to Camp Half-Blood with cutie over there.  But you will be putting him at risk.”

Slumping her shoulders mini Zane looked up at the goddess.  “What will happen to Luke?”

The older Luke had to agree with his young accomplice. What would happen to him?

 “He will be as safe as any demigod could be, though he will not die while you are gone.  There are too few cuties in this world for that.”  Kyria ran her knuckles over Zane’s cheek soothingly.

 When had she gotten so close?

“He will need you in the future, and I know he will mourn your loss from his life just as much as you will.  But this is the only way that he will be sane enough to not become a vessel.”

Images of his own face with golden eyes flashed across Luke’s vision.  He felt sick as the realization struck.  Zane had left not just to save herself, but to save him as while. 

“I-I choose The Princess Andromeda.”

“I thought you would,” a backpack appeared on the floor beside Zane’s legs, her eyes widening as she peered inside it. She tried not to let Kyria see her shaking hands.  “That has your passport and ticket in it.  And some other things I thought you may need.”

A large roll of hundred dollar bills appeared from the backpack.

“This, this is over Ten thousand dollars!”  Zane exclaimed looking up at the goddess, but she was gone.

“The Princess Andromada is at dock I-7 and leaves in exactly one hour.  Be safe cutie, and don’t forget to eat some breakfast.”  Kyria’s bodiless voice floated through the room before her presence dissipated.

Luke was still asleep as if nothing had happened.  Mini Zane watched Luke’s younger self, but didn’t wake him.  Pulling out twenty bills from the roll in her hands Zane left them where she knew Luke could not miss them.

Kronos’s second in command knew that his younger self would have demanded to go with her. Yet, it still hurt to see her quietly sneak around him and pack up.

Within minutes the backpack was once again packed, her celestial bronze dagger and whip stuffed down a boot or wrapped around her waist.  She had eaten as much as she could from the pile of food that had been left the night before by Hermes.  The only thing left was to walk out the door.

Crunch, crunch, crunch.

The shattered glass under Zane’s feet reminded Luke of how he had felt when he had woken up to find her gone.  Finally she undid the lock.  With one last look over her shoulder Zane left.  The sky opened up and wet the nearly dry pavement once again.  The rain hid her tears, mourning the life she could have had along with her.

* * *

Zane didn’t give him time to re-orientate himself before she was talking.

“When Ethan had finally found me in Tanzania, I knew it was time for me to return to the land of my birth.  The Olympians had all but forgotten me; they had ignored my very presence to the point that I was invisible to them.   Even if they tried they wouldn’t be able to locate me now.”  

The only Olympian she had to watch out for was Demeter.  She had refused to do as the rest of her family had.  Visiting Zane when she least wanted it, like a time when Zane had brought back Goddess blessed soil from the Nile.

Kronos hadn’t been tossed into a vision like Luke.  Instead he had taken the time to acquaint himself with Zane’s aura.  It definitely felt like that of a demigod.  Much like Luke and Chris’s auras, which would explain why everyone believed she was a child of Hermes. 

He hadn’t asked the Kurei before him how her aura could act in such a way. 

Even now as Luke and Zane bickered like an old married couple (and Kronos knew from personal experience what an old married couple sounded like) he could sense the darkness unweaving from her core and meld together with the faux-demigod aura. 

With a sigh Kronos stood drawing his two dining companion’s attention.  “We shall keep your parentage a secret for now.  The fewer who know you are a Kurei the better.  You will be introduced as Luke’s travel companion and sister to the other demigods.”

Luke and Zane nodded in an agreement.  A smirk flitted over his face.  “I wonder what your brother will think when you introduce him to the infamous Araneidae.”

* * *

Sitting on his throne irritation began to simmer as Kronos watched Luke introduce Zane to Ethan and Chris.  Luke wasn’t even _immortal_ yet.  If Zane was harmed by any ally he would die.

  _You know there will be consequences for that little stunt Lucas._  

His second in command flinched as if he knew what Kronos was thinking.

A memory from the past surfaced.

_Luke was a fifteen and Kronos had become strong enough to enter dreams.  He found the demigod sitting at the very top of an apartment overlooking a waking town._

_“I’ve never seem this place before.”  Kronos took a seat next to his demigod._

_Luke turned away from the town below.  “This is where Araneidae vanished from.”_

_His demigod’s eyes held a sorrow, and betrayal.  “You trusted this Araneidae.”_

_“It was like something was telling me it would be alright and I could trust her, even when we had just met each other.   I always felt like that around_ _Araneidae_ _.   We were so close and then one day she disappeared and I was on my own.  No note - just two thousand dollars and a pile of food instead of her.”_

_Kronos watched Luke closely.  “If you met her again, would you forgive her?”_

_Blue eyes stared at the rising sun.  Kronos knew his demigod would forgive this Araneidae.  His eyes where too expressive._

_“I don’t know.”_

There it was again the instant trust.  It was disconcerting.  Luke trusts nobody immediately.  It had taken Kronos years to get Luke to even start to trust him.  It reminded Kronos of when he had first met Rhea, the instant trust that had engulfed the two titans and later lead to their marriage.  

Watching his second in command Kronos couldn’t help but wonder.

* * *

Chris and Ethan stood near the doors to the war room.  Luke had just introduced them to Araneidae.  The two friends had been surprised by the smile Luke had graced them with when he had stopped them.  Next to him Zane had also had a smile which turned into a smirk as Chris started to choke on air.   

Luke and Zane had parted ways and headed in opposite directions, which gave them time to process what they had just been told.

“Did you expect Zane to be, you know…” His eyes flicked to Zane who was in a deep discussion with Alex and Gabriel.

“No,” Chris’s voice held admiration.

Watching his friend Ethan noticed awe and a little fear hidden in Chris’s blue orbs.  “Do you know something?” he whispered.

Chris checked to make sure they were not overheard.  Once sure he started talking. 

“Luke used to talk about a demigod…for a long time everyone at camp thought he was talking about Thalia…but one night someone was retelling one of his stories and said Thalia, he corrected them.  That was the first time anyone had heard the name Araneidae.  But the stories, man.”  Chris shook his head again.  “It would make sense for a child of the big three to be able to do what we were told she could do.  Chiron was sure for years that Araneidae was an unknown child of the big three.  When Luke found that out he had laughed for hours.”

“Why? What could she do?” Ethan asked even as his stomach twisted.

“She took down a Hydra by herself,” Chris said.

“A Hydra?!” Ethan’s eyes widened.  Even experienced demigods never tried to fight that monster without backup.  

Chris smacked his arm.

“Keep it down,” he hissed.  “Yes, a Hydra.  It had about ten heads on it at the time, or so the story goes.  It was the first time Luke saw her, they didn’t officially met until later.  He was only ten at the time.”

Ethan mentally calculated Zane’s age.  “That would make her seven or eight years old!”

“Yeah,” Chris agreed.  “Now imagine all the other stories about her.”

The Asian shook his head.  He didn’t know if he wanted to hear any other stories about her.  Ethan looked at Zane on more time before moving to his seat.  It wasn’t possible.

* * *

 

Nyx had felt the shift even before she had entered the council chambers.  One look at her fellow immortals had shown her that they too had felt it.  Now as they sat waiting for Kronos to call order thoughts freely flowed between them.

 _Why am I feeling another source of darkness?_  Janus thought glancing around the room again.  

 Nemesis shook her head, not even bothering to look for its source.   _I don’t know.  But Luke did something that must be balanced out._

 _You’re telling me….the da-yawn-ness is from Luke?_ Morpheus asked.

 _No,_ Nemesis replied in annoyance.  She didn’t like the fact that Luke was Kronos’s second in command.  That Kronos had chosen a mortal above his fellow immortals for such a position.  

Nyx could feel the underlying resentment toward Luke pulse through their mental link.   _Calm yourself Nemesis.  He will be one of us soon, will you continue to resent him for eternity?_

 _Mother!_ Nemesis growled. _He will never be one of us.  He was not born of the darkness like Hecate or I.  Or any of your children.  He is but a child playing with things he does not understand._

 _What mother means, dear sister._ Hecate intervened.   _Is that he will soon be immortal and what is the point of hating him for eternity when the only reason you despise him is because of his rank and blood._

 _We have held feuds for less, sister,_ Nemesis reminded her.

Hecate’s lips thinned into a hard line.   _We have lost much because of those feuds.  Have you already forgotten?_

 _Enough, both of you._ Nyx sent a pulse of dark energy through their mental links in warning.   _Luke is not the source of this darkness and Kronos is calling for order._

To herself Nyx added.  _As for the darkness, it seems Percy Jackson isn’t the only Kurei we have in our midst._  Her eyes landed on the black eyed monster slayer. 

* * *

Kronos looked around the council, eyes lingering on a few beings before moving on.  All were present and waiting for his signal to continue.   _I will decide you punishment after young Percy Jackson has been brought before me._ He murmured into Luke’s mind before bringing the council to order.  “We have enough time for a vial before the team is sent out to extract young Mr. Jackson.  Let us make the most of it.”

 


	7. Card Games

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Soundtrack: Requiem for a Dream (Requiem for a Dream Soundtrack) - Before He Cheats (Carrie Underwood) - The Ballad of Mona Lisa (Panic! at the Disco) - Take Flight (Lindsey Stirling) - After the Rain Has Fallen (Sting)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> First of, I am sorry this is late! This weekend got the better of me with sick family and storms that knocked out my internet connection. Grrrr, I hate the loss of internet.
> 
> There will be a set of memories that the council views that are not from Percy. They are shown because without them some of the characters would seem OOC…who am I kidding all the characters are at least a little OOC.
> 
> Information about Cherubs was found on Slithering Ink - A Writing Advice Blog in the article “Supernatural Guides Volume One: Angels.”
> 
> Please review and tell me what you think!

Sunlight pooled across the small room. 

A light breeze whispered to those within earshot; setting white curtains dancing to a tune only they could hear.  From somewhere in the valley laughter and the clashing of metal bubbled up.  Filling the quiet with echoes of what was being missed.

Blond hair glistened as a girl shifted from her seat by the window.  Stormy grey eyes glance first at the old clock on the wall, then at the boy in the bed.  His skin was like moonlight, pale and waxy.  Every time she checked his temperature she was startled to find that he was cold to the touch.  No matter how many times she had done so in the last two days it still managed to surprise her.

With a sigh she looked down that the worn pages of the Architecture book she was reading.  Minutes later she glanced in the boy’s direction again. 

Nothing had changed.

Worrying her bottom lip a knock on the bedroom door startled her.  A gleaming dagger appeared in her hands.  As the door opened to reveal a boy with short curly hair she relaxed.

“Sorry, Annabeth.”  Grover said when he saw the dagger she was holding.

Annabeth shook her head signaling there was nothing to be sorry for.   Sheathing the dagger she glanced at the boy on the bed again. 

“Any change?”  Grover asked stepping into the room.

“No,” Grey eyes settled on the satyr.  “Do you know what happened?  With his ancestry he shouldn’t have been unconscious this long.”

The satyr sat down and stared at the boy on the bed.  “I was unconscious for most of it, Annabeth.”  He shivered at the feeling of weightlessness.  “After the lightning bolt struck the car I have no recollection.  And we both know that the camp was given orders not to help Percy if any monsters appeared before him while on his way here.”

The blond nodded with a frown. 

Athena had appeared in camp the week before demanding a meeting with Mr. D and herself.  

* * *

Luke smiled lightly as the dining pavilion faded into existence.  It was beautiful with the white Greek columns, but he preferred the dark stone and shadowed halls of Kronos’s palace.   _The coloring of the buildings_ , Luke mused beginning to frown, _seemed to show the descent of purity.  Kind of like the decent of a fallen angel from grace._

Zane caught Luke’s eye and winked.  

A memory of an old church surfaced.  Zane and Luke had spent the night inside the church and awoke to an angry priest. In the shouting match that followed Zane had uttered. “ _Why would I want to be of heaven where I would have no free will?  When I could be a fallen and revel in my choices whatever they may be?”_

The same statement applied to all the demigods who joined Kronos.  They were free to disobey the gods, to say no.  Falling from grace wasn’t as painful as it was made out to be.

A flash of light blinded the campers as they were finishing dinner.  When the light died down a woman with dirty blond hair and glasses stood in the middle of the pavilion.  Tarsa, the youngest member of the Athena cabin, clamped onto the goddess’s leg.

“Mama!” Tarsa cried.

Stormy grey eyes softened as Athena looked down at the child holding on to her.  “Hello, Tarsa.  It is good to see you.”

The blond haired girl giggled.

“Sadly, I’m here for a matter of extreme importance.”  The goddess’s eyes had hardened again as she looked toward Mr. D.

To the camps surprise Mr. D wore a grim look as he nodded to his fellow Olympian.  “Is it already time?”  He asked in a grave voice.

Whispers broke out around the dinning pavilion.

Athena nodded before picking up Tarsa and depositing her into the arms of Luke Castellan.  Luke and Tarsa blinked at each other.  Neither understood why Athena had decided to leave her youngest child in his hands.

“Annabeth,” Athena called out over the rising noise.  “Walk with me to the big house.”

As Annabeth stood she murmured to Malcolm instructions.  Just in case she was asked to do something and had to leave quickly.  Athena had already begun the walk toward the farm house and Annabeth ran to ketch up with her.

 “What you are going to hear must never be spoken of to anyone else.  Chiron and Grover know, but outside of the Olympian council no one else has this knowledge.” Athena said when Annabeth reached her.

The younger blond nodded in understanding even as excitement bubbled inside of her.  She was going to be privy to knowledge no one else had!  Was it about the Great Prophecy?

Annabeth was about to ask just that when the smell of grapes drifted over to her.  Blinking she was shocked to realize that they had already made it to the farm house.   Mr. D stood on the porch before them, gazing at Annabeth with an unusual intensity. 

Glancing at Athena he turned to go into the house.  “This conversation isn’t one to be discussed out in the open.  Even the ground has ears.”

With that weird comment Annabeth followed the Olympian’s into the house.  They ended up in a room she had never seen before.

Exotic plants hung from the ceiling, blooming in vibrant shades of blue, red, and purple.  One wall was taken up by a map of the world.  When Annabeth really looked at it she was surprised to find the oceans and clouds moving.

Directly across from the door was a wall of floor to ceiling windows.  Blinking to make sure the windows where really there, Annabeth was astonished.  She had walked around the farm house many times over the five years she had lived at camp.  And there had never been windows that large in one of the walls.

“The wonders of mist,” Mr. D’s voice floated from her right.

Turning sharply Annabeth wondered how many more surprises she would have to deal with today.

Mr. D was wearing a suit and sitting behind a desk one would imagine a company CEO to use.  Athena stood behind him looking over the books that lined the last wall. 

A blink of storm grey eyes was the only sign that Annabeth was surprised at the answer.

“I assume your mother has already told you that everything that is talked about in this room is not to be repeated.  Just know _Annabeth_ that if you ever repeat anything you hear from this meeting.”  Mr. D stopped there and made sure to look her in the eye as he continued.  “I will personally make Vincent Van Gough’s stint of insanity look like a toddlers tantrum compared to what will happen to you.”

She paled.  Mr. D’s purple eyes held a seriousness and threat Annabeth had never seen before.  Nodding jerkily Annabeth faintly realized that the god had used her name, not Annabel or Abigail.

Completely sure that his threat had been taken seriously Mr. D waved his hand and a chair appeared in front of his desk.

“Sit.”

She did.         

Athena turned from the bookcase and looked at her daughter.  The same serious and grim expression that Mr. D wore was mirrored on her own.

“There is a demigod coming to camp this year.  But he is not like any demigod you have ever met, and it has been decided by the council that you will be the one that makes sure he is entrenched in our side.”

Annabeth’s mind began turning with possibilities.  “A child of the big three?”

“Yes,” her mother conceded.  “But more than that.  If Perseus Jackson is wooed to the titan’s side, yes Annabeth, the great prophecy is starting, it will not matter if there is another child of the big three fighting for Olympus.  We will be annihilated.”

The demigod paled again.  “Why?”  She asked.  “What’s so important about this Perseus Jackson.”

It was Mr. D that spoke next.  “What have you heard about the Kurei?”

* * *

She had been shocked to find that the vague references in her history books about a race of light and dark beings truly existed.  Annabeth had thought them to be Homer’s insane rambling.  Yet, to finally have a name for the beings, to know that they had really existed once…

“You’re going to have to tread carefully.”  Grover’s voice brought her out of her thoughts.

“Why?”

The satyr shrugged, even though he hadn’t taken his eyes off of the boy in the bed.  “Percy may act likes he’s dumb.  But he’s smart, really smart.  Even if the way he goes about things is strange and unconventional.”

Brown eyes met grey, trying to make the demigod understand what he was saying. “He’s just as smart as you.”

Annabeth didn’t have time to refute that statement when the boy groaned.  Eyelashes fluttered, showing glimpses of unfocused sea green pools.  Quickly Annabeth was at the boy’s side.

The boy’s eyes began to focus on her face when a bowl of ambrosia was offered to Annabeth.  Nodding to Grover in thanks the daughter of Athena sat on the side of the bed.

“What’s been stolen?”  She asked, spooning some of the godly food into the boy’s mouth.

He blinked in confusion and swallowed.

Visibly changing her facial features to that of someone who was afraid of being caught Annabeth tried again.  “What happens at the summer solstice deadline?”

The boy looked even more confused.  “I-I’m sorry…I don-“

Acting as if she had heard somebody coming down the hall Annabeth stuffed another spoonful of ambrosia into his mouth.  Within seconds the boy was asleep.

“You are lucky he was out of it.  Though asking about the summer solstice deadline was a nice touch.”  Grover said.

Setting down the bowl of ambrosia Annabeth sighed.  “This is going to be harder than I thought.  I can’t let him be suspicious of me…”

“Talk to Luke, he should be able to help you with your acting skills.  This is a con-job after all.”

Grey eyes glance out the window and caught sight of the older teen rushing toward the stables.  “Yeah.”

* * *

Luke was frozen as the memory shifted around the council. 

Annabeth…the girl he had helped raise…was working with the gods in such a way?  She planned to use him to further her goals, and the satyr had been the one to offer her such an idea. 

Belatedly, Luke remembered that the Annabeth shown in these memories was not the one that had become a hunter.  Yet, for some reason that just made him feel worse.

Luke could feel Zane’s aura dancing next to him.  The memories the council had just witnessed affected her just as much as they had him.  More so, because she happened to be the very being the gods had bound to them. 

At that moment Luke was glad Kurei where only immortal and not deities.  Zane would have already traveled across universes and given memory-Annabeth a piece of her mind. 

“I wonder if the Annabeth of this world is any better.”  He heard Zane say under her breath. 

For some reason the implications of that statement didn’t affect him the way they would have that morning.  Luke decided to think about it later as the council was settled on the farm houses porch.

Those who had never been to camp (Daphne, Gabriel, Alex, Zane) stared at the valley surrounding them.  “Wow,” was the general consensus.

The smell of strawberries whisked by the council from farther down the valley; in the distance rolling hills could be seen, all that was left of the glaciers that had once inhabited this part of the continent.  Directly across from the farm house stood the tallest of these hills with a lone evergreen at its peak.  The hill Percy had dragged Grover over two days before. 

A meadow sat between that hill and the farm house.  Grass as green as a cloverleaf swayed in the wind even as pegasi chomped away at it.  A stream peeked out from between copses of birch, maple and cedar; calling out for someone to play within its sparkling depths.   Lazy clouds blew across the bright blue sky without a care in the world. 

Zane leaned against the porch railing.  “I’ve seen better.”

 “WHAT!”

The demigods where all looking at the Kurei as if she was insane, even Luke had to agree with the others.

A pale hand was held up.  The first figure rose as Zane said, “Glacier National Park –“ and another, “The Sistine Chapel –“ and another, “The Serengeti during and after the rainy season – Killiney Beach at low tide – the Aurora Borealis from Vardø, Norway –“

“Alright already!”  Katie cried.  “We get it, you’ve seen better!”

A pleased smile crossed Zane’s face.  Watching the pegasi she nearly missed Grover walk up the steps. 

The satyr was wearing a bright orange shirt with the words Camp Half-Blood across the front.  In smaller writing the same thing was written in ancient Greek.  He looked like he hadn’t slept in days, with dark circles under his eyes.  It was a stark change from earlier that morning when he had talked to Annabeth.

In his hands was an old shoebox. 

“You’re awake,” Grover’s voice was laced with relief.

Percy looked in the satyr’s direction startled.  Having woken up shortly before the satyr’s appearance he had been staring out at the valley. 

The sea prince swallowed, playing with the blanket that covered his legs.  Percy stared at the satyr, for once unknowing of what to say.  He had just lost his mother.  Now he had to fool all of Greek Mythology, and survive any shit that was thrown at him long enough to revoke the seal on his Kurei heritage. 

“Here.”

Ice cubes clinked together as a tall glass was set on the side table.  Slowly Percy picked up the glass.  Eyelids closed at the first taste hiding darkening green pools.  The more Percy drank the more awake he felt. 

By the time the glass was empty the sea prince’s skin had returned to its normal hue, and his eyes had started to glow.

Grover carefully took the glass.  Without looking Percy in the eye he inquired over his health.

Jet black hair swayed in the breeze as Percy closed his eyes.  Nyx watched with amusement as the demigods eyes flicked back and forth under his eyelids.  Once completely sure everything was as it should be Percy opened his eyes. 

Resolve was hidden in their depths as Percy replied with glee.  “I feel like I could throw Nancy one hundred yards.”

The corners of Grover’s lips quirked up in amusement.  “That’s good; I don’t think you could have anymore of that stuff.”

“Why?”  Percy tilted his head to the side.

The satyr grimaced.  “We’ve given you more than normal.  Anymore and you are likely to become deathly sick.”

A growl erupted from Gabriel’s throat.  Glaring darkly at the satyr the daughter of Apollo stated with clenched teeth.

“What the goat meant by that comment is that Percy has too much Ambrosia and Nectar in his system already.   If they gave him anymore he would combust and go bye-bye.”

 “Too much?” Daphne asked.  “How can he still be alive if there is too much already in his system?”

“Percy is a child of the sea.”  Gabriel explained.   “It is the sea, the salt water in his blood that is keeping him alive.  It dilutes the effects of the Nectar and Ambrosia in his system.  Meaning he can ingest more of it than any other demi-god and still live.

“Unlike children of Apollo who run hot naturally.  We have to eat and drink less of the immortal foods for fear of self combustion.  Percy on the other hand runs cold and is harder to burn out.”

 “But knowing Chiron he will give him too much.  Knowing that he can take more of the gods food than others.” Katie added in.

Daphne nodded her head in understanding.  She was very happy that she had never been sent to Camp Half Blood.

During the conversation about the food of the gods Nyx and Zane noticed the shadows became thicker underneath Percy’s chair.   Violet eyes brightened as a shadow latched onto Percy’s ankle and was absorbed by his skin. 

_Either Mr. Jackson is gaining more leeway with the seal or Hades is up to something_ , Nyx couldn’t help but think.  A giddiness she hadn’t felt in millennia started to bubble up inside of her.  _Oh, I can’t wait to meet this child_.

On the other side of the porch Zane was thinking something along the same lines.  The only difference was Zane bemoaned the fact that Percy would know next to nothing about his powers.

“You saved my life,” Grover said. “I…well, the least I could do…I went back to the hill.  I thought you might want this.”

Reverently, he placed the shoe box in Percy’s lap.

Slowly Percy lifted the lid and looked inside.  Sitting on a pile of crumpled newspaper was the broken off horn of the Minotaur.  As Percy lifted it out of the box the council was able to get a better look at the war spoil.  The horn was sharp at the tip and could break through nearly any hide.  A long crack ran from the broken jagged end up toward the tip.  It ended an inch and a half from the end.

“The Minotaur.” 

Grover shifted at the name.  “I-it’s not a good idea to say its name.  Names have po-“

“Name’s have power.”  Percy interrupted him.  “They have the ability to draw beings attention to us.  Right?”

Percy sent Grover a look that said bullshit-me-and-you-will-regret-it.  The satyr seemed to grow paler.  “Y-yes.  W-where did you learn that?”

“My mother, right before…”  Pain filled Percy’s eyes as he trailed off.

A hand settled on the demigod’s shoulder as Grover offered his condolences.  The two boys stayed like that for some time.  Enough time for Katie to ask a question that had been stuck at the front of her mind since she saw the Minotaur horn.

 “Question my lord.”

Kronos glared in annoyance. “What is it?”

“I just wanted to know if the Minotaur would …ummm, appear topside again with both horns intact?  Or if he would still be missing the horn.” Katie asked, her big blue eyes wide with innocent curiosity.

Hyperion narrowed his eyes at the demigod.  “Why do you care mortal?”

Katie blinked at him shyly.  “I just wanted to know, sir.  I mean it would be bad for business if the Minotaur only had one horn left, though now that I think about it a jagged end of a horn would be wicked for fighting….”she stopped talking as everyone’s attention settled on her.

“The Minotaur would grow with both his horns Katie,” Zane said quietly, attention firmly on the valley before her. “Afterward in Tartarus he would be able to find the doors of death… maybe, some monsters never make it to the doors after their first death.”

Aigaios gazed at the monster slayer.  “How you know this?” He asked.

Zane’s lips tilted upward a little.  “I have walked in the valley of death and drunken liquid fire to quench my thirst.”

“What is that?” Daphne asked, “A quote from the bible?”

Zane shrugged.  “My mother, bless her soul, was very religious.  I had to memorize bible verses whenever I did something she deemed an act against god.”

Luke knew that was a lie, from the looks Alex, Chris, Ethan and Gabriel were giving each other they knew so too.  He didn’t even need to look over at Kronos to know that he was revising, once again, his view on Zane.

Aigaios nodded his head in acceptance. “No more I will ask.  If need a place to speak I will listen.”

Iapetus brought the council back to attention, “As interesting as this discussion is the satyr is bringing Mr. Jackson to meet the camp director.”

The porch wrapped around all four sides of the farm house and opened up to another spectacular view.  Once again those who had never been to camp where astounded.

It was easy to see that CHB was situated on the north shore of Long Island.  The ocean – glittering like a thousand sapphires spread out to the horizon.  On land buildings made of white marble stood tall and proud; a small establishment created in remembrance to Greco cities of old. 

Closer to the farm house the woods continued to populate the valley.  A cluster of eccentric cabins settled near them.  Past the cabins a kettle lake was nestled into the valley.  Children raced along its surface in canoes.

Stepping around Percy and Grover the immortals made their way around the corner.  There near yet another set of stairs was a table surrounded by two immortals and a demigod.  Stopping near the steps they waited for Percy to appear.

It took a few moments but the sea prince rounded the corner.

Right after they had turned the corner Percy stopped Grover.  “Who’s the middle aged man who looks like a cherub?”

The satyr didn’t seem to know whether to blush or pale at the question.  “That’s Mr. D.  He’s the camp director.”

When the term camp director is heard it invokes images of a fit man or woman that enjoys the outdoors and children.  Mr. D imploded that image.

Facing Percy and Grover was a middle aged man.  He had a mop of curly ringlets so black they shone purple in the light.  Sitting at the table Mr. D’s beer belly and chubby face showed just what he thought about physical activities.   His red nose, watery eyes, and small stature did not help disrupt Percy’s claim.

“He does not look like a cherub!” Nyx growled.

“What?”

“Lady Nyx is right,” Medusa said causing most of the council to look at her in surprise. “The baby angels human’s associates with cherubs are not cherubs.”

Katie glanced at her fellow demigods before asking, “Then what are they?”

Medusa stood straighter and began to lecture.

“Cherubs are the angels that have the knowledge of God, including His secrets, and the ability to understand their meaning.  They are the voice of wisdom, in the Bible they were sent to Earth for great tasks, like the expulsion of man from the Garden of Eden and the Annunciation of Christ.  They have been shown to either look like humans with multiple sets of wings or they possess four heads: one of a man, an ox, a lion and an eagle, four eye-covered conjoined wings and possibly other animal features.  Cherubim are not pudgy babies with wings.  That is a false depiction.  Those are actually called putti or putto” (Slithering Ink).

“You mean we have been lied to our entire lives?” Chris asked remembering Valentine’s Day decorations.

Nyx nodded.  “That is consumer marketing for you.  Companies have no interest in the facts and keeping things, even beings straight.  All they care about is money.  Not that a certain goddess of love cares either.”

“The blonde is Annabeth,” Grover continued.  “She’s been at camp longer then about anyone else.  I’d be careful about what you say to her or the director.  They both can be temperamental.  Then there’s-“

The satyr was interrupted by Chiron.  The centaur was settled in his magic wheelchair, a tweed jacket covered his top half. 

“Percy I’m so glad that you are awake.”  Relief flooded Chiron’s voice.  “Would you mind joining us for rummy?” (I have no idea how to play pinochle so I improvised.)

Settling in the chair next to Chiron Percy glanced at Annabeth and Mr. D out of the corner of his eyes.  Annabeth was staring at him intently.  As if she was trying to solve a difficult physics problem, however she didn’t have all the information needed. 

Mr. D merely glanced in the demi-kurei’s direction once before going back to shuffling cards.  “Welcome to Camp Half-Blood, though don’t expect me to be happy to see you.  A lot of trouble you’ll be.  I can tell.”

Hecate narrowed her eyes.  He was their children’s caretaker.  He should be happy to see the campers, not hope that they die or are fatally wounded.  Just because one demigod son of Poseidon was a bastard does not mean every demigod is.

Green eyes blinked a few times in surprise even as one of Percy’s eyebrows tried to climb toward his hairline.  Misinterpreting Percy’s reaction Chiron quickly introduced Annabeth. 

The two demi-gods made no move to talk to each other.  Instead they analyzed the other.   Not that Annabeth knew that was what Percy was doing. 

Keeping his face passive Percy noted the girl before him was slightly taller than himself and far more athletic looking.  Annabeth also had one strand of hair that was straighter then the others; an indication that she pulled on it when frustrated.  Yet, Percy was able to notice that she favored her left side, clear indication of an old injury that still caused problems even after being fixed with the food of the gods.

Finally done with his analysis of the child of Athena (for that was the only thing she could be) Percy offered Annabeth a winning smile.  “Hi!  Thanks for nursing me back to health!”  He chirped.

Annabeth reacted as if someone had smacked her in the face.  Internally Percy was cackling it seemed she would have to completely rework her thought pattern about him.

Mr. D smirked from his spot.  No one had been able to get such a reaction from Annabeth before.  _I may actually begin to like Mr. Jackosn._   The god of wine thought before he started to deal out cards.

“Annabel, why don’t you go check on Peter Johnson’s bunk?  He’s being placed in cabin eleven until further notice.” 

The daughter of Athena opened her mouth to correct the god, but he sent her a look.  Huffing at the lost chance to study her target more Annabeth turned on her heel and sprinted into the valley.

Cards where dealt out and Percy gingerly picked up his set.  Glancing at them the sea prince knew he was going to lose.  So after bidding he turned to Chiron.  “Do you teach here Mr. Brunner?”

Amused brown eyes settled on Percy.  “Chiron, not Mr. Brunner.  That was merely an alias I used to teach at Yancy.”

“Alright,” Percy turned in Mr. D’s direction. 

The camp director glanced at his cousin with a smirk.  “You already know who I am so there’s no point in asking.”

Percy huffed out a breath.  “Of course, mi’lord.”

“As long as I’m stuck at this retched camp it’s Mr. D.”

“May I ask why you’re a camp director?” 

Hyperion had to give it to the boy.  Percy knew how to work a situation to his advantage.  It seemed that Percy’s intellect was not as well hidden has the boy had hoped.  However, that meant that the boy could get away with believing in Greek gods right after fighting the Minotaur.

Before Mr. D could tell Percy why he was the camp director Chiron broke in, “I’m glad to see you alive, Percy.  It’s been a long time since I’ve made a house call to a potential camper.  I’d hate to think I’ve wasted my time.”

“Wasted?  Wasted!?  He is supposed to train demigods!  Making a house call no matter who it is, is NOT wasted time!  Just who does he think he is?!” Zane yelled.  “That’s it!  NOTHING is going to save that centaur from my blade!”

She started pacing on the grass before the farm house.  Her aura became darker and screamed of homicidal urges.  The demigod’s stared after her wearily as the monsters moved as far away from her as they could get.  They were the ones she was most likely to go after.

“Does she get like this often?” Chris asked lowly as to not attract her attention.

“No,” Amusement colored Luke’s voice.  “Only when she’s been cooped up in one place for too long and something has found a way past her tolerance level.”

As much as it amused him, Luke knew Zane needed to calm down.  Her aura was getting steadily darker.  It wouldn’t take much longer for the immortals to realize what she was. 

With a leap Luke was in the grass and walking over to his first friend.  Luke knew he had made the right decision when he saw the grass underneath Zane’s feet shrivel and die.  Grabbing hold of her arms Luke winced as electricity ran up his own.

He turned around and sought out Kronos’s gaze.  The Titan of Time seemed to know what he was thinking and nodded.

That was all the permission Luke needed before he pulled Zane down the cobblestone path that lead toward the training grounds.

With a homicidal monster slayer out of the way the demigods and monsters returned their attention to conversation.

“–honestly I wasn’t sure about you at first.  We contacted your mother, in case you were ready for Camp Half-Blood.  But you still had so much to learn.  Nevertheless, you made it here alive, and that’s always the first test.”

Those who had demi-god children narrowed their eyes at the centaur’s remark.  From the look of it Percy had the same opinion.

“Grover!” Mr. D bellowed.  “Are you playing or not?”

The satyr started to tremble where he sat.  Pleasure flickered briefly through Percy’s eyes at the sight. 

“Yes, sir!”

“Well it doesn’t seem like it.”  Turning on Percy Mr. D narrowed his eyes.  “Boy, do you know how to play rummy?”

“Yes…sir.”

Bloodshot eyes stared at Percy, but he refused to squirm.  Mr. D decided that Percy had meant no harm with his address and turned back to the game.

“Well,” Mr. D said with an air of seriousness, “it is, along with gladiator fighting and Pac-Man, one of the greatest games ever invented by humans.  I would expect all _civilized_ young men to know the rules.”  Here he glanced in Grover’s direction.

“Did he jusssst call gladiator fighting a ssssivilized game?” Queen Sess asked.  All monsters loved bloodshed and chaos.  But to call gladiator fighting a civilized sport was insane.

Medusa was more worried about what the alcoholic would do to Peruses if he was deemed uncivilized and pissed the camp director off. “Any civilized young man would know that gladiator fighting was a barbaric game.”

“ –did your mother tell you nothing?”

“She said…” Percy remembered her words to him shortly before the Minotaur killed her. “She told me she was afraid to send me here, even though my father wanted her to.  She said that once I was here, I probably couldn’t leave.  She wanted to keep me close to her.”

Mr. D snorted.  “Typical.  That’s how they usually get killed.  Young man, are you playing or not?”

Green eyes sparkled as Percy looked at the cards sat out on the table.

 The discard pile held a mix of hearts, spades, and diamonds.  Before the camp director a melt of fours and a run of ten, jack, queen of clubs sat innocently.  Grover had nothing set on the table yet, while Chiron mirrored Mr. D with a melt of fives and a run of diamonds.

Nemesis strolled up behind Percy and peered over his shoulder.  Wavy honey colored hair swayed as the goddess tilted her head.  “Hmmm.”

In one quick movement Percy had gobbled up the inter discard pile.  Organizing the cards he set down several runs of hearts, spades, and diamonds.  The Queen of spades sat imperiously in front of him as Percy threw away an eight.

Nodding to herself Nemesis walked back to her mother.  She may hate Luke with all her being but that did not mean that all demigods where horrible.  For her mother she would try to be nicer to the blue-eyed son of Hermes…maybe.

With a sigh Chiron drew from the deck. “I’m afraid our usual orientation film won’t be sufficient.”

“Wait.  There’s an orientation film?”  Percy asked in shock.

Chiron ignored Percy’s outburst and decided against the film.

Ethan stared.  “He didn’t see the film?”

“This is bad.  This is very, very bad.”  Chris pressed a hand over his face.

Daphne looked over at the two of them.  “Is it really that important that he sees a film?”

“When it comes to that one yes,” Katie interjected.  “The orientation film at Camp Half-Blood has all the information a new camper needs to know.  Where Mt. Olympus is.  Why there are 12 cabins and who goes into each one.  What activates there are at camp.  Epic pranks and so forth.”

“Yeah,” Chris agreed.  “It basically explains all there is to know about being a demigod - including demigods that have survived and gone out into the world and are now famous.”

Ethan then went on to name a few.  “Judge Judy is a daughter of Nemesis.  Robert Downey Jr. is a son of Tyche and George Washington was a son of Athena.”

Discarding without placing anything down on the table Chiron cleared his throat.  “Well, Percy.  You know your friend Grover is a satyr.  You know”-he pointed to the horn in the shoe box-“that you have killed the Minotaur.  No small feat, either.  What you may not know is that great powers are at work in your life.  Gods-the forces you call the Greek gods-are very much alive.”

Percy stared at those sitting at the table with him.  Nyx was quite pleased to see that Percy knew how to use a mask so well.  However, the moment was broken by Grover asking if he could eat Mr. D’s Diet Coke can.

“Eh?  Oh, all right.”

As Grover bit a huge shard out of the empty aluminum can Percy seemed to come out of his thoughts.  Blinking a few times Percy just had to make this conversation difficult for the centaur.

 “Wait.  You’re telling me there’s such a thing as God.”

“Well, now” The centaur shifted a little.  If he had been in his true form Chris was sure Chiron’s tail would be flicking nervously.  “God, with a capital G.  The God of the Abrahamic religions is a different matter altogether.  We shan’t deal with the metaphysical.”

“Metaphysical?”  Percy looked a little lost.  “But you were just taking about-“

“Ah yes, gods, as in the plural, great being that control the forces of nature and human endeavors: the immortal gods of Olympus.  That happens to be a smaller matter.”

 By this point the black haired demigod’s eyes had widened in surprise.  “Smaller?”

 “Yes, quite.  The gods we discussed in Latin class.”

“Zeus,” Percy said before naming a few more.  “Hera, Apollo.  You mean them.”

In the distance the council could hear thunder rumble.  The immortals rolled their eyes at Zeus’s antics. 

 “Young man,” said Mr. D as he set down his cards, “I would really be less casual about throwing those names around, if I were you.’

 “But they’re stories.  They’re-myths, to explain lighting and the seasons and stuff.  They’re what people believed before there was science” Percy said, and Ethan nearly chocked when he realized that the sea prince was egging Mr. D into a reaction.  

* * *

Entering the coliseum Luke was glad that no demigods where sparing.  Instead he allowed his gaze to wander over the sand floor and over the walls.

Along one wall a pile of water bottles sat innocently on a table.  Not far from said table stood a rack of spears, swords, and shields.   On the wall farthest from the entry stood a row of dummies, even from the other side of the arena Luke could see stuffing on the ground from some that had been gutted. 

A shock of electricity up the arm brought Luke back to the present.  Letting go of Zane’s arm Luke turned his head slightly and glanced at his oldest friend.  

Even with the time it took for them to make it to the coliseum Zane’s powers where still out of control.  The smell of Ozone was heavy in the air and Luke noticed sparks of electricity dance along pale arms. 

As soon as he had let go of her Zane was pacing.  It was at moments like this that Luke was reminded of an apex predator. 

 “Why did you take me away?”  Zane’s voice was cold.

Wincing slightly at the tone Luke answered.  “You’re aura was leaking out.  If I hadn’t dragged you off the entire council would have known what you are.” 

Spinning to face him Zane snarled.  “You should have let them!  I don’t care what they think!  They could have run off to the Thunder King and I wouldn’t have cared at all!”

“That’s not true.”

“Yes it is!”

Water began to slosh around inside of the bottles as tremors started.  If this kept up not event the distance he had put between Zane and the council would keep her secret safe.  So Luke did the only thing he could think of. 

_Smack!_

The tremors died.  Luke didn’t dare breathe as Zane touched her cheek.  An angry red mark was already starting to appear where Luke had slapped her.  Wide black eyes stared at him in shock.

“Did you just hit me?”

Ignoring the incredulous tone Luke walked over to the weapon’s rack. “Zane, you weren’t yourself.   You let your emotions control your judgment.”

He could hear Zane walking closer.  “So your great idea to get me back to normal was to hit me?!”

“I didn’t know what else to do!”

Luke yanked a sword off the rack and spun around.  Zane was only a few feet away from him; and Luke watched with satisfaction as tension lined her shoulders at the sight of the blade.  Raising the blade to chest level Luke continued.

“You’ve always been so strong.  When we were younger I turned to you when things got bad.  No matter what was set before us, no matter the odds, you where always there shooting sarcastic remarks and blowing things up.

 “Then you left!  Do you even know what you did to me when you left?!  I could barely sleep, I didn’t eat, and if it wasn’t for Thaila and Annabeth I would have allowed a monster to kill me!”

Kronos’s second-in-command could feel old emotions he had thought long dead reappear.  Swallowing once he continued. 

“It took years, but I got over your betrayal.   However, just when I thought I could lay your ghost to rest you reappear as a fucking non-goddess-blessed-hunter-of-Artemis!  You tore my heart out when you left and now you expect everything to go back to normal?!”

A bark of near-hysterical laughter left Luke’s lips.  His oldest friend stood frozen before him.  Luke could see pain in her eyes and was quick to shove the guilt he felt down.  _Good, let her feel pain.   It will never amount to what I felt over the years_. He thought viciously.

“It wasn’t easy for me either, Lucas.”  Zane’s eyes held no emotion.  “I left so you would be safe.”

Luke snorted.  “Look how well that worked out.  I was mauled by a fuck’n dragon; I’m being hunted by the gods.  Does any of that sound like something that would happen if I was _safe_?”

Sunlight flashed as a sword flew past Luke and into Zane’s waiting hand.

“I wasn’t the one who order that quest, and I certainly wasn’t the one who offered you a place in Kronos’s army,” Zane shifted into a fighting stance.  “If you want a fight then fight me.”

Luke didn’t need to be told twice. 

He advanced with a swipe that would have beheaded the Kurei if she hadn’t ducked.  Twirling away from him Zane jabbed at his unprotected side only to be met by Luke’s sword.

The shriek of metal echoed around the two.

Muscles strained as their blades locked.  To focused on the blades inches from his face Luke missed the leg Zane snaked around his.  To late he realized  his mistake.

Zane pulled her leg back.  Forcing Luke off balance.  Quick as a snake Zane knocked the sword from his grip and had Luke face down on the sandy floor.  The touch of cool steel on his neck stopped him from struggling.

 “We both know you’re the better swords man,” Zane’s voice drifted down to him. 

Darkness filled Luke’s vision as he closed his eyes.  Listening to Zane’s steady breaths Luke slowly got himself under control.  Blue eyes opened as the blade was removed from Luke’s neck and he was rolled over.

A crouched figure Luke assumed was Zane was settled just out of his range of vision.  Taking a deep breath Luke counted to ten and then slowly released it.

“Feel better now?”

Watching a cloud lazily drift by Luke nodded.

“That’s good,” Luke could hear Zane’s smirk.  “I’d hate to have to explain to Kronos why his second was covered in wounds.  Considering you’re supposed to be the best sword’s man in the last three hundred years and all.”

A scowl crossed Luke’s face but his words had no bite to them.  “I am the best swords man in the last three hundred years.  You just don’t fight fair.”

“You mean I take advantage of your emotions.”  Zane was still smirking.

“Exactly.  You’re a Slytherin.”

Silence was the response Luke got.  “That was supposed to be a compliment.”

“It didn’t sound like one.”

Luke rolled his eyes and sat up.  Zane was seated slightly to his right. 

Watching him with her dark eyes she asked. “Done with your temper tantrum Luke?”

“I should be asking you that.”

“Just answer the question.”

“Yeah, I feel…lighter now.”

 “That’s to be expected.  I’m not exactly ready to face the council yet.  So why don’t you show me what you remember from those magik lessons I taught you?”

* * *

“Percy,” Chiron said, “you may choose to believe or not, but the fact is that immortal means immortal. Can you imagine that for a moment, never dying? Never fading? Existing, just as you are, for all time?”

“Excuse me?  Never fading?”  Nyx asked from her seat in the shade.  “Immortals fade all the time.  Just think about all the hundred handed ones that have faded.   Nor let us not forget about the primordial’s that have faded!”

 Kronos glanced over at the irate primordial.  Her violet eyes were blazing with distaste for the centaur.  As she continued to rant, Kronos thought about his second in command and how he would stiffen at the mere mention of immortality.   Luke did not want to be an immortal.  He had told Kronos that on multiple occasions, but the titan lord refused to listen.  By the end of the war Luke would be an immortal whether he liked it or not.

“ -what if I told you, Perseus Jackson, that someday people would call _you_ a myth, just created to explain how little boys can get over losing their mothers?”

Kelli growled and narrowed her eyes.  The demigods winced at the completely uncaring manner Chiron spoke about Mrs. Jackson’s life.  Katie glared at the centaur.  Chiron said something similar to her all those years ago. 

Mr. D grabbed a card form the deck and laid down another melt.  “Bad enough I’m confined to this miserable job, but I’m forced to work with children who don’t even believe!”

 “You have it bad?” Ethan asked in disbelief.  “What about us?  We had to deal with you!  It has been more a punishment to us then to you!”

The demigods that had been to Camp Half-Blood voiced their agreement and the immortals shared knowing looks.  If there was a safe haven for demigods in the future a god that worked well with children would definitely be the director.

Nemesis smirked before innocently asking the others, _what about Iris?_

_Absolutely not!_ Hyperion glared.  _She’s such an air head that she would turn half of them into dandelions on accident by giving them the wrong tea!_

_What about Luke?_ Morpheus questioned. 

Luke was the best candidate.  He had taught demigods while at Camp Half-Blood, had enough patience to deal with all the shit that happens with children, and as a demigod himself, Luke would be able to understand where the children came from and any problems they may have.

The other immortals quieted down at the mention of Luke.  Nemesis glared at nothing in particular while the others thought about the pros and cons of mentioning such an idea to Kronos.

The god of wine waved his hand and a golden goblet appeared on the table.  The demigods watched in wonder as the sunlight bent, momentarily, and wove the air into a glass.  A wine bottle appeared next and red wine was poured into the goblet.

A black eyebrow rose as Percy watched the proceedings.  A glance in the centaur’s direction was all Percy needed to know that this was a common occurrence.

“Mr. D,” Chiron warned, “your restrictions.”

Mr. D looked at the wine and feigned surprise.

“Dear me.”  He looked at the sky and yelled, “Old habits! Sorry!”

Thunder rumbled in the distance and Percy got the distinct feeling that Zeus was not happy with the wine god.

Mr. D waved his hand again, and the wineglass changed into a fresh can of Diet Coke.  He sighed unhappily, popped the top of the soda, and went back to the card game.

With amusement dancing in his eyes Chiron winked at Percy.  “Mr. D offended his father a while back, took a fancy to a wood nymph who had been declared off-limits.”

Daphne shook her head in annoyance.  “A wood nymph.  Really?”

“Yes,” Mr. D confessed.  “Father loves to punish me.  The first time, Prohibition.  Ghastly!  Absolutely horrid ten years!  The second time-well, she really was pretty, and I couldn’t stay away-the second time, he sent me here.  Half-Blood Hill.  Summer camp for brats like you. “

“You know,” Zane mused appearing out of thin air.  “Zeus is far crueler than you, dear Father Time.”

Kronos turned to at the Kurei.  “Oh?” He asked amused.  No one had called him Father Time in a few millennia.

“It’s true,” Zane nodded her head knowingly. 

Completely ignoring the startled looks others were giving her Zane continued.  “Zeus knows that by refusing his child the right to use the powers over his domain - in this case being able to drink wine, grow grape vines, be merry, so on and so forth – he is poisoning his child.  Making the wine god weaker and weaker the longer he is not allowed to work with his domain.  Mr. D could fade because of this.  All it would take is another hundred years of grounding and he would be just as powerful as a demigod.”

“Easier to kill and send to the void.” Kronos continued where Zane let off.  Thinking for a while he finally conceded.  “You child may have a point.”

She smiled at him for a moment before leaning against the railing behind her and closing her eyes.  Luke had appeared during Zane’s tangent and joined her against the railing.

Mischief danced in Percy’s eyes as Mr. D continued to complain.  If Grover or Chiron saw it they made no comment.  Facing Mr. D Percy asked a stupid question.

“You’re a god?”

Mr. D’s lips quirked upward in amusement.  Percy had stated before the rummy game even began that he knew who Mr. D was.  Obviously the demigod was testing exactly how far out of line he could go.

“Yes, child.”

“A god.  You.”

“We both know you know who I am, Percy Jackson.” Mr. D took a swig of Diet Coke.

Percy didn’t look away when Mr. D looked him directly in the eye.  “You’re Dionysus, the god of wine and insanity.”

“Correct, Percy Jackson.  I was afraid you had mistaken me for Aphrodite.”

 “How dare he!”  Hyperion cried in anger.  “Aphrodite is a Titan-goddess!  She is far more powerful than Dionysus will ever be!  This is an outrage!”

Katie’s face went blank, even as her thoughts ran in circles.  _A titan-goddess?  What does that mean?_

Roses could be smelled when the wind changed direction.  Mr. D waved a hand through the air as if fending off an invisible attacker. 

“I didn’t mean anything by it.”  He muttered. 

Just as suddenly as the smell of roses had appeared it vanished.

“I believe I win,” Mr. D said as he went out.

Luke peered over Mr. D’s shoulder in surprise.  Dionysus had a great hand.  Chiron would need a straight or better to beat him.

“Not quite, Mr. D,” Chiron said.  He set down a straight, tallied the points, and said, “The round goes to me.”

Nodding to himself, Luke turned back to his inward musing about what exactly Kronos was planning as a punishment.  Whatever it was, it was liable to hurt.

None of the council was too worried about Mr. D vaporizing Chiron for the loss.  The centaur was needed to train the next generation of heroes.  Besides, at this point Mr. D was used to losing to the centaur.

With a sigh Mr. D stood up and beckoned for Grover to do the same.

 “I’m tired,” Mr. D said.  “I believe I’ll take a nap before the sing-along tonight.  But first, Grover, we need to talk, _again_ , about your less-than-perfect performance on this assignment.”

Grover didn’t look nearly as afraid as he should have at that statement.  The god of Wine turned to Percy and stared for a moment.

“Cabin eleven, Percy.  Please mind your manners.  I’d hate to write up a report about why it was you died the first day you where conscious at camp.”

Nodding to Chiron Mr. D walked down the porch.  Percy watched the god and satyr walked away out of the corner of his eye and only stopped when the two turned the corner.

With gritted teeth Percy inquired about Grover’s wellbeing.

Chiron nodded, though he looked a bit troubled.  “Old Dionysus isn’t really mad.  He just hates his job.  He’s been…ah, grounded, I guess you would say, and he can’t stand waiting another century before he’s allowed to go back to Olympus.”

 “He’s going to fade~!” Zane sang.

Rubbing his face Luke remembered that sugar made Zane hyper.  Maybe he shouldn’t have asked her to conjure candy as a demonstration of her magik.

Kronos allowed a smirk to cross his face before it blanked again.  Yes, Zeus was giving him the perfect way to land the first strike against the Olympians.  Having one of the council felled would cause so much chaos.  Now all he had to do was decide who it was that would get the honor of killing the god.

“Mount Olympus,” Percy said fishing for information.  “You’re telling me there really is a palace there?”

Chiron shifted again, this time to fully look at Percy.  “Once, long ago there was a palace on the mountain in Greece named Olympus.  However, that was a long time ago.  The home of the gods, the convergence point of their powers, is still called Mount Olympus, out of respect to the old ways.  Just like the gods themselves the palace moves, Percy.”

None of this was new to Percy, but he had a image to keep.  So he asked.  “You mean the Greek gods are here?  Like…in _America_?”

“Well, certainly.  The gods move with the heart of the West.”

_Great, so now I have to worry about the Egyptian gods, their annoying magicians, and the movements of the Greco-Roman gods.  Joy._   Zane thought dryly.  Oh, how she hated her life sometimes.

Percy didn’t have to act confused this time.  “The what?”

 “Come now, Percy.  What you call ‘Western civilization’.  Do you think it’s just an abstract concept?  No, it’s a living force.  A collective consciousness that has burned bright for thousands of years.  The gods are part of it.  You might even say they are the source of it, or at least, they are tied so tightly to it that they couldn’t possibly fade, not unless all of Western civilization was obliterated.  The fire started in Greece.  Then, as you well know – or as I hope you know since you passed my course - the heart of the fire moved to Rome, and so did the gods.  Oh, different names, perhaps – Jupiter for Zeus, Venus for Aphrodite, and so on - but the same forces, the same gods.”

“Not really!” Nemesis chirped before refusing to answer the questioning looks she got from the demigods. 

Sure a few gods never changed but there was so many things different about the gods in their roman forms.  Being more uptight about honor and a greater thrust for blood happened to be some of the better perks.

“And then they died.”

Chiron blinked.  “Died?  No.  Did the West die?”

“Well…no.”  A hand rubbed the back of Percy’s neck.   

“The gods simply moved, to Germany – Hitler – son of Hades, to France – Voltaire – son of Athena, Victor Hugo – son of Apollo, Marie Curie – daughter of Mercury, to Spain – Christopher Columbus – son of Poseidon, Hernan Cortes – son of Mars, Inés Sastre – daughter of Venus, for a while.  Where ever the flame was brightest, the gods were there.  They spent several centuries in England. Churchill was actually a son of Poseidon.”

The demigods viewing the memory blinked at the historic names they had been given.  Demigods really had shaped history.

Like a train that had just gotten up to speed Chiron continued.  “All you need to do is look at the architecture.  People do not forget the gods.  You can see them in paintings, in statues, on the most important buildings from every place they have ruled.  And yes, Percy, of course they are now in the United States.  Look at your nation’s symbol, the eagle of Zeus.  Like it or not –America is now the heart of the flame.  It is the great power of the West.  And so Olympus is here.  And we are here.”

As Chiron ended his speech sea green eyes stared unseeingly across the valley.  In a small voice Percy asked.  “Who am I?  What am I?”

“Who are you?” Chiron mused slowly getting out of the wheelchiar.  “Well, that’s the question we all want answered, isn’t it?  But for now, we should get you a bunk in cabin eleven.  There will be new friends to meet.  And plenty of time for lessons tomorrow.  Besides, there will be s’mores at the campfire tonight, and I simply adore chocolate.”

Luke hit his head against the post behind him.   “There are no empty bunks in cabin eleven!  Chiron should know that!”

The memory ended with Chiron leading Percy away from the farm house and down into the valley. 

After the council was ejected from the memory Kronos waited until everyone had regained their footing before clapping his hands together.  An action that drew everyone’s attention back to him. 

“Demigods, prepare for your mission.  I expect you all to be back here with young Mr. Jackson by noon tomorrow.  Luke, meet me in my chambers the moment you return.  I expect an oral report then.”  He gave Luke a pointed look as he said the last bit.

His second in command merely bowed his head in acceptance.

Zane smiled as she grabbed Luke and disappeared though a wind tunnel.   It was time to suit up, as was said in the comic books, and head out.   Nothing was going to rain on her parade.  Not even the fact that she was heading to the Olympians home turf.


	8. Percy Jackson

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 28 pages – read the note at the beginning please.  
> Soundtrack: Dreams Go By (Harry Chaplin) - Quick Exit (Bill Conti) - Bad Body Double (Imogen Heap) - Skull and Crossbones (Pirates of the Caribbean: Curse of the Black Pearl), the note/wounded - Radioactive (Imagine Dragons)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> First off, it’s Finals Week! 
> 
> I finished my Logic Final this morning (it started at 7:45AM :o) and went on to start searching for summer jobs. (I’m procrastinating on studying for my Oceanography Final.) Then I remembered that if it’s Finals Week for me, it must be Finals Week for many of you too. So to cheer up any who are going through the Finals Blues and need to destress I am posting this chapter early.
> 
> Second, the next chapter may be a little late. As I stated above I am trying to find a job for the summer (and hopefully longer). However, it is only the ending of the chapter I am having problems with. 
> 
> You see, something happened in Luke’s past that makes it so he gets flashbacks, and has episodes. In order to write such reactions as accurately as possible I am researching. (Woot! Reseach!) Which means it may take a while for me to get Luke’s (and everyone around hims) reactions to be accurate.
> 
> Third, Chapter Ten has been typed and is waiting in the wings to be published. But, Chapter Ten is the last chapter I have written. I have the plot for five more chapters written, yet need to write the actual chapters. 
> 
> Finally! (Thew! I thought I’d never get to this!)
> 
> The writing style of this chapter does not match that of the pervious chapters. I have edited this chapter to match what has already occurred within this rewrite. However, I did not want to rewrite 28 pages. So this is the outcome.
> 
> I realized as I edited this chapter that Ethan loses one of his eyes right before the Battle of the Labyrinth. So he should have both eyes still. But I’m not going to change the fact that he has only one eye in my story. So for another reason, that will be mentioned eventually, he lost one of his eyes before my story started.
> 
> All the information on Aphrodite in this chapter before the * is true. I had a lot of fun actually doing the research this time around. Read a really good book called “Goddesses, Whores, Wives, And Slaves” it brought up all of the juicy stuff history classes forget to mention.
> 
> Please review and tell me what you think!

Once in Zane’s rooms Luke blinked a few times in surprise.  He hadn’t remembered Zane being able to do teleportation before.  It was a child of Hermes trait.

Questionably, Luke’s eyes followed her over to the mannequin in the corner, which happened to be dressed in a full set of armor.  Glancing over it with a critical eye Luke came to the conclusion that whoever had commissioned it did not know Zane at all.

She used wit and speed to her advantage while fighting.  The heavy armor would only slow her down in battle.  Then there was the fact that she was used to fighting large masses of the enemy by herself.  Which, Luke noted remembering the duel they had had inside the last memory, he would have to fix.  Even if only so they had their rhythm back.  As both a long and short range fighter Zane would be everywhere on the battlefield.  Not just confined to one style or place in the ranks.

As she picked what she was going to wear and completely ignored the armor Luke took the time to look around her quarters.

There was a wall of windows directly across from the door.  Sliver drapes where tied at intervals in front of them.  On the wall behind him sat a wardrobe with cubbies in the wall for whatever the inhabitants decided to put there.  To his right stood a simple desk and chair, a few papers littered its surface but aside from that there was nothing on it.  To the left of the desk hooks hung on the wall for swords and any other items a demigod may have. 

On the other side of the room, his left, Luke saw a simple twin bed with silver sheets and confuter.  To the beds right was a set of doors that lead to the bathroom, and on the left, the mannequin.  Two side tables sat on either side of the bed.

A framed photo on one of the tables made his breath ketch.  It was a simple wood frame surrounding two children.  The boy had on a baseball cap, green shirt and jeans.  The girl wore a long sleeved flannel over a black shirt and torn blue jeans.  Both of them looked like they had been in a fight recently.  Bruises could be seen forming along the boys arms and the girl had a black eye. 

Yet, they both looked happy.

“I remember that day like it was yesterday,” Zane’s voice floated over to him.

Luke turned to her, his eyes bright with something she could not decipher.   “You kept it.”

“Of course I kept it, Lucas.”  Zane said softly.  “It was the day we met.” 

Wrapping her arms around his waist she continued.  “We both had just gotten the shit kicked out of us by the furies.  I had finally found somebody who could see what I could and didn’t think I was crazy.  I had finally found –“

“- family. “  Luke murmured into her hair, finishing her statement.

They stood together silently for some time before rousing.

“Come on, Araneidea,” Luke used her nickname.  “I still need to get ready.”

Zane let go of him, allowing Luke to lead the way to his own quarters.  

Which happened to be in an entirely different section of Kronos’s fortress.

After Mt. Othrys had been rebuilt Luke had been situated in a set of rooms in the same wing as Kronos’s.   Luke had demanded Kronos tell him why his rooms where in a different area then the other demigods when he had found out.  Kronos had only smirked in answer.  Many attempts and years later with the same result and Luke had finally given up.

Now, the two tramped through a tree lined courtyard.  Orange blossoms dispelled their tangy aroma, mixing with the sillage of lemon grass as the wind played among the columns.  Minor gods and goddesses sat under trees and around the pool of water at the courtyards center. 

Zane concluded that the courtyard happened to be the commons for the immortals wing of the fortress.  A glance back at the relaxed figures lounging in the sun reminded her of Morocco.  Lavender drapes hid the courtyard from view as she was lead down another hallway.  Within minutes the two demigods where at Luke’s rooms.

A pair of leaf lined doors stood before them.  Depicted upon the surface was a mermaid, a nymph, and a wind spirit, hands joined together in friendship.  Luke didn’t even look at the intricate details as he press a hand to its center. 

A sliver glow wrapped around his hand before vanishing.  With a click the door opened.  Luke pushed the door open enough for him and Zane to enter before it shut on its own accorded.

Surprise forced black eyes to widen. 

They had stepped into a large living area.  The stone walls were painted a rich green.  Dragon hide couches were spread around a fireplace.  On each side of said fireplace there was a door.  One was open and showed a study lined with walls of books.  The other held Luke’s bedroom.

It was simple.  Bed – done in silver, wardrobe, mannequin with armor, and one bedside table.  One of the walls was filled with weapons, but the other three where clear of anything, except for a door to his bathroom and a wall of windows.

“You’re lucky,” Zane mused having followed him into the room.

“How so?”  The question was muffled by Luke’s shirt. 

Pulling off the shirt he threw it on the floor.  Zane passed over a black long sleeved shirt she found.  With a thank you Luke put it on.

Zane fished for a pair of black cargo pants while she answered him.  “Kronos acts like you are his child.” As an after thougt she added.   “And your rooms are so much better than mine.”

She finally found a pair of pants that fit her approval before passing them over.  Turing back to the wardrobe for boots she missed Luke’s eyebrow quirk in amusement.

“You are always welcome to move in.”  He shucked on the pants before sitting down and pulling on the boots she had picked.

Zane huffed at his statement.

“The Lord does not act like I am his child.”

She laughed.  

The sound warmed Luke’s heart as he watched Zane walked over to him.  He had missed this.  The simple banter they shared, the inside jokes.  Luke hadn’t realized how much he had missed Zane until she was back in his life.

She helped him strap on wrist and shin guards.  After checking to make sure everything was correct Zane stood up to straighten his shirt. 

“He gave you the _heir_ chambers, Luke.  He’s making you immortal _,_ and you are his second in command.  He acts like Hermes – _Hades_ , all the gods – should have.  So you are lucky, don’t tell me otherwise.”

He had nothing to say to that.  Blue met black as he cupped her face.  Trying to convey everything he felt Luke kissed her forehead. 

Two steps back and Luke turned on his heel.  “None of that matters now.  Don’t forget that the angels tied us together all those years ago.”

“And we have a job to do.”  Zane let her lips stretch into a Cheshire cat grin as the phrase left her lips.

Just like old times.  The job came first, figuring out what the two of them really where came second.

* * *

 

In a courtyard similar to the one Zane had passed through to get to Luke’s room the other demigods slowly assembled.

“Stop fidgeting!” Alex muttered sitting at the water’s edge.

Gabriel ran a hand through her hair again before turning around.  “I can’t!  I’m too excited.”

And Gabriel was.  The last time she and Alex had gone on a _quest_ it had ended in disaster.  The two of them had been dragged into freeing Apollo’s cattle from a meat farm.  Little had the two known that _they_ were the meat, while the cows were nothing but an illusion.  Alex and Gabriel had gotten away with their lives, but they never trusted the gods again.

When Zane had returned from a hunting trip and pulled the story out of them it had not been pretty.   The two demigods had been lectured for hours.  It had been decided that the quests (if there were any) would be left to Zane, and survival in the mortal world would be left to the boys.

Now though, they got to go out again and test their strength.  See if they were really worthy of their immortal blood.

The blond walked over to her friend and sat down. 

The courtyard they were waiting in connected all rooms that housed the demigods.  Their own personal wing separate from the rest of Kronos’s army.  In three different directions hallways lined with doors opened up to the court yard.  To the east an archway sat leading to the rest of the fortress.

“You don’t have to wait long,” Alex was turned in the direction of the archway.  “Zane’s back.”

Gabriel caught site of Zane and Luke as they walked into the courtyard. 

The Kurei was wearing black army boots, military regulation camo pants, and a skin tight tank-top.  A leather jacket rested over her shoulder.  Gabriel knew blades where hidden up the sleeves of said jacket, her dagger rested in one of her boots, and a very mortal Smith and Wesson nine millimeter rested at the base of her spine.

Kronos’s second in command was dressed similarly in all black.  From his long sleeved shirt all the way down to the black army boots.  Strapped to his belt was a sword and Gabriel could only assume Luke had vials of something in the pockets of his cargo pants.  The clinking of glass on glass could mean nothing else.

The leaders of their little rag-tag group walked side by side through the courtyard. 

Gabriel caught Zane signing something to Luke, making him laugh.  Most of the off duty demigods stood staring at the two.  Simply put, they made a powerful image.

_Just wait until Percy is here,_ a whisper that sounded suspiciously like Zane said.  _Then you will see power._

Coming to a stop next to Alex Luke nodded to the son of Apollo.  Black eyes flashed as Zane gave them a mischievous smile and pulling Luke into a kiss. 

Gasps and the sound of weapons dropping echoed around the courtyard.  A stunned silence permeated the air until the two broke apart.  Noise suddenly saturated the air but died down as blue eyes flicked over the courtyard.  Luke’s eyes flashing a dark promise to all who did not mind their own business.

Turning back to Gabriel and Alex he smiled.  “Good, everyone is here.”

Gabriel had been so shocked by the display of affection she hadn’t even heard the others walk up to them.  Still facing Luke she glanced out of the corner of her eyes at the others.

Chris and Ethan were dressed similarly in boots, worn jeans, and long sleeved shirts.  Chris wore his customary bandana, but had on a light jacket to hide whatever weapons he had decided to bring.  Ethan had settled on shades to hide his missing eye and a baseball cap.  On the young man’s back sat his sword.

As for the girls: Katie wore a short skirt with leggings underneath.  On her feet black combat boots sat, matching her black shirt and jacket.  From her wrist the glint of sliver flashed.  Gabriel assumed the bracelet was actually a weapon in disguise, but could not be sure.

Daphne was wearing her customary grease stained jeans and really hadn’t changed anything except for now carrying a backpack.  When Gabriel asked what was in it Daphne only flashed a smile.

Zane leered at Gabriel.  “Looken’ good sunshine.  Absolutely rocken’ the body suit, I knew it was a wise decision getting it for you last Saturnalia.  Though you’re missing something.”

She waved her hand and a black jacket appeared.  A flick of the wrist and it floated over to the blond, who grabbed it out of the air.  Putting it on Gabriel found that it fell to mid thigh.  When she sent a questioning look to her friend she got a smirk in return. 

“Too much attention would be raised if you walked around in just a body suit.  Besides I don’t think Alex could stop himself from killing anyone who stared at your ass.”

Zane shared a knowing look with Alex before straightening his suit jacket.  She checked to make sure both cufflinks where in their proper places before stepping back to Luke’s side.

It was then Luke brought the groups attention back to him with a clap.

 “Alright, to rehash what I would tell the Hermes cabin when we played Capture the Flag-“ Chris snorted “-I want this to be clean and fast.  Each of you has a partner.  I expect you to watch that persons back at all times.  And for the love of the gods, don’t get distracted by somebody making goggly-eyes at you.  Your reputation will never be the same again.”

As Luke went on to explain who was paired with who, and the logistics of their quest Gabriel couldn’t help but smile.  It was actually happening.  The prophecy she had been given as a child was truly starting.  And for once, it didn’t scare her.

* * *

 

Once everyone was paired up Luke couldn’t help but glance at Zane.  For the trip to New York City she was paired with Daphne, while he was paired with Katie.  Ethan and Chris were paired together for both the trip there and the quest itself, Gabriel and Alex where in a similar situation.

“Remember,” he told his team.  “We are meeting at Rockefellers Center, under the statue of Prometheus.”

Calls of affirmative reached his ears.  Luke wrapped an arm around Katie’s waist.  Arcing his sword above their heads the two disappeared into a tunnel of wind.  Seconds later they were standing in Rockefeller plaza before the statue.

Luke steadied his companion before putting away his sword.  To deter other demigods from recognizing it for what it truly was he willed the mist to wrap around it.  Seconds later a chain was attached to his belt.  He did the same for the wrist and shin guards on his person.  Only making them seem like bronze accents in the black clothing. 

His instincts told him somebody was watching.  Glancing up Luke met Katie’s questioning gaze.

“What?”

She stared for a while longer.  “Can I ask you something?  Something that won’t get to anyone else?”

Luke narrowed his eyes in thought.  “Why would you ask me of all people?”

“We have time before the others get here.  That was the whole point of having us all appear at different parts of the city in three minute intervals, right?  To mask that a large group of demigods were in New York for the same reason?  Besides that, you are the most knowledgeable demigod I know and I would never ask an immortal this.”  Katie pulled up the hood of her jacket as if it would protect her from the eyes of others.

Luke considered her for a few more minutes.  Taking in the guarded eyes and nervous twisting of fingers he answered her.  “You may ask me, but that does not mean I will answer you.”

“That’s okay,” she reassured him quickly.  “I just wanted to know why Aphrodite is called a Titan-goddess instead of just a titan or a goddess.”

He blinked in surprise before reflexively glancing over his shoulders.  Grabbing the redhead’s elbow Luke pulled her closer to the statue.

“Don’t say her name!”  Luke hissed.  “Do you want the Olympian council to know we are here?  Saying their names draws the gods’ attention to you!  Just call her the love goddess if you have to mention her.”

Luke could feel electricity shot through him and his blood start to wake up.  Quickly he ducked his head and preyed no one had seen his eyes start to glow.  Taking deep breaths Luke tried to slow his plus down.  There was no need for him to go nuclear in the middle of New York City. 

Five minutes later Luke chanced raising his head.  Thankfully his blood had settled down and gone dormant again.  Going nuclear on an unsuspecting New York would really have gotten the Olympians attention.

Sighing he turned vacant blue eyes on Katie.  “The Love goddess is a two-tier goddess.”

Katie didn’t say anything.  But that didn’t matter because her wide ice blue eyes showed everything.

“Hecate is a three-tier goddess.”  Luke continued.  “She is known as the Maiden, Mother, Crone.  Three different aspects with different powers and realms of control, though all of Hecate’s forms involve magic.  The love goddess is the same way.

“There are two aspects of the love goddess based off of the two versions of her birth.  The first version states she sprung from a mixing of sea foam and Uranus’s blood.  In this form she is referred to as Aphrodite Urania or in English Celestial Aphrodite.  She was born from the act that separated Heaven and earth and created the world in between.  Aphrodite Urania has been around from the beginning of time as we know it.  This aspect is the Titaness Aphrodite.

“The second version states the love goddess was born from the union of the Olympian King (Zeus) and the Titaness Dione.  In this form the love goddess is called Aphrodite Pandemos or in English Common Aphrodite.  Pandemos is the baser of the two forms and is associated with physical satisfaction.

“Urania is the Titaness of intellectual, non physical love, which the ancient Greeks believed could only be shared by men with other men.  Pandemos on the other hand is the patron of hookers, and is the goddess of lust, physical satisfaction, and vulgar love.*

“Pandemos is the aspect that sits on the Olympian council, while Urania is suppressed under a large number of spells, seals and potions.  It is rare for Urania to be seen and even rarer for her to have demi-titan offspring.  If Urania did reproduce with a mortal the offspring are hunted down by the other gods in fear of the child’s power.”

Luke scowled at that fact.  He had read far too many documents that reported just how the gods dealt with Urania’s children.  Looking the redhead in the eye Luke asked if she understood everything he had told her. 

“Yeah,” Katie said with a weak smile.  “Thanks for that.”

The blond was about to reply when the hairs on the back of his neck stood on end.  Whirling around blue eyes locked with dark chocolate orbs.

The woman was tall and built like a model.  Lean with just enough cleavage to not have to worry about finding dresses that fit correctly.  Blue black tresses fell out of a simple braid-bun framing classic Greek features.  Nude colored lips stretched into a smile while the woman dipped her head in his direction.

_Thank you, young one, for remembering me.  Do not fear to speak the name Aphrodite.  Your secrets will be safe with me._

Before Luke could comment on the affectionate voice that floated through his head the woman - no, Titaness - had been swallowed up by the crowds.  Leaving the demigod to wonder over what she meant.  He didn’t have long to ponder though because the rest of his team had arrived.

From the north came Zane and Daphne, each holding a bag of greasy food and a drink.  Chris and Ethan strolled toward the statue of Prometheus from the east while pushing and shoving each other.  Basically acting like two friends out for a good time.  Alex and Gabriel walked hand in hand from the south, looking like a young couple that was out on a date.

If somebody didn’t know what to look for they would assume that the eight of them were friends that just happened to bump into each other on a random night out.   Not members of a quest working a covert operation right under their enemy’s nose.

Even as the others settled around him, Luke could see mortals with military training take notice of their group.  Keeping the atmosphere as light as he could he asked how everyone’s trip had been.

A grin was shared by Daphne and Zane before they offered the bags to everyone else.  Gabriel pulled out a huge bacon cheese burger, took a bite and almost moaned. 

Devouring half of the burger she asked “What is this?!  It is amazing!”

As everyone else unwrapped a burger and started to feast Daphne laughed. 

“We stopped by a place called Five Guys.  Everything there is all natural and fresh.  There is one in every state; at least I think there is.  They started to pop up in Minnesota about two years ago when my mother dragged me there for one of her stupid business trips.  All the toppings are free and you can add however many you want.  The fries are amazing also.”  Daphne finished her explanation even as Luke raised an eyebrow at Zane.

 Zane for her part just shrugged and handed Luke one of the coffee cups she had been holding.  Her expression clearly stated that they should have eaten dinner before heading out on a life threatening mission.  However, since they were already in New York, greasy food was on the menu.

Not one to argue with that logic he took a sip out of the coffee cup.   Luke’s eyelids fluttered shut at the taste and Zane laughed at his reaction before taking a bite out of her own cheese burger. 

The drink in his hand was a Chai latte.  He hadn’t been able to get a hold of one since Kronos had barred him from leaving Mt. Othrys the month before.  Which, he might add, had only happened after the gods had tried to kill him while walking out of  FND Coffee. Taking another sip, Luke muttered a mental thank you before turning back to the conversation. 

Alex and Gabriel explained how they had simply strolled out of a shadow at Grand Central Station.  Scaring an old lady in the process and walked the mile to Rockefeller plaza.  Nothing of importance had happened on their way to the meeting point. 

Chris and Ethan agreed, except that they had seen a flash of sliver when they turned a corner five blocks down from Central Park.  It could have been a mortal, but considering the two where know members of Kronos’s forces it was likely a huntress.   Meaning they had to work fast.

After everyone had finished their cheese burgers they switched partners and split up.  They were meeting Lycaon at the corner of East One Hundred-and-fourth and First.

Daphne and Katie vanished into the crowd together gossiping about the clothing around them.   Ethan and Chris nodded their heads in Luke’s direction before jogging out of the plaza.  As for Alex and Gabriel, they hailed a taxi because it was their first time in New York and they wanted to see some of the sights. The next time they are in the city it would most likely be a battle ground. 

All that left was Zane.  Who was sitting on the statue’s pedestal watching everyone around them with mistrustful eyes. 

“Get your ass down here so we can get going.”  Luke demanded.

Zane turned her head in his direction.  Her eyes seemed shadowed.  The shadows followed her as she slipped off the pedestal and stepped to his side. 

“Luke, what happened while I was at Five Guys?” She didn’t look at him when she asked.  Her eyes were still on the sea of people in front of them.

Luke glanced in the direction Zane was looking and saw a flash of sliver.  He motioned for them to start walking as he asnwered.  “Urania thanked me for explaining why she was a Titan-goddess to Katie.”

The Kurei nodded absently, her forehead wrinkling at whatever held her attention.  ‘ _We need to hit the back streets.  Turn left two streets up, we should be able to slip our tail, or even catch the mouse that thinks it’s a cat.’_

Nodding in understanding Luke started to jog.  He caught sight of a girl dressed in sliver hunting gear before turning down the street Zane had specified.  One look at his sister and he knew she had seen the girl too.  It seemed it was time for the Olympian council to know that the Spinner Siblings were back in action.

* * *

 

“It’s a good thing we know how to get blood out of clothing.”  Zane muttered as they turned out of a back alley and onto One Hundred-and-fourth.

Luke hummed in agreement as they were spotted by the others.  Chris waved at them before turning back to his discussion with Lycaon.

Lycaon turned in their direction with a smirk.  “I see you had a run in with those cursed hunters.”

“That we have,” Zane glanced mournfully down at the soles of her boots.   “I must say they aren’t very good prey.”

Lycaon barked out a laugh. 

Still grinning he reported what he had found out.  “I’ve narrowed down the apartment the brat lives in to the building behind us.  One Gabriel Ugliano lives in Apt. 17.”

“Don’t you mean Sally Jackson?”  Chris asked.

“No,” Lycaon growled in anger.  “Miss Jackson found out the pig was beating Percy and divorced him.  Though some twist of fate the pig gained guardianship over Mr. Jackson.  Since then the two have lived here.”

The demigods shared a look.  An abusive guardian did not bode well.

“We have to get in there.  For all we know Percy is on deaths doorstep.  And I for one really want to kill that pig.”  Zane finished with a growl of her own.

One thing she hated more than meddling gods were people who were supposed to care for you but didn’t.  Looking around she noted similar thoughts in the demigods’ eyes.

Lycaon nodded his head.  “This is where I take my leave.  My pack will try to draw the Hunters away from you.  But I am not promising anything.”

Luke nodded in the werewolf’s direction.  Glancing up at the apartment building he could not stop the pit of dread that appeared in his stomach.  Whatever they found behind door 17 wasn’t going to be pretty.

Looking over his team once again Luke noticed their determined expressions.  At his stare Zane looked up from her murmured discussion with Alex and Gabriel and nodded that they were ready.

“Alright, when we get to apartment 17 I want Zane on my left and Chris on my right.  We are most likely going to have to break in, so I want you Daphne in the security room watching the cameras.  No one is allowed onto the floor where Percy lives while we are in the building.”  The demigods he mentioned nodded in understanding.

Katie strengthened up.  “What about Ethan, Alex, Gabriel and I?”

“You four are doing the important jobs.  Ethan will be standing guard outside of the apartment while we clear it and manipulating the mist so any mortal that walks into the hall goes back the way they came.  Gabriel will be on standby as our field medic and Alex will be flanking her as her guard.”  Luke stopped to take a breath before addressing Katie. 

“You will be packing anything you think is of value into these.”  Here he held up two black duffle bags with an hourglass and scythe embossed in gold on the side.  “They were made by Hecate specifically for jobs like this.  One is for the rescued demigod’s personal possessions and the other is for anything that can be sold later on to get the demigod their own source of money.  They have far more space on the inside then they look like they do.  But it is not endless.  So think carefully before you put anything in them.”

Katie nodded her head.  “I can do that.” 

“I know you can.”  Handing the duffle bags over Luke turned toward the building. 

The eight of them walked into the building.   A map of the buildings floor plan hung next to the emergency flight of stairs. 

Daphne pulled from her bag eight ear-buds.  Quickly explaining how they worked she found the location of the security room on the map and headed in that direction.  All the while rummaging in her bag she pulled out a taser and the guts of a smart phone.  The rest of them took the stairs up to the second floor.

Apartment 17 happened to rest in the very center of the hall.  Peach colored paint lined the walls and the carpet looked like it had been freshly shampooed.  There was nothing that showed there was a demigod living behind the numbered door.

As Luke pulled out a set of lock picks Zane and Chris took their positions on either side of the door.  Chris pulled out a dagger while Zane pulled out the nine millimeter she had been carrying.  Chris looked from his dagger to the gun and back before shaking his head. 

“I think you have me out classed, sister.”

Zane flashed a cool smile.  “I lived in one of the most dangerous places in the world.  When you were told by Chiron being a Demigod makes you twice as likely to die.  He was right.”  She directed her next statement at Luke.  “Why don’t you just will the lock open.  I know you’ve done it enough times to do it in your sleep.”

His attention firmly on the lock, Luke grinned.  “It’s more of a challenge to do it the old fashioned way.  Besides, I already have the security chain on the inside of the door unlocked.”

The doorknob was in Luke’s hand.  He raised the other and started to count down.  On one he pushed the door open quickly.  Zane went in high and cleared the living area while Chris took the room directly next to the entry way.

“Clear!”

“Clear!”

Chris walked out of what happened to be the kitchen with a disgusted look on his face.  “This place is gross.”

Beer cans were strewn across the carpet.  Take out containers littered the tables and over flowed from the trash cans.  There was even a pile of dirty clothing in the corner closest to the entry way.

“The kitchen is absolutely spotless.  So I can hagger a guess that the pig never enters it.  Though I did find this.”  Chris handed over a note written on what looked like a gyro wrapper.

It read:

_Brat,_

_I expect you to get off your lazy ass and clean up the place before my poker party tonight._

_If you don’t, remember this._

_No one knows you even exist!_

Zane read the note over Luke’s shoulder.  The lights flickered ominously.  She ground her teeth together before raising a finger to her ear. 

“What happened?”  Came Daphne’s throaty voice.

“I want you to give us a heads up the moment Gabe Ugliano enters the premises.  Actually, make sure he goes directly to his apartment.”

Daphne hesitated for a moment.  “All right.  Any particular reason I should know of?”

“No.  I just want to have a little… _chat_ with the man.”

Daphne didn’t ask anything else.  She decided it was in her best interest to not know what Zane was planning.

Luke, himself, took one look at the Kurei and called the others into the apartment.  Giving the go ahead he started clearing rooms in search of Percy Jackson leaving Zane to stew.  When she got into moods like this it was best to steer clear of her until after the screaming had stopped.

Walking out of what could only have been the pig’s study he spotted Katie stuffing a new smartTV into one for the duffle bags.  With a chuckle Luke made a mental note to have Daphne bleed all of Mr. Ugliano’s bank accounts dry and transfer the money into one made for Percy.  If he could afford a smartTV the pig could afford his assets vanishing.

A yell from further in the apartment got Luke’s attention and had him running.  A door appeared in his vision with a bloody handle and what could only be blood stains on the carpet.  Inside Chris was kneeling next to a prone figure on the floor.

“He’s barely breathing and his skin is too cold for it to be natural,” Chris reported with an edge of panic creeping into his voice.

A blur of yellow zoomed past Luke as Gabriel rushed into the room with Alex on her heels.  The daughter of Apollo shooed Chris out of the way and settled down next to the demigod on the floor.  Ordering Alex to help her turn Percy over Luke got his first look at the son of Poseidon.

Percy’s jet black hair was long and greasy as if it had not been washed in days.  His face was thin and angular under all of the molted bruising.  Dull sea green could be seen from under hooded eyelids as Gabriel ran glowing hands along his body.  From the demigods position on the floor Luke couldn’t tell if Percy was tall or not, but Luke noted he seemed far too skinny for his own good.

Guttural curses escaped Gabriel’s lips before she thrust a hand in Katie’s direction.  “Get me clean clothes now!”

Nothing happened.

Turning to glare at the red head Gabriel snarled.  “I need clean clothes for him to wear.  I can’t tell whether or not his injuries are worse then they seem because all of the blood on the clothing he is wearing is messing with my scans!  And start packing up all of his stuff!  That is the whole reason you even have the duffle bags!”

Katie snapped out of the stupor she had been in and rummaged around in the dresser next to her.  Quickly she pulled out a set of sweatpants, boxers, socks and a t-shirt.  Handing them to Gabriel she turned back to the dresser, only to start dumping the drawers into the duffle bag at her feet.

All the while Gabriel tore the clothing – more like rags - off of the sea prince.  Revealing discolored skin off set by the unnatural whiteness that colored the rest of Percy’s body.   Efficiently she wrangled the new clothing onto the young man in front of her before starting her scans again.

Chris moved to stand next to his brother.  Out of the healer’s way.

Shakily Chris started talking.  “He looks more like a son of the underworld then a son of the sea.  He and Nico could be brothers from the look of it.”

Luke turned away from the scene playing out in front of him.  Glancing back down the hall he tried to get the image of someone else out of his head.

“What I want to know,” he murmured.  “Is what the pig meant when he said nobody knew Percy was alive?”

“I can answer that,” Zane was standing in the doorway with hellfire dancing in her eyes.  In her hands was a set of papers. 

“I wanted to do some research in to how the bastard could afford such an apartment and came across these.  It would seem he was homeschooling one Percy Jackson.  Though when I dug further I found that all the documents pertaining to Percy’s schooling where forgeries.”  Here she thrust the papers into Luke’s hands.  “Percy hasn’t been to a school since he was ten.”

Looking though the documents Luke had to force himself not to tear them apart.  He glanced at the Kurei questioningly.  Zane grimaced before nodding.  She vanished back the way she came to grab the other documents that regarded Percy Jackson or could be sent to the police as an anonymous tip.

The documents where folded then stuffed into the back pocket of Luke’s pants.  He asked for a statues update.

Gabriel glanced wearily in Luke’s direction before turning back to her patient.  “He has a collapsed lung, two broken ribs and a ruptured spleen.  That’s only in his chest cavity.  He has both the radius and ulna broken in his right arm and his femur didn’t heal correctly in after being broken in three different places.  To put it simply, he’s a mess.”

“Is he stable enough for transfer?”  Luke asked.

“Yeah.  I will have to give him some morphine for the trip though.  That way he won’t feel anything as he’s being moved.  I won’t risk feeding him any ambrosia until I get him situated at Mt. Othrys, if I give him any that is.  At that point I will have to re-break his leg to set it properly as well as un-collapse his lung.  But that’s all I will do.  He’s only alive at the moment because his immortal side is active; which means he has to be in a healing coma.”

Luke nodded in understanding. 

A healing coma was used in server situations where healing the person with godly powers and food could do more harm than good.  He had only seen it done once before, but Chiron hadn’t listened to Apollo’s warning to not mess with someone in such a coma.  The result had been one dead demigod and a traumatized Apollo camper, who to this day refused to heal anything.

“When you’re ready to leave take Alex with you.  You should land directly in the medical wing. “

With a nod to let Luke know she had been listening Gabriel made a splint out of bed sheets and a ruler.  There was nothing she could do for his chest though.  Once satisfied that Percy was secure enough to move without causing anymore damage to his body Gabriel grabbed Percy’s arm that was closest to her.  Alex copied the action on the sea princes other side before clamping a hand onto Gabriel’s shoulder.

The shadows swirled around the three before dissipating.  Leaving a pile of rags as the only proof Percy had lived there.

Just as Luke was going to order everyone out of the apartment Daphne’s voice crackled into his ear.  “Gabe Ugliano just walked in though the front door.  I nudged him a little with the mist so he is heading right up to the apartment.  Do you want me to follow?”

“No.  Stay where you are.  We may still have to deal with the hunters.”

“Copy that.” Daphne’s voice died out as the elevator down the hall dinged.

Luke ushered the others out of Percy’s room and into the living room.  He left Katie to grab the last of Percy’s personal effects from the bathroom and anything else of value.  Shutting the door behind him and locking it Ethan stepped to the side.  If the pig thought he would be able to escape the way he had come in he had another thing coming.

Zane had a hunting knife in hand after giving her gun to Luke.  Chris had his dagger out and stood opposite Ethan.  Luke found a wooden chair that was clean and dragged it directly in view of the door.  He sat backwards in it facing the door with the gun dangling loosely from his right hand.

Katie hurriedly finished filling up the duffle bags.  After depositing them at Luke’s feet she stepped up to his right and tugged on her silver bracelet.  A gleaming halberd one and a-half times the length of her body appeared in her hands.  Zane once again took position at Luke’s right.

The air was thick with tension as the group waited for Gabe to make his entrance.  They could hear the man’s footsteps echo down the hallway.  With each second that passed they could feel their blood start to rush as adrenaline kicked in.

After what seemed like hours the lock turned and Mr. Ugliano walked into his apartment unknowing that it was the last time he would ever get the chance. 

* * *

 

Gabriel Ugliano had been having a very bad day. 

First he had woken up without the sounds of his step-son working in the kitchen making him breakfast.  Then, when Gabriel had looked at the time he realized he was late for an important business meeting and didn’t have the time to give the brat his morning beating.  Rushing out to his ’78 Camaro Gabriel had found that it had been impounded and from there his day just kept getting worse and worse.

 But it was Wednesday.  Which everyone who was important knew was Poker Night. 

Walking into his building Gabriel didn’t even pay attention to the caramel haired girl as she snapped her fingers in his direction before walking back into the security room.   Suddenly he remembered that the poker game had been moved up to six o’clock.  Gabriel rushed to the elevator.  He had only half an hour to make sure the brat had done everything correctly and get him out of the way.

As soon as the elevator opened onto his floor Gabriel headed down the hall.  Fishing the keys out of his pants pocket he missed a black haired kid in sunglasses walk into his apartment and shut the door. 

At number 17 he fumbled with the lock for a moment.  It gave way and the door opened.  Walking over the fresh hold Gabriel loosened his tie.

“This place better be cl-“As he looked up the rest of his sentence died in his throat.

Before him sat a young man dressed in all black with bronze accents.  His sandy blond hair was cut short while his cerulean blue eyes cut into Gabriel as if he could see directly into his soul.  A thick scar marred the right side of his face, but the older man thought it only added to his devilishly good looks.  (If anyone has seen Jake Able in _Angel of Death_ , he personifies Luke at this moment in time.)  With a jolt he noticed the man had a gun.  Shortly after he registered that the two women on either side of the young man also had weapons out.

Turning exit the apartment a blade bit into his neck drawing a bead of blood.   “Just try it.”  A dry voice whispered into his ear, all but begging him to run.

Instead he swallowed and tried a disarming smile. “W-what can I do for you?”

“It has come to my attention, Mr. Ugliano.” Gabriel thought if the young man had been smoking a cigarette at that point in time, he would have crushed it under his heel.  “That you have been mistreating a member of my…family.  As such I decided that we needed to have a little chat.”

The young man said all of this without blinking once.  It unnerved Gabriel to the point that he almost missed what the man had said.  Family?  He was mistreating a member of this Mafia Boss’s family?  For that was the only thing Gabriel thought this sandy haired man could be; a member of the Mafia’s ruling circle.

Briefly he registered the click of the door closing behind him and the lock sliding into place.  Perspiration started to bead on his forehead.  Shaking off the cold tendrils of fear that slithered down his spine Gabriel complied when the same dry voice ordered him to sit in the chair that had been set up for him.

“Your family?” He asked lightly, fishing for information.

Cold blue eyes locked onto his own even as the young man dipped his head.  “Yes.”

Minutes ticked by in silence while Gabriel tried to think which one of the workers he had been exceptionally nasty to.  None had given him the vibes he was getting off of the young man in front of him.  Actually, now that he thought about it, no one who worked under him reminded him of the man in front of him.  The only person who reminded him was… _no._

Gabriel’s eyes snapped up to bored blue.  “ _Perseus_ ,” He whispered.

“What was that?” 

Anger flared up inside Gabriel.  He knew for a fact that the man in front of him had heard him.  The young man was _playing_ with him.  He had to be. 

“Perseus Jackson,” Gabriel spit out with as much venom as he could.

A cold grin spread across Luke’s lips as he started to slow clap.  “Very good, and it only took you seven minutes.”

He could see the old man’s face start to flush in anger.  But for some reason he couldn’t bring himself to care.   It could have been the hate filled amusement pulsing through Zane’s aura.  Or the fact that Mr. Ugliano had no power in this situation at all. 

Hmmm. Luke was beginning to understand where Kronos went wrong during the Golden Age.   Playing with…insects was so much fun.

Pushing away from the chair Luke stood up and stretched.  “You see Mr. Ugliano.” He continued in the same bored tone.  “Perseus Jackson happens to be my father’s cousin.  One who slip through the cracks, yes, but a cousin none the less.”

In his peripheral vision Luke could see Zane and Katie shift slightly.  Glancing behind the man he nodded to Ethan and Chris.  It was time to teach this thing a lesson.

“My friends and I came here today to check on my second cousin.  And what do we find?  His home is a disaster zone, he hasn’t been schooled at all since he was _ten_ , and worst of all he was _barely_ _alive_ lying on his bedroom floor!”  Luke’s voice rose higher and higher until he was shouting at the man in front of him. 

Luke whirled around and tried to get his breathing under control.  He hadn’t meant to yell at the man behind him.  No…he actually didn’t know what he had been planning to do.  But letting all his pent up emotions out had not been part of the plan. 

With his eyes closed Luke continued in a trembling voice.  “What you have done is inexcusable.  If you were before our council you would face the worst punishment we could sentence a mortal.”  He unconsciously traced the handle of the gun in his hands.  “But you are not.  So we will have to decide for ourselves just what will become of you.”

He didn’t turn around even as he heard Gabe scream.

Chris had sunk his dagger to the hilt in the man’s thigh.  Not to be shown up by his friend Ethan pulled the dagger out of Gabe’s leg and plucked out an eye.   Through all of this Katie had turned her head away. 

Torture was not something for her.  She could never get the sight of her sister’s dead body out of her head.  Shaking her head as Gabe’s screams went up an octave Katie nearly missed Luke call her name.

He had that same vacant look to his eyes he had worn earlier that night right after they had started to glow.  Honestly it scared her more than his yelling ever could.  What had happened in his life that caused him to shut away his emotions? 

He didn’t say anything to her again.  Instead he mouthed ‘ _are you okay?_ ’ 

Katie didn’t know how he knew she could read lips.  But she quickly pushed such thoughts out of her head and told him she was fine.

A spark flared in his eyes before he grinned slightly.  ‘ _You should know. You’re a very bad liar.’_

‘ _I don’t like torture.’_   Katie brushed a strand of red hair out of her face.

“Because of your sister,” Luke stated out loud. 

Katie froze.  Her icy eyes widened even as they stared at Luke.  How could he know?

“I was there,” Luke admitted softly.  “I was the one to stop you from crossing the border to get her body.  You stayed in cabin eleven for the next year before leaving.  I remember you cut all of your hair off because the color reminded you too much of her blood.  And when the Aphrodite cabin teased you about it they were cursed by their own mother.”

She didn’t remember him, didn’t remember him dragging her away from the red stained snow, or even being in the same cabin as her that summer. 

As if reading her mind Luke tapped his scar.  “That was the summer I got this.  I wasn’t seen by many for obvious reasons. Now-WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING?!“  Luke demanded at the smell of burning flesh. 

Turning around he found that Gabe was a mess.  Half of his finger nails had been pulled out.  He was missing an eye, and his right arm had been skinned.  A small black flame was licking its way up one of his legs leaving only charred bone in its wake. 

As one Ethan and Chris pointed to Zane and cried, “She did it!”

Zane looked unrepentant as she cleaned her dagger.  It was obvious who had done the skinning.  Making sure the blade was spotless she dropped the shirt sleeve she had been using as a rag onto the floor.

Luke looked at the fire before sighing.  “What did you do?  You’re not a descendent of Hades, and magik has its limits, so why is hellfire eating up his leg?”

“I know a god in the east that taught me death magik.”  Zane said with a shrug.  “Too bad when this _thing_ dies it won’t be sent to his underworld.”

Luke didn’t even try to understand what she had just said.  Instead he watched as the hellfire vanished after it had reached the middle of Gabe’s thigh.  As if it had never existed. 

By this point Gabe Ugliano was a blubbering mess of snot and tears.  Nothing they did now would truly get to the man.  He was beyond their reach.

The gun felt heavy in his hand as Luke looked at the others.  Zane, Ethan, and Chris all looked content with what they had done to the man.  No regrets where hidden in their eyes, to them it was a just act of revenge.  Katie was staring at the man with disgust filled eyes.  Which surprised Luke for a moment, she hated torture but it seemed she hated what this man represented more. 

  1.   Neglect.  Abandonment.



Raising the gun Luke looked at the man in front of him one last time before pulling the trigger.  One slug directly to the heart ended the man’s life. 

As Death collected the soul he glanced at the group of demigods around the corpse and grinned.  It would seem that the ancient prophecy was beginning.  Watching them systematically clear all evidence of themselves from the apartment Death decided just this once he would break the rules and escorted the soul to Anubis.  It was the least he could do; after all these children were destined for great things.

(I wanted to end the chapter here originally, but decided against it.)

* * *

 

A flash of sliver whizzed past Daphne imbedding itself into the stairs beside her.  Cursing like a sailor Daphne took the stairs two at a time, dropping automations that grew in size behind her.  It wouldn’t stop them, no, but it would give her a chance to warn the others.

_The Hunters of Artemis had arrived_.

Swearing again she crested the flight of stairs and entered the hallway.  In her haste she clipped a little old lady, sending the lady crashing back through the door to her apartment with a cry. 

There it was!  Number 17. 

Trying the doorknob she felt like a bucket of ice had been dumped over her.  It was locked!  Not only that - there was a large amount of mist covering the apartment. 

_Crash!_

The sound of something metallic falling down the stairs brought Daphne out of her thoughts and back to the present.  One of her automations was dead, which meant screw the locks. 

She raised a foot, aimed and kicked the door open.

In seconds she was inside the apartment with the door thrown closed behind her.  Layering the door in mist she could only hope that it would affect the Hunters long enough for them to escape.

“Daphne?”  Ethan questioned.

Hearing weapons being lowered behind her Daphne turned around.  The scene before her was not what she had been expecting.  Gabe Ugliano’s tortured body lay on the couch.  The entire apartment smelled of bleach, which she knew was a DNA destroyer, and gasoline.  At Luke’s feet sat two extra duffle bags filled to the brim with what looked like files. 

“Daphne?” Ethan repeated.

Her teal eyes snapped up to the group in front of her.  Gasping she made her report.  “The hunters – gasp – here – gasp - don’t know how long – gasp - we have.”

She caught Luke and Zane making hand signs to each other before nodding.  She had no idea what they had said to each other but it wasn’t in standard ASL.  However, Daphne didn’t have any more time to think about it as the two herded everyone to the middle of the room.

There the black eyed demigod started to carve runes into the floor.  Daphne caught sight of Thorn, Rad, Erda, Odal, Dag, and Ear.  Respectfully in that order the runes of attack and defense - journey – protection and enclosure - land– balance - and finally an end and a beginning.

Luke threw Daphne one of the duffle bags filled with files before doing the same to Chris.  It was then Daphne noticed that Katie and Ethan where both carrying the remaining duffle bags.

“We can’t go with you.”  Luke explained for Zane at Katie’s questioning look.  “With this many people in the circle it will take both of us to make it work and get you to Mt. Othrys.  It can only be activated from the outside.”

“Why can’t we all just leave the same way we came to New York?”  Daphne asked curiously.

Zane was the one to answer this time as Luke took a bottle of lighter fluid out of a pocket and doused the couch with it.  “We have to make sure the place goes up in smoke.  Otherwise the wolves that are with the hunt can pick up our scents.  And since wolves are a sacred animal to Apollo - and there are daughters of Apollo in the hunt - they will be able to know who we are.  Who our godly parent is, and most importantly who we have been around for the last twenty four hours.”

Daphne paled as she began to understand.  “They will be able to tell we are with the Titans…”

“Exactly, this will also give us a chance to throw them off why we were here in the first place.  Besides they’re probably wondering by now where that tail they stuck on me is.”  Luke said with a bloodthirsty grin that did nothing to calm Daphne down.

Zane shared his grin before signing something else to him. 

Sudden pounding on the door brought everyone’s attention back to the situation at hand.  A muffled _open up!_ was heard.  Zane flicked a wrist and they all heard a corresponding yelp.

Quickly the siblings stood on opposite sides of the circle.  Luke was to the East while Zane stood in the West.  Softly they started to chant while slicing the palm of their non-dominant hand.  Just as the apartment door was blasted off its hinges the siblings slammed their hands down onto the runic circle.

A flash of brilliant sliver blinded the room before a smoking circle could be seen.

Annabeth had entered just as Luke and an unknown woman completed some ritual and four teenagers vanished in a flash of light.  The power behind the ritual had nearly flattened her but she hadn’t allowed herself to fall.

Thanks to her pride Annabeth was able to watch as Luke and the woman faced her and the hunters from across the smoking circle.  The two were moving their hands in rapid movements obviously talking to each other. 

Narrowing her eyes in annoyance at the fact she couldn’t understand what they were saying Annabeth took in the changes to Luke.  He seemed almost happier, and for some reason he had no problem with how close the woman was to him.  Could it be they were lovers? 

No, Annabeth discarded that thought.  Luke didn’t take lovers; she reminded herself, he never had and never will.  He was too loyal to Thaila’s memory.  A smirk played at the edges of her lips - the Olympians could use that to their advantage.

“Why, hello girly!”  The woman sing-songed; finally looking in her direction with a leer.  “You got here just in time!”

Annabeth outright glared at the woman.  It was decided, she hated whoever this may be. 

“You should show some respect for the lieutenant of Artemis, mortal.”  She snapped.

The woman had the gall to laugh at her.  In a mockery of a bow the woman apologized.  “I’m sorry.”

Annabeth wasn’t going to forgive her anyway but before she could say that the woman continued. 

“I’m sorry you are bound to a stuck up goddess.   I’m sorry that you are so blinded by what the Olympians have said that you willingly overlook the evil that has been committed by them. Oh, and before you get any ideas about using Luke’s love for Thaila to your advantage.  I will tell you this once.  Forget it.”

“Excuse me?!”  Annabeth cried in outrage. 

Behind her the rest of the hunters shifted in their spots.  Anger was palatable from their side of the room. 

“You heard me girly.”  The woman said seriously. 

All playfulness vanished from her form and in its place stood a battle hardened hunter.  Belatedly Annabeth noted that the woman before her had been setting off alarm bells in her head from the moment she entered the apartment. 

A wave of dark energy washed over the hunters sucking the air from their lung.  Some of them drop to the floor at the attacks intensity.

Chuckles from Luke dew everyone’s attention to him.  He had the audacity to look amused by everything that was going on.  With a shake of his head Luke turned to the woman and smiled.

“Zane,” he chided still looking amused, “what did I tell you about goading people below your power level?”

The woman – Zane – sighed before muttering.  “Not to do it.”

“Exactly.”

A flush of anger spread across the daughter of Athena’s face.  How dare he?!  To insinuate that this woman was more powerful than her!  The lieutenant of Artemis herself!

Sure that wave of power had been incredibly strong.  But it couldn’t have come from a demigod could it?  If it had, then, who in _Hades_ was this Zane?!  Just how powerful was she, and more importantly was she the child of prophecy?

The dark eyed woman had the audacity to pout at Luke, which to Annabeth’s horror seemed to make him even more amused.  Faster than she could take control of the situation Luke pulled Zane into a kiss.

A strangled scream ripped from her throat unwillingly. 

As the couple broke apart Zane rested her head on Luke’s chest.  Glancing in Annabeth’s direction she grinned before kissing his lips again.  “I think we broke her.”  She stage whispered in his ear.

Luke’s cerulean eyes locked on stormy grey.  Annabeth could see sparks of amusement and malice dancing in their depths.   It was then she realized where she had recognized the image carved into Anthemis’s forehead.

A file she had read in the big house at the age of ten flashed through her mind.  The words _Araneidae, Spinner Siblings,_ and _children of the Big Three?_ had all been written in bold next to a set of crime scene photos.

The file had gone into detail on which demigod the victim had been related to.  What specifically had been done to the victim and when all the deaths had occurred.  There had been 12 deaths in all, one for each Olympian council member, in the span of half a year. 

But what had really struck her at the time was the image all of the victims had carved into their foreheads.  The Web of Wyrd. 

When it had been just the three of them - her, Thaila and Luke – he had sometimes slipped away to do gods knew what.  But Luke would always return with a bag full of groceries or a new set of clothing to replace something that had been torn beyond repair.

On the palm of his hand the same image would have been carved.  The Web of Wyrd.

The dates of the killings flashed before Annabeth’s eyes as she correlated them to the timeline of her life.  Every one of the mortals had been killed within nine months of Luke and Thaila finding her in the alleyway.  The last killing happened not even two weeks before Luke and Thaila had met.  

Luke was a _murderer_.

Jerking away from the young man she had thought of like a brother Annabeth stumbled into another huntress.  “You!”  She hissed.  “You killed Anthemis!”

“Yes I did.”  Luke stated like one would the weather.  “She thought she was a hunter staking her prey, even when she walked into our trap for her.  Pity, I had hoped a member of the esteemed Hunters of Artemis would have been able to see that she was being lead to her death.”

Here he shrugged before once again looking into her eyes with the heartless blue of his own.  “Sadly I was mistaken.  They just aren’t made like they used to be, right Zane?”

The woman’s grin turned viscous as she agreed with him.  Turning her own cold eyes on Annabeth the woman pulled out Anthemis’s hunting dagger. 

“I had a harder time hunting rapists in Africa then I did with an immortal huntress.  Not that it matters.  We’ve outstayed our welcome I believe, Lucas.”  Annabeth bristled at the name. 

No one was allowed to call him Lucas!  Not even Thaila had gotten that honor.  It was only after those thoughts left her mind that Annabeth comprehended the rest of what Zane had said.  Hunting rapists in Africa?  Just where had this woman come from?  How did Luke know her so well?  She had to get answers!

“Stop!”  She cried as Luke and Zane sidled up to a window.  “You are under arrest for the murder of Anthemis and are to be brought to Olympus for trial!  Stay where you are or we will shoot!”

Zane had the nerve to laugh at her. 

Annabeth let loose her arrow, the sight lined up to hit the woman’s Achilles tendon, but Zane was already out the shattered window.  As the hunters released their own arrows Luke pulled vials of something out of his pants and threw them at the floor. 

Green flames erupted from the shattered vials before spreading through the gasoline ridden apartment.  As Annabeth was dragged into the hall she caught a glimpse of Luke jumping out the window. 

Once outside, Annabeth could do nothing but watch as the building burned before her.  One thought kept playing through her mind, _had she ever really known Luke Castellan?_


	9. Pancakes, Skipping Work, and Alliances

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I am sorry for the long wait between chapters! I've had a really tuff time finishing the ending of this chapter and finally decided just to post it as it is. (Which means that it is unfinished.) Secondly, I will be gone on vacation for the next two weeks so I will be posting chapter ten right after this one is uploaded. Chapter Eleven is already in the works. I just need to finish it.
> 
> No memory viewing this chapter. Next chapter will have the next memory viewing in it. This chapter basically explains what goes on at the Titan Fortress when the War Council is not watching Percy's memories. Percy won't be awake for four-ish more chapters. Then we get adorable cuteness!

Sunlight streamed through the windows. Painting the bookcase's a simmering array of oranges. A table laden with scrolls and books was the last place inside the library to receive the sun's kiss. Sitting at the table Kronos reread one particular scroll for the fifth time.

After spending all night holed up in the library. The scroll was a flame in the darkness that had settled over the Titan King when Luke had not returned with the rest of his team. Ignoring the feeling of dread that began to drift through his being Kronos focused on the scroll.

The only scroll of its kind, the last scroll that spoke of Anima Socie.

Mortals knew Anima Socie by a different name, soul-bonded or the more famous soul-mate.

Kronos scoffed at the term. Anima Socie where so much more then 'the perfect mate'. They where the other half, the balance, two sides of the same coin, the analogies could go on.

Glancing down at the scroll again Kronos ran his figure over one particular section. It talked about Platonic vs. Romantic Anima Socie and how to tell the difference.

There was a spell involved that would glow purple for platonic and pink for romantic. The scroll also spoke of what would happen if one of the soul-bonded had a relationship with an outside party.

Accordingly, in a Platonic Anima Socie the lover would be shared. The soul-bonded not romantically involved would view the outside party as a sibling, but if the outside where to break the heart of the soul-bonded - they are as good as dead. In a Romantic Anima Socie outside romantic relationships are frowned upon and rarely happened for obvious reasons.

Depending on the type Luke and Zane where, he would have to worn other immortals not to approach the two on the premise of casual sex. It wouldn't go over well. The primordials knew how angry Rhea had been when a Titaness had asked Kronos for sex. What happened wasn't something he ever wanted a repeat of.

As for the rest of his army, he really didn't care what happened.

Unrolling the scroll further Kronos read over another section.

_Anima Socie share traits and abilities with each other through their bond. If one were to be a child of Poseidon and the other a normal mortal – the mortal would have limited control over water. The closer the two soul-bonded are the more abilities are shared between the two._

That explained why Luke could use magik so well. He had never been gifted by Hecate and Hermes had no control over magik. It is only logical that through the soul-bond Luke had gained some of Zane's control over magik.

"So that's how you have an aura like that of a child of Hermes." Kronos mused. "I wonder, what other abilities have you gained from being soul-bonded to Luke?"

_If one part of an Anima Socie is immortal the other will live forever in a faux immortal state. Until something kills them the mortal part will live out their lives as an extremely old human with wrinkly skin and grey hair. At the death of the mortal half, the immortal part will go insane and eventually fade. The only way to counter act this is to turn both halves of the Anima Socie immortal._

Nothing could get in the way of his plans for Luke. Luke would be immortal by the end of the war. As a Kurei Zane was already immortal, however she could still die in battle. At which point Kronos knew Luke would break beyond repair. That was not something he ever wanted to see.

With a sigh Kronos leaned back in his chair. It wasn't something he had been planning on but if it kept Luke sane he would turn Zane into full fledged immortal. The new question was how would he go about explaining this to the two of them.

So lost in thought Kronos was that he didn't sense the demigod until he had kneeled. "My Lord."

A glance with golden eyes reveled that the demigod was one of the sentries on border patrol. The demigod had obviously run all the way here from his post, which meant whatever news he brought was important.

"What is it?" Kronos had to give the demigod credit. He didn't flinch at the titan's cold tone.

Swallowing once the demigod gave his report. "Luke Castellan and another demigod, Zane Nikalie I think her name was, arrived at the gates not even ten minutes ago."

"You are dismissed."

The demigod bowed his head before fleeing the library. Kronos tracked the demigod until the boy was out of the library. With a wave of his hand the books and scroll that had littered the table floated to their resting places on the shelves around him.

_Why didn't Luke report to me immediately like I had ordered him to? What took him so long to return to the fortress? I'm never letting him leave again. Not until I've made sure he can't die at least._

With those thoughts in mind Kronos flashed to the entrance of the heir chambers and used the override password to enter. When he got to the bedroom he was greeted with the sight of Zane standing naked in front of the wardrobe.

Steam billowed out of the open bathroom door where he could hear the shower still running. Which meant the two demigods either showered together or Zane had kicked Luke out of the bathroom as soon as they had reached his rooms. No matter what had happened though, she hadn't noticed him yet, giving Kronos time to study the only person who could threaten his hold over Luke.

It was obvious she had been on her own for most of her life. Zane's body was lean. Except that was more from getting little food as a child and always being on the move. A multitude of scares crisscrossed her body. Showing just how it was she had lived her life.

Something's can never be fixed, even by a god. Like the thin scar that ran from just before her spine to her hipbone. Or the ring of dots that came from a sea serpent bite. Both of the scars had been caused by a curse – in this case an enchanted blade and venom. Nothing could ever make those scars fade.

But it was the non-physical scars that really told her history. Like Luke she was always aware of her surroundings. There was a caution in all of her movements; as if she would have to defend herself at a moment's notice. If Zane turned around Kronos knew her eyes would have a haunted nearly-dead look to them. Zane may hide it well, but she had seen too much in her short life. It the hints she had been giving were to be trusted the Kurei had been to places not even immortals dared enter.

"Are you just going to stare at me? Or are you going to actually  _do_  something, Father Time?" Her dark eyes flashed in his direction before returning to the wardrobe.

Kronos stayed silent as she decided on one of Luke's green tee-shirts. It adorned her body loosely, nearly slipping off one shoulder. From the wardrobe next was pulled out a black hoody, followed by a pair of black tights.

Kronos was not going to think about why Luke had a pair of tights. Instead he asked where his second in command actually was.

"He's in the shower. But he should be out in three…two…one"

_SHRIEK!_

"Zane!" Luke yelled as the water shut off.

Said female grinned like a Cheshire cat (and Kronos would not think about how he knew that reference) before a mask of innocents took its place.

"Yes?"

Luke stormed out of the bathroom, thankfully dressed, and proceeded to yell at his sister. It was nice to see Luke act his age for once, but Kronos had places to be and needed his second in commands report.

He cleared his throat. When nothing happened Kronos leveled a glare at the two but they still didn't stop bickering. Golden eyes glanced at the still open doorway. A smirk appeared on the titan's lips before he flicked a wrist. Before him events flowed backwards, Luke walked into the bathroom and Zane began putting back the tights.

Having decided that they were far enough back Kronos let the two demigods out of the time loop. Cold water hit Luke again as Zane pulled the tights out of the wardrobe. As Luke stormed out of the bathroom once again Kronos was pleased to see the blue eyed man pause. His second in commands eyes flicked to Zane and back to the bathroom before finally settling on Kronos. Who just so happened to be standing in the bedrooms doorway.

"My Lord," he breathed before sending a glare at Zane.

To Kronos's pleasure the two did not start bickering again. "Report."

So Luke did. He spoke of how everyone met at the meeting point as planned, how Zane and Daphne had been wise enough to buy food for the team. The huntress that had met her untimely end in a back alley – to meeting Lycaon and finally finding Percy Jackson barely alive in his apartment. From there Luke went on to explain his and Zane's chat - as the two were calling it – with the Moon goddess's hunters and the corresponding arson of the entire building.

"We were lucky enough that Annabeth didn't think to hunt us down until after we were out of the city. Though for some reason we couldn't teleport like normal. Something was messing with our abilities. So we could only teleport short distances with the Hunters at least ten miles behind us." Luke frowned in annoyance at the fact their getaway had been tampered with. "We found a confederate war museum and Bellona was willing to protect us against the Hunters for the rest of the night. At sunrise we teleported onto the mountain."

Kronos raised a black eyebrow, "Neither of you thought to come directly to me to report any of this?"

Zane was the one to answer him. "We thought you would prefer if we didn't smell like sewage before reporting to you."

The Titan of time didn't say anything for a while as he contemplated what Luke had told him. Something, no a god, had been messing with their powers. That was most troubling. Returning to the land of the living Kronos looked at the mortals before him.

"Go," he told them. "Breakfast has started and you both have a busy day ahead of you. Remember that the memory veiwing starts at one in the afternoon."

"Yes, my lord." The two chorused vacating the heir chambers.

* * *

Katie sat at a dining table seething.

She had gotten back last night from the rescue mission and was sent to Hyperion to repot. That had been all good and dandy; expect for the fact that the Titan decided that she would be his server for the night. Two hours - half the kitchen destroyed, and one Titan covered in Ambrosia - later Katie had returned to her room.

Only to find out that an asshole had reported her fanfiction on both websites she had been posting on. Now, normally Katie would take that in stride, but what the  _thing_  had said…Katie was glad she had been in her room.

Normally her anger would have would have subsided by morning. However, waking up to an assortment of more abusive reviews to her fanfiction had only added more fuel to the fire.

So that left the red haired demigod stewing where she sat. Wishing to gut the first person she found that was a member of this 'Critics United'.

"Did you hear? Luke and that new chick just got back. How much are you willing to bet Luke scored last night?" A demigod Katie didn't know said from farther down the table.

Katie hadn't bothered to learn the names of the demigods that had been in the Titan's army before her arrival. They wouldn't be comrades in arms or any such rot. Katie didn't make comrades or friends, not since her sisters passing.

_Yet_ , a voice niggled in the back of her mind;  _you let Daphne, Zane and the rest of those males past your shields._

_Shut it,_  Katie growled at the voice. Even though she knew it was the truth, Katie wasn't ready to admit it just yet. So instead she listened back into the conversation going on around her.

"I saw them kiss last night." A male demigod that resembled Orlando Bloom said between bites of hash browns. "Yet, I've never seen her before…"

Two seats away from Katie a grey eyed male laughed. "I heard an Emposai state that Luke had been cheating on our Lord with the woman. He kept her in his rooms so no one would know. Then! Our lord found out and she now has to prove herself to him."

"Or," a coolly amused voice sounded from behind Katie. One that made every demigod in the room freeze what they were doing. "She happens to be one of my siblings and our lord's newest general."

Blue eyes caught sight of Zane and Luke as Katie turned her head to face them. Luke looked to be slightly amused at the rumors, while Zane had a sinister smile on her face that demanded penance. The two looked like they had just gotten up and where headed to breakfast. Not at all like two demigods that had been up all night on the run from the Moon's serving maids.

A slip of teeth was seen by Katie's neighbors before she put a disturbingly cheerful façade and chirped. "Moring, Zane! Luke! I thought you got eaten by wolves!"

"Katie-kat!" Zane greeted her as a twinkle entered the hunter's eyes. "Have the sub-species been behaving themselves?"

Katie couldn't help but laugh at the looks of shock and paling faces that appeared around her. Her chiming laughter flitted through the air. Getting herself under control Katie shook her head. "I assume  _General_  that you heard the pervious comments about yourself and your dearest brother?"

Sure that the flash of amusement in both her friends eye's was more than an illusion at the term Katie waited for Zane's response. However, it was Luke who spoke next furthering the rumors that were going to spread about a new - female - general in the army. A general that happened to be in 'bed' with both Kronos and his second in command.

"Our lord would be very displeased if he were to hear that  _our_  dearest general was sleeping around. Wouldn't he love?" Luke looked to Zane with the question.

Again, Katie was sure she was the only one who saw the amusement in the sibling's eyes. At the moment she was glad about that. The demigods around her didn't need to know that they were being played beautifully by masters of deceit.

Zane flashed a coy smile at Luke before replying. "Of course, Lover. Our third is very possessive, is he not? But enough of that. We need to eat something before we drop."

The black eyed demigod signaled Katie to follow the two of them as Luke lead the way to a doorway she had never seen before. It was centered behind the bazaar at the northern end of the room. What was more interesting though, was the fact that it seemed to melt into the wall itself. If Katie hadn't seen Luke pass through what looked like an arched façade of flowering vines she would have passed right by the area.

Zane bared her teeth in a grin before following her brother. Leaving Katie the decision of staying with the idiots out here or eating with the two of them and whatever else lay beyond the illusion.

Not that it was much of a decision. Squaring her shoulders Katie walked into the wall.

* * *

Luke was glad he could forget about his worries for a little while. Pulling an illusion the size that he and Zane had just done was enough to lighten his spirits though at least breakfast.

Breakfast that happened to be missing from his plate.

A glance to his left showed him that Chris was too busy defending his own plate from Ethan to steal from him. A look to his right revealed Zane shoving the last of Luke's pancakes into her mouth.

"Did your mother teach you any table manners?" Grabbing three fluffy pancakes from the tray of a passing server Luke imbedded his fork into the table.

Blue met black as Luke and Zane stared off. With a pout Zane retracted her hand and turned to her own plate. Luke stared a little longer before turning back to his breakfast. Only to find it had once again vanished from his plate.

"Oh! Come on!" He cried.

All movement stopped. The demigods and higher up's of Kronos's army that sat around the table quieted.

With a sigh Luke leaned his head on one of his hands. "I just got back from being chased by the Moon's maidens all night. Can I please just eat in peace?"

"Of course," Meilyn, demi-titan daughter of Clymene and commander of the cavalry, glared at the culprits warning them not to do it again.

Noise began to creep into the room as everyone turned back to the conversations around them. Gabriel and Alex, who were sitting across from Luke and Zane, asked the question that was on everyone's mind.

"What happened to you two?"

Looking up from her plate of bacon and eggs Zane killed all further questions about the night before with her answer. "We were indeed chased across most of the country by the Moon's hunters. If you want to know any more then that go ask Father Time. I'm sure he's more than happy with the rumors that our appearance this morning has caused."

"Rumors?" Chris asked between bites of cereal.

From her spot to Zane's right Katie grinned. "It was great! By the time breakfast is finished everyone will know that Zane is our Lord's newest General" – continuing in a lower tone – "and they all think that Zane is the lover of both Luke and Kronos!"

"WHAT!"

Ethan fell off his chair trying to contain his laughter, even as Chris did a perfect imitation of a fish.

"You didn't, please tell me you didn't." Chris begged in the once again silent dining room.

Luke stared his brother in the eye. "I did."

"Are you trying to turn my hair grey before I'm thirty?" Chris bemoaned. "What possessed you to tell the masses that Zane is a general and our Lord's lover?"

"Technically I am a General." Zane got many odd looks at that.

With a roll of the eyes she plowed onwards. "I won't be with the main parts of the army when we fight. I will be directly under Kronos or Luke's command, and given the fact that I have more battle experience then everyone here (yes, Luke, you are included in that statement) I will most likely be giving out orders to the masses.

If you don't like the idea of an outsider gaining the position of General right after joining this army, then think of me as a personal assassin for the Titan king with a few extra powers that I can abuse."

Meilyn looked around at her fellow commanders and asked the question that was on everyone's mind. "Why do you get such a position when we haven't even heard whispers about such a thing being possible?"

A cold grin spread across Zane's face as she eyed up the demi-titan. At Zane's words Meilyn felt like a bucket of ice had been dumped over her head. It took all of her training not to show just how affected she was.

"I'm the first of my kind to be born in many a generation. Besides, what is a child of prophecy to do when the war rests on their shoulders?"

* * *

The training grounds where set near the front of the fortress. Between the boundary wall and the training area sat the forges. Steam and billowing puffs of smoke rose from the chimney shoots to mix with the cumulus clouds that floated through the sky. Even as cool breeze whisked them out to sea.

Stepping out of the intense heat of the forges Daphne couldn't help but shield her eyes from the sunlight. A glance at the sun showed her that she had missed breakfast. Again. Not that she cared. Her animatronics had been calling to her since the battle with those blasted Moon Maidens.

After spending all night and a good portion of the morning working away in the forges Daphne was happy with her results. Her babies where now impenetrable to Artemisia Sliver; not even the Moon goddess herself would be able to destroy Daphne's animatronics.

_At least,_  Daphne thought,  _not with any of her hunting equipment and her symbol of power_.

The distant clash of metal on metal, and shouts notified the mechanic that drills where taking place on the Training grounds.

"You're supposed to be doing drills." A daughter of Hephaestus said from Daphne's left.

Turning to face the girl Daphne shrugged. "I'm not up to it today. I had a long night."

The daughter of Hephaestus offered Daphne a cigarette.

"No thank you."

She shrugged before shaking one out and bringing it to her lips. "I heard all about it, your night that is." She lit the cigarette before continuing. "Sent out on a secret mission with our Lord's second-in-command. Not to mention a few of the new recruits. Two of them appeared with an unknown demigod in the medical wing. Where the head medic and one of the recruits had a standoff until Asteria got involved. At which point the recruit was allowed to continue treating the demigod as she saw fit.

Around this time you, Chris and Ethan appear with the unclaimed redhead in the entrance hall, giving most of the guards a heart attack. Luke and the final recruit didn't return with you, which caused our lord to hole himself in the Library with the order not to contact him unless it is news about Luke."

Here she blew out a few rings of smoke.

"You all scattered. Chris and Ethan spend most of the night on the training grounds, the red head shut herself in her room, and the blond fought Damien for the spot of head medic and won. Her lover disappeared in a shadow to who knows where. And you immediately came to the forges. You've made quite a commotion Daphne. Everyone knows something's up they just don't know what it is."

"Tami, I think of you as a sister." Daphne looked right into the daughter of Hephaestus's eyes. "For that reason I'm going to ask you not to take an interest in what has happened or who the demigod Gabriel and Alex appeared with is."

Amber met teal before Tami looked away. "Fine, but I will figure out who that woman is."

Now Daphne was confused. "Which woman?"

"The one who returned with Luke at dawn. At breakfast Luke stated she was our Lord's newest general and Kronos hasn't done anything yet to prove Luke's words false."

"Zane? She's a general?"

Tami looked over Daphne. "You didn't know?"

The unclaimed daughter of Hephaestus gazed toward the training grounds unseeingly. Thinking about the bombshell that had just been delivered to her. "She didn't tell us. We all had to introduce ourselves to each other yesterday at the War Council. But I do remember Kronos pulling her aside at lunch."

"It's not our place to pry. But I will." Tami shrugged with a grin. "You aren't scheduled to be at the next war council until after lunch right? Why don't you come back inside and help me with the battle ax I'm making?"

Daphne nodded in acceptance. One last glance toward the training grounds and she followed Tami inside.

* * *

In the medical wing Gabriel stood behind an ornate desk, in an ornate room. Sunlight streamed through the windows creating a halo around the daughter of Apollo, even as it illuminated the book in her hands.

Cerulean eyes narrowed at a knock on the door.

"Come in."

A diminutive girl walked in. Dressed in tight shorts and a tank top, only the blood stained gloves on her hands showed that she belonged in the medical wing. Her curly brown hair was pulled away from her face, showing off her elfin features and hazel eyes. A little dried blood sat at the corner of her mouth.

Gabriel watched the girl until she was standing before the desk. With the ease of somebody who grew up following orders the girl settled into parade rest.

"Who are you? I wasn't planning on meeting the medics until lunch." The daughter of Apollo closed the book in her hands.

A smile ghosted over the hazel eyed girls face, which caused Gabriel to worry what the girl has stolen, before vanishing. "I'm Jane Dickson."

"And you're here because?" Gabriel hedged.

Without permission Jane took the empty seat before the desk. "I come with a warning, and a proposition."

Gabriel also sat, thought she took her time to study the girl before her. "A proposition?"

"Yes," Jane sat up straighter in her seat. "The other medics aren't happy that you defeated Damien. As I am sure you have already found out our former head had…eccentric practices when it came to our patients."

The daughter of Apollo glanced at the book she had been reading. "I'd say a little more than eccentric."

Jane nodded.

"What does this have to do with your proposition?"

"Well," the girl smiled slightly. "Many of the medics partook in Damien's practices, or simply ignored them. They don't know what you are like or what you plan to do with your new position. I know that Damien and his clique will come after you. So, if you make me your second, I will be your eyes and ears. Together we can clean out the disease that lives in our wing."

Gabriel stared at Jane in thought. "You seem to gain more from this then I do."

"The attacks on your life will come." Jane sat forward in her chair. "With my help you can survive it and return the medics and this wing to what it is supposed to be. Return to healing the sick, protecting lives. Besides, you will get to have another go at Damien, maybe even kill him."

Blue met Hazel. Gabriel grinned as she held out her hand for Jane to take. "I think we will work beautifully together."

* * *

Dust motes danced through the sunlight that cast itself onto bookcases. Settled into a dark corner of the library Ethan and Chris enjoyed the silence and peace. The two teens knew they should have been training and helping around the fortress – yet had decided to hide away for the morning.

The events of the night before had shaken the two up. To think the child of prophe-Percy had nearly died…that Luke and Zane had nearly been lost to the Hunters of Artemis.

"I can't believe Percy was in such a state."

"I know," Ethan glanced at his friend. He could see even now that Chris wasn't over the fact that he had found the boy on deaths doorstep.

Chris shook his head. "I mean…how could the gods…"

The two were quiet for a while. Nothing disturbed the quiet that permeated the library. Ethan shifted in his seat and started talking.

"I don't know how the gods could do such a thing…but I know that what we are doing here. What all the demigods that are here are doing will change things for the better. It's our choices now that will make sure nothing like Percy's life will happen to another demigod. What we saw, have seen, will see…it will be told to countless generations in the future."

"That still does not mean what happened was okay!" Chris cried.

Ethan grabbed hold of Chris shoulder. "I never said what happened to Percy was okay. Only that we will make sure it does not happen in the future." Hoping to calm his friend down Ethan changed the topic. "What are our comrades-in-arms doing?"

Chris gave him a look but allowed the conversation to shift direction. "Last I saw Zane said she was going to the stables. Something about making sure  _children know how to take care of beings just as if not more powerful then themselves_."

"Sounds like Zane just wants a reason to terrorize the rest of our Lords army."

"I thought that too, but then I remembered you saying that Alex worked as a horse trainer and had his own stables. Stables that turned out to house unicorns and some man eating horses." Chris shuddered at the latter.

The Asian closed his eye and thought back to the day he had met Alex and Gabriel. They had lived in a small town in the lowlands of a mountain range. Settled above the town on a ridge their house sat, overlooking pastures and fields. Next to, no. Attached to the Riad had been a large stable. One stall had been empty.

When he had asked about the stall Alex and Gabriel had simply stated it permanently belonged to a friend. A friend he would be meeting if he wanted Alex and Gabriel to join Kronos's army.

"I guess you're right." Ethan replied with a frown. "I never really considered that Zane only traveled by horse back and would feel anything for the species of her traveling companion."

Chris closed his eyes. "I wonder what Zane would have been like if she had grown up here."

"We will never know." Ethan didn't let the conversation drift any more than it already had away from safe topics. "Last I saw Alex he was with his mother. I assume that he is helping her in the Night Palace, why he would willingly enter Tartarus though I have no idea."

"Why does Nico spend so much time in the underworld instead of at Camp Half-Blood?" Chris countered.

"Fair point. Where's the red haired enchantress?" A snort was all Ethan got at that comment.

Incredulous Chris turned to look at his friend. "Katie? An enchantress? I think not."

"She has the gift, if I didn't know better I would say that she is a daughter of Aphrodite."

Now Chris was curious. "She's not a daughter of Aphrodite because?"

"She doesn't have a keen fashion eye, nor the urge to sleep with every being that has two legs." Ethan defended his stance.

"And that stops her from being a candidate for being the goddess of loves child?" Chris shook his head minutely. "You seem to have forgotten that Selena only ever had one man in her bed and she happens to be the leader of the Aphrodite Cabin."

Unconcerned Ethan waved a hand in Chris's direction. "Selena is one of a kind. Now here is the red head?"

"Drills," the two cringed at the word. They both new that the instructors of Kronos's army where going to be working her and all of the demigods hard for the next few weeks. "I almost feel sorry for her."

"Almost," Chris agreed. "We are just lucky Luke ignores the fact that we skip drills."

_You think he ignores that!_ Ethan couldn't understand his best friend sometimes.

Luke didn't ignore their skipping of drills. Oh, no. Ethan knew that the blue eyed menace not only noticed their absence from drill practice, but was planning something. Something that would end with Chris and himself in dire straits; whatever was planned would most likely occur in front of their Lords army as well.

The blue eyed son of Hermes would be at the training field right now. Overseeing the drills, practice fights, and training the demigods in advanced techniques, every once in a while going up against one of the soldiers to test their full abilities.

The very thought of Luke dueling against other demigods sent a shiver down Ethan's spine.  _I never want to be on the receiving end of his strikes. There's a reason he spars with the immortals._

Ethan was brought out of his thoughts as Chris started talking again. "– then he is going to tackle the paperwork that keeps piling up. I never want to be anyone's second in command. There's too much paperwork. It seems to self replicate."

"I don't think that's possible."

"Then you explain how three piles of paperwork can appear directly after I've finished the original three!"

"Obviously there is more demand then there are people who do paper work. Maybe you should ask Daphne to make a device to help you with paperwork." Ethan offered.

Chris mulled that idea over in his head for a few minutes then nodded. "I think I will take your advice on that."

Ethan struggled not to roll his eyes. "Of course you will."

"Where is Daphne by the way?" Chris asked.

Ethan looked down at the book he had pull off a shelf earlier that morning. "Where she always is when she skips drills."

"Ahh."

The two sat quietly after that. Enjoying each other's company and the silence that resonated through the library, nothing could have spoiled the morning…that is until a voice spoke from behind the two demigods.

"Well, well. What do we have here?"

Quick as lighting the two teens whirled around, behind them stood Iapetus with a sinister smile on his face. Ethan could hear his fellow demigod gulp at the sight.

"It seems someone's been skipping drills. No worries, you both can train with me and Krios today."

* * *

Another sigh caused Kronos to glance up from the report he was reading. Across from him sat Luke looking though a request from the stables from more stable hands. At least that's what Kronos assumed it was. After all, the heads of every department sent memos and requests to the Titan of Time for approval.

When Luke had lived half the year at Camp Half-Blood and the other half on Mt. Tam Kronos had had to deal with such things. Well, for half the year that was. Luke's arrival detailed a change in seasons, and with it a change in who looked through and aphorized such requests.

After all, Luke needed to know how to do such things as his second in command. For the first few years Kronos guided his demigod through what was an expectable request and what was not. Merely three years later Luke had been allowed free reign.

Since Luke became a permeate resident of Mt. Tam things have gone beautifully.

"Is there a problem?" Kronos asked his second in command.

There was no answer.

"Luke?"

"…"

"Luke!"

"Huh?" Luke blinked focusing on his lord. "I'm sorry, did you say something?"

Golden eyes stared contemplatively at the demigod as Kronos reflected on the scroll he had read earlier that morning. Even since Zane had appeared at the fortress Luke had become easily distractible. Just that morning Luke had nearly been decapitated when a member of the army lost control of their mount and weapons. Was it the Aminia Socie bond trying to take hold? It had never done such a thing for Rhea and him. If it was the soul bond how would Luke be affected in the long run? Subtle movement from in front of him brought Kronos back to the matter at hand. With a barely there smile Kronos repeated his question.

Papers rustled as Luke set down the documents he had been reading. "Nothing is wrong my lord. I just hate paperwork. It seems to spawn at alarming rates."

"You're distracted though," Kronos mused more to himself then to his second in command. Stands of black hair fell into the titans face as he banished such thoughts. "I heard the most interesting rumor this morning."

"Oh?"

Luke kept his body relaxed. His voice showed only curiosity at what the titan had to say. Not a hint that Luke knew the rumors contents or its origin was revealed by his behavior.

_Cleaver boy_ , Kronos mused,  _his act would have worked if I did not have full access to his mind_.

Settling back into his chair Kronos kept his golden eyes on Luke's own. "Yes, someone divulged that Zane is not only  _our_ lover but my newest general. You wouldn't have any idea who would say such things would you?"

"It could have been anyone my Lord." Luke's voice held an edge of wariness. "Many people saw us together with Zane yesterday."

"True. However, we both know I've spent more time with my fellow immortals then with the Kurei." Kronos angled his head slightly to the side.

Luke couldn't help but remind the titan. "Kurei are immortal."

"You know what I meant." Ice cracked over the floor.

The demigod froze and hardly dared to breath.

Golden eyes closed as Kronos reigned in his temper. He hadn't meant for the darkness to enter his voice. Most rumors where amusing for the Titan of Time. After all, he could twist them to his advantage whenever he pleased. Yet, with the reoccurrence of the Kurei race, memory vials, and finding out that his second in command –  _his demigod_  – was soul bound…this rumor was nearly too much for even Kronos to handle.

Opening his eyes Kronos watched his second in command. Short sandy hair glistened in the sunlight. Widened blue eyes watched him with unhidden fear from a slightly tanned face. A muscle fluttered along Luke's jaw as the young man sat so very still.

The titan couldn't help but remember the boy Luke had once been. The trauma Luke had been through under Erebus' tender care. How long it had taken him to mend and rebuild Luke back into the confident demigod he had once been.

_I never wanted to make you react like this…_

Instead of moving toward his demigod Kronos stayed seated in his chair. He couldn't tell if Luke was having a flash back or just a panic attack.

(That's as far as I have been able to get this chapter to go. I've rewritten it too many times to count.)

"I'm dining with my fellow immortals today. Go spend time with the masses."


	10. Not A Living Thing

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alright! This is where things get interesting. Just so everyone know, I wrote this chapter while chapter nine was still in the planning stages. I hope you enjoy and please review!

Shadows condensed until two opaque figures could be seen among the wiggling mass. Seconds turned into minutes as the figures separated from the darkness around them. Out stepped the primordial of night, Nyx, and her demigod son, Alex, into the room that housed the war council.

Only a few members of the council where inside the room, waiting for Kronos to appear. With a nod in her son's direction Nyx swept through the room. Darkness seemed to follow the primordial as she settled next to Hyperion and Ipeatus.

"What happened?" Nyx asked quietly.

Hyperion was the one to answer. "Luke had an episode earlier."

"What? I thought there was nothing that could cause an episode at the fortress." Nyx hissed.

"It was Kronos," Ipeatus was grave. "He let his inner darkness out in a fit of annoyance."

Violet eyes blinked as Nyx processed what she had been told. Silently she cursed her husband for kidnapping Luke all those years ago. Not even Tartarus had been please with Erebus when he had found out, and that was saying something.

"How is our prince?" She asked putting all thoughts of revenge out of her mind.

A light quirk of the lips was all Hyperion gave at the title. Nearly all the immortals on Kronos's side refused to think of Luke in such a way. Yet, those who had been in Kronos's council during the golden age could tell that Luke would be their prince once immortal. The rest of Hyperion's counterparts just refused to see events for what they were.

"Last I saw he was with his brother and sister. Chris skipped drills so I allowed him the honor of training with Hyperion and I." Ipeatus grinned, but it dropped slightly after a few seconds. "You missed lunch with Kronos, Nyx. He told us something of great importance."

Nyx's interest was piped. "Really?"

"Yes, would you be willing to make a barrier? I do not think this information is for prying ears." Hyperion cautioned.

"Of course."

The shadows crawled from around the room toward the three immortals until a wave of darkness descended on the three. On the outside a orb of living shadow could be seen by anyone in the war room. No sound or light penetrated in or out of the dome. Inside Hyperion lit his arms on fire for light. Ipeatus nodded his thanks to his fellow titan before focusing on the primordial again.

"Kronos is positive Luke and his sister are Aminia Socie."

The two titans got the pleasure of seeing the formable primordial lose her composure. Her violet eyes had widened in surprise even as Nyx opened and closed her mouth, trying to voice words that would not form.

"H-how?" Nyx regained her voice. "How is that possible? Zeus destroyed the Aminia Socie."

"Supposedly he destroyed the Kurei too." Hyperion stated offhandedly.

Nyx froze at the off the cuff manner Hyperion used to speak of the race she thought of as siblings.

"It was obvious the moment young Perseus entered the fortress whet he was." Hyperion shifted slightly. "I doubt the younger immortals realized what they were feeling. His power was so small the only reason I recognized him for what he was is Feylin's child felt just like him. Half Kurei, half titan, though in this case he's half god."

An uneasy silence rolled over the three immortals at Feylin's name. Making a splint second decision Nyx revealed that Percy wasn't the only Kurei inside of the Fortress.

"…that's why I was so startled by what you had to say." Nyx said as she ended her explanation.

"Now that you mention it I've felt her aura. I just assumed it was her stint in Tartarus that had caused her aura to have warped." Ipeatus nodded his head at Hyperion's words.

He turned his thoughts inward before voicing what was on his mind. "She used the soul bond to hide in plain sight. We all assumed she was a demigod child of Hermes."

"In actuality she is no such thing." Nyx agreed.

Violet eyes closed as Nyx felt one of her daughters mentally try to get her attention. After a few moments conversing telepathically violet eyes opened once again. "Kronos had arrived…he's just about to tip the vial over."

"We will discuss this with no one," Hyperion ordered.

Once the two other immortals had agreed the shadow barrier disappeared. The three immortals blinked at the sudden change of light. They were standing on the path into Camp Half-blood. Demigod's in bright orange shirts stood all around them pointing and whispering as Memory Percy walked by.

Hyperion looked through the mass of demigods for his king. Instead he spotted Luke leaning against a volley ball post. Their prince was chatting away with the read haired enchantress and his soul bonded. Even as the three chatted Hyperion noted they were keeping tabs on the memory around them. Luke showed no sign of having had an episode earlier that day, nor did he show any sign that Zane's dark aura was affecting him.

_An affect of the soul bond_ , Nyx's voice floated through Hyperion's head.  _She's been slowly releasing more of her aura. By the time it's fully released none will be the wiser as too how her aura has changed._

_Perseus does not look like he is enjoying the attention_. Ipeatus cut into the conversation before it could be continued.

Again Hyperion looked through the mass of demigods and found Percy walking next the Chiron. The sea prince had a hand clenched around the Minotaur horn; his knuckles where turning white. Hyperion couldn't see the boy's face, but he could sense the annoyance wafting off the demigod.

It took the demikurei's shoulders to tense and green eyes to flash brightly for Chiron to finally act.

"Carry on with your activities," the centaur said sternly to the crowd around him. "You will get to see Percy in action on Friday night."

The crowd only began to disperse as Chiron glared around him. The promise of no desert and working in the kitchen for weeks was visible in the centaurs brown eyes.

"I'm sorry, Percy," Chiron said as the two continued to walk away from the Big House. "It's been some time since the camp has had the level of excitement your entrance has caused."

Wind swept through Percy's hair, playing with the unruly strands. Percy didn't say anything to the centaur as he looked back the way they had come. In the distance Percy could see the Big House, three stories tall and twice the width of his mother's apartment. He was in the middle of studying the eagle weather vane when something just below it caught his attention.

A window – to what could only be the attic – had shown movement. The tye dye curtain proceeded to move in an unseen wind. Glancing at the centaur beside him Percy returned his attention to the window. Only for there to be no sign that anything had happened.

Green eyes stared at the window for a few seconds longer before their owner turned away from it and hurried after Chiron.

Three pairs of eyes watched the demikurei run off before settling once again on each other.

Zane sat in the sandy pit that made up the volleyball area. Lounging in such a way that to a passerbyer she would seem relaxed to the point of not being able to defend herself. To a veteran of battle thought the Kurei would be recognized as a seasoned warrior that could attack or defend at a moment's mirrored Zane only sitting in grass instead of sand. The red head refused to get any closer to the sand pit. She lived in an area of the world that was dry and vulnerable to sandstorms for half of the year. Nothing was going to get her in the volley ball pit. On the other hand, Luke stood leaning against one of the wooden posts that held up the volley ball net. It was a position that he had taken many times over his stay as a camper, and held a calming affect for the young man.

For some time the three of them just stayed where they were. Ignoring the game that had continued around them or the fact that the three of them had lost sight of the rest of the war council.

Luke was glad none of the immortals on the council where treating him like glass. Either Kronos hadn't told anyone – doubtful – or the titan had told them not to treat Luke differently. It had been two years since his last episode. Two years without a screaming fit or freezing up in unfounded fear of a shadow. He had been doing so well…now the clock would have to be reset to zero.

A sigh escaped Luke. Kronos hadn't even looked in his direction when the titan had entered the war room.  _He's giving me space,_  Luke thought ruefully.  _I don't know if I should be thankful or scream._

Before his thoughts could cycle threw the same ideas and memories a second time Katie broke the silence. "You both saw the curtain in the attic window move, right?"

"Yeah, I did. Though I couldn't sense anything up there that could have made the curtain move." Zane shifted forward quickly as the volley ball flew through the space her head had been seconds before.

"Where you looking for life forms or sentient forms?" Luke asked curiously.

If Zane didn't know about the oracle Luke didn't plan on telling her. It wasn't everyday he was able to hold one over her. There was always that one time in Virginia though….

"Life forms." Zane confirmed before peering up at her brother in all but blood. "What else could it be? One must be alive to be sentient."

Katie cut in before Luke could fire back with a retort. "Unless you're a vampire."

The soul bonded turned to Katie and simultaneously raised an eyebrow.

"Stop that." Katie snapped. "It's creepy when you two do that."

"Do what?" Chris's voice asked from right behind her.

A shriek left the red heads lips as she turned around to face the demigod.

"Don't do that!"

The son of Hermes merely shrugged his shoulders and took a seat beside her. Ethan, Alex and Gabriel following his lead until a circle had formed.

"Now what where we talking about before Katie scared all the animals away?" Chris asked with a grin.

The mentioned girl huffed.

"We were discussing what could have made the curtain in the attic window move." Luke informed the four before a fight could break out.

"You mean the oracle?" Ethan asked.

"Oracle? Camp Half-blood has an oracle?" Gabriel asked in surprise.

Ethan nodded as Katie took over the explanation. "The oracle of Delphi to be exact. Why she isn't in Greece is anyone's idea. From what I was told though she has followed Camp Half-blood since the fall of Rome. Settling wherever the camp of the age did."

"So let me get this straight. There is a sentient being in the attic that does not give off any signs of life." Zane shook her head. "Not possible."

"The oracle once inhabited the body of young maidens and when it was time would enter a new host. However, it's been years since the oracle has done such a thing and no one knows why."

Luke breathed in slowly and back out. All this talk of the oracle brought back memories of his childhood. Glowing green eyes and the smell of reptiles, not something anyone should have to witness at the tender age of five.

Alex was the next to ask a question. "You mean the oracle has been inhabiting the dead body of a girl for years?"

"Yeah, it's bloody unnerving." Katie shivered. "Hopefully we will never have to face the oracle for a prophecy."

Agreement came from around the circle. The group of demigods and one Kurei shifted focus and discussed how their mornings had gone. Ethan divulged the fact he and Chris had been caught skipping drills while Chris diverted any questions from his brother.

This continued for another hour and none of them noticed the mummified form that watched them from the attic window. Nor the fact that the oracle was speaking a prophecy that evolved all seven of them.

" _Nine shall cause the world to fall…"_

* * *

Percy caught up to Chiron just as a satyr rushed past, reminding Percy about the situation Grover was in.

Acting the part of a friend the demikurei asked the question that had been on his mind. "Grover is going to be okay, right?"

Chiron actually paused mid step and nearly stumbled. A reaction Percy prided himself on achieving. Continuing on as if nothing had happened Chiron looked down at Percy. Ancient brown met sea green as Chiron debated what to say. In the end the centaur decided on the truth.

"No physical harm will come to him. However, Grover may need to rethink his life goals. None on the council of cloven elders believe Grover completed his task."

Only confusion was in his voice as Percy asked. "Task?"

"Yes," Chiron nodded. "In order for Grover to gain a Searchers License he first must bring one demigod safely to camp."

The son of Poseidon blinked a few times at the information. Hyperion, who had been watching the memory unfold around him, found the movement eerily similar to how Nyx behaved when she gained new information. Glancing around them Percy was silent for a few minutes. Then he asked the set of questions Chiron hoped he wouldn't.

"So he will remain a Keeper? He'll get another chance, right?"

Chiron winced. "This was his second chance…you're protection was his second chance."

"Really?" Curiosity colored the demikurei's voice. "What happened the first time? It couldn't of been that bad if the council of clover…whatever, let Grover have a second chance."

Kronos was glad Luke had stayed back at the volley ball put. So soon after the episode that morning the way memory Percy spoke about the events leading up to Thalia's death would have set off another episode. The titan of time knew Luke thought he was ignoring the demigod to give the young man space. In reality it was because Kronos was angry with himself.

He knew better than anyone else (aside from Morpheus and maybe Nyx) what affected Luke. He had spent hours making sure nothing would cause Luke to have an episode and slowly the number of episodes went down. Not to say Luke hadn't had panic attacks at the sight of shadows or a sudden shift in light. No that had happened may times.

The point was Luke had gotten better. Luke had gotten better to the point that Kronos had begun to add some of the things he had hidden in the vaults back inside the fortress, slowly desensitizing Luke to them.

Then he had caused Luke to have an episode.

Kronos had never been the cause of one of Luke's episodes before that morning. Watching as Luke froze up, the fear that filled his demigods eyes…it had been beautiful. The sight called to the darkness within him. The darkness that caused men and woman to start wars and murder in cold blood.

He couldn't let it happen again.

Kronos knew without a doubt he would lose himself to the feelings only complete control and domination of anther sentient being could give him. Kronos knew he would break Luke so completely nothing would be able to bring back the charming, bright boy his second in command had become over the years.

So the titan stayed away from his demigod. Giving not just Luke the space he needed, but the space Kronos needed himself.

A memory demigod walked through Kronos, bringing him out of his thoughts and back to the events around him. To his right Morpheus stood and Kronos could feel the gods stare burn into his body. Turning gold met dark blue as the two immortals stared at each other.

After a few moments Morpheus spoke. "You are right to worry. Falling back into the darkness's embrace would mean the end of everything you have set out to achieve."

The dreamy quality of the words did little to affect the seriousness and warning evident in the statement.

Kronos nodded his thanks to the god, he would not forget the warning. Settling into a stroll Kronos followed behind his child as said child showed Percy around the camp. As Chiron and Percy continued toward the heart of Camp Half-blood another interesting conversation came up.

"Does that mean the Underworld is real, too?" Percy asked innocently.

Chiron's expression darkened. "Percy, I never want to hear you speak of the Underworld again."

"Wha-"

"There is much darkness in the Underworld. Yes, the Underworld is real." Chiron stopped walking. "It is not safe for demigods or even the Gods to enter. Those who go in don't come back, or come back changed for the worst. Promise me you will not think of this anymore."

The sound of training and children laughing were the only thing the war council heard for some time. Finally Percy nodded his head and said quietly. "I promise."

Chiron nodded and relaxed. Smiling at Percy the centaur began to walk again. "Come there is still much we need to see before the day is done."

* * *

"Why don't you show us around Camp Half-Blood?" Zane asked her companions. "The first time any of us will see it in person will be during the invasion."

"I don't know," Chris said with a frown." This is just a memory. We won't be able to access everywhere on the camps grounds this way."

Luke shifted slightly. "Actually, all of the camp's grounds are in these memories. I don't know why though." He shrugged. "I didn't think to ask."

Everyone agreed to Zane's idea in quick succession after that. Slowly the group of demigods and one Kurei meandered down the path to Camp Half-blood's central hub. Passing the forest Ethan took up the role of tour guide.

"This is the camps forest. It doesn't have a name, though most campers call it Flag Haven for the simple reason that it is where Camp Half-Blood plays capture the flag on Friday nights. It is regularly stocked with monsters of a low fatality rate. Any monsters rated XXX or lower if you've read Harry Potter."

Chris rolled his eyes at his friend's antics. The group had stopped just inside the tree line. Taking full advantage of the shade provided by the trees Alex, Gabriel, and Zane paid attention to Ethan as he continued.

"Depending on who is teaching what class and how Chiron feels that day classes are taught inside the forest boarders. Classes include battle strategy, stealth, survival training and hunting." At Zane's raised eyebrow Ethan added. "Of both kinds."

Chris took over then, guiding their group away from the forest and down one of the many foot paths. "We've already seen the strawberry fields. So how about we see some of the other areas of camp?"

When no negative feedback occurred Chris directed them toward the archery range. A couple of yards from the range brought the sound of arrows making impact with targets to the group of demigods. Turning a corner the archery range spread out before the seven of them.

To the right of the group a line of stalls stood with a wall full of different types of arrows, bows and quivers. Gabriel was able to even make out the forms of a few rifles and crossbows. The guns, however, had been behind celestial bronze cages with a keypad and retina scanner. It was obvious to the daughter of Apollo that only the most advanced archers where allowed the chance to use such dangerous equipment.

To their left stood a line of targets and dummies, with each target or dummy set before one of the stalls. Ranging in distance from seventy five feet to two hundred feet the targets held an array of feather tipped arrow heads.

A little girl, probably nine years old, with dish water blond hair stood in the stall closest to the group. Her target was only fifty feet away, yet the little girl couldn't even pull back the string on her bow to notch her arrow. After what seemed like the fourth try the girl started to get tears in her eyes.

Gabriel felt her heart go out to the little sister she would never know.

"That's Adina," Chris informed the group. "She's a daughter of Apollo. She was a daughter of Apollo. She died a few years ago during one of the capture the flag games. Fell out of the tree she had been shooting from. I still think she was pushed."

They watched as another Apollo camper seemed to appear out of nowhere and get Adina to stop crying. Wiping the tears from his little sisters eyes the camper picked up her bow and proceeded to walk to the weapons wall. There he exchanged the bow she had been using with a lighter compound bow.

Within minutes of the using the new bow Adina was able to hit her target. With a bright smile the Apollo camper that helped her ruffled her hair and walked back to the stall he had been shooting from.

Gabriel smiled a sad smile. "Why don't we see the camp's stables next? I know Alex has been dying to see them since he saw the pegasi yesterday."

Alex glared at his best friend before a smile broke through his angry facade. He had indeed been interested in the stables at Camp Half-Blood. The stables at the Titan Fortress where impressive, with large stalls and pens, windows that let in a large amount of light and a wide variety of different horse species. That alone made Alex happy to be a member of Kronos's army. Now he would be able to see just how the horses where handled on the other side of the war.

Katie was the one to lead the way this time, dragging Zane down a dirt path that had seemingly appeared out of thin air. The group passed by a gathering of satyrs and nymphs dancing to a livily tune. Obviously it was a celebration of somekind. As they left the music behind them Katie began to talk about seemingly random things.

"There's Ace and Pork Chop, even Blue Lightning!" Katie nearly squealed at the last one.

"Umm, what?"

The path took a turn up a steep hill. It took everyone's collective concentration not to fall and cause everyone to tumble back down the hill. It was at the summit that Katie gave an explanation.

"Those are the names of the pegasi at camp Half-blood." Katie seemed to bounce around as she said this. "At least they were when I was at camp."

She trailed off as they neared the stable. Yes, you head that right. There was only one stable at camp half-blood. The stable was small, only a barn twenty five by twenty. It was able to house maybe ten horses at full capacity. Thankfully, only six of the stalls where in use.

"They call this a stable?" Alex asked in distaste.

The outside showed signs of age. Barn red paint had flaked off of the stable, revealing the oak boards that had been used to build the structure. Moss and mold inhabited sections of the wood paneling, giving the stable a musty scent that had nothing to do with horses. Shutters lay against the side of the barn barely hanging on to the window frames.

"The stable never looked this bad. What happened?" Katie asked with wide eyes.

"We are in memories of another universe." Zane said simply. "There are minor changes between the two universes. There have to be or there would not be two different universes. Stables don't seem to be high on the memory Olympians list of important things. Keeping Percy on a leash, now that is a priority."

Ethan's eye flashed as he looked over the building. "Percy is the child of the sea, and his father is the father of horses. Shouldn't they have fixed the stables and done upkeep if they knew Percy would be coming to camp?"

"It appears not." Luke started for the stable doors. "We should go inside. This part of the valley is inside the protective boarder but not inside the weather ward. It's going to rain."

Sure enough clouds had begun to settle in above them. Deep grey, the clouds seemed to cling to the tops of the coupes the stable had been settled into. Just as the first drops started to fall the demigods and Kurei ran for shelter.

Inside the stable was just as upsetting as the outside had been. The roof had leaks in it, dampening the hay and sand the pegasi where using for beds. Shutters did nothing to prevent the rain from falling into the barn. Many of the pegasi seemed depressed. It was saddening to witness.

"This isn't right!" Alex said, anger coloring his voice.

Gabriel took one of Alex's hands in her own. "We can't do anything for them. We can hope that Percy will help them. He seems like someone who will never take pleasure in the harming of others, even if it is by neglect."

Zane glanced at Luke when she heard Gabriel's words. She wondered what Percy would be like, with his Kurei blood flowing freely through his veins. Would his eyes glow a dark green-black when he used his power? Or would they stay the startling shade of sea green they were when memory Percy was happy?

Feeling her stare Luke raised his head. Their eyes connected and Zane felt a tingle of electricity travel down her spine.  _What was that?_  Luke didn't show any sign of anything having happened to him. Instead one of his eyebrows twitched.

' _Do you need something?_ ' He signed to her.

Zane shook her head. ' _No. I was just thinking about what Gabriel said. I wonder what Percy will be like once he awakes._ '

' _A bundle of energy._ ' Luke could even sign with sarcasm. ' _We will be lucky if he can be tamed. At most we will be able to direct his energy at the enemy. After the war though. May the void have mercy on us._ '

The monster slayer hummed at Luke's response. Slowly she slinked closer to the blond. He watched her approach, still as a statue he dared to breath as she came to a stop feet before him.

"Luke," Zane softly breathed. "You can tell me anything. Why did we stay behind when the rest of the council followed the memory of Percy and Chiron?"

Luke didn't say anything. He didn't want to talk about it. Not to Zane. A sharp sigh brought him out of the thoughts that had begun to circle like vultures again. Warm arms wrapped around his waist as Zane settled against him.

They didn't move for sometime from that position. Together they listened to the rain battle out a rhythm on the stable's roof.

Chris turned to ask Luke if they should brave the rain and make a run for the arena only to stop. His brother was wrapped around Zane like an octopus. His head sat settled on top of Zane's even as the monster slayers was settled in the crook of Luke's neck. Luke's eyes were closed and for the first time in months Chris saw a peaceful visage on his brothers face.

Refusing to interrupt the two Chris turned to Ethan. "Let's continue the tour. We still have to show off the javelin range, arena, amphitheater and mess hall."

"Don't forget the cabins."

"And the cabins," Chris amended.

Ethan looked around him, passing over Luke and Zane quickly. "What about those two?"

"Leave them for now. I was surprised Luke even came to the memory viewing this afternoon."

Ethan nodded. Together the two herded Katie, Alex, and Gabriel back out into the rain and down the hill. Just as the group of five reached the ongoing nymph and satyr party the rain stopped and sunny skies appeared.

Looking up Alex could see the point where the weather ward started. To one side a wall of clouds and rain drenched the landscape in greys. To the other side crystal clear skies with fluffy clouds stood, sunlight warming the land as if nothing had happened.

Quickly the group came upon a mirror image of the archery range. Ethan explained that it was the javelin range and only the distance of the targets was different from the archery range. There was even a section of weapons that could only be opened by the master javelin class.

Bypassing the range they heard the clash of metal on metal and yells of battle. Seconds later the group of demigods reached the arena. If Zane had been there she would have said it looked like a miniature replica of the coliseum in Rome. To Alex and Gabriel though it looked like a circular wall made of white marble with seats carved into the inside of it.

In the middle of the arena stood the Aries cabin working on sword play. All dressed in the bright orange tee-shirts of the camp, camo pants where the only thing that separated the cabin from the Hermes campers they where sparring – massacring – with.

"This is the arena. Home of cabin challenges, sword practice, and the Aries cabin." Chris tried to sound cheerful as he said this but fell flat.

Katie noticed this and scanned the arena for Clarisse. The councilor of the Aries cabin wasn't there.  _Huh, looks like I'm going to need to get Clarisse on our side of the war._ Katie thought as she caught Ethan's eye. He nodded his head in agreement, showing he had thought the same thing.

Just then a conch horn sounded, signaling it was lunch.

"Come on, let's see the amphitheater while everyone is at lunch."

The amphitheater was just an arc of seating going ten feet high with a stage in front of it and a fire pit. The flames inside the fire pit dance and changed from red to purple as the group of demigods explored the area.

As they left Gabriel finally asked the question that had been on her mind. "What's up with the fire?"

"It changes color to match the mood of the demigods surrounding it." Ethan answered.

"Then why did it change colors while we were there?" Gabriel pressed on.

That stopped Ethan and Chris in their tracks. "That should be impossible."

"So should getting wet in a memory." Alex pointed out.

Katie rolled her eyes. "We've proven that we can affect the memories and the memories can affect us." She clarified at the mystified looks she was getting. "The cold chill we get when a memory demigod walks through one of us."

Chris and Ethan looked at each other before shrugging. It was above their pay grade – not that they were paid – so they would just ignore it for now.

Lunch had ended thirty minutes before, so the mess hall was empty. It was a pavilion framed by ancient Grecian columns on a hill overlooking the sea. Twelve stone picnic tables rested inside with no roof to cover up the expanse of blue sky.

"What happens if it rains?" Gabriel asked.

Ethan and Chris looked at the daughter of Apollo oddly.

"The weather ward makes it so that the valley never gets rain. The camp's plants are sustained by goddess blessed soil and other things. Though sometimes Mr. D lets in snow in the winter. Storms just blow around the camp." Katie explained, ignoring the startled looks Ethan and Chris where giving her.

"How do you know that?" Chris asked.

Katie rolled her ice blue eyes again. "I asked, duh."

* * *

**(At the same time as Luke's group is viewing the archery range)**

Queen Sess was confused. Last night Perseus Jackson had been brought to the Titan Fortress bloody and broken. However, when she had sneaked in to the medical wing to kill the demigod she had discovered something truly unsettling.

Perseus Jackson had no demigod scent. He was a carbon copy of the sea god yet did not even smell like a child of Poseidon should. No, instead of salt and sea air Perseus Jackson had smelled like mortal blood and something darker. Something Queen Sess hadn't smelt in multiple millennia.

Even the origin of that smell evaded her, but Queen Sess knew not to prey upon anything with that smell. It was a warning to others, to monsters, that the boy was not prey. Not prey indeed, only an apex predator that could destroy legions of monsters without attaining a scratch.

"Why doessss he not ssssmell like a demigod?" She hissed to herself quietly.

Sadly it wasn't quite enough.

"Did you say something Queen Sess?" The primordial of Night asked primly.

The Queen of the Sathien Dracni reared back in surprise. She hadn't realized the primordial was anywhere near her location. Thinking on the fly Queen Sess was prepared to lie to the primordial. One look at the primoridial's face though cured Queen Sess of that idea.

"Perssseusss Jackssson doesss not sssmell like a demigod." She hissed quietly.

"Is that so?" Nyx asked turning her head to face the demigod in question. "What does he smell like?"

" A mortal." Queen Sess replied. "A mortal and…" Her words died off.

"And?" Nyx pried.

Queen Sess swallowed. She didn't want to be known as a weakling. That would cause her to lose her position as Queen. However, if she did not answer or Tartarus forbid lied, Nyx would have no qualms about sending her back to Tartarus indefinitely.

"A mortal and sssomthing dangerousss. Like a ssshadow one knowsss hidesss a predator, there isss a darknessss to him."

To the Queen's horror a cruel smile broke out on Nyx's face. "You felt it then." It wasn't a question. "That darkness you spoke of is Percy's other half, you see Queen Sess. He's half god – half the thing of nightmares. That is why the daughter of Athena was placed in control of his leash. Do you understand?"

Queen Sess nodded. "Yesss, you have given me much to think about."

"Good," then Nyx walked away.

The monster tracked the primordial with her eyes even as the goddesses words whirled through the monsters mind. The thing of nightmares. Only one being was a thing of nightmares to monsters. Queen Sess felt her mouth run dry.

He's a descendent of Tartarus.

* * *

Percy followed Chiron into the heart of Camp Half-Blood. To the right of the path was the commons. To the left the cabins. It was these cabins that slowly had Percy's eyebrows trying to escape into his hair line.

There where twelve in all. Nestled in the woods with a lake. The cabins where assembled in the beginnings of an omega. From the looks of it the construction workers had decided enough was enough after having to build twelve crazy cabins. So there was only a U. Odds were on the left (Zeus, Poseidon, Apollo, Hephaestus, Ares, Hermes) and evens were on the right (Hera, Demeter, Athena, Aphrodite, Artemis, Dionysus).

They came to the first two cabins. Both stood imperiously in white marble with Grecian columns. Lightning stood in relief on the doors of cabin one, while peacocks and pomegranates trees stood in relief on the doors of cabin two.

Percy didn't have to guess who these two belonged to. "Zeus and Hera's cabins?"

"Correct." Chiron said with a pleased smile.

"So the children of the Olympians get their own cabins?" Percy asked curiously.

Chiron nodded before guiding Percy farther up the line of cabins. "That is correct, however you will be settled in Cabin eleven for now."

Percy didn't hear the centaur as he stood in front of a cabin seemingly made out of ocean bedrock. Ignoring Chiron's warning Percy opened up the door. A rich sea breeze blew out of the opened door relaxing Percy in a way only the beach at Montauk could.

An unexpected hand on his shoulder made Percy tense again. "I wouldn't do that."

Chiron pulled Percy back from the open door. Before Chiron could continue to berate Percy (for having been drawn to his father's cabin) they were interrupted by a camper.

"Chiron! Anja was attacked by a Hellhound well training in the forest! We can't stop her from bleeding out!" The unnamed camper cried.

The centaur grabbed the demigod under his arms and hoisted the boy onto his back. "Where is she? I will need my medical bag."

"Lee already ordered one of the Apollo campers to fetch your medical bag. She's right on the edge of the forest by the archery range."

Chiron turned to look at Percy. His next statement was shoot down when Percy ordered him to go.

"Are you sure?" Chiron asked.

Percy shook his head. "Your wasting time you don't have. Go. I will be fine on my own for an hour or so. If not I can always ask a passing camper for help."

The ancient trainer nodded at that and took off toward the forest leaving Percy on his own. A wind blew toward the commons and Percy let it guide him.

Focusing on the commons for the first time Percy noted it was around the size of a soccer field and had a few basket ball hoops along the edges. Greek statues dotted the field along with fountains of scantily clad woman, and flowerbeds. At the very center of the commons sat a huge stone fire pit. Honestly it was at least ten feet in diameter.

It was to this fire pit that the winds lead Percy. In the afternoon sun the hearth smoldered. Sitting on the edge of the pit was a nine year old girl. Every once in a while she would poke the coals and tend to the flames. Once standing next to the girl Percy could feel the godly aura surrounding her.

"This isn't where I would have thought you would be, Iasz." Percy said sitting down beside the goddess.

The nine year old turned eyes like embers on to the demikurei. "Perseus." She smiled happily. "I didn't know if you would be able to see me or not."

Green eyes blinked at the statement. "What do you mean?"

"Most of the campers can't see me. It is a rare day that I am seen let alone spoken to by a camper." The goddess shrugged her tiny shoulders as if it was nothing. "I have gotten used to it."

"But..." There were no words that Percy could us to describe what he wanted to say.

A small smile lit the nine year olds face and her eyes seemed to dance with an inner fire. "It is fine Perseus. I get to talk to you after all."

The demikurei was at a loss. How could it be that the Olympians had fallen so far that a simple conversation with a demigod would light up the day for their oldest member? Shaking his head Percy let the sea breeze calm him.

Returning his focus to the goddess beside him Percy was surprised by the intensity the goddess studied him with. That look on the face of a woman would be terrifying. On the face of a nine year old it was just creepy.

"Errr, yes?" The sea prince asked.

The goddess began poking at the coals again. Tempting the flames to grow and begin their deadly dance. It warmed something in Percy that he had thought died with his mother.

"Jiwprusl, careful you must be." The goddess spoke suddenly. "There is much afoot. Blame is being thrown around like candy. The gods are preparing for war and you are in the center of it."

Flames began to dance in the afternoon light. Black flames instead of the normal red, hell fire. Satyrs and nymphs stayed out of ear shot at the sight of the flames. It was a warning. Hades would swiftly deal with anyone who spoke of his sisters conversation with his nephew.

The goddess continued quickly. "My brother and I never agreed with the rest of our family. We will help you in any way we can. Know this, Perseus. Your mother is still alive."

A sharp intake of breath and the widening of his eyes where the only indication that Percy had heard the goddess.

"I must go. My youngest brother will begin to wonder where I have gotten too if I stay any longer. Beware the immortal trainer of demigods and the spawn of battle strategy. They mean you only ill will."

And with that the goddess disappeared in a column of flame, taking with her the hearth fire. Percy had little time to dwell on the goddess's words when the sound of a horse could be heard. Turning toward the sound Percy could make out Chiron trotting toward him. The centaur's hands where stained red with what could only have been blood and he wore a grim expression on his face.

"How is she?" Percy asked quietly.

"She'll live." Chiron stated gruffly. "She lost a hand though. It was mangled beyond repair. The Hephaestus cabin has already set about making her a replacement."

Percy nodded even as his thoughts centered around what exactly Chiron meant by replacement. Together they headed across the commons back toward the U of cabins. This time they didn't stop to study each of the cabins and instead went back to one of the middle cabins.

Standing next to the entrance was Annabeth in all her physical glory. Percy was sure that the girl had completely reevaluated him by now. Which meant he would have to work harder to keep the bird brain on her toes. It was this thought that caused Percy to smile as he came to a stop before her.

"Annabeth," Chiron nodded in the girls direction. "I trust everything went according to plan?"

"Yes, sir." Annabeth said refusing to glance at Percy.

The green eyed boy didn't let it get to him though. Oh, no. Her refusal to look at him only caused his smile to widen.

"I have masters' archery class at noon. Would you take Percy from here?"

This time she looked at the demikurei. "Yes, sir."

"Good, good. Cabin Eleven, Percy. And mind your manners." He galloped away toward the archery range.

Cabin Eleven looked like a regular old cabin someone would find in a state park out in the Midwest. It was all worn wood and shingles. The step leading into the cabin was so old it had areas warn down were hundreds of people had likely put their shoes over the years. Above the weathered door was a caduceus, the symbol of Hermes. It was then that Percy remembered Hermes was the patron god of travelers.

Annabeth continued to stare at Percy. Then suddenly she walked over to the cabin's door and flung it open.

"Well, go on." The daughter of Athena demanded.

Centering himself Percy walked up the step and into the cabin. It was packed with children. Boy and girls sat or stood together playing games, chatting, or even taking naps. Percy thought the inside of the cabin looked like a mini FEMA or Red Cross evacuation center. There were far more people living inside of the cabin then there where bunks, which explained the piles of sleeping bags that littered the floor.

Standing in the doorway Percy suddenly felt self conscious. He was a child of the sea, a member of a forgotten species, and here in this ancient cabin he was nothing more than another lost child drifting on the waters of life.

A kid with curly brown hair and a mischievous smile was the first to spot Percy. Taking one glance at the obviously new kid the boy gave a loud taxi cab whistle. Immediately the cabin quieted down.

"Seems we have a new cabin mate," the boy said with a Irish accent.

Suddenly everyone's eyes where on Percy. Not one to be cowed Percy raised one of his eyebrows in return. That got more than one of the children to rear back in shock. No one had done that before.

"Regular or Undetermined?" The same boy asked.

"Undetermined." Annabeth said as she popped her head around the corner of the door. "Cabin eleven meet Percy Jackson."

The cabin groaned at her words and even thought Percy knew what she had meant he still asked. "Undetermined?"

"It means we don't know who your godly parent is." A voice from behind him said.

Percy whirled around.

Standing in the door way was a guy who was about nineteen. He was garbed in the seemingly mandatory orange Camp Half-Blood shirt with cutoffs and sneakers. Short cropped sandy blond hair set off cerulean blue eyes and tanned skin. A scar ran from just below his right eye to his jaw. Following the scars path Percy could just make out a leather necklace similar to Annabeth's. The young man's necklace also had five beads on it.

The young man raised his hands in a sign of Peace. Though a twitching of his lips betrayed his countenance. Glancing behind him the young man exchanged a few words with Annabeth. In a few short minutes time Annabeth could be seen crossing the commons, leaving Percy with the members of Cabin Eleven.

"I'm Luke," the young man said. "No need to introduce yourself. Annabeth has been running around for the past few days telling everyone about how she was taking care of the Minotaur Slayer."

Percy tilted his head to the side slightly. There was something about the boy in front of him that called out to his blood.

Noting Percy wasn't going to say anything Luke motioned for the demikurei to step farther into the cabin. So he did. Luke pulled the door shut behind him and drew a few symbols on the door. The symbols glowed white for a moment before fading away.

"We can talk freely now without anyone we don't want hearing things they shouldn't be." Was Luke's only answer.

It was then that the campers of cabin eleven got up and introduced themselves to Percy. Connor, Travis, Marie, Bruce, Lucinda – the names went on and on until there was only a child three years old who had not been introduced.

Luke picked up the blue haired girl and walked over to Percy. "And this is Tanya, her elder sister was one of Hephaestus's brood. So she's stuck here by herself." He explained softly.

Percy stared at the small child clinging to Luke's shirt. "It's a pleasure to meat you Tanya."

Tanya squealed happily and grabbed a tuff of Percy's hair. "Pwetty!"

Luke chuckled even as Percy winced. The toddler sure had a strong grip. Nothing Percy did relinquished Tanya's hold on his hair. In the end Luke gave Tanya to Percy to hold which turned out to be the smartest idea their of them had.

"You can have the section over by the window." Luke pointed to a small area between two sleeping bags.

"This cabin is really crowded. Why haven't they expanded it?" Percy asked.

"They say it's too expensive." One of the determined but without a cabin to call their own demigods said.

Bruce snorted. "Yah mean, they think we're not worth it. We all know what they think. Stop trying to sugar coat it."

Most of the cabin's occupants grumbled in agreement to the Irishman's statement. Looking around Percy could see just what the gods lack of caring did to their children. How long would it take before he was claimed?

Luke touched Percy should and guided him back toward the cabin entrance. "He has to go find Annabeth now." Luke's displeasure could be heard by all.

"Watch out for the witches lies!" A daughter of Hecate called out. "She's up to something!"

Percy smiled at his cabin mates. "Oh, I know. I plan to turn her world upside down."

Percy exited the cabin to cat calls and laughter.

Luke walked next to the son of Poseidon as they crossed the commons. "I don't think I could get Tanya off of you even if I tried. She's like an octopus when she wants to be."

"It's alright," Percy shrugged. "I just don't know how Annabeth will react."

"She doesn't like Tanya. Probably because Tanya is now the youngest camper Camp Half-Blood has ever seen. But she will get over it. After all she's trying to get on your good side."

"Is that why you didn't just point out Tanya to me?" Percy asked curiously.

A smirk passed over Luke's face. "Maybe."

* * *

Kronos stopped short as he saw a younger version of his second in command walking toward the cabins. This Luke, memory Luke, did not have the same haunted look that crossed his second in commands face every now and then. Kronos wasn't the only one who watched this younger version of Luke. Nyx, Hyperion and nearly every other immortal on the war council seemed to have their eyes glued to him.

Reaching the cabin Luke glanced in Annabeth's direction before turning back to the door. An look of interest crossed the son of Hermes face before he addressed the cabin's inhabitants.

"Annabeth, wait for Percy in the commons." Luke ordered the daughter of Athena.

"Chiron told me to keep an eye on him!" Annabeth argued.

Luke showed no sign that Annabeth's words meant anything of importance to him. "This is a cabin, a cabin you are not a member of. When the introductions are done I will return Percy to you. Until then wait for him in the commons, and don't try to sneak back over here with your invisibility cap. You will not like the consequences."

"Fine." Annabeth whirled around and stalked toward the commons.

Once she was far enough away to Luke's liking he turned back to the cabin and entered. Shortly after that powerful wards went up that would have deterred any eavesdroppers. Too bad it did nothing for the war council viewing the memories.

Introductions made and Percy's sleeping arrangements settled Luke returned to the outdoors with Percy and a toddler at his side. A warm feeling appeared in Kronos's chest as Percy questioned Tanya's placement. His second in command was still the devious demigod he had raised even in another universe. Luke and Percy talked between themselves until they came within ear shot of Annabeth.

At which point Tanya decided to make herself known. "Luke no go!"

"Sorry, sweetie." Luke said. "You know I can't leave the cabin alone with Bruce, Connor and Travis inside it without supervision. If I do we may not have a cabin to sleep in tonight."

"Luke no go!"

The son of Hermes sighed. "Tanya. Do you want to stay with me or see Annabeth?"

Tanya's expression brightened at the mention of the daughter of Athena. "Annab'th!"

"I thought so." Amusement colored his voice. "I will see you in a little while. Behave." Luke directed the last part at Percy as well.

"Yeah, yeah." Percy rolled his eyes.

Luke jogged back to Cabin eleven leaving the war council with Annabeth, Percy and Tanya.

"Annab'th!" Tanya cried when she caught sight of the daughter of Athena.

"Tanya," Annabeth greeted civilly. "Common lets go see the lake."

"I've already seen it," Percy said.

Annabeth didn't seem to hear as she walked away from him.

Percy looked to Tanya as said quietly. "I don't think she likes me very much."

The giggling of a toddler followed after Annabeth as they walked in the lakes direction.

Nyx stepped up to Hyperion as they followed the demikurei. "I think the daughter of Athena has no idea how to deal with Perseus."

"I agree," Hyperion smirked. "It is a look I like very much on the child's face. To think she became the Moons lieutenant in our universe. What do you think she is going to talk to Perseus about?"

Nyx thought for a few moments. "The bird brain is probably going to act all defensive, and try to get him to talk about his parents. After all Percy supposedly has had no knowledge of this world before today."

Hyperion nodded his head. "What of our own sea prince? Will he have any knowledge of what he is?"

"No," Nyx shook her head. "There is very little he would know. It seems his mother found a way to bind his godly blood and scent away. Leaving him as a mortal, a mortal that was abused."

Once again Hyperion nodded. "Will our prince be the one to greet the child when he wakes?"

"Yes, Luke and Zane will be the ones to initiate contact with Perseus." Nyx watched as a group of Aries campers ambled down the path. "Zane and Luke are the closest to Perseus in abilities and past experiences. At least out of those Kronos trusts."

"It seems this conversation will need to be continued at a later time. There seems to be a situation developing." Ipeatus butted in to the conversation.

Hyperion looked up as Tanya started to cry. "Yes it seems you are right."

The three immortals heard Annabeth sigh.

"Clarisse," Annabeth said. "Why don't you go polish your spear or something?"

"Sure, Miss Princess," the leader of the group said. "So I can run you through with it Friday night."

"Erre es korakas!"Annabeth cried out shocking the immortals. "You'll –"

"Someone needs to wash her mouth out with soap." Hyperion noted as events continued to escalate.

They watched as Clarisse seemed to grow tired of annoying Annabeth and instead turned her attention to Percy. The daughter of Aries did nothing against the toddler being held by Percy. A soft spot for young children, Ipeatus noted.

"Who's the little runt?"

Before Percy could introduce himself Annabeth cut in. "Percy Jackson meet Clarisse, daughter of Aries."

A string of curses left Nyx's mouth. "Is she trying to make Percy look weak?"

"That seems to be the case." Hyperion agreed.

Clarisse growled at the insult against her father. "We got an initiation ceremony for newbies, Prissy."

"It's Percy."

"Whatever. Come on, I'll show you."

One of Clarisse's group grabbed Tanya. Surprisingly Tanya didn't start to cry. Percy stopped Annabeth when the girl tried to get in the middle of the fight. Not that it turned out to be much of a fight. Within seconds Clarisse had Percy in a headlock.

The daughter of Aries then proceeded to a cinderblock building. There where words written above two sets of doors. One said him and the other said her. It was obviously a bathroom.

"This is the place where the gods protect their children. They could do so much better than this!"

The building seemed to expand to fit the war council as while as the memory demigods. Clarisse dragged Percy over to stall and proceeded to punch him in the gut. Percy collapsed but managed to stop himself from falling face first into the toilet.

A battle of wills seemed to take place before the council's eyes. Percy refused to have his head dunked into the toilets water, while Clarisse tried with all her might to get him drenched.

Then, when no one was expecting it the unthinkable happened.

Nyx heard the plumbing rumble and the pipes shuddering. Clarisse lost her grip on Percy's. Which in hind sight was a good thing, otherwise Percy would have been bald. Water suddenly shot out of the toilet, making an arc straight over Percy's head, and hitting Clarisse in the face.

That's when the screaming started.

Percy turned to face Clarisse just in time to see the next arc of water leave the toilet and hit Clarisse with so much power that the daughter of Aries fell onto her bottom. The water stayed on he, pushing her back into one of the shower stalls. However, Clarisse wasn't the only one getting wet now.

The girls all got drenched as other toilets and even the showers started to act up. Pushing them all into the shower stall next to Clarisse. Together the fixtures sprayed the girls right out of the bathroom, spinning them around like pieces of garbage being washed away.

As soon as Clarisse and her minons where out the door the water shut off. Everything in the room was soaked, the walls, the floor, Annabeth. Water was everywhere. Except for a circle of dry ground around Percy and Tanya.

The toddler clapped her hands. "Again! Again!"

Nyx muffled her laughter at the sight _. I wonder, is Tanya a child of Poseidon or just a minor water deity_.

Shakily Percy stood up and crossed the room to Tanya. Picking up the toddler he checked to make sure she was okay before turning to Annabeth.

Annabeth broke the silence. "How did you…"

Percy settled for a white lie. "I don't know."

The three demigods walked to the door. Outside Clarisse and her siblings where laying in the mud. A large group of campers had appeared when the screaming had started and watched events unfold. Hyperion could see Luke standing in the crowd, approval in his eyes.

Clarisse gave Percy a look of absolute hatred. "You are dead, newbie. You are totally dead."

The world around them started to turn grey and sound distorted. Yet everyone on the council could hear Percy's reply.

"You want to gargle with toilet water again, Clarisse? Close your mouth."

* * *

The Council was spit out into the fading light of a sunset. Kronos looked around him at the faces of his war council. Some looked happy with what they had seen, other great concern. The demigods on the other hand hadn't seen anything of importance. Yet, Kronos could tell that they had gained a greater bond. Soon it would be time to test that bond and he expected everyone of the demigods to pass.

If not. Well, he wasn't known as the cruel one for nothing.

Daphne was in the room, though Kronos knew the daughter of Hephaestus hadn't viewed the memory. She had been working in the forges all morning and missed lunch. It was a miracle to see the girl in the war room at all.

Now though he had to release his men. "Council, it has been an interesting afternoon. I expect all of you to think on what you have seen today. Now you are dismissed."

There was a mass exodus of beings out of the room.

Nyx, Hyperion and Ipatues waited in the shadows for an idea of Kronos's next movements before leaving to gossip. Katie had grabbed a hold of Daphne and dragged the mechanic off to the void knows where. Ethan, Chris, Alex, and Gabriel where close behind. The thought of food present in their minds.

Soon only Kronos, Luke and Zane stood in the war room.

"Are you ready for your punishment?" Kronos asked his second.

Luke swallowed before nodding. "Yes, my lord."

"Good," Kronos lead the way out onto the fortress grounds.

It became apartment quickly where they were headed. Atlas stood in front of them holding up the sky. At the sight of Kronos Atlas straightened up.

"My lord," Atlas greeted his king. "What may I do for you at this late hour?"

"Luke is to hold up the sky until dawn as punishment for something he should not have done." Kronos said briskly.

"I see," Atlas looked over his king's second in command before turning his attention to the monster slayer. "And the girl?"

"I've here as an observer, and to make sure Luke doesn't die during his punishment."

Atlas turned to his king to make sure that was okay. Kronos nodded.

"Very well. Lad! Get up here. Put your feet should width apart. Yes! Like that. Good, now center yourself. Now…" Atlas slipped out from under the sky and it's full weight crashed onto Luke's form.

The strain was evident imediently. Atlas bowed to his king before bounding for his quarter inside the palace. He wanted to sleep in a bed for a night.

Kronos stood before Luke for a few moments. "I hope this teaches you to think before you do something so foolish again. You had better live through the night." And with that the titan of time was gone.


	11. Reports are made

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I’m so sorry!
> 
> I know I said I would have two more chapters for you all when I came back from Hawaii. Yet, as you can see that did not happen. I got a job (my first official one), went back to school, had a few near fatal encounters with magik, and hit a wall in my creative process. Thus it is now that this chapter is finally published. I will never abandon this story. As such please forgive me for my tardiness and enjoy.
> 
> Also, I am splitting chapter twelve up into two different chapters. You see chapters seven and eight in The Lightning Thief could have been one single chapter. So I will be acting as if it is one single memory for this fic. However, this memory will span two chapters because I don’t think anyone wants to read fifty-sixty pages worth of writing in one go.   
> What this means is that the council will not return to the war room between chapters. Instead they will simply flow into the next set of memories (i.e. chapter eight). 
> 
> I don’t know if I will be able to keep my preexisting schedule with the classes I have this semester at college. I have a Bible as Literature class that is laterally sucking the soul right out of me. It causes me to walk around in a vengeful wrath half the time, and the other half I am just too tired to care. That said, I will try to have the next chapter out by Samhain (October 31st). 
> 
> Oh, and I have a question I have been wondering about. I prefer to read stories on fanfiction net with the words on only 3/4th of the page. Which can be done if you go to the image (just below the information regarding the story and the actually text of the story) that looks like lines of text. I also make the letters larger by two clicks. Does anyone else prefer to read their fanfiction that way? If so why? It kind of annoys me that it can’t be done on AO3.
> 
> From one lover of FanFiction to another, Equus of EqussNanashi

The stars had woken hours before Hermes jogged up the pacific side of mount Tam.  As he ran closer to the enemies base Hermes could do nothing but look at the sky.

A dark deep black splayed across the expanse of space, the nebulous backdrop of over ten thousand years of history.  Each star, constellation, planet, and nebula told a story. A memory of terra’s long forgotten past.   And no matter how much Artemis and Apollo claim that it was them that populated the celestial sphere with stars; it is a lie.

            The stars had been there since the beginning of time.  Each hewn and handpicked by the very first celestials, then by the Primordials, and finally by the titans.  Many a star was the essence of the Kurei, gifted with a place of honor and remembrance by their fellow immortals.  Others were that of soul mates, blessed by Kronos with the ability to stay together for all eternity.

            Beautiful, gorgeous eternity. 

Without a care for the world below, for the petty squabbles of the gods.  Theirs was a perfect eternity; the stars.  They did not have to fear the end, for they are eternal.  Nothing could destroy them.

That’s how Hermes felt long ago.  Before the gods went to war and he saw the death of the moon. 

Selena had been his first love; with her hair like spun moonlight, and lilac eyes.  A small smile would play across her face when she thought no one was looking.  She was delicate, and yet so strong.   It was stated that the sun so loved the moon he would die every night so she may breath.  That statement held far more truth then mortals would believe.

Selena had been the younger twin, and her brother Helios had been all heat and passion.  Powerful in ways his sister was not.  Yet, it was this power that had kept Selena out of her brothers sight.  During the war Selena sided with the Gods, while Helios sided with the Titans, and it was by her brother’s hand that Selena died.  Transferring her powers to Artemis just before her death, so that Artemis may never suffer the same fate.

Hermes could never forget Artemis’s red hair tinged gold with ichor.  Would never forget the look on Selena’s face before the battle, a look that showed she knew what would happen.  That it was not okay, but she would act like it was.

Since that day Artemis and Hermes gained an accord.  It was one of the reasons Luke was not dead yet, and for that Hermes was forever grateful.

Shaking himself out of the daydream Hermes realized that he was already within the Titan’s fortress.  All was quite as he wound his way through the fields of wildflowers.  Well, if one did not listen to the activities going on throughout the demigod wings.  If Hermes was any less of a god he would have blushed at the outrageous noises.

Luckily for him though, Luke wasn’t anywhere near those particular activities.  No, his son was…Hermes froze at the edge of the clearing.  A clearing Atlas was supposed to be in; a clearing in which two demigods resided.  One was male, with sandy blond hair and blue eyes – Luke, Hermes’s mind supplied – the other was a young woman, with pale skin and hair like the shadows. 

_It can’t be_ , Hermes couldn’t move. 

Not at the sight of a child that he had believed to be dead for so long standing in front of him.  Regaling her elder brother with tales from the old world, of monsters never seen before on American soil, of the family she had found there beyond the reaches of the gods.  

Hidden within the shadows of an olive tree Hermes greedily took in the visage of his daughter.  Still as pale as the day he had first held her in his arms, barely a new born.  She had kept the skinny frame of her mother, and was just as tiny.  Hermes knew that Luke would be a head taller than her if she was standing.  In leggings and a sweatshirt that was obviously Luke’s she looked nothing like the over-powered monster slayer she was.  And it pained him to know that it was his father’s fears that lead to his favorites siding with the enemy.

Zane moved slightly toward Luke, an unconscious action, but one Luke mirrored.  Thoughts began to drift through the Thief Gods head.  Before the discussion he had the other day with Apollo surfaced.

* * *

They had just flashed into existence in one of Hermes secret vaults.  No one could get in without the God’s permission, and no one got out alive unless Hermes wanted them to.  It was where he hid the most dangerous of his stolen possessions.   Where the symbols of power from long faded divinity rested, forgotten by all but one.

Apollo had only been in the vaults once in his life.  The day Hermes had given him the keys to the sun chariot.   It was a place he had never wanted to set foot in again.

Glancing around the room Hermes had brought him to Apollo gulped.  The walls where solid onyx and streaks of silver glittered ominously like veins.  If Apollo hadn’t known that the vaults were completely of his brother’s design the sun god would have thought the vaults were alive.  Like Tartarus alive.

Movement drew Apollo’s gaze back to his younger brother. 

Hermes was walking between rows of scrolls.  Herbs hung from the ceiling and every once in a while Hermes would stop and pull down a bundle.  It wasn’t until he had set the herbs down on a work table that Hermes turned to his brother.

“Why is it,” Hermes started in a cool voice, “that you have been keeping my son in your sight?”

Apollo swallowed.  “He is working for grandfather.  I-I’m only doing what I should be–”

He cut off as a blade flew by his ear.  Cutting a few strands of sun-spun hair before lodging in the wall behind him.

“Don’t give me that bullshit Apollo.  I may not be the God of Truth, but I can tell a lie when it’s spoken.”  Hermes’s brown eyes where smoldering with suppressed anger.

“Okay, okay.”  Apollo raised his hands in surrender.  “The truth is I can’t see Luke’s future.”

Hermes stared at his brother in a board manner.  Fingering another blade he made a jerky motion for his brother to continue.  Not wanting to incur his younger brother’s wrath Apollo did as told.

“I mean, his future is dark, blank, void.  There is nothing there.  I can’t see what will happen to him.”  Apollo made a frustrated noise and ran fingers through his hair.  “I checked everyone else around Luke to see if I could see him in their futures.  Yet, the moment I try it’s like I’m locked out of the vision!  I can see everyone else’s future.  Chris’s, Annabeth’s, Ethan’s…I can even see the Olympian’s downfall.  But I can’t see Luke’s future!”

Apollo flashed bright blues eyes at his brother.  Pleading for him to understand why he had acted the way he did.   Pleading to be forgiven. 

“So I did the only thing I could think to do.  I kept a portion of myself watching Luke at all times.  Until he had become so used to my presence he let me into his mind.”

Hermes eyes flashed with power at the mention of why they were here. 

Quickly Apollo continued trying to finish before his brother killed him.  “I can’t actually see into his mind. It’s more like I’m getting tiny updates about how he is feeling, if he is healthy or ill, what injuries he has received.  I’m not watching everything he is doing!  Who or what he sleeps with is up to him.”

A blade flashed through the air right where Apollo’s head had been moments before.  _Alright_ , Apollo thought diving behind a row of scrolls. _That might not have been the best thing to say._

Pressing his back to the ancient animal hide behind him Apollo slowed his breaths.  He knew he had to get Hermes to listen to the rest of his explanation.  Yet, with that last comment he had driven his younger brother over the edge of over protective and into homicidal protectiveness.  How he was going to get his brother to listen to him Apollo didn’t know.

Quieting his breath Apollo tried to locate his younger brother.  Minutes seemed to stretch on for hours as he tried to ketch even the faintest of whispers from Hermes.  Mentally Apollo cursed when after ten minutes he could not locate his brother.

One internal debate between being a sitting duck or living to see another day later saw Apollo slinking away from the row of scrolls.  At the far end Apollo once again strained his ears.  Trying to hear the faintest of sounds, a stray footfall, a breeze where there should not be one, anything to help him locate his brother.

In the end he never saw…heard it coming. 

One moment Apollo was crouching down at the end of the row.  The next he had been thrown to the floor. 

Twisting saved Apollo’s immortal life.  Instead of the daggers hitting all of his vital organs and killing him instantly.  The daggers, fourteen inches of pure celestial bronze, buried themselves within Apollo’s right shoulder and hip.

As it was Apollo wouldn’t be going anywhere soon.

Closing his eyes Apollo tried not to react to the feel of ichor slowly wetting his shirt and pants.  Taking a stuttering breath he pushed down on the pain and opened his eyes.  Only to see startled brown of his younger brothers.

“Apollo,” Hermes whispered.  “I’m, I’m sorry.  I don’t…this should never have happened.”

“It’s okay little brother,” Apollo forced his elbows to support his weight.

It wasn’t alright, not at all.  But Apollo understood better than anyone what it was like to be over protective. Hades, he had gotten his own sister to kill her fiancé.  All because he was over protective of her, so he would forgive his little brother, this time.  

“I should have thought about what I was saying before I said it.  You where already on edge as it was…this is my fault.  I don’t want you beat yourself up over this.”  The sun god said.

Apollo stared at his brother with a serious look on his face until Hermes nodded.  Once he was sure Hermes wouldn’t do anything else to him Apollo grabbed hold of the dagger in his hip and pulled. 

It came out of his flesh with a wet sucking noise and Apollo threw the offending dagger as far away from him as he could.  A shaking hand stopped him from pulling out the one in his shoulder.

Hermes stood up.  “Let me grab some bandages and medicine for your wounds.”

In no position to argue Apollo nodded his head.  Hermes was gone in a blur, giving Apollo time to think about how he was going to phrase the last of the information he needed to tell Hermes. 

Sadly, Apollo didn’t get as long as he had hoped.

Hermes returned in a flurry of motion.  Soothing balm tingled as it came in contact with the wound in Apollo’s shoulder.  Even as the dagger was pulled out of his hip and moss was stuffed into the wound. 

“Blood Moss?” Apollo asked.

Hermes nodded well wrapping up the sun god’s shoulder wound.  Once completely sure that he had done everything he could for said wound Hermes turned to the one on his brother’s hip.

The green spongy moss was already tinged metallic gold with ichor.  It had been able to stop the blood flow, if only for the few minutes it took for Hermes to wrap up his brothers shoulder wound.  The blood moss would be overwhelmed by the blood flow in a matter of minutes. 

So Hermes did the smart – slightly wrathful – thing.

With a steady hand Hermes grabbed hold of the blood soaked moss and pulled it out of the wound.  Another sucking noise filled the air and Apollo tried to swallow his scream of pain.

Golden warmth flowed out of the wound like a swift river. 

Deft hands went to work damming up the river of ichor.  A handful of numbing and purifying herbs, antiseptic cream, stitches, another cream – this time for the bruising, and finally bandages.  

As Hermes wrapped the wound Apollo knew it was time.  He had to tell his little brother, even if he didn’t want to.

“There’s more.”

Hermes didn’t look up from the bandages. “Oh?”

“The only thing I’ve been able to get from any visions about Luke’s future is this.  Luke is the key to two powerful players in the war.  Two players that will be the downfall of Olympus.  I don’t know who or what they are…but Luke is the reason they are siding with our grandfather.”  Apollo trailed of softly at the look in Hermes’s brown eyes.  “You know who one of these players is.”  It wasn’t a question.

Hermes turned his head to look his brother in the eye.  “Do you remember when father nearly set that town in Virginia on fire?”

Apollo blinked at the strangeness of the question. “Yes…you locked yourself up in your palace because…” 

Apollo jackknifed into a sitting position.  With a hiss from pulling at his stitches Apollo grabbed Hermes and pulled him closer. 

When the two gods’ foreheads touched Apollo asked.  “She didn’t die?”

“No, at least I don’t think so.  Luke would have gone insane if she had.”

“What?  Why?”  Apollo asked rapid fire.

Hermes’ lips twisted.  “Zane and Luke where, are, soul mates.”

“WHAT!”  Apollo’s bellow echoed around them, creating a wall of sound.

Hermes flinched before grabbing hold of his brother’s hair.  “You can’t tell anyone.  No one can find out.  If father ever found out he would go on a killing spree.  We can’t let that happen.  Not when he would kill innocents because of his paranoia.”

* * *

Once Apollo had snapped out of his shock he had agreed to keep Zane’s life a secret.  _However,_ Hermes thought watching his favorites interacting together.  _It doesn’t seem that he will have to keep it a secret for long. I’m sorry I couldn’t keep her out of danger like you wanted me to, Sarai._

Hermes stood under the olive tree for hours, watching over his children, soaking up every movement, every word spoken between the two.  Even when Apollo texted him over one hundred times Hermes stayed in his position.  It was only as the sunrise appeared that the messenger god teleported away.  Leaving behind his children in favor of finding out what his brother had wanted.

* * *

_12:55 PM, Olympus_

Apollo growled in annoyance as he sent his one hundredth text message to his little brother.  The Olympian council was set to meet in five minutes and Hermes was no were to be seen.  Over half the council was already inside the throne room.  Now was not the time for the trickster god to go M.I.A.

Breathing out through his nose Apollo growled again.  _Fuck it_ , he thought ruthlessly.  _I am not going to be left alone to deal with a fucking meeting regarding a war I know we are going to lose._

Darkness took hold of Apollo’s vision as he let his consciousness float from his physical body.  Focusing Apollo saw the energy trials of every living thing, greens and blues, yellows and golds, reds and purples, all mixed together in a mass of live flesh. All beckoning him to look into their futures. 

With practiced precision Apollo hunted for his brother’s energy signature through the wiggling mass of energy.  When he found it though, Apollo was startled enough to return to his body. 

Blue eyes flashed with power as they flew open.  Quickly, Apollo whirled around; making sure no one had seen his reaction. 

There was no one in his vicinity.  Only the bone white marble columns that forested his father’s palace kept Apollo company. 

With a sigh Apollo ran a hand over his face.  Why, oh, why, was Hermes inside their grandfather’s fortress?  Apollo didn’t even allow himself to think that Hermes would betray the Olympians.  Sure, Hermes out of everyone on the council had the most reason to, but he would never go against his family.  If there was one thing that the Olympians had inherited from the Titans, it was their beliefs on family.

Sighing again Apollo glanced around himself one more time before allowing his consciousness to leave his body again.  Within seconds he had latched onto Hermes’ energy signature and was descending into enemy territory.

As nothing more than a wraith of shadow and power Apollo coiled behind Hermes.  Cautiously extending his senses Apollo made out a garden, filled to the brim with wild flowers, poppies, lilies, oak and olive.  Hermes stood in front of him.  Still as a statue, only the faint breath rasping past his lips let Apollo know Medusa hadn’t caught him.

Apollo’s senses told him that there were no immortals in the vicinity.  No demigods either.  So why was Hermes standing in the shadows of an olive tree in Kronos’s gardens?

It wasn’t until a laugh filled with dark energy rippled through the shadows that Apollo realized Hermes was not alone.  There were two energy signatures around forty feet in front on him.  One was electric blue and vibrating with silver and plum strands of energy.  Luke.  Apollo’s mind supplied for him.  That was Luke’s energy signature. 

The other energy signature eluded Apollo.  He knew he had seen it somewhere before.  That dark plum, nearly black energy, that of a child and yet calling out to every immortal in the vicinity.  It seemed to claim, _you may be gods but I am something far worse then you._ Laced within the dark energy were strands of flickering red, wisps of sliver, droplets of deep blue, and vines of green.  Around all of this wrapped strands of electric blue.

Luke, Apollo’s mind supplied again as he studied the new beings energy signature.  Those stands are of Luke.

But that wasn’t possible.  Apollo knew that.  So why was he so sure that…Oh.  Apollo turned his attention back to Luke, or more importantly the plum strands vibrating throughout his electric blue energy. 

They were the same.  The plum strands where the same energy signature as the being standing next to Luke.  But that could only happen if…

Once again Apollo found himself thrown back into his physical body.  This time though there was no flash of power as he opened his eyes.  Apollo was too shocked.

Closing his eyes again Apollo visualized the energy signature of Luke’s soul mate.  Dark plum – a color of springtime and renewal, but also a color of darkness and mystery.  The four other colors where laced within her energy, much like Apollo had seen from the energy signatures from children of Poseidon.

“So she’s an elemental,” Apollo mused to himself.

“Who’s an elemental?”  A voice asked from behind him.

Apollo turned sharply on his heel. 

There behind him stood a woman with dirty blond hair up in a messy bun.  Her deep amber eyes regarded Apollo with curiosity from behind horn-rimmed glasses.  Glasses that Aphrodite had shrieked at the last time she had seen them. It was a sentiment Apollo secretly agreed.  They hadn’t been a good look for Athena when she had first started wearing them, now with more verity out there Athena could at least pick a different style of frame for her glasses.

“Well?”  Athena asked sharply. 

_It seems having to wait has gotten the best of her._ Apollo thought to himself with venom.  _Careful Athena, curiosity killed the cat, or in this case, the owl._

“Well what?” Apollo asked in a way he knew would sound clueless.

Her nostrils flared at the remark and Apollo had to smother a grin at getting Athena to react.  “It is impolite to answer a question with another question, brother.”

_Ah, so that’s how she wants to play it._ Apollo thought before answering. “You are just going to have to wait until after the meeting ‘Thena.  We are running late as it is.”

Turning on his heel once again Apollo moved to enter the Throne room.  He wasn’t planning on telling Athena anything.  But she didn’t need to know that.  This council meeting would give him enough time to think of something to tell her.  After all, Athena would not stop until she knew everything, and Apollo didn’t need her nosing around his life, or more importantly Hermes’s.

As it turned out Apollo and Athena where not the last to take their seats on the council.  Poseidon and Hermes weren’t there yet.  Not that Apollo expected Hermes to move from his position for a few more hours, but Poseidon?  He was always there early to bicker with Athena.

Slouching Apollo walked across the throne room, taking in every aspect of it.

Twelve thrones sat upon a gleaming marble floor.  In the middle of the room a hearth was attended to by Hestia, one of Artemis’s hunters was huddling close to the hearth, and above them all the constellations gleamed from a fresco. 

It was this fresco that Apollo looked upon as he took the throne next to his twin.  Maybe if he just stared at it long enough the meeting would be over.  Alas, Artemis made sure he knew exactly what was going on.

* * *

Annabeth stood before the hearth, trying to warm herself by the flames.  Luke had lost her the night before in the Rockies and no matter what Annabeth had tried she couldn’t seem to get warm.  The hearth fire of Olympus had always been able to warm her in the past; however, for some reason Annabeth only seemed to get colder the longer she stood next to it.

With the training of a solider Annabeth scanned the throne room.  She had seen her mother walk into the room following Apollo.  Zeus sat impatiently on his throne, waiting for his brother to appear.  The only other person missing was Hermes. 

Her stormy grey eyes narrowed at the thought of the messenger god.  It was his fault, everything was his fault.  He was the one to father Luke, and Annabeth wouldn’t put it past the god to be siding with the titans against Olympus.  With a silent growl Annabeth snapped to attention when Poseidon appeared on his throne from sea mist.

The god of the sea looked pale and drawn.  As if he had been fighting a losing battle against nightmares, or whatever it was that haunted the dreams of immortals.  His usual vibrant sea-green eyes were dull and glassy.  Dark bags seemed to have taken up permanent residence under his eyes, and there was far more grey in his jet black hair then there had been at the winter solstice meeting.

Annabeth didn’t know what was wrong with the god, but she didn’t really care.  He was after all her mother’s rival, and as far as Annabeth was concerned.  Anything that caused Poseidon grief was welcomed with open arms.

Not that she would say that out loud, that is.

Zeus rumbled a complaint against his brother.  One that was ignored by said god.  It wasn’t until Zeus demanded where Hermes was that Annabeth started to pay attention.

“I accidently ran him over with the sun chariot today.  He was lucky he only has to remain unmoving for five more hours, just to make sure that he heals correctly.”  Apollo laughed sheepishly at the end of his explanation.

Annabeth was sure she had sweatdropped like the characters in whatever cartoon it was the Hermes cabin was into at that statement.  _Bleach_ , Annabeth thought it was called.

Zeus turned stormy eyes on his son.  After a few tense seconds Zeus nodded his head and the meeting began.

It started like any other.  The Olympians discussed what they have been doing on the war front.  Most of them, to Annabeth’s horror, had barely done anything.  They’d talked to a few minor gods and goddesses, or visited their children to strengthen the demigod’s ties to Olympus.  Other than that, nothing.

Annabeth was appeased though, when her mother discussed the fact that she had been researching different tactics for the war, and spells that could be used against the titans.  What went left unsaid was if those spells would actually work with the goddess of magik on the opposing side.

“My armories have been working non-stop since the winter solstice,” Poseidon stated without preamble.  “More importantly, another batch of demigods has made their way to father’s ranks.  These ones are from Africa, and if they have lived long enough to join our father’s forces…I fear they will tear our forces apart.”

 Silence greeted his words.

“Africa you say?”  Athena finally asked.

Poseidon nodded his head.

Annabeth was curious.  She had never heard before about demigods existing outside of the United States.  Sure, Annabeth knew that there had been demigods in Europe in the past.  But that had been when the flame of the west was in Europe.  Not after.

It was then Annabeth remembered the woman – _Zane_ , she thought with a sneer – had said she had been hunting rapists in Africa.   Was she one of these demigods Poseidon was speaking of?

Gravely Athena spoke. “If that is the case, then I fear we are at a disadvantage.”

“You cannot be serious, Athena,” Hera sniffed in distain.  “Demigods are all the same.  It does not matter if they were born here or somewhere else.  They are demigods.”

Ares shook his head, shocking most of the room.  “I have to disagree, mother.”

“Oh, why is that?” Hera asked.

Ares sat up straight in his throne.  “Demigods that are born outside of the United States do not have a camp for them to learn from.  They die off early, or, and that is a very big or, they learn how to survive on their own.  I’ve had the pleasure of fighting alongside and testing the metal of demigods that were born in the old world.  A group of fifteen demigods from the old world could raze Camp Half-Blood to the ground in a matter of hours.”  The god of war turned to Poseidon.  “Do you know how many demigods grandfather collected?”

“At least thirty,” Poseidon answered.  “However, there are four in particular I am wary of.”

Once again silence greeted the sea gods words.  Everyone seemed to be waiting for Poseidon to continue. 

When it was obvious that he wouldn’t Artemis finally entered the conversation, smacking her brother as she did so. “I believe it was one of these African demigods that lead my hunters on a night long chase.”

Annabeth knew that was her cue.  Stepping forward Annabeth’s legs hit the hearth wall.  She tried to control the wince from appearing on her face as the hearth burnt her.

“My lieutenant is here to explain what exactly happened last night.”  Artemis continued waving a hand in Annabeth’s direction. 

As eleven pairs of eyes rested on her, Annabeth took a deep breath.  She had only one chance at relaying what exactly happened in Manhattan.  What happened when she saw Luke.

“Last night the Hunters where settled in Central Park.  We had picked up Lycaon’s scent thirty minutes out from Camp Half Blood and followed his trail.  It led us right into the heart of New York City.  My Lady ordered the Hunters to set up camp in Central Park and then spread out to look for the werewolf.  So we did.”   Annabeth took another breath, ignoring the immortals around her as she pushed on.

“It wasn’t long until my Lady answered a call for help from a minor goddess and I was left in charge of the Hunt.  Not even twenty minutes later I received word that Chris and Ethan had been spotted nearing the Rockefeller Center.  I sent out Anthemis to tail Ethan, and lay a trap for whomever the enemy leader happened to be. Phoebe went with her, and reported to me that our wolves couldn’t track the demigods’ scents.

“So we returned to tracking Lycaon, with Anthemis laying in wait for the enemy leader.”

Annabeth stopped there; glancing at the Olympian council Annabeth let a bombshell drop.  “Luke was the leader.”

The throne room erupted with noise.  Thunder crackled through the sky, even as the wind howled through the palace columns.  The hearth fire flickered for a moment, nearly going out, before burning stronger than before.

“Are you positive, mortal?” Zeus bellowed from his throne.

Annabeth swallowed and nodded.  “Yes, my lord.”

“How could this be?”  Demeter ran a mahogany hand through her black hair.  “We should have known if there were three enemy demigods in New York.”

Athena looked grave as she shook her head.  Turning to look at her daughter again Athena asked another question. “You said the wolves could not track Ethan and Chris’s scents?”

“Yes, mother.”  Annabeth answered.

Athena nodded her head, her lips a thin line as she adjusted her glasses.  The other gods looked on as Athena thought through the events of the previous night. 

Slowly, Athena waved her hand.  “Continue, I need more information to come up with a reasonable explanation.”

Once again all attention was on Annabeth.  So Annabeth continued with her report.  How the Hunters had been able to track Lycaon throughout the city, how he had entered the public records building, the courts, and finally lead them to an apartment building.  Not before leading them on a false trail that was. 

“It was obvious that Lycaon wanted us away from the apartment building for some reason.  So we let him go and doubled back.  We hadn’t heard from Anthemis for some time, but there was nothing to worry about.  She knew how to stay in the shadows.”  Annabeth cursed herself as her voice started to tremble.

She had been the one to order Anthemis to lay a trap for the enemy leader.  She had assumed that it would be Ethan or Chris.  Kronos would never have let Luke anywhere near Olympus, not since he was nearly assassinated over a month before.  Anthemis would have been able to take out Ethan or Chris, but not Luke.  Luke was in a whole other level of power. 

Luke and that woman – Zane – were monsters.

“There was a girl, a demigod, on the main floor of the apartment building.  She was the main guard, holding the fort from the security room.  The girl threw some animatronics at us and made a break for it up the stair well.  At the time we didn’t know why, the animatronics where tiny.”  Annabeth couldn’t stop the grimace from appearing on her face.  “However, the animatronics grew in size as soon as they hit the ground.  We had to battle our way through them to go after the girl.”

Hephaestus eyed Annabeth with interest.  Patting down a portion of his beard that was on fire he asked.  “Did you recover any of those animatronics?”

“No, we did not.”

“A pity,” Hephaestus sighed.  “I would have loved to study them.”

Artemis and Athena shared a look and motioned for Annabeth to continue her story.  So Annabeth did.

“We followed the girl up to the second floor, to apartment number 17.  There was enough mist surrounding the door that we would have missed it if not for Miu.  I ordered the door to be opened up, but somebody inside sent an electric shock through the wood and into the Hunters.”

Murmurs ran though the council at that little tidbit.

“After that we blasted down the door.  Just in time for Luke and _Zane_ –” eyebrows were raised at the amount of venom in Annabeth’s voice at the name “–to complete a ritual and teleport four demigods away from the apartment building.  We had words with each other.  And when _that woman_ insulted my Lady I opened fire.  Luke and that woman escaped out the window, setting the apartment building alight with Greek fire.  There was no way that we could get any information as to why Luke was in that apartment.  So we chased Luke and _Zane_ across the country, until we lost them in the Rockies.”

Annabeth ended her explanation there.  It was brief and didn’t go into very many details.  But the thought of _that woman_ and what she had said to Annabeth, what she had done with Luke in that apartment…it made the huntress’s blood boil.  She would get her revenge on the woman, even if she had to sell her soul to Tartarus to do it.

Above her head the council was having a silent conversation.  They could all tell that something had happened between this Zane woman and Annabeth at the apartment building.  Then there was the fact that there had been six enemy demigods in New York without any of the Olympians knowledge.  It was mind boggling.

Demeter’s green eyes met Apollo’s.  _You know who Zane is._ Was all Demeter said.

Apollo hid his surprise at the statement. _Yes, Hermes told me she wasn’t dead.  How did you know?_

_I’ve always known.  I was the only one other then Hermes that knew she hadn’t died that night.  I’ve been watching her travels, I even blessed her.  Though she hates the sight of me._   Demeter gave a soft smile as some memory surfaced.  _She is blessed by the eastern gods, and she cares for those who have earned her trust._

Apollo didn’t know what to say to that.  So instead he asked.  _Will you tell the council?_

Demeter barely shook her head. _No. After everything that was done to her she has every right to side with the enemy.  Besides, I already know we will lose this war.  My eastern counterpart and I discussed it long ago._

Apollo nodded his head lightly.  So that was another person who was unwilling to help with a war that was already lost.  Yes, Demeter would fight beside her fellow Olympians, but that was all.  She would not help on the war front in any other way.  So very much like Hermes and Apollo in that regard.

A smack on the shoulder brought Apollo back from his thoughts.  Giving his twin a dirty glare Apollo tuned back into the interrogation – report – of Annabeth Chase.

“ –she had shaggy caramel colored hair stuck in a bandana.  Teal eyes, bronze skin, and she was wearing an old flannel shirt, torn up jeans, and worn combat boots. The other three happened to be Ethan, Chris, and a girl.  The girl was pale, with bright red hair that was covering half of her face.  She didn’t seem to want to leave Luke and Zane behind.”

Athena turned to Poseidon.  “Where these two demigods members of that group you where worried about?”

“The red haired one is,” Poseidon answered.  “None of my reports indicate that was caramel haired one is from the old world.”

The wisdom goddess nodded her head, distractedly.  Apollo could see thoughts whirling though Athena’s mind slowly forming pieces of a puzzle only she could see. 

Grey eyes landed on their smaller counterpart. “Tell me about this Zane woman.”

With perverse pleasure Apollo watched anger and resentment smolder behind Annabeth eyes at Zane’s mention.

It took Annabeth three tries to cool her anger enough to get words out.  “ _Zane_ is about a head shorter then Luke.  _She_ is pale, very pale, with short black hair, black eyes.  _She_ claims that hunting rapists in Africa was far harder then hunting the Hunters of Artemis, and _she_ was disappointed in the Hunters.  _She_ insulted my Lady in front of the Hunters, and used some type of power to attack the Hunters.  Nearly every Hunter was on their knees or unconscious before Luke called _her_ off.”

“He told _her_ that it wasn’t nice to play with beings below _her_ power level.”  Annabeth couldn’t help the sneer that twisted her lips at that.  “ _Zane_ pouted at him and then they kissed.”

More than one person on the council raised an eyebrow as Annabeth went on with her explanation, well, rant about Zane.  Apollo had to bite the inside of his cheek to keep himself from laughing.  It had been a long time since he had seen a child of Athena rant.  What made this even better was the fact that Annabeth seemed to be angry that Zane was actually sleeping with Luke.  Annabeth, his twin’s lieutenant.  Oh, he was going to show Hermes a memory of this meeting later.

“ –I don’t know who’s child she is, but she looks like a child of Hades, and I think she might be the Child of Prophecy.”  Annabeth concluded her rant.

The Olympian council digested the information Annabeth had just given them before a transparent figure appeared next to Annabeth.  The figure was garbed in dark pajamas and a hooded jacket, hiding her face from view.  None of the council batted an eye at the figure appearance, though Annabeth jumped slightly at the sight.

 It was Aphrodite that broke the silence.  “Tell me, my spy.  What have you learned since the last time we talked?”

The transparent figure bowed to the council.

“There are war councils being held every day, my Lady.  Even with my rank I am not privy to them.  Only Luke, Chris, Ethan, Daphne, and four demigods that where on the last shipment from Africa, are allowed into the meetings.”

The Olympians all shared a look.

“Four demigods you say?”  Aphrodite twirled a strand of tawny hair around a finger.

“Yes, my lady.”

Aphrodite leaned forward in her chair, managing to make her breast budge from her top.  “Tell me about them, these demigods, and this Daphne too.”

The Olympian spy nodded her head.  “Daphne has caramel colored hair, bronze skin, and teal eyes.  She has never been claimed, but considering her abilities, everyone is convinced she is a child of Hephaestus.”

Hephaestus stared unseeing at this.  The demigod their spy had just described had to be the girl the Hunters had encountered.  Thinking, Hephaestus nodded to himself.  He would have to check in with some of his previous lovers, just to make sure, but there was little doubt that Daphne was his child.

“As for the four demigods that where from Africa, there is Katie, Gabriel, Alex, and Zane.  Katie–” The spy was cut off by Athena.

“Last names,” the goddess demanded.

The spy shifted where she stood.  “I have not retrieved their names.  The four demigods gave a full introduction to the war council.  The rest of the Titan forces only know them by their first names.”

Blue eyes glared at the wisdom goddess before Aphrodite turned her attention back to her spy.  “I expect their last names the next time I summon you.”

The spy nodded her acceptance.

“Now continue.”

“Katie has red hair, pale skin, and startling ice blue eyes.  She doesn’t know who her godly parent is, and she seems like a loner, though Zane and Daphne are slowly opening her shell.  There’s nothing interesting about her, she doesn’t seem to have any demigod abilities at all.”

Athena raised an eyebrow across the room at Poseidon.  Seemingly to ask, you are worried about that?

Poseidon ignored the bird brain.  If she didn’t want to listen to his warning, that was fine with him.  He knew what was coming; just how dangerous Katie could be once she had learned to control her powers.

“Alex is a child of the Primordial of Night.”  Their spy went on, oblivious of the by-play going on over her head.  “He can shadow walk, use the shadows to do his bidding when he wants them to, and spend most of his time with Gabriel or his mother.”

Apollo felt his sister shift next to him at that knowledge.  Nyx had been the mother of one of Artemis’s lovers.  When she had died, yes, Apollo said _she_ , Nyx had sworn an oath that the primordial would see Olympus razed to the ground.  Even since then any demiprimordial of Nyx’s was killed on sight.

“He has light brown skin and periwinkle eyes, a complete contrast to Gabriel, who looks just like Apollo.  Well, she did, until she angered the Titan of Time and he turned her into a girl.”

Apollo felt one of his eyebrows rising, even as the other Olympians turned to look at him.  What?  He knew he hadn’t slept with anyone in Africa.  Not since the late 1600’s at least, and he told the council that.

“Gabriel is one of you children, my Lord.”  Their spy stated.  “She was born in Japan to a British mother.  I haven’t gotten out of her how she ended up in Africa though.”

A sigh escaped Apollo’s lips as he closed his eyes.  Just great, Christen had conceived a child, and had never told him about it.  Keeping his eyes closed Apollo tuned back into the conversation.  Their, well, Aphrodite’s, spy was discussing Zane now.

“–monster slayer.  Before she entered the titan army she spent her time tracking monsters and hunting them down.  I don’t know why, if it was for sport, or under the order of some god, but that is what she did. 

Apollo could only sit back in his throne as the other Olympians started to discuss what their spy had told them.  He knew the meeting was going to go on for another hour or so.  Yet, Apollo didn’t care.  The Olympian council didn’t know that Zane was the child they had tried to kill, the child they all thought they had killed years ago.  She was still safe from Zeus’s wrath.  Now all he had to do was think of something to throw Athena off her scent.


	12. Sleepless Nights

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Last week I put every chapter together so that I could print this fanfic out for editing purposes, and all eleven chapters are 129 pages worth of writing. According to Nanashi that is the low end of a YA Novel. Wow, and to think there will most likely be 30 chapters to this fanfic…wow.
> 
> Sorry if parts of this chapter seemed rushed. I don’t know how to make it seemed…well… less rushed. It was just what this chapter needed to keep moving forward. Please review and tell me what you think!

A cool breeze danced through fields of wildflowers, stirring the birds and foxes awake to greet the sun.  Their russet color coats ruffled in the breeze.  Yawns too big for their slender bodies emerged, sending the Swallows and Goldfinch a flight. 

Luke welcomed the cool breeze even though his eyes where settled on the eastern sky.  Shadows thickened, holding their last stand against the dying of the night.  The eastern sky was alight with the muted grays and dull blues of pre-dawn.  It seemed to be waiting for some sign, some trumpeting of victory, to burn away the mist in a firey blaze of orange light.

The shadows thinned. 

Dusty eyelashes fluttered as Luke glanced down at the sleeping form a yard away from him. Sometime during the night, a lioness padded into their clearing.  Zane hadn’t been troubled by the creature’s appearance.  Luke on the other hand, had been weary of the feline.  But the lioness did nothing.  Merely settled close and watched over them.  Keeping away those who would wish them harm.

Throughout the night Zane drifted closer to the lioness, until she had settled against the feline’s side.

_It’s the call of the wild_ , Luke mused, t _he call of two apex predators taking solace in each other’s company._

Zane had fallen asleep against the lioness’s side, not even thirty minutes previous. 

After a night of storytelling and explanations, Luke couldn’t help the small smile that adorned his lips. Especially as Zane rolled onto her side, cuddling into the lioness for warmth.  Luke didn’t know where the lioness came from, but she didn’t matter at the moment.

The sky was lightening above him, bringing Luke closer to his salvation.  Once the firey sun crested the horizon, Luke would be free.  Free of an indescribable burden, the weight of two lovers wishing, yearning to be together.

Luke knew when the sun was to rise.  He knew that his muscles would be jelly and his bones like wet sand.  However, Luke didn’t care.  A sliver draped bed was calling his name.

_Kronos really isn’t pleased with me_ , Luke thought as the sky bled pink.

The demigod continued to ruminate on this through as the sun crested the horizon.  Bright rays of divine light encompassed the clearing.  Burning away the mist even as it colored the mist like rust.  Slowly, nature awoke to the moring light, and the air was filled with the sounds of early risers.

Atlas stepped out of the palace and breathed in the morning air.  Dressed in a suit the color of freshly fallen snow, the Titan of navigation motioned to the minor god behind him, a god who had been found spying for the enemy.  Not that the minor god knew that was why the general had summoned him so early in the morning.

The minor god settled into step behind Atlas.  Eyeing the titans tawny skin and steel colored hair, the minor god debated whether or not what Atlas was going to show him was worth rising so early.  With the grace that only the god of summer, and spirit of the south wind could have, he followed his superior through the fields.  Right into the clearing Luke was holding up the sky in.

Atlas continued into the clearing.  His russet eyes took note of the grey streak now running through Luke’s hair, before settling on the lioness.  Atlas blinked in surprise, but showed no other reaction.

“What do you see, Notus?”  Atlas questioned the minor god.

Notus stopped next to Atlas.  Surprise etched his khaki colored face as he took in the scene before him.  Never in the minor god’s dreams did he expect to find the traitorous son of Hermes holding up the sky.  The god of summer’s surprise morphed into a frown as he spied the sleeping figures. 

Was this the Child of Prophecy he had been told to watch out for?  The child sleeping cuddled up to a lioness didn’t seem like much, though her aura was dark, nearly as dark as Nyx’s.

Frown still in place Notus turned to his superior.   “I see our Lord’s second in command holding up the sky.”  He glanced at the sleeping demigod before continuing.  “And what appears to be our Lord’s current lover outside with our Lord’s second, instead of inside without Lord.”

“Very astute of you,” Atlas huffed. 

When it was clear Atlas wouldn’t say more Notus dared ask.  “Why is Luke holding up the sky?”

Atlas walked forward, skirting the lioness and her charge. Not to startle the young man, Atlas made sure his steps could be heard.  Crunching the gravel under the soles of his dress shoes until he was directly in front of Luke.  As the titan settled in front of Luke, he looked over his shoulder, watching the minor god’s reactions.

The god of summer stood still.  His face showed nothing but innocent curiosity as he watched Atlas and Luke.  Too bad Atlas knew it was all a mask.

Gently Atlas touched Luke’s shoulder.  Glazed blue eyes met that of the titans.  A warm feeling spread through Atlas a the image before him.  Pride, the titan realized as he silently filled Luke in one what was to happen.

Arms shaking Luke willed himself to keep standing if only for a little longer.  He nodded, blinking as he turned his attention toward the minor god, and what was just about to happen.

* * *

Artemis stood just outside her hunter’s campsite.  The air was cool and the sound of laughter filled the air. 

However, Artemis could not enjoy the sounds coming from the forest around her.  The goddess of the hunt was plagued by images of the past.  Of a time when she did not have that title, nor the circlet that adorned her seconds head.   There was a time when Artemis herself wore that circlet, until she could no longer live with the memories. 

Ages ago it had belonged to another, the true queen of the hunt, with her flowing platinum hair and black eyes.  Yet, the queen fell, and the circlet was taken as a spoil of war.  It wasn’t until sixteen year previous that Artemis had finally hunted down the queen, and ended her life.  The threat to her family was gone, yet Artemis could never forget the smile that had adorned the queen’s face, nor the queen’s last words.

“ _You may think you are a hunter, child.  But soon…soon you will know what it is like to be the prey, and you will have your father to thank for your sorrows.”_

* * *

A scream resounded behind Luke as he drunkenly made his way to his rooms.  There was around two hours of sleep he could get before the next war council, and he would make damn sure he got those two hours. 

Curled up to Luke, Zane made a sound of protest at the direction they were heading.  It would take too long to reach Luke’s rooms at the pace they were going.  So she made the tactical decision and closed her eyes. With some effort, she got her sleep fogged brain to work long enough to teleport them into her room. 

Luke blinked at the sudden change in scenery, but didn’t complain as he spied the bed.  Without grace he fell onto the bed, relishing the way the mattress cradled his aching body.

“You have to get under the covers, or move over.”  He heard Zane grumble from somewhere to his right.

Luke didn’t say anything in reply already slipping off into sleep.

* * *

 

_2 hours later._

            The god of summer had finally stopped his screaming. Kronos sat at his desk enjoying the silence while he could. 

There was nothing that needed his attention at the moment.  All the reports had been completed the night before.  Their spy infestation had been handles, and Notus now worked as a shining example of Kronos’s merciful tendencies.

He could have had the god executed, but he didn’t.

Click, click, click.

Went the shoes of Kronos’s general, as Atlas slowly made his way into his kings office.  The sunlight played along the walls.  It reflected off the general’s suit, giving the titan an ethereal look.

“I see you are enjoying this morning as much as I am,” Atlas stopped before the desk.

Golden eyes focused on their russet counterpart.  Kronos didn’t say anything for a time.  Merely waited for his general to speak again.

Atlas broke eye contact and cleared his throat. “It’s almost time for the war council, my lord.”

“I am aware of that fact.  Thank you for the reminder.” Kronos finally spoke, leaning back in his seat.  “How was Luke when you saw him?”

Atlas rocked on his heels, thinking how to respond.  It was then that he remembered the lioness that had followed Luke and Zane into the palace.

With a sign Atlas spoke.  “Luke did as could be expected.  He was tired and remorseful.”  Atlas was sure to add when Kronos showed sign of asking.  “He was acting like a staggering drunkard after having slipped out from under the sky.”

A small smile graced Kronos’s lips at Atlas’s description of Luke.  His boy hadn’t gotten drunk sine he had stolen a case of Dionysius‘s best vintage at sixteen.  It had been far to amusing to see his normally space conscious second all touchy feely for once in his life.  The hangover Luke experienced the day after had made the event that much more memorable.

“There’s more,” Atlas intones.  “Zane was sleeping with a lioness less than a yard away from Luke.”

The titan of navigation braced himself for the inevitable explosion.  Yet, it never came.  The king had turned his attention away from the titan before him.

_To think.  She would protect Luke after all I’ve done to her._   Kronos couldn’t help but muse, watching the garden out his window.

A constant reminder of what he had done.  Each flower represented one of his children, planted painstakingly by hand after each one of their births.  Set to grow forever as a reminder of what paranoia dn fear caused him to become.

Golden orbs fell closed as Kronos leaned forward on his arms.  He knew he was doing the right thing, taking back the mantel of divine king form his children.  However, sometimes Kronos wished his children could have been…had been better rulers then himself.  That way Kronos could move forward with his life.  Look for his lover and beg her forgiveness.  Grovel at her feet until she knew he had changed, and would take him back.

Sadly, that was not to be the case.

Heaving a sign, Kronos opened his eyes and looked at his nephew.  How lucky he was to have such loyalty from his siblings and their children.

Kronos nodded to himself and stood.  He would never take his courts loyalty for granted again.  This he vowed on the River Styx.

Thunder rumbled in the distance.

The titan of time skirted his desk as the thunder finally came to an end.  “Come along, Atlas.  We have a meeting to attend.”

Atlas stood blinking as the whirlwind that was his uncle left the room.  Smirking lightly, Atlas moved to follow the titan of time.

* * *

Shadows dance along the hand of Nyx’s son like living fire.  Soothing in a way only the night could be.  Alex stood leaning against the left wall of the war room, relaxed and waiting, He knew Ethan and Chris would be the last of the demigods to show up.  Yet, for some reason Alex could not shake the feeling Zane and Luke would not make it to the meeting today.

            A flash of yellow drew Alex out of his thoughts.  Periwinkle eyes caught sight of their sky blue companion as Gabriel swept across the room.  In torn skinny jeans and a green top the daughter of Apollo looked stunning.

Not that Alex would ever tell her that.  He had enough wisdom to know Gabriel would flaunt his belief to whoever she could.

With practiced ease Gabriel sidled up to Alex.  A pleased grin settled on the daughter of Apollo’s face as she looked around the room.  It grew wider when sky blue eyes finally settled on the demiprimordial beside her.

“What,” Alex demanded.

“Oh. Nothing.”  Gabriel went back to eyeing the rest of the war council.

Silence descended upon the two and Alex went back to playing with the shadows.

Suddenly Gabriel began to speak again.  “I saw Zane this morning.”

Alex glanced at the demigod before returning his attention to the shadows on his hands.  “Good for you.”

“She didn’t even know I was there,” Gabriel went on acting as if she had never heard him.  “Though, I’m really not surprised.  After all, I would be exhausted to if I spent last night like she did.”

“Mnhmm,” Alex hummed.

“I mean, I know she and Luke where a thing in the past…I just didn’t expect her to work so fast!”

The shadows dancing on Alex’s hands faded away as he turned sharply to Gabriel.

“Wha–”

“ –did you just say?” Katie voiced incredulously.

Monsters parted like the red sea as Katie walked toward the two.  Flanked on either side by Ethan, Chris, and Daphne, Katie made an imposing figure.  Ice blue eyes locked on Gabriel, Katie stopped in front of the duo.

“Go on,” Katie said coolly.  “I want to know what you have to say.”

Alex watched Gabriel swallow in the face of Katie’s cool wrath.  Gabriel opened her mouth, but no sound came out.  Clearing her throat Gabriel tried to speak again.

“I don’t think Luke and Zane are going to be attending the council meeting because they are both passed out naked in Zane’s bed.”  Gabriel whispered.

“What!’ Chris cried.

Ethan smacked his companion on the back of the head.  The group looked around the room to see if they had caught anyone’s attention.  To busy with their own conversation no one paid the demigods any mind.

“What?” Hissed Chris in a quieter tone.

Daphne finally entered the conversation.  “Are you sure they had sex?”

“Well, no.”  Gabriel admitted.

A collective groan form the group was Gabriel’s answer. 

“I wasn’t going to check if they had done it!”  Gabriel retorted.  “Zane would have skinned me alive when she found out, and she would find out.”  She huffed and crossed her arms.

Alex was just about to comment when the doors to the war room opened one last time.  In strode Kronos, his long black hair whipping behind him, and Atlas, once again free from the sky.  A sigh Alex didn’t know he had been holding escaped at the sight of the Lord of Time settling on his throne.  Sometimes Alex was glad he had been born outside of the United States.  Though he always seemed to wonder what would have happened if Kronos had never been dethroned. 

A sharp whisper from Katie told the group that their conversation was not over before she too turned to face their chosen King.

 “It is time to view the next set of memories.”  Kronos plucked the vial of memories out of thin air.  “I expect everyone to pay attention to what is going on in these memories.  Even the seemingly least important piece of information may be vital to our victory.”

Murmurs and hums of agreement met the titan’s command.  Without further a due the council was dropped into the memories.

* * *

 

 

The first sense that returned to the council was hearing. 

And with it came the giggles and shrieks of joy only a toddler could give.  Since there was only one toddler living at Camp Half-Blood it was easy to deduce that the child was none other than Tanya.  Whispers about the incident in the bathroom could also be heard spreading throughout the campers.

The second sense to return was that of smell.  It did little to guide the council on their path, but was worth having all the same.  The other senses returned quickly after that.  Until the world was once again spread out before them, a swath of color and splash of noise that could never be replicated completely. 

Following the giggles the council easily found Percy and his entourage.  Tanya was settled on Percy’s shoulders, enjoying the height advantage it gave her.  The toddlers little hands where loosely holding onto Percy’s jet black hair as she cried out _again, again!_

Annabeth on the other had was still sopping wet, her perfect princess curls now ruined.  One look at the daughter of Athena’s face showed that she was slowly getting angrier with each whisper that ran through the crowd.   The flash of a camera finally caused the girl to snap.

She stopped walking in the middle of the road.  Slowly she turned in the direction of the camera flash.  However, no one was holding a camera.

It only made Annabeth angrier.

“If I find out that photo is ever shown to anyone, or even printed out.  I will gut the person responsible.  Go do your activities!  This isn’t a luxury vacation, it a camp!” Without another word Annabeth grabbed hold of Percy’s arm and yanked him down the road.

Working hard to make sure Tanya didn’t fall off of his shoulders Percy missed the metal shop, arts-and-crafts room, and the climbing wall.  Not that the council did.

The demigods that had never physically been to Camp Half-Blood before stared up at the massive structure that could only be the climbing wall.  It was composed of two parallel facing walls both fifty feet high.  As the demigods watched the wall shook, spewed lava, and then crashed together.  Firmly crushing the leg of a demigod that had just barely gotten over the top of the wall.

 “Remind me to never become a member of Camp Half-Blood,” Daphne murmured to no one in particular.

Ethan, Chris, and Katie each grabbed hold of one of their fellow demigods.  Gently they lead the shocked teens toward the rest of the council.  Which seemed to be heading for the same canoe lake they had passed earlier.  However, when they got to the canoe lake an interesting conversation was taking place.

“ –need to talk to the Oracle.”  Annabeth said.

“Who?”  Percy asked, for once completely honest.  He didn’t know Camp Half-Blood had an Oracle.  All his hard work so far could be all for nothing!

“Not who.  What.  The Oracle.  I’ll ask Chiron.”

_Well that clears it up,_ Percy thought to himself.  Unknowingly mirroring the thoughts of many a council member. 

He was going to ask more, pry for more information.  But Tanya tugged on his hair.  As gently as he could Percy lifted Tanya off his shoulders and set her down.  The toddler immediately rushed toward the water, shrieking in delight.

            Even with his reflexes Percy wasn’t able to grab the toddler and she fell into the water.

            “Tanya!”  Percy cried rushing to the side of the dock.

            He may be acting like a semi-clueless demigod, with no knowledge as to whom or what he was.  The relationships he would gain at this camp would all be false.  Yet, Percy couldn’t help the feeling of panic that gripped his heart as he peered into the water.  It seemed Tanya had wormed her way into his heart.

            Percy wasn’t expecting anybody to be looking back at him, nor to be holding Tanya in a protective bubble of air.  Two teenage girls sat at the bottom of the dock.  Their flowing brown hair floated around them.  One of the girls had discarded her basket weaving and was playing with Tanya instead.

            The other was looking up at Percy.  She waved.  Percy blinked and waved back.

            A snort from his right drew Percy’s attention.

            “Don’t encourage them,” Annabeth warned a disgusted look on her face.  “Naiads are terrible flirts.”

            “Naiads,” Percy repeated, acting as if the idea had never occurred to him before.  All too seriously he said.  “That’s it.  I want to go home.”

            Annabeth wrinkled her brow in annoyance, and a little bit of confusion.  He wasn’t reacting in any way she had planned for.  _I’m going to have to reevaluate him…again._ Annabeth thought frowning.

            “Don’t you get it Percy? You _are_ home.  This is the only safe place on earth for kids like us.”

            “That’s not true,” Alex murmured gaining the attention of his fellow demigods.

            “What do you mean?”  Katie asked.

            Alex closed his eyes, trying to remember what Zane had told him one night year ago. 

It had been weeks since her last appearance at his home.  Zane had just faced off against an Egyptian magician, and lost.  She would have died if it hadn’t been for the goddess of the Nile.  As it was, Zane still bared the scar from the magicians cursed blade.  In her pain induced haze, Zane had reveled to Alex one of her deepest secrets.  One she spoke more on when he had asked her two weeks later.

“There was a race of beings, is a race of beings older then the Olympians.  They have lived side by side with the divine since the creation of this world.”  Alex started to explain.

Chris leaned forward.  “Why haven’t we heard anything about them?”

“Zeus ordered the extermination of the entire race,” A dark voice murmured form behind the group.  “He gave their Queen’s crown to his daughter, the huntress, and gave her the order to hunt down any and all members of this race that survived the genocide.”

The group of demigods turned toward the voice.  Nyx stood behind them, eyeing the group with her plum colored eyes.  Knowing she had their attention Nyx continued her explanation. 

“This race was immortal, like the gods, yet they had souls.  As such, monsters hunted them just like they hunted demigods, something about how their blood was sweeter than that of mortals.”  A soft smile appeared on Nyx’s face.  “To protect themselves, the race built cities and outpost behind strong magical borders.  So strong that not even the divine could enter without express permission from their Queen.”

“But,” Katie bit her lip, “if the race was destroyed by the Olympians.  How do they answer the question?”

Nyx chuckled in amusement.  “The race was not destroyed, merely decimated.  They still walk this world, hidden in the shadows.  However,” She said eyeing Ethan’s open mouth.  “It is their cities we are talking about.  Many a human city was built on the ruins.  Some of the cities this race built are still hidden behind impenetrable wards.

“The point is, if a demigod where to live in one of these cities.  No monster would be able to reach them.  The wards around these cities are so powerful that many a ancient demigod has run past the wards and simply watch as the monster was destroyed, rendered so broken, that the monster would never be seen on this world again.”

Her audience was held captive by the information she had just given them.  With no little amount of amusement, Nyx watched as what she had told them finally registered.   It was Chris this time that asked the question.

“This race…they still exist?”

Nyx nodded.

“Why aren’t we trying to recruit them?”

“This isn’t their fight.”  Was Nyx’s reply.

Ethan narrowed his eyes at his grandmother. “What do you mean this isn’t their fight?  They were ordered to be destroyed on sight by the gods.  How is this not their fight?”

“There are only 100,000 members of this race left in existence, less than 0.00125% of the world population.  If they fight with us, and we lose, they will be wiped off the face of this world.  I am not ready for my siblings to die.”  Nyx stated curtly.

All was quiet as the demigods shared looks of confusion.

“Your siblings?”

Alex turned to face Chris.  “I did say that this race has been around since the creation of this world.  Mother was there at creation, so was this race.”

“Besides,” Nyx went on, overdriving her son.  “We already have one of them in our army, and one is all we need in this fight.”

“Who,” Katie demanded.

A small smile graced Nyx’s lips as she looked over the group.  “I am not allowed to say.”

“Then answer me this,” Ethan said.  “What is this race called?”

“Kurei,” Nyx said softly.  “The Kurei.”

A sudden hush brought the group back to attention.  It seemed Percy had just asked Annabeth a question she didn’t like at all.  Her hands had tightened on the docks railing.  Her face took on a dark, pinched look.  As if she had just thought of something fowl.

Percy for his part did nothing.  He stood before the enraged daughter of Athena.  Jet black hair swaying in a light breeze, as his green eyes hid a calculating mind.  Percy welcomed all the information he could get.  After all the saying was _know thy enemy._

After some time Annabeth drew in a ragged breath.  “My father is a professor at West Point.  I haven’t seen him since I was very small.  He teaches American history.”

“He’s human,” Percy fringed surprise.

“What? You assume all the kids here are offspring of male gods?  That it has to be a male god who finds a human female attractive?  How sexist is that?”

Percy blinked, completely unfazed by the venom in Annabeth’s voice.  “Who’s your mom then?”

Annabeth frowned again.  “Cabin six.”

It was Percy’s turn to frown.  Though it was difficult, he wanted to smirk.  Who knew riling up feather brains was so much fun?  “Meaning?”

The response was instantaneous.  Annabeth straightened up, flicked her still damp hair over her shoulders, and lifted her chin.  “Athena, goddess of wisdom and battle.”  It was obvious she wanted to say more.

However, it was at this time that a Naiad from the lake appeared beside the dock.  In her hands was Tanya fast asleep.  The little demigod looked so peaceful, so angelic, as she slept.  Percy knew he didn’t have the heart to wake her.

Instead he gently lifted the toddler from the Naiad’s arms.  Muttering a soft thank you, he turned back to face the daughter of Athena.  She still stood in what she must have considered a regal stance.  It wasn’t.

Making up his mind Percy asked a question he really wanted to know.  “Why are some of the kids called Undetermined?”

“Like I told you before, nobody knows who the godly parent of an undetermined is.  Maybe they will send a sign.  That’s the only way to know for sure: your father has to send you a sign claiming you as his son.  Sometimes it happens.”  Annabeth shrugged.

“You mean it doesn’t?”  The righteous anger in Percy’s tone could be heard by everyone.

Annabeth flinched at his tone.  Never before had she heard somebody sound so angry over the gods’ actions, well, there was the time Thaila had been turned into a tree…but never from a camper that had only been walking around camp for less than a day.

Trying to get the situation back under her control Annabeth started talking again.  “The gods are busy.  They have a lot of kids–” Percy growled at the excuse “–and they don’t always…Well, sometimes they don’t care about us Percy.  They ignore us.”  Annabeth winced at the weakness of her own argument.

Nemesis thought back to all the campers she had seen stuffed inside Cabin eleven.  All the children that knew they would never be claimed, or had been claimed by a minor god.  Yet, had no place to move to.  The Olympians should know better.  They should act better than their forefathers, not worse.

Frowning Nemesis looked over that the group of demigods viewing the memories.  She could see her son – her ruthless, bright boy – leaning on the shoulder of Luke’s brother.  Ethan had been forced to endure this treatment.

_I might have to_ try _to act civil with Luke more,_ Nemesis thought glumly to herself.  It was truly the least she could do, even if she would hate every minute of it.

“So now that I’m here, can I leave?”  Percy asked, shifting his hold on Tanya.

“It depends,” Annabeth said.

_On if I can get the director of this camp wrapped around my finger,_ Percy thought to himself, tuning out Annabeth’s explanation.  That is until she started talking about the magical border surrounding the camp.

“–the borders are sealed to keep mortals and monsters out.  From the outside, mortals look into the valley and see a normal strawberry farm.  Nothing more, nothing less.”  Annabeth started to play with the leather necklace around her neck.

Percy blinked as he caught sight of the beads.  There was something about them that just screamed magik.  He looked closer at the necklace, noting that he had seen many of the other campers wearing some similar ones.  Even Tanya had one.

“What is that?”  He asked curiously.

Annabeth didn’t answer his question directly.  “I’ve been here since I was seven.  Every August, on the last day of the summer session at camp you get a bead for surviving another year.  I have five; I’ve been here longer than most of the councilors.  And they’re all in college.”

Percy wanted to ask why Annabeth had come to camp so young.  Yet, he knew he would get the story eventually.  Once he was ‘tamed’ Annabeth would be willing to tell him anything.

So Percy went with another line of questioning.  “Are we ever allowed out of the camp for field trips or something?”

A breeze ruffled Annabeth’s damp hair as silence descended on the trio once again.  After some time the daughter of Athena spoke.

“The camp directors could give you permission to leave, but they wouldn’t until the end of Summer session.” _Not that they will let you out even then,_ Annabeth finished in her head.  “Unless…”

“Unless?”

Annabeth bit her lip.  “You where offered a quest.  But that rarely ever happens.  The last time there was a quest…”

Percy looked out over the lake.  “It went bad.”  It wasn’t a question.

The daughter of Athena sighed and looked over the lake herself.

“Back in the Big House, you asked me about the Summer solstice.”  Annabeth looked over at Percy, trying to figure out why he was asking that question now of all times.  However, she couldn’t see his face as he was still looking out over the lake.  “What did you mean?”

Annabeth scowled. 

She wanted to be angry with Percy, wanted there to be a boiling pit of rage in her stomach.  Anything that would help her see the bigger picture, help her keep her distance from Percy.  Not to become involved in any other capacity than that of the holder of his leash.

 “I wish I knew.” Annabeth ran a hand through her locks, messing up the already tangled strands.  _I know something was stolen, mother told me that when she entrusted me with this task.  I just don’t know what_.

Out loud she said.  “Chiron and the Satyrs know something.  But they won’t tell me or the other councilors.  Something is wrong with Olympus, I just don’t know what.  Everything was so normal the last time I was there.”

Percy turned to Annabeth.  “You’ve been to Olympus?”  The incredulity could be heard by all.

“Well, yeah.”   Chris said.  “You go on the Long Island Railroad, get off at Penn Station, and walk into the Empire State Building.  Bully or request the special key for the private elevator and go all the way up to the sixth hundredth floor.”

Gabriel frowned.  “I thought the Empire State Building only has one hundred and two floors.”

“There is only one hundred and two floors.  The elevator feather brain was talking about is a standalone creation of celestial bronze.  There are no floors between 102 and 600.”  Nemesis butted into the conversation.  “Now it appears Percy is heading back to Cabin eleven.  We should follow.”

* * *

_Meanwhile, in the mortal plane._

The entirety of the Titan army stopped what they were doing as Luke and Zane yelled at each other.

“Damn it!  How are we going to get inside?!”

“I’m working on it, but it’s going to take a while!”

“What do you mean a while?!”

“I need to synchronize my magik with that of the dimensional plane everyone else is in, and create a door!  It isn’t easy!”

“Why didn’t you say that sooner?!”

“I was trying to concentrate!”

* * *

Returning to the cabin Percy reflected on what he had learned from the grey eyed know it all.  No mortals or monsters could get inside the valley due to the magical border.   Annabeth was obviously the person who was to hold on to his leash.  And if Percy ever wanted to get out of this camp during the summer…well, it seemed he would have to get himself a quest.

            Carefully the sea prince made his way up the steps and into cabin eleven.  Even though the cabin looked like a FEMA refugee camp there was a feeling that saturated the air.  As if the inhabitants didn’t care that they were forgotten by the gods.  They were with their chosen family. 

No matter who said that blood was thicker than water, they were wrong.  After all, the full saying was _blood_ of the covenant _is thicker than water_ of the womb.  And as far as Percy was concerned, that meant that the demigods had a right to choose who they considered family.  The gods be damned.

Unknown to memory Percy, Luke and Zane held the same belief.  You choose your family, it didn’t matter who you where related to by blood.   It was this belief that they would pass on to their Percy, that is, if he did not already think that way.

The gorgon sisters watched as Percy scanned the cabin, looking for a place to set Tanya down.  Yet, everywhere he looked there was a demigod.

Medusa hissed out a breath as she looked around the room.  She had wanted children so badly as a young woman.  But, as the Head Priestess of Athena marriage was against her vows.  So Medusa had banished those thoughts to the back of her mind.  No matter how much it had hurt to see children brought into Athena’s temple to be blessed.  Medusa had stayed strong.

Then the God of the Sea’s had appeared.  He hadn’t cared that Medusa was vowed to his arch rival.  That she wanted nothing to do with him.  Poseidon had to have her.  It was when the unthinkable happened that Medusa lost all faith in the Olympian gods.

She had been cursed by her own goddess for something she did not want.  Forced away from humanity, Medusa’s only solace was in the fact that she was pregnant.  That she would have children, even if she could never look at them in the eye.

However, Medusa would never see her children grow up.  She had slain for the monster she had been turned into.   Amber eyes glittered with unshed tears as Medusa looked around cabin eleven.  At all the children that could have been hers. 

The former priestess of Athena had never wanted to harm a demigod, or any other child.  She merely wanted to be left in peace, to wallow in her hatred for the gods.

A gentle hand on her shoulder brought Medusa out of her thoughts. 

“It’s alright.”  Keto murmured, jade eyes filled with understanding.  “I know how you feel.  Children should never have to fight for the gods.”

One of Medusa’s delicate hands settled on Keto’s own.  “Thank you.”  She whispered.

Keto nodded her attention on a child of Hecate that was slowly making her way toward Percy.

The boy had auburn colored hair and walked with a limp.  There was a nasty scar running from the inside of his left elbow all the way down to the middle of his palm.  His ears where pierced and gold earrings stamped with the Norse runes Algiz and Raido glittered in the sunlight.  An array of bracelets jangled from his wrists, alerting Percy to his presence.

Sea green eyes met honeyed brown, and the son of Hecate smiled at Percy.  Percy hesitantly smiled back.  He really didn’t know what to think of some of the inhabitants of Cabin eleven.

“You look like you want to know where to set the water sprite down,” the auburn haired boy said softly.

Percy nodded his head.  The boy started walking toward the back of the cabin.  Slowly, as to not jostle the sleeping toddler in his arms Percy followed. 

“I’m Tristan by the way,” the auburn haired boy said.  “I was out when you where introduced to the cabin, working on an antidote for the Apollo cabin to use.  Knowing them though, they’ll claim it was them that created the antidote.”

“I’m Percy,” the sea prince replied.  “It’s nice to meet you.”

Tristan grinned looking over his shoulder to glance at Percy.  “Oh, no, the pleasure is all mine.  After all it isn’t often I get to meet somebody who has their own set of magik.”

The sea prince stopped in his tracks and eyed the boy before him closely.  Tristan stopped as well.  The son of Hecate made no move to stop Percy from his examination.  Instead he held up a hand and focused on creating a ball of energy there.

A small orb of orange energy flickered to life above his palm, leisurely rotating around in a counter clockwise motion. 

Percy shifted Tanya so that he could hold her with one arm.  She grumbled in her sleep and turned her head to rest in the crook of Percy’s neck.  A sun-kissed hand was raised and an orb of deep green energy sloshed into existence.

Silver webbing began to appear on Percy’s arms.  He flinched as the seal on his Kurei blood started to activate and dropped his hand.  The orb he had made dropped to the floor, where it splattered and turned into water. 

Tristan felt his eyes widen in shock at the sight of the silver webbing.  Even as it faded away Tristan could see the marks.  He knew that seal, he had studied it in his spare time.  It shouldn’t have been placed on a demigod.

Honeyed brown eyes flicked up to sea green.  “You’re…”

Percy grimaced in reply.

“But…how did they…they couldn’t have…what are they playing at?!”  Tristan ran a hand over his face.

The sea prince glanced around the cabin.  No one was paying the two of them any mind.  Luke it seemed was out of the cabin, most likely doing councilor things.

“Myc jij eya psyc?” Percy asked softly.

Tristan looked sharply at Percy.  “Re lwisjryzmow ux I tawogryyj.”

Sea green eyes lit up.  “Rulmz yw jiwp?”

“Light.”  Tristan grinned like a shark.  “Though, my father is darker than most and he was born with magik.  Imagine my grandmother’s surprise.”

Percy couldn’t help it.  He laughed.  Finally, there was somebody who understood.  Somebody he could talk to about his bloodline, somebody who was like him. 

The auburn haired son of Hecate smiled.  He understood perfectly how Percy felt. 

“Come on,” Tristan said.  “You should set Tanya down before she wakes up again.  You will never get rid of her if you don’t.”

Still chuckling Percy followed Tristan over to the left hand side of the room.  There, closest to the back wall was a bunk bed.  Both the top and bottom bunks had a rail guard on them, protecting the inhabitant from falling out of the bed.  Perfect for children who were still young.

Tristan motioned to the lower bunk. “The upper one is empty.  This bunk bed was set up for children under the age of six.  It’s been that way since the cabin was built.  The bed simply disappears when there is no child that qualifies living in the cabin.”

Gently Percy stepped over to the bed and laid Tanya down.  The toddler murmured in her sleep, but Tristan was already putting a blanket on top of her.  She settled down quickly after that and drifted off into the land of dreams.

“You know…if you ever need anything.  You can ask me for help.”  Tristan said lowly.  “After all, we’re family and well…”

“I understand,” Percy offered his hand to Tristan. 

The auburn haired demigod clasped Percy’s arm, locking his fingers around Percy’s elbow.  The sea prince did the same.  _I think I can call you a friend,_ Percy mused looking into Tristan’s honeyed brown eyes, _or at least an ally._

Nothing more needed to be said between the two.  They split up, Tristan going over to help one of his siblings with a spell she was trying to master.  Percy on the other hand wandered over to his spot on the floor.

Plopping down, Percy allowed himself to relax and just take in the demigods that called cabin eleven home.  A swath of color and accents permeated the sea prince’s senses.  Cream, beige, mahogany, ivory, olive, the number of skin tones was varied.  Almost as varied as the eye and hair colors that decorated the room. 

Out of the corner of his eye Percy saw a flash of purple.  When he turned his head the sea prince was treated to the sight of a fourteen year old with hair that seemed to change color at will.  From sunny yellow, to venomous green, and back again, the girl entertained some of the younger campers.

Many of the campers that made up cabin eleven where settled into groups, reading or discussing things that was on their minds.  A few were even having a mock battle, dancing around the room in a deadly flow of jabs and blocks.  It was beautiful, the way they effortlessness maneuvered around each other. 

Percy wondered if he would ever be that fluid in his movements, or if he would die before then.  With great force Percy turned away from the fight and dragged his gaze around the rest of the cabin. 

Sea green eyes widened in shock as he spotted a ten year old sitting all alone, she was playing with some cards.  It wasn’t the fact that the girl was sitting by herself that had startled Percy. 

No, it was the necklace around her neck.  On a simple cord hung a circle of gold; inside the circle was an upward facing triangle with the Eye of Horus.   Five spears of gold hung from the circle.

On any other day Percy wouldn’t have paid the necklace any mind.  Yet, today, when he had been officially thrown into the world of Greek Mythology.  Percy could do nothing as his senses rang an alarm.  The necklace was powerful, dark, and housed a spirit.  A dark spirit.  How it had gotten though the magical barrier that protected the valley, Percy didn’t know.

But he did know that the necklace –and the spirit within– was not to be trifled with.

Hecate walked over to the girl and sat down in front of her.  Ignoring Nemesis’s questioning looks Hecate watched the little girl.  She was quite young to bare such a burden, to house the spirit of another pantheon.

The girl looked up from her cards and Hecate was greeted by the familiar features of a child of Hermes.  Pale blond hair lay plaited into a single braid.  The daughter of Hermes stared through the goddess with brown eyes and frowned.  Looking back down at her cards the girl picked one up and held it out before her.

            “Too weak,” she muttered.  “Not strong enough to devour his soul.”

            Hecate felt her sister’s presence beside her.  The goddess of balance and revenge settled down next to her sister.  The two siblings looked at each other and held a silent conversation. 

            _What is that doing here_ , Nemesis seemed to ask as she eyed the necklace _, it shouldn’t even have made it through the wards_.

            Hecate shrugged. _I don’t know.  I would have noticed if such magik was near any of my children.  It seems that the world of these memories is very different then our own._

            Nemesis frowned down at the demigod.  _We need to see if they are active in our world.  If they decide to interfere in our war…._

_They wouldn’t,_ Hecate shoot her sister a look.  _They have their own war to deal with.  It must be a coincidence.  However, I do agree in checking if they are active in our world.  We should always be prepared._

            The two sisters broke their conversation in time to see memory Luke enter the cabin once again. Unhurriedly Luke made his way around the cabin.  Talking to each of the campers, comforting those who needed it, and snarking at those who were trying to do something unadvised.  As the councilor of cabin eleven made his round, blue eyes settled on Percy.

            Luke finished talking to Bruce and made his way over to Percy.  With the grace of a natural fighter Luke dropped to the floor beside the newest member of cabin eleven.

            “I didn’t know if you wanted me to steal you a sleeping bag and some toiletries, or if you would want to do that yourself.”  Was Luke’s greeting.

            Percy finally looked away from the girl with the strange necklace.  His sea green eyes met Luke’s as he furrowed his brow.

            “Pray tell, why would I steal all that?”  Was Percy’s answer, he couldn’t quite wrap his head around the older male.  Something in him screamed for the cabin councilor, and he didn’t know why.

            Luke gave Percy a wolfish grin.  “So you don’t have to pay for it, obviously. You are in the cabin of thieves.”

            “Is that why you always ward the door?  So no one will know what the cabin is planning to steal next?” 

            A snort was Percy’s answer.  “No, that’s because the directors and gods are too nosey for their own good.  With the ward we can actually have privacy.”  Luke seemed to think about something before adding.   “And talk about things that the gods might not agree with.”

            Percy peered curiously at Luke.  Here he was.  In the hub of the Greek god’s domain, and there was somebody who was willing to go against the gods, at least a little bit.  Percy didn’t think that Luke was quite at the level needed to betray the gods. 

Not yet at least.

“So, your dad’s Hermes?”

Luke gave Percy a knowing look, but let the topic be changed.  “Yup, winged messenger of the gods.  He’s also the patron of thieves, merchants, messengers, medicine, and travelers.  Basically anyone who uses the roads.  That’s why the gods decided all the undetermined or the children of minor gods and goddesses would stay here.”

Luke ended his little speech with a frown.

Percy glanced around the cabin again.  Thinking about what Annabeth had told him earlier.  Oh, how he wished his blood line was not bound.  He would love to give the gods a piece of his mind.

“Don’t worry about it, Percy.  The campers here, they’re mostly good people.  After all, we’re extended family, right?  We take care of each other.”  Luke gave him a small secretive smile.

One Percy couldn’t help but return.   _Message received._

They descended into a comfortable silence.  Both basking in the knowledge that they had found a somebody that was just as sly and cunning as themselves. 

The two watched as the Stoll brothers snuck up behind Bruce with a bucket full of…something.  Bruce had no time to react as the two swiftly poured the bucket over his head.  Bright orange dye, used in the making of tye dye shirts splattered onto the unsuspecting Irishman.  He shouted in shock before whirling around, spraying the surrounding campers with droplets of orange dye.

Connor and Travis both smiled mischievously at Bruce.  That is until he started stalking toward them.  Their smiles slowly flickered and died as Bruce stopped before them.

“You have better start ru…” Bruce never finished the sentence as two cartoons like smoke shapes appeared where Connor and Travis had just stood. 

The cabin door flew open as the brothers sped away from their victim turned avenger gave chase.  The rest of the demigods inside the cabin laughed.  Chris and the other demigods from the war council soon joined in.  The prank had been hilarious.  If only Connor and Travis had thought to do that in their world.

Memory Luke stifled his chuckles and stood up.

“You should get up if you want a seat at our table.  It’s dinnertime.”

A conch shell blew in the distance and Percy could only blink in surprise at the swarm of campers that descended on the door.  Elbowing and tripping each other.  All jockeying for a position closer to the front of the slowly forming line.

With controlled movements Luke maneuvered around the stragglers and picked up Tanya.  His blue eyes met Percy’s.  A blond eyebrow raised as Luke’s head tilted toward the door.  Seeming to order Percy out of the cabin.

            For his part Percy meandered toward the door.  As soon as he was outside the prince of the sea was bombarded by the noise of an entire camp settling down to eat. 

            An approving hum left Hecate’s lips as she watched Luke draw activated wards around cabin eleven and seal the cabin.  No one was getting in without Luke’s express permission.  Not even the Olympians.  Yet, it made her wonder.  Where did Luke learn that particular ward?  It looked eerily like the ones used by Kurei to protect their cities and dwellings.

            The council made their way into the pavilion.  Wondering what else they would learn from this memory.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kurei translations
> 
> (How did you know?)  
> (My grandmother is a pureblood.)  
> (Light or dark?)


	13. Level Up

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alright, first off, thank you everyone that reviewed. I was completely blown away by some of them. One in particular was JanusGodOfPossibilities. They stated in their review “The mention of wards and magics and hunted down in this chapter made me think of the Wizarding World and a less stagnated version of it. And also why Alaska seems to be beyond the Pantheon and power levels are reduced there.” Honestly, I didn’t even think about that when I wrote about the Kurei wards. And with JanusGodOfPossibilites’s permission I would like to make that a part of TPTC:Rewrite’s world. 
> 
> I had so much fun writing this chapter. I needed to do some research before I could write parts of this chapter. Something about the fact that I haven’t played duel monsters in six years…hmmm, yeah, that was the problem. 
> 
> I have only two more weeks until my fall semester for college is over! Yahoo! I can’t wait. I just need to survive finals and registration for spring classes…sigh. Oh well. I hope everyone has a great Thanksgiving! (If you are a United States citizen that is, if not, I hope you have a great day.) I have to go help my aunt keep my dad out of the kitchen and away from the food until dinner. 
> 
> Enjoy! EquusofEquusNanashi

The memory changed quickly after that.  Flashes of the next few days whirled around the council.  Annabeth trying to teach Ancient Greek to Percy and Percy purposefully mispronouncing what she was trying to teach him – Chiron’s disastrous Archery class, which had most of the council in shock.  No one should be that bad with a bow and arrow – Nymphs with richly tanned skin out running every camper in the memories, and Nemesis swore she saw one of her friends teaching the class – wrestling with the Aries cabin – the discussions whispered between senior campers as they tried to figure Percy out.

Finally the memories settled down.  Revealing Cabin eleven and all its inhabitants to the council.

All of cabin eleven was focused on two demigods sitting in the middle of the cabin.  No one seemed to breathe or blink as every single pair of eyes rested upon the two combatants.  For that’s what they where, the two demigods sitting in the middle of the cabin.

The one closest to the door was the same girl Hecate had shown interest in earlier in this session of memory viewing.   A daughter of Hermes with plaited pale blond hair and brown eyes.  The necklace around her neck reeked of darkness.  Yet, none of the demigods seemed to feel it.

On the other side of the room sat Tristan.  His auburn hair gleamed in the sunlight as he grabbed a card off of his deck.  Concentration forced his face into a frown, even as his eyes glittered with unholy glee.  It was obvious to all that he was enjoying himself.

“Are you sure you want to do this?”  Tristan asked the girl across from him. 

She snorted.  “You’ve asked me that every turn Tris.  My answer is the same as it’s always been.”

“I just wanted to make sure you where up for it, Cali.”  The son of Hecate replied.  With sure movements he selected a card from his hand and placed it faced down on the floor.  “I play this card face down and end my turn.”

 Tension in the cabin skyrocketed.  Not a sound was heard as Cali eyed the card Tristan had just set down before glancing upward.  Hecate’s son tilted his head slightly, all but challenging Cali to attack that card.  Instead Cali turned her brown eyes back to her own hand.

Liquid brown flicked over the cards in her hand before glancing at the floor between the two demigods.  Cali cocked her head to the side, staring down at the cards before them.  With delicate movements Cali picked a card from her hand and placed it on the field.

“I play Kuribo in attack mode.”  Whispers washed over the cabin at Cali’s move.  “You’re turn.”

Tristan glared at Kuribo.  He knew his monster could defeat Kuribo in seconds.  Yet, by attacking the little fluff ball Tristan was opening himself up to Cali’s less then nice countermeasures.  And Cali always had countermeasures. 

Atlas watched as the game continued, finding it similar to something he had witnessed thousands of years ago when he had been visiting Egypt.  It was a game of strategy, power, and luck.  When Tristan sprung Cali’s trap card Atlas began to wonder if he could change the card game into something that would teach his clueless minions –sorry, soldiers– some strategy.

The titan of navigation shook his head at his own thoughts.  _As if anything would get through to their brains, the only good ones are in high command_. 

A gasp drew Atlas from his thoughts.  He looked back toward the two combatants in time for Tristan’s honeyed brown eyes to widen in terror as the shadows rushed toward him.  The demigod didn’t even have time to cry out before he was engulfed. 

Silence descended upon the cabin.  No one, not even the council moved.   Nyx stared where the son of Hecate had sat mere moments ago, uncomprehending what had just happened.  No one in these memories was a child of the night, darkness, or death.  Shadows had no place in this cabin.

Cali drew her arms above her head and twisted.  _Pop, pop, shink_.  Went her back.  A sigh left the daughter of Hermes pale lips as she began to collect her cards.  As Cali moved to collect Tristan’s deck one of Hecate’s children moved closer to the center of the room.

“You don’t have to worry.”  Cali said when the demigod was within arm’s reach.  “Tristan will be back in an hour.  I won’t kill the only person here that actually gives me a challenge.”

The demigod frowned in displeasure.  “Did you have to send him there?”

“We agreed what the terms of the duel where before we even started.”  Cali handed over her challenger’s deck of cards.  Gently she continued.  “Besides, the shadows can’t hurt Tristan.  He’s a descendent of their masters.  To harm him would be to harm themselves.”

 Hecate’s daughter gave Cali a shaky smile.  One Cali returned with warmth.

Queen Sess turned away from the tender moment that was unfolding before her. The demigods before her where the children of her enemies. There was no reason for her to feel anything but contempt for them.  After all, it was a kill or be killed world.

Yet, Queen Sess’s interest had been peeked.  Just what did the brat mean when she claimed the auburn haired brat was a descendent of the shadows masters?  It didn’t make any sense.  The Queen hissed in annoyance at her thoughts.  _One more thing to add to the lisssst of unanswered questionssss._

Across the room stood Ethan, Alex, and the other demigods viewing the memories.  Circled loosely together the six demigods whispered in a heated discussion.  Every once in a while one of them would glance up at the rest of the council.  Worry lined all of their faces.

“Are you sure she’s not some decedent of one of the darker gods?”  Chris asked Alex for the third time.

Alex scowled.  “Yes, I’m sure.  The ability to control shadows is a trait only shown in children of the dark gods.  But being a child of the dark gods gives your energy a certain feel.  Any other child of the dark gods subconsciously recognizes others of their kind, and I didn’t recognize Cali!”

Gabriel bumped shoulders with her lover to calm him down.  “You forgot Zane can control the shadows.”  She gently reminded him.  “Zane’s not a child of the dark gods.”

“Zane’s different,” Alex shook his head.  “She’s been to so many places, done so many things, and used so many different magiks.  If we were going to try to identify who, or what, Cali is based off of Zane…it wouldn’t work.  Zane’s abilities extend to far, in too many different directions.”

The group chewed on that information for a while. 

Sound had slowly returned to Cabin Eleven throughout their discussion.  It seemed that the event they had just witnessed was a common occurrence.  And that, more than anything terrified the demigods.  The event they had just witnessed had never taken place in their own world.

Glancing around the room again to make sure no one was listening Katie asked another question.  “Do you think…I mean, you said Zane has seen a lot…Do you think she would know what is going on?”

“It’s worth a shot,” Daphne said.

The whole group turned to her.  It was the first time she had actually spoken during their discussion.

“What,” Daphne snapped.  “We are all out of options.  From what we can see, Cali is not a child of the dark gods.  We can’t ask the immortals, they don’t seem to know what is going on either.  And as you said, Alex, Zane has been through a lot.  Perhaps she’s seen this before.”

All the demigods nodded their heads or confirmed their agreement through sound, except for Alex.  He was stuck thinking about what Zane had told him all those years ago.  He didn’t want to remind her of her past.  Yet, it seemed to be the only way.

A fleeting touch to his shoulder brought Alex out of his thoughts.  He glanced over and sky blue eyes caught his own periwinkle.  Gabriel’s eye held concern and asked if he was alright.  Alex gave his lover a small smile.  It was enough to calm the daughter of Apollo down and get her to not voice her concern, which was all Alex wanted.  It wouldn’t do for the others to be know about his apprehension.  They’d want to know why it was he was so worried, and Alex didn’t think he could get away with lies and half truths.

  1.   It was better not to gain the other demigods attentions.  Alex only hoped Zane would be able to handle the questions everyone would be asking her.



Just as Daphne was going to reproach Ethan for his statement about the dark gods a loud whistle descended over the cabin.  Many of the monsters winced at the high frequency.  Everyone else turned toward the direction of the sound.

There standing by the door of Cabin eleven was Luke.  His blue eyes flicked around the room before settling on Cali and the daughter of Hecate she had been talking to.  One of Luke’s eyebrows rose at the cards in their hands before he dismissed them from his mind.

“Cabin eleven, it’s time for sword practice.  Bruce, you’re on Toddler duty.” Bruce saluted Luke and headed for Tanya. “Travis, Connor, don’t you dare prank anyone, unless you want me to make your last punishment look like child’s play.”   The Stoll brothers gulped and paled before nodding their heads.  “Percy,” the sea prince looked up from his book.  Luke’s voice softened a little from his commanding tone.  “I’m going to be your partner when it comes time for sparing.  I advise you stay close.”

Percy nodded his head and closed his book.  Around the sea prince the rest of Cabin eleven moved toward the door, eager for their chance with a blade.  Aries cabin might have been considered the better fighters, but Cabin eleven had Luke, the best swordsman in three hundred years.  It was an unofficial fact that Cabin eleven was better with swords than any other cabin, Aries included.

When the last camper was outside of the cabin Kronos finally started to move.  The feeling of being walked through was very uncomfortable.  As if your insides had been freeze dried and unthawed within seconds.  It would be easier for the memory viewers to walk behind the inhabitants of Cabin eleven then to constantly be walked through.  Something many of his council were grateful of.

The sun was high in the sky as the council followed Cabin eleven through Camp Half-blood.  Other campers where rushing to and fro, like small fish along the sea shore.  Children laughed in delight as they pulled pranks and raced to their next lessons. The smell of strawberries wafted off of the fields being attended to by nymphs and satyrs. 

Many of the council slowly relaxed in the calm, cheerful atmosphere.  Letting go of the tension the twisted card game had given them.

Far too soon it seemed to be that the council entered the arena. 

It was circular, with a sand floor and straw dummies settled along the far wall.  Kronos would have scanned the rest of the area, but his attention was drawn to something that shouldn’t have existed.

A rift in time and space rippled in the middle of the area.  It’s purple and blue hues pulsing like a heartbeat.  At the center of the rift was a white jagged line, a crack that led anywhere or to anything. 

None of the memory campers noticed the rift, which put most of the immortal on edge.  The temporal rift had been created outside of the memories.  Meaning this wasn’t something that was supposed to happen.  Something from the council’s world was trying to get in, or out, of the memories.

Hyperion and Iapetus flanked Nyx as she walked closer to the rift.  The primordial of the night didn’t need guards.  It was an instinctual reaction for the two, something they couldn’t have stopped even if they had tried.

“Hecate,” Nyx called out.  “Can you tell me what it is?”

The Titaness of magik stepped up to her mother.  Hecate’s blue-grey eyes scanned the rift, even as her magik probed it. 

The rift let her magik search through it, opening up channels that had been locked.  As if it wanted the Titaness to know that nothing was wrong.  That it meant no harm. 

Her magik passed the final lock and exited the other side.  Hecate blinked in surprise.  The rift connected the memory to Kronos’s war room.  This was a doorway through which anyone could leave or enter the memories.

Pleased by her finding Hecate opened her mouth to explain what was before them when the rift acted up.   The rift locked down on her magik, absorbing it into the temporal energies of the rift itself.

Pain engulfed the Titaness. The feeling of white hot fire raced through her veins.  Hecate bit her lip to stop from crying out, and stumbled back into her sister’s grasp. 

She could hear her mother and sister calling out to her as if from the other side of a long tunnel.  Asking her what was wrong, what they could do to help.  Hecate bit her lip harder until the metallic taste of ichor filled her mouth. 

There was nothing her family could do.  Until the rift returned her magik to her, she was stuck as she was.  She had gotten careless.  Moved about without any form of protection or warding, and now she was paying the price.

The pain increased again as the rift flared. 

Hues of purple and blue spread across the arena, soaking everything in a dappled light.  Energy poured out of the doorway.  Wind whipped through the arena, hallowing and moaning, and at the center of everything stood the rift.  The jagged white line that was the temporal rift grew brighter, until it was so bright no one could look upon it.

Sand pelted the council like tiny needles.  Stinging where they met skin, and turning the skin raw.  The wind got louder, until Katie could not even hear herself cry out from the pain.  Then suddenly it stopped.

An eerie silence settled upon the arena, broken only by the heavy breathing of the council.

“What, what happened?”  Ethan asked as he opened his eye.  Spots filled his vision.

Chris shook his head, trying to get his ears to stop ringing.  “I don’t know.”  He said loudly.

Hecate breathed in deeply.  Slowly she regulated her breathing, feeling her magik return to her.  Unsteadily the blue-grey eyed Titaness stood up.  She never wanted to go through something like that again.

Around her, Hecate could hear the rest of the war council recovering from the rifts flair up.  She was just about to ask Nemesis if she was alright when Luke’s voice cut through the air.

“If you ever do something like that again I am going to kill you, Araneidae.”  He growled.

Zane snorted and stood up.  Dusting herself off Zane leered over at her amina socie.  “It worked didn’t it.  We made it into the memory.”

“When you said you where making a doorway I thought you meant a _doorway._ ”  Luke rolled onto his back.  “Not something out of a science fiction novel!”

“Where do you think the writers of science fiction got the idea from?”  Zane raised an eyebrow before looking around her.  She blinked at the still recovering war council.  When Zane’s black eyes connected with Kronos’s she smiled sheepishly.  “Sorry?”

Kronos didn’t look like he was going to forgive her.  Instead of chewing her out in front of the council he turned his attention to Hecate.  “Are you alright Hecate?”

“I am fine, my lord.”  Hecate stated before looking over at Zane.  “Just a little shaken.  Zane.  You created that?”

Zane nodded her head slowly, sensing danger in the air.

“When we are done with this memory I would love to learn how you created that rift.  Us girls need to stick together when it comes to our magik.”  Zane didn’t know wither to be relieved at Hecate’s statement or terrified.  The Kurei couldn’t help but think that she had just made a new enemy.

However, Hecate left it at that, saying no more on the issue.  Instead the Titaness turned her attention to her mother and sister, making sure that they where okay. 

A hand clapped Zane on the back bringing her back from her thoughts.   Turning her head Zane saw Chris standing next to her grinning like a loon.  Ethan was several feet away helping Luke to his feet.  While the other demigods where slowly inching their way closer to the Kurei.

“That was so cool!”  Chris exclaimed.  “You have to teach me how to do that!”

“Ummm.”

“She is teaching no one how to do that,” Luke cut in.  “It was dangerous, powerful, and terrifying.  She’s never doing it again.”

Daphne was in the process of formulating an argument on the merits of such a form of transportation when Kronos cut into the conversation. 

“I doubt Zane could teach anyone how to create such a rift.”  The Titan King said smoothly.  “I also agree with Luke, Zane is banned from creating such a rift again without my personal consent.” 

Zane looked over at Kronos.  He wasn’t her king, and she was only in his army to end the Olympian’s threat to her people.  Well, and to be close to Luke.  But she would play along for now. 

Golden eyes seemed to light up in amusement, and Zane had the nagging feeling that Kronos had just read her mind.

“Of course,” Zane agreed, bowing.

Kronos nodded his head.  He knew that the discussion was not finished.  Not by a long shot.  Zane wasn’t some demigod that he could control simply by being an immortal.   No, she was an immortal also.  It would seem that he would need to have a discussion with the Kurei about her abilities.  It would not do for such an event to occur again.

After all, Luke’s oath was dangerous.  If anyone felt threatened by Zane and tried to kill her…

The Titan of Time shook his head lightly.  He did not want to think about it.  Luckily the Sword training was finally about to start and Kronos was drawing into the memory.

Cabin eleven’s inhabitants stood by their straw dummies.  Each one of them holding a sword at the ready, waiting for the signal to begin. 

Well, most of them. 

Bruce could be seen sitting in the sand by a table filled with water bottles.  The terror that was Tanya ran around him, chasing after a soccer ball.  Her shrieks of pleasure echoed throughout the arena. 

Over by the rack of swords stood Percy and Luke.  Luke grabbed a sword and gave it to Percy to hold.  Within seconds he shook his head and took the sword away from the sea prince.  Down the line of swords Percy and Luke went, until they were at the end.

A disgruntled sound rumbled out of Luke’s throat as he looked over the swords before him.  He had tried everything.  Xipos and gladius didn’t seem to work.  He had given Percy a kopis in the hopes that its curved shaped blade would fit well in his hands.  Yet, nothing seemed to fit.  Nothing was balanced correctly.

_Sigh_ , Luke turned to look at Percy. 

The sea prince stood beside him quietly.  Sea green eyes flicked over the swords, every once in a while they would linger on one before turning to another.  It seemed even Percy didn’t know how to fix this problem.

“Percy,” Luke quietly said.

Sea green eyes turned away from the rack of swords. 

When Luke was sure he had Percy’s attention he gestured to the rack. “I know we can’t find you a balanced sword.  But are there any here that don’t feel as awkward as others in your hand?”

“Yeah, there are.”  Percy peered up at Luke curiously.  “Why?”

A grin crossed Luke’s face.  “Well, I’m most likely going to have to get a custom blade made for you.  Until then, you need a blade to practice with.  I wanted to see what swords are the least awkward for you.  That way I can figure out what type of sword should be made for you.”

Percy blinked a few times in surprise before opening his mouth to argue.  But Luke beat him to it. 

“I know it may seem strange,” Luke held up a hand to stop Percy from speaking.  “But this happens every once in a while.  When it does it’s the cabin councilor’s job to supply the demigod with a sword.”

Luke’s grin turned a little nasty.  “Besides, until that blade is made, you will be switching between the different swords.  There is no need for your swordsmanship to be poor because you don’t have a balanced blade.”

Chris and Ethan shivered at the look on memory Luke’s face.  They shared a look with each other.  It seemed Luke was sadistic in the memory world also.  That was not a good thing in their eyes.

Jet black hair was tousled by a light breeze as Percy looked at Luke.  His face showed none of his thought on the matter.  Something that only made Luke grin wider.  Softly Percy snorted and turned his attention back to the swords on the rack.

“You are enjoying this far too much,” the sea prince muttered, looking over at Luke out of the corner of his eyes.

Blue eyes rolled as Luke also turned to face the rack of swords.  “What can I say?  U osnye cmiz u osnye.”

Percy turned his head toward Luke so quickly Katie was surprised he didn’t have whiplash.  Widened sea green eyes stared at Luke through inky bangs.  _It couldn’t be…_

“What did you just say?”  Percy whispered.

“Hmmm?”

Percy cleared his throat and spoke a little louder. “What did you just say?”

Luke blinked in surprise before stating.  “U osnys cmiz u osnye.”  He didn’t change any of his facial features, he didn’t tense up or show any ticks.  Yet, the council could tell Luke has more focused on Percy’s reactions then he had been earlier.  “Why?”

Percy swallowed as he decided that for once the truth was the way to go.  “That’s something one of my mother’s friends used to say…I didn’t know anyone else knew the language.” _And lived to continue to speak it,_ went unsaid.

“Then that’s something we have in common,” Luke tired to smile lightly.  He failed.  “My sister used to say that all the time.”

Percy felt like he had just stepped into dangerous waters, yet he had to know.  “What happened to your sister?”

A sigh escaped Luke; it was obvious to all that he didn’t want to talk about this. “She’s dead.  The gods killed her, burned down an entire god damned city just to end her life.”

“What, what was her name?”  Percy asked gently.  He had to know, he had to know who it was, if it was her.

Luke looked over at Percy.  A grimace adorned the face of Cabin eleven’s councilor, sorrow was etched in every movement of his body. 

“Zane,” Luke said softly, “Her name was Zane Nikalie.”

Percy’s breath caught in his throat.  Sea green eyes where hidden from the worlds as he tried not to cry.  _She’s dead, oh gods, she’s dead.  And Luke…He’s her ri’zo and the gods, the gods are going to pay. They’ve taken our Maszwoxx from us._

Taking a deep breath Percy opened his eyes.  He refused to cry, not here, not now.  He would not let the Olympians see his pain.   He would not give them the pleasure. 

Percy walked over the sword rack.  Quickly he selected a gladius, it was one of the less awkward swords he had found.  It would work for now.  He was ready to start hacking away at a dummy.  Even though it would be an Olympian he was imagining killing off.

Luke didn’t say anything as he escorted Percy back to the others.  Yet, nothing needed to be said between the two.  They understood each other’s pain, and that was all their of them would ask for.

* * *

The Kurei froze where she stood, shoulder to shoulder with Luke.  She couldn’t believe it, scratch that, she could believe it.  If it hadn’t been for Kyria that night all those years ago…this would be her Luke.  This young man, so fragile, so close to breaking, would be her Luke.

Warm fingers wove themselves through hers.  Zane looked up into Luke’s blue eyes.  _‘it’s alright Zane.  You’re here, I’m here, Percy is with us.  It’s alright.’_ Luke signed gently into the palm of her hand. 

A shakily smile was Luke’s answer.  The Kurei leaned into Luke’s warmth, allowing his scent to calm her nerves.  Together they turned back to watch the memories around them. 

Cabin eleven was in the middle of hacking away at the straw dummies.  Each slice more viscous then the last.  Of to the side of the pack stood Luke watching his charges with a careful eyes.  Yet, even from the distance between them Zane could see that memory Luke had never gotten over her death.

* * *

Kronos and his court didn’t know what to think as they watched the sword practice continue.  Memory Luke walked between his students.  Yelling orders, and correcting grips mechanically.  His mind stuck in thoughts of the past. 

Was this really what his Luke would have been like if the Kurei had been killed off all those years ago?  The painful part was that Kronos knew the answer.  Yes, if Zane, Luke’s anima soice, had been killed by the gods all those years ago, his Luke would be the same.

“We are lucky that Zane escaped to the old world.”  Iapetus softly intoned.

Nyx nodded her head, watching their own version of Luke hold on to Zane tightly.  “Yes, I do not think Luke would have survived his time with my Husband if she had died.”

Sounds of agreement felt hollow even to Kronos’s ears.  There was so much that was different between these memories and his world.  Something Kronos had never been more grateful of.   

* * *

Percy was glad when Luke called for Cabin eleven to get into pairs and start mock dueling. He didn’t think that his dummy could withstand any more of his angry.  Not when most of the straw was piled up on the ground and the head was hanging off to the side as if it had been decapitated.

That was until he remembered what Luke had said while they had still been in the cabin. 

He was going to be Percy’s sparing partner.  And if the way Luke had been barking orders earlier had been any indication, Luke was still plenty upset from their discussion by the sword rack. 

Percy didn’t think he was going to make it out of this alive.

The sea prince met Luke in the center of the arena.  The other pairs where at least twenty feet from the two.  Showing that the rest of the cabin had figured out Luke was in a bad mood.

“Are you ready?”  Luke asked lightly a few feet away from him.

Percy shrugged.  “I guess.”

“Good,” Luke said, “Just know that I won’t go easy on you.  I saw what you did to that dummy.”

Percy didn’t have time to reply.  For Luke was already upon him.  Luke showed Percy thrusts, parries and shield blocks the hard way.  With every swipe, Percy got a little more battered and bruised.

“Keep your guard up,” Luke said sternly, then he whapped Percy in the ribs with the flat of his blade.  “No, not that far up!”  _Whap!_   “Lunge!”  _Whap!_   “Now, back!”  _Whap!_

So it continued, Percy trying his hardest to fend off Luke’s attacks and Luke whapping Percy every time he got through his guard. 

Finally, after half an hour, Luke called for the sparring to stop.  Percy stood across from him soaked in sweat.  It ran in rivets down the sides of his face.  Plastering jet black hair to his forehead. 

Percy panted, trying to stay upright long enough to make it to the table filled with water bottles.

The demigods watching the memories winced in sympathy.  Most of them had been in similar situations after their first sword practice with Luke.  The book thief did not hold back when he was teaching you how to fight with a sword.

Slowly Percy made his way over to table. 

His fellow cabin eleven campers laughed and poured water over their heads.  Others where guzzling the water, finishing up their bottles in minutes.

Tanya was enjoying all the people around her.  She had dragged at least four demigods into a game of water tag.  Every time you where tagged you got soaked with a bottle of water.  Cooling down slowly from the heat sparing created.

All too soon Luke called the break to an end.  Bruce grabbed up Tanya before she could be trampled, and sat down by the table once again. 

Leisurely Luke walked out into the center of the arena, motioning for the demigods to create a circle around him.  The Hermes campers gathered around.  Many were suppressing smiles; it was obvious to all that Percy would be the one to help Luke demo their newest technique.

After all, Luke stated that he would be Percy’s sparring partner.  Demonstrations where part of the package.

“This is difficult,” Luke stressed.  “I’ve had it used against me.  No laughing at Percy, now.  Most swordsmen have to work years to master this technique.”

Luke motioned Percy forward into the circle.  With a nod to show he was going to start, Luke demonstrated the move for everyone to see.  When he was within distance Luke twisted Percy’s blade with the flat of his own sword.  Percy had no choice but to drop his blade and it landed on sand with a thud.

As Percy bent down to pick up his sword, Zane go the second surprise of the day.  The monster slayer spied a girl with brown eyes and plaited hair watching Luke and Percy with interest.  Yet, it was the necklace she wore that made Zane’s heart beat increase.

When Percy stood back up Zane tried to move so that she could continue to stare at the necklace. However, Luke wouldn’t let her leave his side.  His questioning glance was enough to stop Zane from trying anything else.  She didn’t want anyone else to become interested in the girl, or more specifically the necklace she wore.

Too bad for Zane, the council had seen Cali’s duel, and was quite interested in just what powers she held.

Memory Luke waited until Percy was in the ready position.  “Now in real time. We keep sparing until one of us pulls it off.  Ready, Percy?”

The sea prince nodded, and Luke came after him.  Luke pressed the attack, yet he didn’t seem pleased with Percy’s progress. 

“Don’t hold back,” Luke barked out, glaring at Percy.  “I know you can do better than that!”

Percy countered and stepped forward into a thrust.  Luke deflected it easily, but his stance changed.  He began to attack with more force. 

It was clear to the council that Percy was growing weaker with each attack he deflected.  From the way Percy’s eyes where flickering around Luke’s form, he knew this as well. 

Which was why Percy’s next move surprised many of them.

He stepped forward and tried the disarming maneuver.  Percy’s blade hit the base of Luke’s sword and he twisted.  Putting his whole weight into a downward thrust. 

Luke’s sword thudded against the sand and Percy’s blade was an inch away from Luke’s undefended chest.

There was silence in the arena.  Cabin eleven and the council where in shock at what they had just witnessed.  This had been Percy’s first sword practice.  There was no way he should have been able to do that.  And yet.

Percy lowered his sword, “Um, sorry?”

Blue eyes blinked uncomprehending before Luke broke out of his shock.  “Sorry?  By the gods, Percy, why are you sorry?  I told you to not hold back, and you didn’t.”

Once again Luke shook his head, but the grin never left his face as he looked over Percy with an appraising eye.  “I just wonder what you could do with a balanced blade.”

* * *

The memory moved around the council blurring in and out of focus, until it settled on Percy and Grover once again at the dock. 

Chris and the other demigods took the opportunity to get some answers out of Luke and Zane.  Such as where they had been and what the hell Cali was.

Grabbing hold of the two latecomers Chris and Ethan hightailed it out of the area.  Followed closely by the rest of the demigods.  They headed toward the beach and didn’t stop until the rhythmic sound of the waves was all they could hear.  And the salty smell of the sea filled their noses.

Zane and Luke where thrown into the warm sand.  The Kurei winced as one of her old injuries was jarred on impact.  It looked like it was going to be one of those days.

“We need to talk,” Chris crossed his arms as he looked down at the two.

Zane turned around to face the demigods.  “Did you need to throw us down like that?”

“It kept you from running,” Was Ethan’s reply from her right. 

“So this is an interrogation.”  Zane stated looking around.

Nyx’s son didn’t look pleased with what was taking place.  But he kept his mouth shut.  Zane didn’t fault him at all.

Carmel hair was pushed out of Daphne’s face as she dropped to the ground on Zane’s right.  “You could call it that.”  Daphne took out a bottle of red liquid and a needle.  “You could answer our questions willingly, or I could use this.”  She shook the bottle.  “It was created by the god of truth.  It’s a truth serum, and you’ll be spilling all your secrets if we use it.”

Everyone stared at Daphne in surprise.  No one had expected that. 

Gabriel leaned closer to Daphne reading the label of the bottle.  “She’s right.  It’s my father’s truth serum.  Where the hell did you get that?”

“The less you know the better.”  Was all Daphne said before focusing on Luke and Zane again.  “Well?”

A scowl worked its way onto Zane’s lips.  There was so much she was keeping hidden.  She couldn’t let the serum be injected into her.  From the way Luke had tensed up besides her, Zane knew he felt the same way. 

Black eyes caught blue and the amina socie vowed that they would get that bottle away from Daphne by the end of the night.  But first they had to make it through this integration.

Luke sat up straight and stared his brother down as he said.  “We will answer your questions.  But we have a right to refuse to answer some of them.  If we get injected with that– ” Luke pointed to the bottle in Daphne’s hand.  “–nothing will save you from us.  And trust me when I say Tartarus will look like a better option than facing us.”

Chris paled slightly, but held his ground.  He hadn’t planned on Daphne pulling out a bottle of Apollo’s truth serum.  He had just wanted some answers.  Brown eyes glanced around the loose circle that had been created to hold his brother and Zane. 

Everyone nodded their accent, and Chris voiced their agreement.

_Perfect_ , Zane thought getting comfortable.  _This is so not what I needed today_.  Out loud she said.  “Well, you wanted to ask questions.  Ask.”

“Where were you before you,” Katie moved her hands around in a ripping motion.

“Sleeping.” Luke closed his eyes.

Ethan raised an eyebrow.  “Really?”

“Yes.  We didn’t get to bed until six this morning.”

“So you two did sleep together.”  Gabriel leered.

Warmth dusted Zane’s cheeks as she realized what Gabriel really meant.  She allowed herself a full minute to gap at the male turned female, before fighting down her blush.

Black eyes narrowed and Gabriel faltered.  The daughter of Apollo forced the smile to stay on her face as she remembered just who it was that sat before her.  Suddenly this interrogation didn’t feel like such a good idea.  Gabriel chanced a glance at Alex, but he was no help.  Face void of any emotions.  Eyes all but screaming she was on her own.

“No,” Zane growled out.  “We did not _sleep_ together.  We _shared_ a bed.  Nothing more.”

Daphne angled her head slightly downward.  Her caramel fringe obscuring her eyes as she asked.  “What kept you up all night?”

“Luke’s punishment for something you have no need to know.”  Zane looked pointedly at the mechanic, more specifically, at the bottle in Daphne’s hand.

The mechanic was either unfazed by Zane’s warning or very good at hiding her emotions. For she lazily stuffed the bottle back into a pocket on her cargo pants.  The needle also disappeared somewhere upon her person.

It was only after the serum was out of sight that Zane dropped her stare.

“What did we miss?”  Luke finally asked.  Deeming the situation safe enough to ask a question of his own.

The demigods were quite for a time. Unsure. Alex broke the silence and it all came pouring out.  Gabriel’s statements in the War Room that morning, Annabeth and Percy’s talk by the lake, meeting Tristan, the strange Hermes child – Cali – with her control of shadows.

Here Gabriel cut in and told Zane that she wouldn’t get away without explaining what–the–void Cali was.

The two latecomers learned that memory Luke seemed close to memory Percy.  That Annabeth’s leash was quite long.  That Percy spent more time annoying the bird brain then playing nice.  That there was a Kurei among the titan army…

“Wait, what?!”

Zane paled slightly.  A cold sweat broke out on her skin.  She could hear her heart beat in her ears.

_Ba-dum. Ba-dum. Ba-dum._

The Kurei turned her gaze to Alex.  Eyes pleading that he hadn’t told, that they did not know what she was.

Alex would not meet her eyes.

“There’s a Kurei in our midst,” Ethan breathed, eye alight with excitement.  “We don’t know who, Kronos and his advisors are the only ones who know that.  But it doesn’t matter!  Think of the power he wields.  The knowledge we could have at our disposal.”  He shook his head.

“We have to find the Kurei first.” Katie reminded her Japanese friend.  “We don’t know what he looks like.”

“Who said it was a _he_?”  Daphne questioned.

Chris rolled his brown eyes.  “Fine.  We have to find _them_ first.”

Ice blue eyes blinked as Katie noticed Zane’s pallor.  “Hey, Zane.  Are you alright?”

Seven pairs of eyes turned to the Kurei.  Zane paled even more.  She swallowed and cleared her throat.  A shaky smile was sent the redhead’s way.

“I’m fine, Katie.”  Zane tried to sooth.  “I was just shocked by the fact we have in our possession a Kurei. They’re rare after all.”

“You know something?”  Ethan leaned in, eye narrowed.

Zane gave a shaky laugh.

“I’ve traveled the world, Ethan.”  Zane shook her head.  “Of course I know of the Olympian’s greatest shame.”

“What I’d like to know,” Alex cut in.  “Is why Cali can control the shadows without being a child of a dark god?”

The others allowed the change in topic. 

All of them wanted to know who, or more importantly, what she was.  Never before had the demigods seen such a being.  Cali was just as interesting to the six teens as the unknown Kurei within their midst.

Chatter filled the air as the six demigods explained to Luke and Zane their theories.  Why they had disregarded most of them.  Yet, in the end the six demigods turned to Zane, asking her thoughts on the matter.

Zane looked out over the sea.  Taking in the sea foam and fizzing bubbles as the waves crashed rhythmically on shore.  Seagulls flew overhead, crying out to one another as they hunted fish.

“What does Cali look like?  I mean she’s a daughter of Hermes, but what is her coloring?  Is she fair skinned?  Tanned?  The color of chocolate as it’s poured over ice cream? What color are her eyes?  And her hair.  What of it?  What does she look like?  Cali and this necklace everyone seems to go on and on about.”

Chris and Ethan shared a look.  “We never said anything about a necklace.”

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I had Luke and Zane’s appearances planned, but I didn’t know how it would happen. Then with the interrogation…well, let’s just say that the characters really wanted this chapter to go differently than I did.
> 
> I’m ending it there, the next chapter will finish up this set of memories. I hope everyone has a great Thanksgiving. 
> 
> Kurei - English (Speaker)  
> U osnys cmiz u osnye - I enjoy what I enjoy (Luke)


	14. All Hail!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am back guys! Sorry for the long wait. I was going to finish this chapter in December. However, my great-grandfather past away in his sleep two weeks before finals and once school was over for the semester I was too busy trying to keep my great grandmother alive and dealing with the loss of my great-grandfather. Then spring semester started, I was in the middle of a three month depression, and I started reading the Dresden Files. 
> 
> I’ve finally gotten the time, creativity, and homework security to finish this chapter. I’ve also started another multi-chapter fic. It’s a crossover between Dresden Files and Yu-Gi-Oh! Yet, I won’t let that get in the way of this story. This one has been cooking in my mind far too long for it to be sidelined now. 
> 
> I hope you enjoy! Please tell me what you think!

_~Previously~_

_“What does Cali look like?  I mean she’s a daughter of Hermes, but what is her coloring?  Is she fair skinned?  Tanned?  The color of chocolate as it’s poured over ice cream? What color are her eyes?  And her hair.  What of it?  What does she look like?  Cali and this necklace everyone seems to go on and on about.”_

_Chris and Ethan shared a look.  “We never said anything about a necklace.”_

_~Now~_

“You didn’t?”  Black eyes blinked slowly. 

“No, we didn’t say anything about a necklace.”  Gabriel stared at her friend.  “You didn’t find anything interesting about Cali, but her necklace you took interest in.  Why?”

The wind blew between them and Zane breathed in the smell of the sea.  She looked everywhere but at the demigods. 

What was she to say?

It wasn’t like she could tell them that the necklace Cali was wearing was a powerful ancient item.  That it had been used to seal away the true power of the dark Kurei.  The very reason there was a classification system for Kurei.  Dark. Or Light.

Zane knew she could not tell them the truth.  It would destroy everything they thought they knew.  There was so much that had been lost when the Olympians took control all those years previously.  The golden necklace Cali wore and the powers it contained were one of those secrets.  One of the reasons Zane was even in the Titan Army.

With a sigh Zane decided on telling them the truth…only a little bit.

“The necklace, it holds the Eye of Horus and has five cones hanging from it, right?”  She got nods.  “It is a powerful magik artifact from Egypt.  The dark magik from the necklace called out to my own and that was why I noticed the necklace and not the girl, Cali.”  Zane corrected herself.

Zane felt Luke shift next to her, the heat from his skin buffering her own.   She didn’t move as he spoke.

“You saw her when Percy went to pick up his sword.”

The Kurei nodded her head.  “Yes.”

“So Cali isn’t a child of the dark gods, she simply can access the magik from the necklace.”  Luke mused, his eyes still settled on Zane.  “You knew this, or at least pondered that that may be the case.”

The Kurei swallowed once.  “Yes.”

“So this magik she has access to.  Can anyone use it?  Or do you have to have an artifact from Egypt for it to work?”  Luke kept his focus on Zane. 

There was more to this then she was saying.  He wanted to know what had spooked her earlier, and he was starting to get answers.  Zane had told him much of her life between that fateful day in Virginia and her enrolment into the Titan Army.  But there were things she wouldn’t mention, would not even hint at without shying away like a startled mare.

 This necklace was one such thing, Zane was not telling the entire truth, and Luke would get answers.  Maybe not here and now, but he would get answers.

* * *

Nyx had to say that she was amused when the demigods dragged Luke and Zane away from the rest of the council. 

Zane had caused one of her children pain yet; the Primordial of Night knew the Kurei had not meant Hecate any harm.  Hecate should have known better then to go poking at things without protections in place.  Just because she was the Titaness of magik did not mean Hecate was immune to its affects.

The Kurei was going to be disciplined by Kronos anyways.  Though, if Nyx was honest with herself, she knew Kronos could do nothing to Zane.  Zane was outside the rule of the divine, a goddess in her own right. 

After all, it had been the Kurei that raised most of the gods, helped them gain a mortal following, and train their powers.  Kurei where just as divine as the gods, they simply left ruling the world to the Primordials, then the Titans.  It gave them more time to do what they loved.  Which in many cases was dabble with magik so old and ancient not even the gods dared read through the tomes it was contained in.

Nyx felt a shiver travel up her spine at the thought of the power Zane could unleash if she was pushed. 

_She could destroy the world if she wanted to,_ Nyx couldn’t help but think to herself as she stared after her son and the other demigods.  _There was a reason Zeus hunted them down to near extinction._

Such thoughts continued to weave themselves through Nyx’s mind until she was brought back to the conversation at hand.  Percy had just asked Grover about the four empty cabins.

“Number eight, the silver one, it belongs to Artemis,” the satyr said.  “She vowed to be a maiden forever.  So of course, no kids.  The cabin is honorary.  If she didn’t have one she’d be mad.”

“There’d also be no place for her hunters,” Keto muttered angrily. 

However, the immortals heard her.  Nyx scowled.  Artemis’s hunters.  They were worse than any other cult.  At least the Amazons protected partial and full blooded Kurei.  Artemis’s hunters simply killed anything that didn’t follow Olympian views.

Percy seemed to mirror Nyx’s thoughts, for he frowned deeply.  Yet, he didn’t say anything on the subject. Instead he asked another question.

“Are the other three vacant cabins those of the Big Three then?”

Grover tensed and then relaxed.  Percy was just curious.  It was okay, Percy may be smarter then he appears.  But he had been thrown into a new world.  He was bound to ask questions like this.

“No.  One of them, number two, is Hera’s,” Grover said.  “That’s another honorary thing.  She’s the goddess of marriage, so of course she wouldn’t go around having affairs with mortals.  That’s her husband’s job.  When we say the Big Three, we mean the three powerful brothers, the sons of Kronos.”

Percy leaned back against the piers railing.  ‘Zeus, Poseidon, Hades.”

“Right.  You know.  After the great battle with the Titans, they took over the world form their dad and drew lots to decide who got what.”

The look Percy gave Grover showed what he thought of the ‘great battle’ against the Titans.  It had been the beginning of the end for the Kurei.  To make matter worse the Olympians where worse than their Titan counter parts.  At least the Titans were willing to except those different from them.

“Zeus got the sky, Poseidon the sea, and Hades the Underworld.”  Percy said, trying to move the conversation along.

“Uh-huh.”

“Hades doesn’t have a cabin here,” Percy pointed out.

“No.”  Grover shuddered at the thought.  “He doesn’t have a throne on Olympus, either.  He sort of does his own thing down in the Underworld.  If he did have a cabin here…Well, it wouldn’t be pleasant.  Let’s leave it at that.”

Nyx frowned.  It was that ideology that caused her own children, and the children of other dark gods to be hunted down and feared.  No wonder demigods shunned their fellow kin.  The satyrs where propagating the fear and dislike.

 Percy frowned but didn’t say anything.  Instead he asked another question.  “In the myths Zeus and Poseidon had quite a few kids.  Why are their cabins empty/”

Grover shifted his hooves uncomfortably.  “About sixty years ago, after World War II, the Big Three agreed they wouldn’t sire any more heroes.  Their children were just too powerful.  They were affecting the course of humans events too much, causing too much carnage.  World War II, you know, that was basically a fight between the sons of Zeus and Poseidon on one side, and the sons of Hades on the other.  The winning side, Zeus and Poseidon, made Hades swear an oath with them: no more affairs with mortal women.  They all swore on the River Styx.”

Thunder boomed.

Morpheus snorted.  “Like that ever stopped them before.”

Murmurs of agreement went through the monsters and immortals viewing the memories.  It was almost too easy to think of times the gods have broken an oath on the Styx.

Sea green eyes darkened as Percy hummed.  “That’s the most serious oath you can make.”

Grover nodded.

“And the brothers,” Percy continued, pinning Grover with his eyes.  “They kept their word?”

Grover shifted under the gaze.  He felt like this was a test.  As if the right answer won’t be the truth.  And Percy will get angrier then he’s already been.  It was something Grover was beginning to fear.  Percy was dangerous, even without his Kurei powers.  Only now was Grover really seeing that.

“Seventeen years ago, Zeus fell off the wagon.  There was this TV starlet with a big fluffy eighties hairdo–he just couldn’t help himself.  When their child was born, a little girl named Thalia…well, the River Styx is serious about promises.  Zeus himself got off easy because he’s immortal, but he brought a terrible fate on his daughter.”

“That isn’t fair!  The sins of the father should not be held against the child.  It was not her fault her father couldn’t control his urges.”  Percy all but growled, the lake getting choppy.

Grover hesitated.  “Percy, children of the Big Three have powers greater than other half-bloods.  They have a strong aura, a scent that attracts monsters.  When Hades found out about the girl, he wasn’t too happy about Zeus breaking his oath.  Hadoes let the worst monsters out of Tartarus to torment Thalia–”

Hecate turned her blue-grey eyes  on her mother.  “Hades can do that?”

The primordial of night smiled lightly.  “Sometimes.  When he is angry enough.”

Most of the monsters shuddered at that information.  To have the god of death angry enough to summon monsters from the pit.  It was a terrifying thought.

“ – A satyr was assigned to be her keeper when she was twelve, but there was nothing he could do.  He tried to escort her here with a couple of other half-bloods she’d befriended.  They almost made it.  They got all the way to the top of that hill.”

He pointed across the valley, to the pine tree where I’d fought the minotaur.  “All three Kindly Ones were after them, along with a hoard of hellhounds.  They were about to be overrun when Thalia told her satyr to take the other two half-bloods to safety while she held off the monsters.  She was wounded and tired, and she didn’t want to live like a hunted animal.  The satyr didn’t want to leave her, but he couldn’t change her mind, and he had to protect the others.  So Thalia made her final stand alone, at the top of that hill.  As she dies, Zeus took pity on her.  He turned her into that pine tree.  Her spirit still helps protect the borders of the valley.  That’s why the hill is called Half-Blood Hill.”

Percy stared at the pine tree in the distance. 

His thoughts unreadable, suddenly he started talking again.  “Grover, have heros really gone on quests to the Underworld?”

“Sometimes,” he said.   “Orpheus.  Hercules. Houdini.”

“And have they ever returned somebody from the dead?”  There was a glint in Percy’s eyes.  As if he had just thought of something so devious he was giddy.

Grover looked at Percy worriedly.  “No…Never.  Orpheus came close.  Percy, you’re not seriously thinking–”

“No,” Percy stated shaking his head.

He sounded so sincere that it took Nyx’s reading of his aura to realize Percy was lying.  He was definitely a darkling.  And it would do Percy some good to meet Hades.  The god of death was already helping Percy break the seal upon him.  Something Nyx had never thought she would see.  The dark god, Hades, was breaking away from the Olympians, and it seemed Percy was the key.

Why though?  Nyx didn’t know, but she intended to find out.

Percy quickly changed the topic.  “So, a satyr is always assigned to guard a demigod?”

Grover studied Percy warily.  It was obvious to all that Percy hadn’t persuaded him that he’d really dropped the Underworld idea.  “Not always.  We go undercover to a lot of schools.  We try to sniff out the half-bloods who have the makings of great heroes.  If we find one with a very strong aura, like a child of the Big Three, we alert Chiron.  He tries to keep an eye on them, since they could cause really huge problems.”

“And you found me,” Percy mused.  “Chiron said you thought I might be something special.”

Grover looked as if Percy had just led him into a trap.  Which he had, but the satyr didn’t need to know that. 

The satyr swallowed.  “I didn’t…Oh, listen, don’t think like that.  If you were–you know–you’d never ever be allowed a quest, and I’d never get my license.  You’re probably a child of Hermes.  Or maybe even one of the minor gods, like Nemesis, the god of revenge.  Don’t worry, Okay?”

“God!?”   Nemesis snarled looking at the satyr.   “I am not a god!  I am a goddess!”

The memory changed once again, this time to the end of dinner.  Nemesis fumed as the plates were cleared away by wind spirits.  All the campers were on their feet waiting for the game to begin.

The demigods, Luke and Zane joined the council in watching the proceedings.  A cheer went up as Annabeth and two of her siblings ran into the pavilion carrying a silk banner.  Ten feet long, two feet wide, it was a glistening grey with a painting of a barn owl above an olive tree.  From the opposite direction of the pavilion, Clarisse and her siblings ran in with another banner or identical size.  This one was blood red, painted with a bloody spear and a boar’s head.

They watched as Percy turned to Luke and yelled over the noise.  “Those are the flags?”

“Yeah.”

“Ares and Athena always lead the teams?”

“Not always,” Luke said lowly.  “But often.”

“So what do we do with we capture one?  Burn it?”

Luke barked out a laugh as he imagined the look of horror on Chiron’s face if such a thing was to take place.  Shaking his head he grinned down at Percy.

“You’ll see.  First we have to get one.”

Percy tilted his head, a sly look on his face.  “Whose side are we on?”

Memory Luke gave Percy an amused look.  They both knew that was a double edged question.  “We’ve made a temporary alliance with Athena.  Tonight, we get the flag from Ares.  And _you_ are going to help.”

A dark eyebrow was raised as Percy looked over at Luke.  He didn’t like that tone.  It meant something bad was going to happen and he was right in the middle of it all. However, something inside of Percy trusted Luke enough to know that Luke would never harm him without a very good reason.

The teams were announced.  Athena had made an alliance with Apollo and Hermes, the two biggest cabins.  The demigods viewing the memories that had been to Camp Half-Blood explained to their fellows how the game was set up, and alliances where made.  Privileges had been traded –shower times, chore schedules, the best slots for activities–in order to win support.

Ares had allied themselves with everyone else.  Dionysus.  Demeter.  Aphrodite.  And Hephaestus. 

Chiron hammered his hoof on the marble.

“Heroes!”  He announced.  “You know the rules!  The creek is the boundary line.  The entire forest is fair game.  All magik items are allowed.  The banner must be prominently displayed, and have no more than two guards.  Prisoners may be disarmed, but may not be bound or gagged.  No killing or maiming is allowed.  I will serve as referee and battlefield medic.  Arm yourselves!”

He spread his hands and the tables were suddenly covered with equipment; helmets, bronze swords, spears, oxhide shields coated in metal.

The Hermes cabin armed themselves.  Blue horsehair plumed helmets adorned their heads, showing their alliance to Athena.

Once everyone was armed Annabeth stood up on the Athena table and yelled.  “Blue team, forward!”

Cheers went up among the throng of campers as they poured out of the pavilion.  The seven demigods and Kurei viewing the memory shared grins.  They followed the teams out of the pavilion and into the forest.  Along the way the demigods and Kurei began discussing the outcome of the game.

“The blue team is going to win,” Chris claimed.

Ethan shook his head.  “No way.  Ares cabin has the Hephaestus cabin on its side.”

“There’s only four of them,” Daphne stated sidestepping a red team member.

“It doesn’t matter how many enemies there are,” Zane scanned the lay of the land, picking out spots that would be perfect for sneak attacks and full out battles.  It was a warm night.  The woods were dark with large gapping shadows.  Perfect for her preferred method of fighting.  “What matters is how effective they are, and how skilled they are.  It’s quite easy to take out an army with as few as three people if they are good enough.”

Luke narrowed his eyes as he looked over at Zane.  “You’re speaking from experience.”

She smiled lightly at him.  “Perhaps.  Don’t count the Aphrodite brats out either.  If they’d get off their asses they’d be a force to reckon with.”

Chris snorted.  “Really?”

Zane hummed.   “Charm speech is very dangerous.  One could order their enemies to kill themselves, or poison their fellow soldiers.  Many an assassin in the past was a charm speaker.”

The demigods stared at the Kurei.  Even Luke couldn’t help but raise an eyebrow at that comment.  If children of Aphrodite where that dangerous, why did they act the way they did?  It didn’t make since.

“Then again,” the Kurei mused.  “Most of those charm speakers where children of Aphrodite Urania.  They were half titan, not half god.”

Well, that explained it.

Ethan was about to retort when a deep foreboding growl rumbled from somewhere nearby.  All movement stopped as the demigods shivered and tensed.  That was a hellhound.   There shouldn’t have been a hellhound in the camp.  Worse, it was closing in on Percy.

Sensing the same thing as the demigods viewing the memory Percy raised his shield and slowly surveyed his area.  Nothing seemed out of the ordinary.  But Percy didn’t let that affect him.  He’d survived based on his instincts for the past twelve years.  They had never steered him wrong before. 

And his instincts where telling him he was being stalked.

The growling stopped and the hellhound retreated a distance.  Still close enough that it could view whatever was about to take place, see what prey would be the easiest to hunt.

Percy didn’t relax. 

Instead he tensed more and zeroed in on a portion of underbrush on the other side of the creek seconds before it exploded.  Fiver Ares campers came screaming and yelling out of the underbrush and across the creek.

At the lead was Clarisse.  Her eyes glared through the slits of her helmet as she brandished a five-foot-long spear, its barbed metal tip flickering with red light. 

“Cream the punk!”  Clarisse screamed at her siblings.

Percy had very little time to react.  He managed to sidestep the first kid’s swing, and Chris winced.  Ares campers were not as stupid as the Minotaur, and compared to the novice Percy was at sword play…these campers would indeed cream him.

The Ares campers surrounded Percy, and Clarisse thrust her spear at him.  He was quick enough to deflect the spear with his shield.  However, it didn’t deflect the magikal attack.

Percy jerked wildly as he was shocked by electricity.

Ethan swore.

Stuck in the after effects of the magikal weapon Percy didn’t see one of the Ares campers come at him with his sword.  It only registered when Percy hit the dirt.  Hard.

Anger surfaced quickly, giving the demikurei enough energy to shake off the spears magik.  Quickly Percy rolled to his feet and struck out.  He might not have been trained to use a sword before coming to the camp, but he had lived with one Gabe Ugliano. 

It was a little known fact that Gabe Ugliano was not well like by a large portion of New York’s criminal underworld.   Then again, most of the criminal underworld was run by Kurei-blooded mortals.  And when these Kurei-blooded mortals found out one of their own had to live with Gabe Ugliano. 

Well, they took offence.

Percy learned very quickly street warfare.  The gangs took care of their own, family was family.  Be it street or blood.  Percy just happened to be both. 

That was another reason Percy couldn’t find a school in New York that accepted him.

Quick as a snake Percy jumped the Ares camper closest to him.  In deft movements the camper was rendered of his sword, shield, and armor. The last thing he saw was Percy’s fist slamming into his face with a sickening crunch.

The sea prince didn’t have time to work the kid over like he would have preferred.  But the feel of the kid’s nose breaking under his fist was nice.  It grounded him back into the present.

“The flag is that way,” Percy told Clarisse as he backed up toward the creek. 

Anger gave him a strange accent none of the council missed.  His Kurei heritage was showing.  Luckily none of the Ares campers heard it.

“Yeah,” one of Clarisse’s siblings said.  “But, see, we don’t care about the flag.  We care about the guy who made our cabin look stupid.”

Clarisse didn’t say anything though.  She was too busy staring at the pile of metal, flesh, and blood that was her cabin mate.  Something flickered in her eyes as she glanced back up at Percy. 

She had recognized that attack.  It wasn’t a common set of movements. 

Her ink tingled along her back as she looked over the camps newest camper again.  Sea green eyes darkened with anger, jet black hair hidden under the helmet that did little to hide his face, and small round scars running down his arms.  As if somebody had used the punk as an ashtray.

Clarisse paled slightly as everything she just categorized clicked into place.  Percy Jackson.  Son of Sally Jackson.  Step-son of one Gabe Ugliano.  This punk was family, distantly through the street, distantly though his mother, immediately though his father.

She didn’t know if she could continue this fight.  Family protected its own.  And she was being pulled in two different directions with this fight.

The punk, Percy, she reminded herself, seemed to have understood her trouble.  For he took the decision from her.  Percy shrugged, and in the middle of it signed for Clarisse to continue he attack.  He could handle it.

Still Clarisse hesitated, so Percy went one step further. 

“You do that without my help.”  Percy told the Ares campers still standing, an arrogant smirk adorning his face.

Two of them came at Percy.  One of Clarisse’s cabin mates slashed his sword across Percy’s arm, leaving a good-sized cut.  Percy wasn’t even fazed.

“No maiming,” he reminded them still backing toward the creek.

“Oops,” the guy said.  “Guess I lost my dessert privilege.”

Medusa hissed as she heard that.  Dessert?  That was all they lost when they broke the rules?  How dare the director not hold proper punishments for such offences!  Did the punishment get worse with the rule broken?  Or did it stay the same?  _Lost my dessert privilege_.  Ha!

Percy stepped into the creek. 

Zane began to smile as she watched Percy react to the water.  The Ares campers wouldn’t know what hit them.

Clarisse and her cabin mates came into the creek to get Percy.  Not expecting him to swing the flat of his sword against the first guy’s head.  His helmet was knocked clean off his head.  Percy had hit him so hard the council could see the son of Ares’s eyes vibrating in his skull as he crumpled into the water.

Ares Camper Number Two and Number Three came at Percy.  He slammed one in the face with his shield and used his sword to shear off the other guy’s horsehair plume.  Both of them backup up quickly.  Ares Camper Number Four didn’t look anxious to attack, but Clarisse had finally found the courage to keep fighting.

She kept coming, the point of her spear crackling with energy.  As soon as she thrust Percy caught the shaft of her spear between the edge of his shield and his sword and snapped it like a twig.

Clarisse screamed in anger.  “You idiot!”

Katie knew she probably would have said worse, but Percy smacked Clarisse between the eyes with his sword-butt and sent her stumbling backward out of the creek.  The demigods viewing the memory missed the look of relief that passed through Clarisse’s eyes as she caught sight of something over Percy’s shoulder.

The council’s attention was drawn to elated screams and yelling.  Memory Luke was racing toward the boundary line with the red team’s banner lifted high.  The blood red banner crackled and snapped in the wind as Luke rushed forward.

Luke was flanked by Bruce and Tristan, the two working in tandem to cover his retreat.  Behind them a few Apollo campers fought off the Hephaestus kids.  Every once in a while a Hephaestus camper broke through the Apollo campers defenses.  When that happened they were met with either a ball of magik or Bruce’s long-sword.

The pair made a great team.

“A trick!”  Clarisse shouted, though there was no heat to it.  “It was a trick.”

Her siblings got up to stagger after Luke, but it was too late.  The whole camp converged on the creek as Luke ran across into friendly territory. 

The Blue’s exploded into cheers as the red banner shimmered.  Slowly the banner turned to silver, as if it had been bleached by the moonlight.   The boar and spear morphed into a huge caduceus.  The symbol of cabin eleven.  The symbol of those who where unwanted by the gods.

Bruce and Tristan where quick to pick Luke up and carry him around on their shoulders.  Banner still in hand, Luke lifted it high.  He knew the significant of this win just like Percy.

In all the chaos Clarisse caught Percy’s eye.  The Ares camper signed that they needed to meet, Percy had some explaining to do.  Percy nodded lightly.  Giving his agreement before Clarisse was swallowed by the crowd.

The immortals viewing the memory shifted as Chrion walked out of the woods and through their ranks.  A smile crossed his face as he viewed the celebration before bringing the conch horn to his lips and blowing. 

The game was over.  Cabin eleven had won.

Annabeth’s voice echoed from right next to Percy.  “Not bad, hero.”

Zane narrowed her eye.  There was no one there.

“Where the heck did you learn to fight like that?”  She asked as the air shimmered, and she materialized, holding a Yankees baseball cap as if she’d taken it off her head.

Annabeth had raced to the creek as soon as the game had started.  She had wanted to see Percy’s powers, see how powerful he was already.  Would she be able to take him if she was ordered to take him out? 

She had gotten to the creek just in time to see Percy forgo his sword and beat the shit out of one of the Ares campers.  It wasn’t a style of fighting she had ever seen before.  It looked more like a mix of boxing and martial arts, street fighting maybe?  But she couldn’t be sure.  Not without consulting Grover about Percy’s past.

What it did tell her though, was that Percy wasn’t as helpless as he pretended to be.  There was still so much she had to learn about the demikurei in front of her.

“You set me up,” Percy said, his eyes darkening in anger again.  His accent slipping as scorn entered his voice.  “You put me here because you knew Clarisse would come after me, while you sent Luke around the flank.  You hat it all figured out.”

Annabeth shrugged, trying to not be affected by Percy’s tone of voice.  “I told you.  Athena always has a plan.”

Percy snorted.  “Of course she does.  As long as the outcome is that which she plans, it doesn’t matter the cost.”

Grey eyes narrowed.  “What’s that supposed to mean?”  Annabeth spat out.

The sea prince turned away from Annabeth.  Demising her, as if she meant nothing to him and wasn’t a threat.  He was planning to anger her.  It worked.

“You’ll learn it eventually,” was all Percy said before he started to walk away.

Annabeth stared after him, stewing.  Nothing was going the way Annabeth had planned.  It was almost like Percy knew what was going on.  But that couldn’t be.  He didn’t know a thing about his heritage.  Trying to get back on track, Annabeth finally noticed the wound on Percy’s arm.

“How did you do that?”

“Sword cut,” Percy said nonchalantly, already tired with the conversation.  “What do you think?”

“No.  It was a sword cut.  Look at it.”  Annabeth grabbed Percy’s arm and showed him the wound.

The blood was gone.  Where the huge cut had been, there was a long white scratch, and even that was fading.  As the council watched, it turned into a small scar, and disappeared, leaving behind a line of pale skin among the tan complexion of his arm.

Percy actually stopped and stared.  Surprise littered his face as he looked up at Annabeth.  He’d never been healed by water before.

“I–I don’t get it,” he said.

Could it be the seal weakening?

Annabeth was thinking hard.  She looked down at Percy’s feet, the creek, then at Clarisse’s broken spear.

The she said, “Step out of the water, Percy.”

“What?”

Grey eyes grew annoyed. “Just do it.”

Percy did as told.  As he stepped out of the creek it became obvious that Percy was not alright.  He swayed on his feet and almost fell over, but Annabeth steadied him.

“Oh, Styx,” Annabeth cursed, playing her part perfectly.  “This is not good.  I didn’t want…I assumed it would be Zeus…”

The deep foreboding growl came again, this time closer than before.  A howl ripped through the forest.  Silencing the demigods and sending them all into a panicked frenzy.  Through the panic the council could here Chiron shout out for his bow.

But it was already too late.

On the rocks just above Percy and Annabeth’s was a large black hound.  Lava red eyes stared down at the duo hungrily as a bloody maw opened and fangs like daggers where revealed.  The hellhound let out another growl as it gazed directly at Percy.

“Percy, run!”  Annabeth shouted, forgetting that this was an act. 

That Mr. D had summoned the hellhound for this very reason.  To get Percy to trust her more.  So that he would let down his guard and let her in.  Instead all Annabeth could think about was what would happen if Percy died, she’s never be able to see the passion and emotion in his eyes again when something angered him.  Never again would she hear his sarcasm. 

It was then Annabeth realized she had become too emotionally invested in her con, and for a moment that sacred her more than anything.

It was that moment that the hellhound decided to attack.  In one leap it bounded over her–an enormous shadow with teeth–and bulldozed Percy over.  Percy stumbled back, falling to the ground as the hellhounds claws ripped through his armor as if it was saran-wrap.

Kronos’s war council could do nothing as they watched the attack happen.  For as quickly as the hellhound was there, it had been killed.  The body of the hellhound turned in to shadows and slunk into the ground as the memory demigods of Camp Half-Blood began to shoot accusations at one another. 

Zane leaned into Luke.  “How much do you want to bet Annabeth was the one to summon that Hellhound?” 

Blue eyes glanced over at the Kurei.  “That’s a fools bet.  I’m more interested in what will happen next.  It’s obvious Percy’s about to be outed to the whole camp.  How will the Hermes campers react?  The children of the minor gods?”

“We are about to find out,” Alex said from their right.  “Feather brain just got Percy to step back into the stream.”

So she had.  Before their eyes the water began to heal Percy’s wounds.  Clearing away the blood and leaving patches of pale new flesh in its wake.  As if that wasn’t enough of a sign to show who Percy’s godly parent was, the image that appeared over his head definitely gave it away.

Some of the campers gasped.

By the time Percy looked up, the sign was already fading, but he could still make out the hologram of green light, spinning and gleaming.  A three-tipped spear; a trident.

“It seems you where right,” Atlas frowned as he looked over at Aigaios.  He’d lost the bet with his father.  And it meant there would be more work piled up on his desk when he returned to his office tonight.

Aigaios shrugged his shoulders and didn’t say anything for a time.  The proceedings where far to interesting for the primordial.  After all, if wasn’t often one got to see an entire camp full of demigods kneel down for one being. 

“It is determined,” Chiron announced dramatically.  “Poseidon.  Earthshaker, Stormbringer, Father of Horses.  Hail, Perseus Jackson, Son of the Sea God.”

Percy looked over the crowd of kneeling demigods, at Annabeth, worrying her bottom lip, angry and afraid.   He looked at the Ares cabin kneeling, though still angry. 

He looked over Luke and the children of the minor gods, and saw that this didn’t change anything.  He was still a member of the Hermes cabin.  Percy was as much an outsider at this camp as every one of them.  It didn’t matter who his father was, they would stay by him no-matter what.

The sea prince felt warmth spread through him, and he couldn’t help but let his thanks show through his eyes.  It was then that Percy made up his mind.  He would fight for these people, the children of the minor gods, those that were forgotten.  It wasn’t just his Kurei family that he would fight for now.   For his family had expanded.

Sea green eyes glanced up at the stars.  The Olympians had better watch out, for Percy had a new reason to fight them.  And soon they would pay for their crimes.  Zane was dead, but that did not mean that the Kurei where lost, no.  The Kurei would thrive once again, and with them all those that the Olympian’s had mistreated.

Percy didn’t know what tomorrow would bring, but for now he would plan his next moves.  After all, his fatal flaw was loyalty.  And he was anything but loyal to the Olympians.

A small smile passed over the primordial as the memory faded away.  “I am, of course.  Son of the Sea, this one is.”

* * *

The council returned to the war room quietly.  Much had happened in this last set of memories.  Percy had finally been claimed.   Gods from another pantheon may be awakening, their influence already in the Olympian’s camp in the form of one golden necklace.  And finally, Chris and the other demigods had learned that there was another race the gods had fucked over.  With one of its members in Kronos’s army.

There was almost too much to think about.

Golden eyes looked around the room, taking in the form of every member of the council.  “We will resume memory viewing tomorrow afternoon.  I expect each of you to have written a report of what you have found to be different from the memory world to our own.”

Mumbles and murmurs of agreement was Kronos’s answer.  Closing his eyes for a few seconds Kronos silently sighed.  What he wouldn’t give to have this war over already. 

An aura of darkness was slowly making its way to the door.  A smirk slowly spread across Kronos’s face as he tracked the aura.  Of course the Kurei would try to get away.

“Zane,” he said opening his eyes. 

The Kurei stopped what she was doing.  Less than two meters from the door Zane turned her black eyes on the Titan of Time.  An eyebrow was raised to complete the look.

Kronos’s smirk only grew.  “I believe Hecate and I have a discussion planned for tonight with you.  Why don’t you escort Hecate to my chambers?  I will be there once I have finished giving orders here.”

It looked for a minute like the Kurei was going to argue.  Instead she blanked all emotion for her face and eyes and nodded.   Hecate met her at the door and the two vanished.

Kronos could only hope that they wouldn’t become good friends on the way to his chambers.  He was gambling on Hecate taking his side in the coming conversation.  If the Titaness of Magik sided with the Kurei…well, Kronos would think of that when and if the time came.

* * *

An octopus swam past Poseidon’s window drawing his attention away from the maps splayed over his desk.  With a sigh he walked away from the desk and looked over his city.  His people where readying themselves for war, and from the look of it.  War was getting ready for them. 

The god of the sea didn’t know what to think.  Hope was lost already; there was no prophecy child to be found.  His father had gained powerful allies.  A valiant fight could be given, but the Olympians would lose.  It was a fact.

And yet.

Poseidon stood staring out the window deep in thought.  _It can’t be true…there is no proof…yet…I have to check._

* * *

In a secluded corner of the medical wing a pale face shifted into a frown before a pair of glowing sea green eyes opened up to the darkness.  Their owner glanced around his surroundings before closing his eyes once again and drifting off to sleep.  The teenager somehow knew that the next morning would be hectic.  However, for once in his life he was safe, and a small smile graced the teens lips as he drifted back off to sleep.

* * *

On the other side of the country Apollo stiffened.  The mortal he had been in the middle of seducing frowned. 

“Is something wrong?”  She asked him.

Apollo blinked and plastered a blinding smile on his face.  “No.  Nothing is wrong.”  However, on the inside Apollo couldn’t help but think.  _Something is wrong, very, very, wrong.  I just don’t know what._


	15. Abuse

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Merry Christmas! Blessed Yule! Happy Hanukah! Happy Holidays! 
> 
> I hope you enjoy this chapter. Sorry for the long wait. Once the memories start the Percy viewing the memories will be called Perseus and the memory will be called Percy. Just to make it easier to understand.

It was a peaceful morning.The sun was shining.The birds were singing, and the two figures sleeping in the heir rooms would not be waking anytime soon.

Bang!Bang!Bang!

Luke groaned and rolled over taking with him most of the blankets.Zane shifted, frowning she blindly grabbed for the warmth that had been taken from her.Pale fingers slipped across cool sheets finding nothing but cool silk.

Bang!Bang!Bang!

“Augh.”Black eyes opened into slits.“Luke,” Zane flopped over.“Get the door.”

“It’s too early.”Luke mumbled, burying his head under a pillow.

Bang!Bang!Bang!

“Luke! Open the door now!”Chris yelled.

Zane sighed.“Luke, you’re brothers at the door.Go deal with him.”

“Deal with him?”A blue eye cracked open to glare at the Kurei laying next to him.

“You don’t want me to do it,” Zane finally snagged the blankets.“I’m naked.And it’s your room.”

“Luke!Open this Gods damned door.Percy’s awake!”

“Percy’s awake.”Luke muttered half asleep.“Percy’s awake!” 

Luke shot up in bed, blinking rapidly at the bright light filtering in through one of the windows the son of Hermes threw off his blankets and rushed to the door of his suite.Wrenching the door open Luke didn’t give his brother time to speak.“He’s awake?How long has he been up?Why wasn’t I informed sooner?”

“Well, I–”

“Never mind,” Luke left the door open and returned to his bedroom.

A feminine form could be seen through the bathroom door, and the sound of water hitting tile told Luke all he needed to know about Zane’s whereabouts.Forgoing a shower Luke threw open the doors to his wardrobe and grabbed the first items he saw.A pair of worn grey jeans landed on the unmade bed.

Pulling on a black shirt Luke was blindsided as Zane hip checked him.The son of Hermes stumbled into his bed.With a grunt Luke pulled the shirt over his head and glared at Zane.“You could have asked.”

“You could have moved.”Was Zane’s answer.

The black shirt was stuffed in jeans as Luke hunted the room for his shoes.He knew they were somewhere in his bedroom.So where, aha!Lunging for a shadow Luke grabbed the heel of one of his sneakers.

The shadow growled.

“Oh, no.”Blue eyed narrowed.“You are not having my favorite pair of sneakers.Let go.”

The shadow started whining.

“Nope.”Luke tugged on the sneaker, sending the shadow tumbling into a pool of sunlight.

A small–well, we will say small in comparison to normally sized Hellhounds–righted itself with a shake.Turning ruby colored eyes on Luke the hellhound slunk closer to the demigod.All the while whining as it saw its favorite pair of chew toys be placed out of reach.

Pale hands appeared out of nowhere and snatched the tiny hellhound up.Ruby met black before turning to the demigod tying the laces to the newly reclaimed sneakers.“You have a hellhound puppy.”

“Yes?”

“No,” Zane stuck the wiggling mass of black shadows and sharp teeth in the crook of her elbow.“Let me rephrase that.Why do you have a hellhound puppy?”

Luke looked up.“Why didn’t she try to attack you?”

Both where perfectly reasonable questions.Too bad both the questionee’s weren’t planning on answering.Growls drew the attention of the bedrooms inhabitants.Lips pulled back from needle like white teeth, and hackles raised the puppy was turned towards the bedrooms door.

“I thought I told you to get ride that thing,” Chris eyed the puppy distastefully.

Smothering a chuckle Luke swept across the room to Zane and the puppy. One of his callused hands set about rubbing the puppies head.

“You ready?”Luke asked.

Zane nodded, puppy still in hand she headed toward the door.

Luke caught Zane before she could make it out the door.“Teleporting will be quicker,” was his only reply.

In seconds they were standing in a blindingly white room.Light flooded in from large windows filling the space with an ethereal glow.There was one bed in the room settled next to a long yew table.Two green orbs peered from the bed at Luke and Zane curiously.

Clipboard in hand Gabriel turned toward the room’s newest occupants from her spot next to the bed.“About time you got here.I was just abou–is that a hellhound puppy?”

A shark like grin spread across Zane’s lips.“Yup!”

Blue eyes glanced upward and Gabriel seemed to pray for patience.“Alright.Why do you have a hellhound puppy?”

“It’s Luke’s…and Chris was going to get rid of it if I didn’t bring it.”

One blond eyebrow rose as Gabriel turned to Luke.“You have a hellhound puppy as a pet?”

Luke crossed his arms defensively.“Is there a problem with that?”

“No wonder you two are siblings.”Gabriel muttered before turning her attention once again to the figure on the bed.She smiled assuring.“These are the two I told you about.I’m going to leave you alone with them for a little while.If you feel any sudden pain tell one of them and they will get me.Okay?”

Percy nodded eyes still on Luke and Zane.

“Alright then,” Gabriel slipped past Luke and Zane, but not before muttering.“He is still weak, so go easy on him.Nothing to shocking please.He should be able to get out of bed later today if he clears all my tests.”

“Don’t worry about it sweetie.” Zane slapped Gabriel on the ass.“No go enjoy breakfast with Alex.I know he’s missing you.”

Pink dusted the blonde’s cheeks as she vanished out the door, leaving Luke and Zane alone with Percy.

Three sets of eyes stared at each other for some time before Luke cleared his throat.

Percy looked a lot better.His skin had taken on a healthier yet still pale hue and the dark circles under his eyes where not as visible as they had once been.The coma had mended most of his wounds but the worst ones would even now be healing.Percy’s long black hair had been washed and fell in flowing waves down his back.

Most startling of all however, where Percy’s eyes.Bright pools that brought images of calm sandy bays and deadly sea storms all at once.Yet, swirling at the forefront of Percy’s eyes was an emotion that made Luke wince.

Fear.There was fear in Percy’s eyes.

Luke must not have been the only one to see it because Zane cooed at the boy and stepped closer.Blue eyes flicked to Zane as Luke questioned his hearing.Zane cooed?

“Its okay sweetie,” Zane cooed again.“You’re safe here.We aren’t going hurt you.”

Yup, Zane was cooing.Now that was…strange.

Percy curled up as Zane slowly made her way closer.However, he didn’t protest when she asked to sit.Instead he nodded.She sat down at the foot of the bed. 

Silence engulfed the room once again.Luke sighed before walking to Zane.He leaned against the bed post and looked out a window.

“Who are you?”Was asked so quietly Luke almost didn’t hear it.

Blue orbs met green as Luke turned his attention back to the scared sea prince.

“I’m Luke.”He jutted his chin toward the black haired Kurie on the bed.“This is Zane.We headed the team that rescued you from you’re stepfather.”

Percy glanced between the two of them again as he took in the information.“Why?”

Luke blinked.“What?”

“Why did you take me away?”Percy asked.

Blond eyebrows scrunched together as Luke tried to figure out how to answer.Zane had no such problems.

“Percy, do you know what abuse is?”Zane asked lightly.

The sea prince blinked.“Abuse.The improper use of something; the cruel and violent treatment of a person or animal; insulting and offensive language.”Percy trailed off.A look of confusing crossed his face.“But…I wasn’t abused.”

Zane leaned back against the bedpost to be closer to Luke.It pained her to see one of her own like this.Mentally wounded by years of cruel treatment by somebody who should have protected him. Yet, Zane was able to console herself, Percy’s physical wounds here healing.

She knew it would take a joint effort for Percy’s mental wounds to heal, and time.Time they did not have.They would just have to take this journey with Percy one day at a time.

“You stated that abuse is the improper use of something.Cruel and violent treatment of a person.Are you not a person?”Luke asked suddenly.

He knew what Zane was trying to do.It was dangerous especially considering they knew how powerful Percy was at twelve.How powerful would he be at fourteen? 

Hair fell to shadow Percy’s eyes as he shifted away from the two.“Freaks don’t deserve to be treated like a person.”

Luke closed his eyes.He felt Zane tense up and set soothing feelings to her.That was not what they had wanted to hear.

“What makes you a freak, darling?”Zane’s voice was flat.

Percy curled up more.“W-when I was little I used to…make the water do things.I can see monsters, and sometimes…sometimes I dream things that are going to happen.What has already happened?”

“Well now,” Zane huffed, “if that’s what makes you a freak then I’m one too.So is Luke here.”

Startled Percy looked up.

“What?”

Once again Zane showed a side of herself that Luke had never seen before.She was gentle as she held one of Percy’s hands and said.“You’re a demigod Percy.Luke is as well.And what you see in your dreams, the monsters you see.They are real.Real and dangerous, but none are as dangerous as you.”

“What do you mean?”Percy all but demanded.

Black eyes sparkled as Zane smiled soothingly.“You’re the Sea Prince, Percy.Son of the strongest Olympian god.And if that is not enough.You hold within you the power of a race more ancient then even the gods.You’re family.To Luke and to me.”

There was still weariness in Percy’s green eyes, but a hope was starting to burn within their depths.“Really?”

“Really,” Luke promised, “family protects one another and we will protect you.However, there is so much you need to know and we don’t have much time.”

“Like what?”Percy all but demanded.

Zane and Luke shared a look.

“Well, there’s a war going on…”

* * *

“WHAT DID I SAY ABOUT KEEPING IT LIGHT?”

The desidens of the Titan Fortress froze.  Most of them didn’t know who it was that could rival Atlas in loudness but none of them wanted to get on the persons bad side.  Whoever it is had some powerful lungs.

Ethan, Chris, and the demigods (and one demiprimoridal) all looked at each other.

“Gabriel?”  Katie asked weakly.

Alex nodded, not even looking up from his book. “Yup.”

Daphne brushed some of her hair out of her face as she leaned forward.  “And you live with her?”

“I don’t just live with her, we are together.  As in married.”  Alex brought forward his left hand and revealed a golden band with engravings of the sun upon it.

Katie squealed and grabbed his hand.  Ethan and Chris choked on their drinks and Daphne leaned closer to get a better look at the ring.

It was made of a metal Daphne had never seen before.  Golden in color but certainly not gold.  It looked a little bit like silver, but it couldn’t be.  The engraving where different than anything she had seen as well. 

It was obviously the sun, yet not.  A dot sat in the center of the ring as if waiting for a precious stone to be fitted in it.  Ribbony trails flowed from the dot along the ring.  Some curling back to reconnect with the dot, others flowing over the edge to the underside. 

“It’s a traditional Kurei wedding band.  Gabriel has one as well, only a moon is on his.”  Alex watched the proceedings in amusement.  “Can you let go of my hand?  We need to be in the War Room shortly and I would rather not be late.”

Pink dusted Katie’s cheeks as she let go of Alex and stood up.  The others followed and slowly they started to meander out of the Heir rooms.  As they walked through the Immortal wing’s courtyard they tried to act as if they hadn’t snuck into the Heir Rooms well Luke and Zane where out.

It worked for the most part.  However, Nemesis’s smirk told Ethan that she knew exactly what they had been doing.  Which reminded him.

“Did you say Kurei?” Ethan asked.

Alex hummed lightly.  “Yes.  They were a gift.  Before you start on the fact that we are not old enough to get married, may I remind you that we have lived in Africa for most of our lives.  Neither of us knew when we would die and traditionally Greek males become adults when they turn ten years old.  So by the ancient laws we are technically of age.”

“No, I really don’t care about the fact you are married.  Soulmates exist.  Marriage isn’t that different I suppose. You said Kurei.  You know who the Kurei in the army is don’t you?”  Ethan pressed.

Tension passed through the group.  Katie wanted to defend Alex and say that it had been his mother that had given the rings to him.  However, the set of his jaw and the sudden tautness of his shoulders told her that Ethan had stated the truth.  Alex did know who the Kurei was.  He had been withholding the information from them.

Them.  The demigods he was supposed to be working with.  The team that was slowly becoming a family.

It felt like a punch to the gut.  This was what betrayal felt like.  It must be. 

How could he keep this from them?

Why would he keep such a secret from them?

It wasn’t like the Kurei was somebody they knew…was it?

Staunch silence engulfed the group all the way to the War Room.  Alex made no move to explain himself.  Ethan wanted to press Alex for answers, but Chris held him back with a shake of his head.

Alex would tell them in time.  There had to be a reason that he wasn’t telling them.

“Remember,” Chris whispered to the demigods outside the doors to the War Room, “Alex has only had Gabriel and Zane in his life before now.  It is unsurprising that there are secrets he isn’t telling us.  It hurts that he doesn’t trust us enough to tell us this, but it is a very dangerous secret.  We are talking about somebody who the gods want dead more than anyone else in the world.”

“We will know when the time is right.”  Chris finished.

Frowning Daphne nodded her head and entered the War Room.  Katie followed behind sneaking glances toward Alex.

He was settled next to Gabriel.  From the looks and large hand movements the two were having a heated discussion.  A scowl made its way slowly onto Gabriel’s face as the discussion continued until she shook her head. 

Blue eyes glanced up feeling Katie’s stare and the demigod turned away.  She knew what it felt like to be gossiped about.  To be left out and laughed at simply because she was different and held secrets.  It wasn’t her place to judge.

Yet, the cold pit of betrayal in her stomach said otherwise.

The demigods settled on a pair of chairs and a couch settled on the other side of the room from Alex and Gabriel.  If the immortals noticed the sudden tension between the two groups they didn’t mention it as they all slipped into seats and waited for the memory viewing to begin.

Nyx shared a look with Hyperion.  It seemed that the demigods had finally figured out that the two Africans knew who the Kurei was.  Hopefully the new knowledge wouldn’t tare the slowly growing bonds the eight where creating.

_We might have to intervene_ , Hyperion sighed.

Nyx nodded.  _Perhaps_.

_Zane will not be pleased_.

_No_ , Nyx agreed.  _She will not._

Sunlight pooled through the room as they waited.  Elongating shadows until they all mixed together.  Kronos sat on his throne waiting for the newest member of his army to appear.  Thoughts and plans swirled through the titan of time’s mind as the child slowly drew closer. 

Perseus would not be able to fight in the upcoming battle.  There was a good chance that he would not be able to fight until the final battle in which he would decide the fate of the world.  Kronos didn’t know what powers Perseus had gained from his mother’s side of the family.  However, it was obvious that Perseus was powerful through his father. 

Was this a parallel to the power he would have from his mother?

At the moment enduring Luke and Zane to Perseus was the main priority.  If they could gain the boy’s loyalty and trust then there was a very god chance the boy wouldn’t turn from them and join the Olympians.

Darkness flickered on the edges of Kronos’s consciousness.  Alerting him to the arrival of Luke, Zane, and Perseus.

Talking faded as the three walked into the War Room.  Luke standing on one side, Zane on the other, and a wide eyed teenager that resembled not only Poseidon but Rhea standing in the middle. 

Perseus was dressed in a loose white scrubs.  A startling contrast not only to his dark hair and green eyes, but to the outfits Luke and Zane wore.  Both where dressed in black shirts and blue jeans.

The Sea Prince glanced around the room.  Every pair of eyes was on the boy.  Realizing this Perseus shifted and grabbed hold of Zane’s arm.  The Kurei glanced reassuringly at the boy before signing something to Luke.  Luke nodded before clearing his throat.

“Monsters, Immortals, My Lord,” he dipped his head in Kronos’s direction.  “May I introduce Perseus Jackson, Son of the Sea God, and Child of Prophecy.”

Perseus flicked his eyes around the room at the introduction and curled closer to Zane.  Gentle prodding from the black eyed woman got Perseus to raise a hand.  “Hi.”

“Hello, Perseus.”  Kronos greeted standing from his throne and slowly making his way to the boy. 

The Titan could all but see the protectiveness flare within Zane at the way Perseus was clinging to her.  Blood would be shed by the end of the day if this wasn’t handled properly.  Perseus was of Kurei blood as well as Olympian.  Zane had every right to defend a member of her family against any perceived threat.

Sadly the Olympians had made it so that the Kurei threw away family feuds and regarded anyone with their blood as family.  As it was Zane was high up within the family.   It was her responsibility to help her younger ‘siblings’ and keep them protected.  Even from Kronos if need be.

Just outside of arms reach Kronos stopped.  He ran a hand through his long black hair–hair he realized was mirrored almost perfectly on the boy before him–before placing it at his side and smiling lightly at the boy.  “My name is Kronos, King of the Titans and the Ruler of Time.  You are in my palace and my Head Healer looked after you personally.”

Sea green eyes peered over at Gabriel shortly before refocusing on Kronos.  “Thank you…sir.”

Kronos noted the how scratchy his grandson’s voice was.  He hadn’t had time to gain a full medical report from the daughter of Apollo yet, but the Titan of time was damn sure he was going to get one by the end of the day.

Allowing his grin to become more fatherly and welcoming Kronos leaned forward.  “I am also your grandfather. Had I known of your existence before now you would have been at my side sooner.  I am sorry that it has taken this long to find you.”

“It’s alright,” Perseus stated.

No it wasn’t, but Kronos wasn’t going to argue with his grandson.  Not when he could tell the staring was starting to put Perseus on edge. 

“Have you been told about what we are doing here?”  Kronos asked.  He had heard Gabriel scream earlier and Kronos had no doubt Luke and Zane had told Perseus much more than they were supposed to.

Perseus nodded.  “Yes, you are watching the memories from another me?”

“Indeed.  Do you feel up to viewing the next set of memories with us?”  Kronos really wanted Perseus to say yes.  It would do the boy good to see just what he was capable of.  Not only that but it would help introduce him to their world.  And show the manipulations of the Olympians.

“I would like to view the memories, Sir.”  Perseus stated.  “But I’d like Zane and Luke to stay with me.”

Kronos felt his lips twitch.  Of course the two of them would have already wormed their way into Perseus’s life.  He turned to his second and the Kurei.  “Is that alright with you?”

“Perfectly.”  Zane stated for the two.

Kronos nodded regally before returning to his throne.  Introductions of the others would happen throughout the viewing and the following days.  At the moment keeping just who Perseus was a secret was the highest priority.  That and going through all of the memories of his other self.

The glass vial sat innocently on the arm of his throne.  It gleamed in the sunlight invitingly.  Kronos gently picked it up, allowing the cold from the vial to spread into his hand.  How could it be that something so small hold something so precious?

Scoffing at his thoughts Kronos upturned the vial and the world dissolved around him.


	16. The Seal Subdued

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kneels in repent.  Hello Everyone! I’m sorry it’s taken me so long to post this new chapter. I’ve been really busy with work and school.  This last November marked the one year anniversary of my Great-grandfather’s death and my muses had deserted me to pay their respects to my Great-grandfather’s muse.  I have an extra-long chapter for you today.  I wasn’t even halfway done writing it when I hit 23 pages.  Its 41 pages long.  Just a warning for those of you who are reading this on AO3, there is sex in this chapter.  Other than that, please read and enjoy.  I’m always open to reviews, no flames through please!

The transition between the real world and that of the memories was quicker this time.  Yet, to a newly awakened demigod it was startling.  Green eyes squeezed shut and pale face pressed firmly into Zane’s shoulder Perseus was overwhelmed at the sudden use of magic.  It was nothing he had ever faced before.  Nothing in his short life had prepared him for this…for….

Magic and Gods and Monsters.

It was a terrifying thought.  Yet at the same time it made Perseus’s pulse quicken.  There was something there deep within him that finally felt whole, and it was this feeling that made Perseus know this was where he was supposed to be.

As the color slowly returned to the memories Perseus finally opened his eyes.  Only for them to widen as he took in the large square of land that made up the commons.  Settled in the very center was the great hearth.  Surrounding it statues littered the lush green, and marble walkways lead to other areas of camp as well as two or three picnic tables.

“Wow.”

Warm laughter brought Perseus’s attention away from the setting.  He turned his head only to have to tilt it back to see the face of the one who laughed.

It was a woman of exceptional beauty.  In a realm filled with the most attractive beings, this one was just that much more.   She stood out even amongst the immortals. 

Hair the color of pitch draped over her left shoulder.  Hooded almond shaped eyes sparkled with glee giving their plum essence warmth.   Skin a rich umber in color peeked coyingly from under a black blouse and matching slacks.  A shawl made of the most unusual design draped along her arms and it was then Perseus noticed she was barefoot.

Movement from his left hand Perseus looking away from the captivating woman and toward another.  Zane had dipped her head in the dark skinned woman’s direction.  In doing so the edges of her form fuzzed out.  So far Peruses was sure no one else had seen it happen, or it was just a normal occurrence.  However, Perseus was sure there was something going on with Zane that she wasn’t revealing.

It was almost like this wasn’t her true form and she was hiding what she really looked like behind a warped reflection.

Perseus shook his head at the thought.  He didn’t really know what to think about Zane.  The moment he had laid eyes on the pale skinned woman he had known he could trust her.  However, he didn’t know why.  Something about her drew him to her like a moth to a flame.  A darkness that–

“It is good to see that one of my nephews is recovering well.”  The dark skinned woman’s voice cut into Perseus’s thoughts.

He frowned.  Nephew?

“Yes.  Nephew.”  The woman stated amusedly.

Now Perseus was confused.  She wasn’t reading his mind was she? 

“My name is Nyx.  I am the primordial of night, and you spoke without really meaning to.”  The newly named Nyx softly said.

Oh. Heat rose along Perseus cheeks.  Luckily enough he didn’t have to respond.  Zane had already commandeered the conversation.

“That is wrong with the demigods?”  Zane asked Nyx.

Perseus wanted to learn more but Luke had gained his attention.  The blond young man gestured for Perseus to follow him and as much as learning what problem there was with the demigods, Perseus wanted to know what Luke was going to show him.

Slipping through a crowd of people and…monsters was hard.  It seemed everyone wanted to talk to him.  By the time he got to Luke on the edge of the group Perseus was overwhelmed.  He had never been around that many people in his life.

Luke took one look at Perseus and sighed.  In Perseus’s line of sight Luke raised his hand and moved it toward the sea prince.  Once settle on Perseus shoulder the hand drew Perseus closer to Luke.  “I thought you might want to escape the crowds and sit down.”

Relief burst through Perseus and he smiled lightly as he followed Luke away from the crowd.  Aches he didn’t know he had where starting to make themselves known.  His feet ached.  His chest felt like someone was poking him with a hot prong, and a headache was starting to pound away at his temples.

Following Luke became difficult as the elder demigod walked farther and farther away.  However, Perseus refused to lose sight of Luke.  Finally, Luke stopped in front of a cabin with two fold out chairs settled around a small table.

Luke motioned to the chairs.   With a grunt Perseus plopped into the one on the right.  A sigh left his lips and Perseus closed his eyes in bliss.  Luke smirked to himself before allowing the calming atmosphere that was the Hermes Cabin take effect on himself as well.   He wondered how Perseus would react when he realized he had stumbled into the U of cabins.

The two demigods sat in silence for a time, but then they heard the crunch of dirt underfoot.

Green orbs opened to see a group of demigods come near them.  A few feet behind the group was Zane and two other demigods.

The group of seven stopped a couple of feet before them.  Most of the demigods had dark hair.  There was one that looked like Luke, and another with the reddest hair Perseus had ever seen.  The two demigods settled next to Zane held a different air about them.  A danger Perseus thought the first group could never process.  It was something ingrained.  Honed throughout the years.

Now that he thought about it, Luke had the same aura.

“How are you fairing little jiwprusl?”  Zane asked from the back of the group.

Perseus still didn’t know what Zane was calling him.  Yet, he could tell it wasn’t an insult.  If anything, it was an endearment. He just didn’t know if he like it or not.

“Fine, I guess.”  Perseus said softly.  “Everything is so far apart. I’d forgotten just how big the world was.”

Zane nodded her head.  A look of understanding shown in her eyes, as well as a pain that disappeared too soon for Perseus to known if it had been real.  The young man settled beside her sifted drawing Perseus’s eyes.

Pale purple-blue eyes met his own.  There was hidden concern written within them for Zane.  However, the young man winked at Perseus playfully before wrapping an arm around the pale hunter’s waist and kissing her neck.

A small blush dusted Perseus’s cheeks as he looked away.

Only to see Luke glaring at the purple-blue eyed male.

“Alex,” Luke growled in warning.

The pale young man pulled away just enough to answer.  “Yes?”

Luke didn’t get a chance to answer.  For Gabriel was leaning against Zane’s other side and placing open mouth kisses on the hunter’s neck.

Luke’s glare intensified to the point Perseus thought Gabriel and the young man – Alex, his mind supplied him – where going to disintegrate.  Yet nothing happened and Gabriel proceeded to trail her tongue in invisible patterns up Zane’s neck.

With mounting horror Luke watched Alex and then Gabriel start necking…with Zane…and she was not taking part…but was not stopping them either…

What? 

Why?

Ebony rich eyes swirled with amusement as Zane leaned against Alex and tilted her head, baring more of her throat to Gabriel.

It was taking all of Luke’s will not to get up from his seat and rip his sister from the two’s clutches.  He’d known the three where close…but this was taking it to a whole different level!  There where witnesses and everything!

Just what was Zane doing allowing this to happen in public?

As if the gods had heard his silent question – they hadn’t – Zane signed discreetly to him.  _Look at the brats before you.  They aren’t trusting my boys because they know who I am and won’t tell.  They think it was a betrayal._

Blue eyes zeroed on the group of demigods before him.  All of them were in shock.  Not that he would blame them.  Chris and Nathan had turned away from the trio faces flushed.  Daphne was staring at Zane’s neck with a glazed look.  No doubt picturing that tongue on someone else, somewhere else.  And Katie was watching the three with a raised eyebrow.

Luke did note a light blush on her cheeks though.

_So this is your way of swaying them?  Get them all hot and bothered?_   Luke signed back.

Ebony eyes rolled.

A low growl ripped from Luke.  Before there could be bloodshed however, Perseus spoke.

“I only know Luke, Zane, and…Gabriel.”  The sea prince said weakly.  Luke noted the blush that dusted the youngers face when Perseus turned to face him.  “Who is everyone else?”

Relief washed through Luke at the interruption form his living nightmare.   Why did he even love Zane again?  Luke sat back in his chair and pointed to the closest demigod.

It happened to be his brother.

“This is Chris.  He’s my brother through our father – the messenger.”  Chris gave a theatric bow, showing off the mischievous smile all children of Hermes are known for.

Next Luke pointed out the single eyed teen.  “This is Nathan.  He’s a child of Nemesis.  She’s one of own so you don’t have to worry about her revealing our location to the enemies if you say her name.”  Nathan nodded, the more reserved of the two males.

Daphne turned toward the two.  Her eyes still had a glazed look to them that only cleared when Luke started speaking.  “This is our master mechanic, Daphne.  She can hotwire anything and is downright vicious when needed.  However, she bats for the other team.  So watch out.”

Slightly panicked eyes snapped to Luke.  “Why is she here if she works for them?”  Perseus whispered quickly.

Confusion bubbled within Luke before he realized what Perseus was referring to.  “No, no, no.”  Luke laughed, shaking his hands.  “It means she likes girls.  As in she would rather sleep with a girl then with a boy.”

“Oh.” 

Perseus blinked and Luke could see the thoughts swirling through the sea princes head.  Instead of allowing him more time to think on it Luke continued his introductions.   Katie was next up.  She was still turned away from them and was focused on the trio continuing to neck.

“The red headed step child is Katie.  She went to camp half-blood before escaping to the Old World.  She’s nice, and will help you with whatever you need.  We don’t know who her parent is.”

Finally Luke turned to the trio.  Scowl set firmly in place he gestured to Alex.  “The man assaulting my sister with his mouth is Alex.  He’s a demi-primordial and his mother is the most powerful divine being in existence outside of Chaos itself.”

Periwinkle eyes glowed with amusement as Alex removed himself from Zane.  “I’m not assaulting anyone, Luke.  If you want her so badly you’d have slept with her when you had the chance.”

“We are not having this conversation now.”  Zane cut in.  Her tone brooked no argument.

Everyone turned to stare at the Kurei.  Alex and Gabriel had even stopped their assault of on her neck to focus on her.  There was a tension to her that made everyone stand up straighter.  As if she was a queen holding court.

Her eyes traced every one of them before settling on Luke.  “We have more important things to do then decide who I’m the significant other of.  I get to choose who that is by the way.  Not any of you.”  She shot a glance at Alex, Gabriel and Luke.  “At the moment we need to focus on the memories.  There is a reason they were created and given to us.  So we watch and learn.  Arguments and disagreements are to be dealt with outside of the memories.

Understand?”

Every one of the demigods bowed their heads.  “Yes.”

“Good.”  Zane stood up straight.  “The others are coming this way.  I expect everyone to be civil.”  She shot the Chris’s group a look before stalking toward Perseus.

He stood up just as Chiron appeared within rang of the Cabins.  It was then Perseus realized where he was.  Green eyes opened so wide Zane thought they might pop out of Perseus’s head.  The sea prince’s mouth opened as he gaped at cabins surrounding him.

Twelve in total making a U.  Cabin Eleven sat at center right which gave Perseus full view of every other cabin.  Poseidon’s cabin could be seen just up the row second from the end.  Zeus and Hera’s cabins sat opposite each other on the two ends of the U.  Meaning Poseidon’s cabin was settle next to Hera’s–surprisingly this only happened at night. 

No one in camp knew why it was that way.  There where theories however.  One particular one was that Zeus didn’t want any children he might have to be smote by Hera simply because they slept near her cabin.

As if thirty yards would make a difference if she really wanted to smite them.

In his inspection of the cabins Perseus nearly missed the centaur.  A sense of wrongness seemed to come from the centaur that made him edge closer to Zane.  Gently she grabbed his hand, giving it a squeeze.

The memory played out in front of them and in a few moments the memory version of Perseus – Percy – stepped out of Cabin Eleven for the last time. 

Perseus finally got a good look at himself and felt his jaw drop.  His grip on Zane slackened.  “Is that me?”

“Yes it is, and might I say you are one fine specimen of danger.”  Zane told him matter a factly.

She watched as Perseus’s green eyes tracked memory Percy out of Cabin Eleven and toward the waiting centaur.   It took quite a bit of her will power not to magic up a camera and start taking pictures.  Perseus was everything she had hoped for in a younger sibling as a child.  A small sad smile graced Zane’s lips as Perseus tugged her forward.

There was no way in hell she would allow the Olympians to gain control of Perseus.  Even if it meant giving up her own life.

Chiron was waiting for Percy just outside the doors of Cabin Three.  The sea rock building stood waiting for its newest inhabitant.  It had been cleaned out the night before by the Harpies.  Luke had woken Percy up to see the feathered women.

The pale sun bleached door stood open allowing sunlight to illuminate the interior.  The darkness of the ocean’s depths however would have been preferred.  Sea rock survived in darkness, the children of the Sea did as well.

“Here you are,” Chiron stated tail flicking nervously.  “You are the only member of Cabin Three, as such you get to pick your own activities, call lights out, and sit at the Poseidon table for dinner.”

Percy ignored the centaur.  Cautiously the demi-Kurei walked toward the cabin.  With one last glance out of the corner of his eye at Chiron Percy slipped inside. 

It was glorious. 

“Oh, wow.”  Katie gapped walking into one of the forbidden cabins.

The sea rock was imbedded with shells and coral spiraled upward to arch across the ceiling.  Bleached drift wood made up the flooring.  One lone bed sat along that back wall, its headboard merged with the wall.  An amour that looked completely out of place stood next to it on one side with a desk on the other.   The lamp was made out of what might have been a box jelly.

Chris glanced around the room.  At all the empty space.  The small windows placed high in the ceiling.  The three objects placed in the room. 

“Is it just me, or does this remind you of a prison?”  Chris asked Ethan softly.

Nemesis’s son nodded eyeing the floor like it would secretly drop out from underneath them at any moment.

“If it’s a prison,” Daphne stated.  “It’s a very pretty prison.”

“Those my friends are the worst kind.”   Zane’s dark voice floated to them.

The demigods turned.  Zane stood behind them with Perseus curled into her side.  Luke was a few feet away poking at the cabin’s walls.   Alex and Gabriel flanked the slayer reminding them that Zane probably knew who the Kurei was as well.

A bitterness spread through each of them at the thought.  However, none of them were willing to ask her if she knew.  The memory of her earlier orders echoing through their minds.

And it had been orders.

Instead they returned to viewing the memory.

Standing in the middle of the cabin Percy turned around in a complete circle.   He took a deep breath of the salty air and was reminded imminently of his mother.  Of the way she grew younger the closer she came to the sea.  

Dark green eyes closed as Percy tried to push those emotions down.  Now was not the time.  There were more important things for him to focus on.  Such as how exactly he was going to play out his next set of moves.

It was obvious to him that the Hellhound had not been an accident.  Probably a way to endear Annabeth to him.  Like it would work.

No.  He wasn’t going to be wooed to the light side in such a way.  Not when the dark side had cookies…and could shoot lighting from their fingertips.

_Damn._   Percy thought.  _Gabe better not have thrown out all my Star Wars stuff._

A knock on the door drew Percy from his thoughts.  Turning he spotted Luke leaning against the doorway.  The older demigod raised an eyebrow at the inside of Cabin Three.  However, it was what he was holding by his side that drew Percy’s interest. Luke raised his sword a little so it was in plain sight.

“I heard you got to pick your own activates.  I doubt anyone is going to want to spar with you after what you did to those Ares wanbees.  So you have two options.”  The blond haired son of Hermes slowly stalked into the room. “Option one; you continue training with the Hermes Cabin”

Percy felt his heart quicken as Luke stopped inches from him.  He could feel the blonde’s body heat, and the fact that he had to look up to see Luke’s face sent a thrill through Percy he didn’t know how to explain.

Percy swallowed, licking chapped lips he asked.  “Option two?”

Luke leaned down so that he could whisper in the demi-kurei’s ear. “Option two: you train with me.  Every day before breakfast.  Alone.”

A shiver went down the sea prince’s spine and he unconsciously leaned into Luke.  The blond slipped an arm around his waist, keeping him nestled against his chest.  Silently Percy cursed the seal upon him.  He could taste the darkness bleeding off of Luke.  It was intoxicating. 

Not only that, but the seal made sure he didn’t even age properly.  The gods may think his memory had been wiped, but Percy knew he should have been twenty-two years old.  The seal had been placed on him when he was fifteen, forcing him to de-age until he was once again eight.  He’d been the oldest of the Styx-vow-breaking children, Thalia being younger by a good three years.

The gods hadn’t even known Percy existed until he’d flooded an entire city.  Foolish of him, he knew, but considering he had been fighting a monster made completely of Lava?  It had been the perfect plan.

Yet, it was moments like this Percy wished he could let his hormones control his body.  He wanted Luke, badly.

But in this twelve year old body…

“The second option.”  Percy breathed.

He could feel Luke’s smirk.  “Good.  Come to the Hermes cabin tonight so we can discuss where and when to meet.”  Luke’s tongue curled around Percy’s ear.  “Tristan’s been working on a surprise for you as well.  Something about a temporary runic arae…”

With that Luke pulled away from a breathless Percy.  The son of Hermes flashed Percy a wicked grin before sauntering out of the cabin.

Zane raised an eyebrow at Luke as if to ask _and you have problems with how my boys where acting?_

The son of Hermes studiously ignored her, focusing all his attention of the shifting memory.  It was noon now, and Percy was within the forest.

The voices of nature created a quiet background noise as he forced himself to relax. Wind blew through the trees.  Sunlight dappled the ground in ever shifting movements.  It reminded Percy of the ocean floor. 

The seal on him had weakened and he didn’t know when it had happened.  Sometime between the Minotaur attacking and the Hellhound.  But Percy didn’t know when.  This had been happening more and more recently.  However, he still didn’t know why.

Was it because he was now of age?

Well...because he should have been of age?

Percy didn’t have the answer, but he needed one soon.

Settled against a rock outcropping the campers had named Hades’ Throne Percy nearly missed the crunch of leaves.  Green eyes looked up from the silver webbing that was the seal in time to see Clarisse prowl toward him.

Dressed in combat boots, camo, and a red bandanna Clarisse looked like she could and would beat anyone who got in her way into a bloody pulp. 

When she caught sight of Percy sitting at the base of the outcropping it was like she deflated.  Her shoulders drooped.  The angry scowl that turned her pretty face ugly disappeared.  Even her walk changed from that of a foot solider to that of a lethal Death Stalker.  An assassin that no one knew was there within their midst.

The daughter of Ares sat down next to Percy.  Silence settled once again through the forest with only nature’s call twisting through the trees.   It took a while, but Clarisse finally broke the peace.

“You’re not supposed to be here.”

Percy shrugged.  “It’s not like I had a choice.  Grover barged in to my weekend away from home.”

“If you had been with the family none of this would have happened.”  Clarisse pointed out.  “We’re fighting a secret war and you are one of the most important players.”

A huff escaped Percy, but he didn’t argue.  He should have done as she said.  The streets of New York City crawled with criminal syndicates.  Most of the members.  At least the higher ups – where of Kurei blood. 

And no one.  _NO ONE_ messed with a Kurei blooded mortal and got away with it. 

The gangs and syndicates had been created to protect the mythical blooded from those through the mist.  Like the gods would never do.  They also offered a home for those demigods whose mortal parents where…unhappy with being stuck with divine offspring.

“It’s not like I asked for this.”  Percy turned to look at the treetops.

“I know,” Clarisse sighed.  “Believe me, I know.  You’re now in the same boat I am.”

Green eyes flicked down from the canopy to study the daughter of Ares.  “Did you know I was me before you tried to shove my head into a toilet?”

Clarisse had the decency to blush.  “No.”  One of her scared hands sheepishly rubbed the back of her head.  “I remember you how you where before the seal.  The chaos and terror you placed in your enemies…”

She shivered at the memory.

“I wanted to be able to do that. You look so different now it took me recognizing you’re fighting style to understand just who you were.”

Percy nodded his head.  “They took everything from me and until I can break the seal I have to play their game.”

It didn’t need to be explained who ‘they’ were.

Clarisse turned to look at Percy.  “Will you fight for them when the time comes?  If the seal is still there?  Will you look like you did then?  Or will you be stuck looking like this?”

A sad smile flittered across Percy’s lips.  “I don’t know.”

* * *

 

Golden eyes glowed softly as the daughter of Ares and Percy continued their conversation, moving to safer topics.  Kronos could feel the anger that wanted to erupt out of him froth. 

To think, this wasn’t Perseus’s true form.  The Olympians hadn’t just sealed away his Kurei heritage.  They’d sealed away his true appearance. 

It wouldn’t surprise Kronos if they had sealed away his powers as well, leaving only enough for Percy to prove he was a child of Poseidon.

Kronos turned away from the memory to watch the son of Poseidon he possessed in the flesh.  Perseus was once again holding onto Zane.  He was listening attentively to the discussion even if his eyes where shifting through everyone that had come with them into the memory.

A subtle shifting of the breeze caught some of Perseus’s hair and Kronos froze as he saw it.

The edges of Perseus’s form wavered.  He’s features gained just the slightest bit of haziness.  As if Perseus was out of focus.

But that wasn’t possible.

Unless…

Frowning Kronos turned back to the memory.  He would have to consult with Hecate tonight.  There was much he needed answered.  Even if the questions still piled higher.

Perhaps he would get Hecate to help him with that spell he was planning to cast on Luke and Zane as well.  For all his skill, Kronos didn’t believe he could cast anything on Zane without her approval.  She’d probably curse him at the first taste of his magic.

* * *

 

Night descended upon the camp quickly.  The sky was painted a silky black when Percy snuck out of his cabin and across the green toward Cabin Eleven.  Lights had been extinguished an hour before in all the cabins.  Yet Percy could sense the ancient magic hiding the truth about Cabin Eleven. 

Ever since the seal had been weakened before he awoke on the farmhouse deck Percy could once again sense the magic surrounding him.  He relished the feeling.

Knocking lightly on the door Percy only had to wait a few seconds before the door opened.  An auburn haired individual quickly motioned for him to enter.  Percy crossed the fresh hold without a sound.  The auburn haired individual glanced both ways before closing the door and strengthening the seal.

The war council was greeted to the sight of every member of Cabin Eleven settled into their respective ‘bed.’  Perseus gapped at the sight of so many kids forced into a single cabin.  His hand was squeezed causing Perseus to look up at Zane.  She sent him a look that told him to be quiet.  Everything would be explained later.

A book lay open on the one bed unoccupied.  The cover green with a boy on the front holding a stick.  Across the top where the words _Harry Potter and the Goblet of Fire_.

Percy quirked an eyebrow at Tristan.

“Saturday story night is a tradition that has never been broken.  Not even for war.”  Tristian said. 

The son of Hecate went on talking, however, it was at this point that Luke and Zane found themselves alone in the memory.  Startled Zane turned in a slow circle before turning to Luke.  A frown marred her face as she studied the memory.

Tristian wasn’t talking about the book. He’d stopped after the explanation.

Zane sent out her magic to probe the memory.  What she got back surprised her. 

She turned to Luke and said.  “Everyone is still here.  They just aren’t viewing this.  As if they skipped over it.”

“As if this memory was for our eyes only?”  Luke asked.

Zane nodded once again turning her attention to the scene before them.

Tristan smirked as he led Percy through the cabin and to a door the sea prince hadn’t seen before. It was worn with the stain completely gone from places.  Half of the door was charred.  Percy had half a mind to think someone had tried to burn the door down. 

However it was the reaction of the campers that had Percy’s interest piped.  All the campers saw exactly where the magic user was leading Percy and he entered the room to cat calls and whistles. 

Now why would they be doing that?

The answer was not what Luke, Zane, or Percy was expecting.

The room beyond was large and shaped like the captains quarters on a pirate ship.  Windows from floor to ceiling made up the back wall illumination the room with moonlight.  Large velvet curtains in silver curled along the edges of the farthest windows.

To the left was a dressing table with three mirrors on top of it.  A single candle burned in a small bowl upon the table’s surface while a cornucopia filled with fruit sat next to it.   Two globes stood next to the dressing table.  One was black with shifting lines of color swirling over the surface.

_Ley lines_ , Zane couldn’t help but think.

The second was a globe of the world.  Complete with its own moving clouds and currents.

A rich Persian rug lay on the hard wood floor covering everything between the left wall and the right.  There on the right a bed was ensconced within the wall.  It was large with drawers underneath, and velvet curtains pulled aside to reveal the plush bedding.  Book cases filled with books and valuables where settled on either side of the bed.

Percy turned to look behind him.

The wall behind him held the amour, trunk, and armor stand.  Above the trunk weapons sat on the wall just waiting to be used.

Green eyes turned back to the room and it was then Percy noticed Luke settled at the table in the center of the room.

Luke hadn’t been there before.

As if knowing his thoughts Luke smirked in a way that made Percy’s blood rush.  “I assume no one noticed our guest’s arrival?”  Luke looked to Tristian.

Tristan dipped in head in agreement.  “That is correct, no one should miss him from his cabin either.  Not for the night at least.”

The pleased light in Luke’s eyes let Percy know all of this had been planned out quite some time ago.  However, before he could start questioning just what Luke had planned Tristan turned to him.

“I’m going to need you to sit down – the bed would probably be best.  You’ll need to take your shirt off as well.  Probably your pants too.”

Percy blinked.

Huffing the son of Hecate grabbed hold of Percy’s arm and steered him to the bed.  Percy’s shirt was magiced off his body.  He’d been able to keep his pants, they just happened to be a few sizes larger than before.  Tristian pushed Percy down onto the plush bedding with surprising strength. 

Silently Percy cursed as he found himself on his back.  This was not a position he wanted to be in.  Too much could happen and he wouldn’t be able to do anything about it.

Cool hands forced goosebumps to break out along Percy’s flesh as he heard Tristan say.  “This might hurt.”

Before he could utter a reply pain rippled through him.  Hot flashes of something tore through Percy, extending from his core down through his arms and legs.  He felt himself shifting.  His muscles spasmed uncontrollably.  Bones creaked and snapped, and Percy screamed.

Percy broke out into a sweat.

There was so much pain.  He didn’t know where he started and it ended.  He didn’t know if it would ever end.

Something appeared along the edges of Percy’s mind.  A soothing something that bubbled and murmured reassuringly.  Slowly calling him back from the darkness that wished to drag him under.  Ever so slowly Percy returned to the living world and with his return came the feeling of somebody gently running a hand through his hair.

Percy breathed deeply and the intoxicating darkness only one person held made him relax.

It was Luke.

The sea prince leaned into the hand, humming lowly when he heard Luke chuckle.

“Open your eyes, darkling.”  Luke ordered.  “We need to know if the arae temporarily bound the seal and allowed you your real form.”

With his senses coming back to him at full force Percy did as asked.

Zane gasped from where she stood.

The boy – no, young man – on the bed was not how he had been moments before.  Where the tentative twelve year old son of Poseidon had laid was now a young man on the cusp of twenty.  A long lithe body the color of Egypt’s oldest bloodlines lay in place of sun kissed cream.  Sepia skinned the newly bodied son of Poseidon sat up gingerly. Allowing Zane and Luke to see how Percy’s features shifted. 

His face was now more aristocratic.  Higher cheekbones where but one feature that had shifted to form a more effeminate face. Thin fingers where raised as Percy looked over himself.

But it was the eyes that had changed the most.  Sure his hair was now the deepest black either had ever seen, but it was still wind swept – or rather wave swept.  Percy’s eyes on the other hand glowed a green so dark they seemed black.  It was only when the moonlight reflected from the iris that the green could truly be seen.   Now almond shaped and hooded Percy’s eyes could lure even gods to their deaths.

“My gods.”  Zane sucked in a breath as a wave of want passed through her. 

She had to have him. 

Ebony eyes glanced away from Percy to stare at Luke.  The look in his eyes as they met hers made Zane moan.  

She had to have them both.

And form the look of it, Luke felt the same way.

Luke swallowed as he forced his want into the back of his mind.  He would deal with it later.  After the memory.  Luke could see Zane fighting the same battle, but with one mighty shove that they both felt the lust was thrown into a locked vault in the back of their minds.

_Later_ , the look Zane sent him promised.

Luke nodded. 

Later.

Memory-Luke had the same look on his face that his elder counterpart had.  Unlike his elder counterpart however, he made no show of throwing his lust to the wayside.  Instead he turned impatient eyes on the son of Hecate, who merely smirked knowingly and flicked a hand.

A blue glow wrapped itself around Percy suddenly.  It faded just as quickly and Tristan nodded.  His smirk never left his face as a pleased look entered his eyes.

“The arae is holding.  It will only last a night before it will need to be recharged.  However, once it has synchronized with your magic and the seal you should be able to force the seal dormant whenever you want.  The only downside is that it has to have a twenty-four hour recharge before the arae can subdue the seal again.”  There was pride in Tristan’s voice as he informed Percy of just what the arae did.

Fangs where relived as Percy grinned, showing his elongated canines.  The sea prince rearranged himself to that he was sitting with his right leg crossed over his left.  His thin hands settled in his lap.

“Thank you,” Percy told Tristan with emotion.  “I didn’t know if I would ever be able to take this form again.”

Tristan dipped his head at the thanks.  “It was nothing.  Consider this payment for that time you saved my life in the middle of winter.”

Green eyes glowed at the reference and Percy nodded in acceptance.

“Now if you will excuse me,” Tristan shot a glance between the two of them, smirk changing to an all-out leer.  “I am needed else ware.  The book can’t be read without me after all.”

Percy was too focused on having his true form back at least for the night to comment.  However, his senses told him the moment Tristian was out the door.  Leaving him all alone with Luke.

Alone…with Luke.

Green eyes moved from where they had been examining the arae on his right wrist to Luke’s face.  Breath caught in Percy’s throat at the smoldering look Luke was giving him.  A hand Percy hadn’t known Luke had on his knee drew small circles there.

Percy realized belatedly that Luke was close enough that he didn’t even need to move more than an inch for a kiss.  Luke obviously noted the same thing, for he leaned in slightly and ran his capped lips over Percy’s cheek.

He shuddered.

“We need to finish business before we can start your training.”  Luke mouthed against the darker skinned young man.

Oh, how revealing Percy’s true form had been a surprise.  He’d felt his attraction to the son of Poseidon from the moment he’d first laid eyes on him.  But even Luke had standards.  He would never sleep with someone seven years his younger.

But now, Luke brushed his mouth along Percy’s cheek bone until he reached the sea prince’s ear.  Now he could have what he wanted whenever he wanted.  It made Luke giddy.  Percy was just that much more beautiful with his full power unleashed.

Idly Luke wondered if he could get away with Percy never leaving his bed.

“Hmmm,” Percy tilted his head, giving Luke access to his neck.  “Where should we train and what time would be best?”

Another shudder ran through Percy as Luke nipped his ear and descended lower.  “The forest would be best.  I know you know the outcropping called Hades’ Throne.  There’s a secret glade behind that particular outcropping that only children of Hermes can enter.  With guests of course.”

 “I’ll meet you at the outcropping around four forty-five every other morning?”  Percy questioned.

“That will work.  We’ll start on Monday.  You’ll still practice with the Hermes Cabin at least three times a week to keep suspicions down,” Luke slowly ran his hand up Percy’s leg. 

Percy shifted, opening his legs wider.

“Of course.”  Percy swallowed as Luke’s fingers traced the seam of his pants.  “We won’t just be training in the mornings.”

Luke’s hum of approval was answer enough. 

Deft fingers cupped Percy’s growing arousal and the demikurei moaned as he was massaged through his pants.  Dark chuckling from his right only made Percy grow harder.

Percy grabbed Luke’s face and pulled him up into a kiss.  Their tongues danced in a battle that left Percy scorched.  It had been so long since he had last been able to kiss someone like this.  And Luke was setting fire to every memory Percy had of his past lovers.

The need for air forced Percy to break the kiss.  Somehow he had fallen onto his back.  Luke had followed and the son of Hermes weight now pinned Percy to the bed.  Percy didn’t mind, he knew Luke wouldn’t hurt him.

Not in the ways that counted at least.

Luke was attacking Percy’s neck again.  Sucking on the skin until dark marks appeared in Luke’s wake.  Electricity seemed to spark through Percy as Luke nipped behind his ear.   He moaned again, only to gasp as Luke shoved his hand down his pants.

Percy bucked when Luke’s grip tighten around him.

“I’m going to fuck you until you can’t walk.”  Luke growled, biting Percy’s neck hard.

The sea prince arched at the pain.  “Yes.”  He breathed.  “Yes!”

Percy didn’t know when it had happened, but Luke had started to grind against him.  The pressure and friction after so long without made Percy nearly delirious.   This showed through the memory. 

The memory blurred around Zane and Luke, before clearing again to reveal Percy naked as the day he was born.  Silver moon light set his skin aglow.  Sweat beaded along Percy’s body and he bucked upward trying to get friction.

Luke, however, had Percy’s legs pinned underneath his own and was kneeling out of reach. 

Percy snarled at Luke from where he was spread out across the sheets.  He needed something to happen, soon.  Just when Percy thought he was going to push over the edge into oblivion Luke pulled away.  The cool air against his heated skin had woken Percy from his state of bliss and he wanted answers.

A chuckle from above drew Percy from his thoughts.  Glazed green eyes glared up at the son of Hermes in anger.

“Don’t worry,” Luke said pulling his shirt off.  “I’m going to take good care of you.  I just need to fix something.”

Percy’s voice came out in a hiss.  “Just what is it you need to fix?”

Luke chuckled again, blue eyes burning trails along Percy’s body.  “If you haven’t noticed, sea prince, you’re the only one naked.”

Green eyes blinked.  “So?”  Percy asked in annoyance.

Luke leaned down and kissed Percy slowly.  He made sure to pin Percy’s hips to the bed so they didn’t touch.  Breaking the kiss Luke licked a trail to Percy’s ear.

“I can’t fuck you into the ground with cloths on.”  Luke purred, nipping Percy’s ear for good measure.

Percy’s thin fingers found the front of Luke’s shorts as Luke continued to demonstrate just how talented his mouth was.   Sepia colored fingers traced the seam of Luke’s shorts, feeling the hardness within.  It made the sea prince’s mouth water.

Ever so slowly Percy popped the button and pulled down the zipper.  Knowing just how the vibration would feel against Luke’s member.  The grown he pulled from Luke’s throat made him grin.

With a little focus and a burst of magic Luke’s clothing vanished, leaving Percy with the perfect view of just what he was going to enjoy.  Percy’s green eyes darkened at the sight.  Oh, he would be enjoying Luke multiple times if Percy had anything to say about it.

A pink tongue wet chapped lips. Percy looked on hungrily as he wrapped his thin fingers around Luke’s arousal and tugged.  Luke’s shout of surprise shifted halfway into a moan, and he bucked into Percy’s hold again.

“In me,” Percy ordered as Luke licked one of his nipples.  “ _Now.”_

“You’re not prepped.”  Luke said.

“Fuck that,” Percy spat. “The only thing we need is a condom.  My magic can prep me.”

Luke moved so that he was hovering over Percy.  Concern filled his blues eyes, but Percy wasn’t budging.  He wanted Luke inside of him, and he would get Luke inside of him even if he had to flip them over.

Seeing the promise in Percy’s eyes Luke nodded.  He leaned over the side of the bed and pulled open a drawer.  Percy heard the sound of a wrapper being torn open and had to bite back another moan.  Just the thought of Luke filling him sent waves of pleasure through his body.

"Fuck me," Percy ordered again.

"So _eager_ ," Luke grinded their erections together.

Percy moaned.

Luke’s hands ran all over him, and Percy arched into the touch.

"Please," Percy begged. He was beyond caring at this point.  He needed Luke in him.

A chuckle was Luke’s answer. "So _needy_.”

Percy knew Luke was taking pleasure in seeing him wither underneath him.  He assumed Luke liked to savor his partners and slowly tease them until they were crazy with want.  Percy was beyond caring at this point. 

"I don't care if you fuck me like a slut, just do it."

Had Percy looked up he would have seen Luke’s pupils blow wide with lust.

Percy arched as Luke thrust into him.  With a groan he dug his nails into Luke’s back.  Luke was bigger then he’d expected.  He was so full.  It felt so good, and Luke wasn’t even moving yet.  Percy rolled his hips bringing Luke deeper into him.  A moan escaped Luke.

“I swear to the gods, Luke,” Percy hissed, rolling his hips again.  “If you don’t start moving I am going to _fuck you_.”

Luke trailed his lips along Percy’s face until he captured the sea prince’s lips with his own.  Slowly he teased his way into Percy’s mouth and it was only when he’d won their battle for dominance that Luke pulled back and started a steady rhythm.

A gasp escaped Percy as he was pounded in to.  Electricity shot through him, setting his skin on fire and heightening the pleasure flowing through him.  Moans ripped from his throat which only seemed to egg Luke on.  His breathing became harsher as Luke hit his prostate repeatedly sending ripples of pleasure shooting through him.

"Fuck, h-harder," Percy ordered wrapping his legs around Luke’s waist to draw him in deeper.  

Percy was so close to the edge.

"Shit.”  Percy threw his head back.  “Shit, Luke, so close.”

The thrusts picked up strength and Percy nearly came when Luke wrapped a hand around his arousal.   Luke thrust into him in time with the jerks of his hand, slowly driving Percy insane. 

"Cum," Luke suddenly ordered in a tight voice.

Percy felt Luke pound into him twice more before he came with a scream of Luke's name.  Waves of pleasure overrode everything as Percy was thrown over the edge.  His vision went white for a couple of seconds at the force of his release. 

Luke began to kiss his neck again and it was then that Percy noticed the son of Hermes was still pounding into him.  Suddenly Luke bit down on his neck hard enough to draw blood, but the pain shot in to pleasure and Percy hissed.

"Ah, Luke."

"I'm going to fuck you until you can barely walk." Luke promised, licking his ear.

“Y-yes.” Percy didn't even realize he had slipped in to Greek but found himself flipped over and thrust into for the second time. 

Percy saw stars.

“So tight.”

Percy found himself fucked like a whore and he was loving it.

“Mo-more.” Percy demanded, moaning loudly when Luke thrust harder.

“You're just a filthy little slut.”  Luke hissed, his husky voice sending shivers down Percy's spine.

“Yes.” The sea prince moaned, “I'm a whore, treat me like it.”

 Percy felt his hair yanked back and he arched into Luke. A lust filled moan ripped from his throat as he curled his hands in the sheets.  Percy swore he heard some rip under his grip.  Panting Percy was once again nearing the edge as Luke brutally pounded in to him.

“Fuck, I'm gunna- ah-”

“Cum for me.”  Luke ordered and Percy came hard. 

Luke watched as Percy’s whole body shook in aftershocks.  It was beautiful.  Something Luke never wanted to forget.

Suddenly the tight heat surrounding him clamping down and Luke came with a shout.  Luke continued to thrust into Percy erratically milking all the pleasure he could from the body underneath him.  It was only when he had nothing left that Luke pulled out of the gorgeous figure beneath him.

Percy turned around to face Luke only to end up in a heated kiss.  He hummed in pleasure.

“You are a bossy little shit, you know that?” Luke murmured and Percy smirked.

“If you’d just fucked me from the beginning I wouldn’t have had to order you around.”  Percy pointed out.  Only to gasp when Luke gave him a particularly vicious bite to the neck.

"You did not leave me with much choice."

Percy snickered lightly.  The sea prince leaned up to kiss Luke lazily. He’d enjoyed Luke, and couldn’t wait to have the blond in him again.  Perhaps he’d even get the chance to fuck Luke liked he’d threaten.  Huffing Percy found himself pushed back onto the bed with Luke wrapping the sea prince’s legs around him.

"We both know that's not true." Percy countered lowly.

Quickly Percy found himself pressed down on the bed and hissing as Luke once again bit down on his neck.  Luke ran a hand down Percy’s side eliciting a moan from the sea prince.

Green eyes caught blue and Percy asked.  "What’s the likely hood of me getting back to my cabin tonight?"

"Not a chance."          

Percy nipped Luke’s collarbone in response.  He was perfectly fine with that.  But before they started their next round he wanted to know.

“Just where are we?”

“Did you know that my father is the patron of Pirates?”  Luke asked instead.

Green eyes narrowed on their bedmate.  “You’re not supposed to counter a question with another question.”

Luke grinned.  “That door is a portal that leads from the Hermes Cabin to the Master Quarters on the one Pirate ship that was never found.  Hidden away from the world on an island only those who have already been there can find.”

“What’s the name of the ship?”  Percy was intrigued now.

“Her name is _Huntress_ , and she only has one master.”

One of Percy’s eyebrows rose in surprise.  “ _Huntress_.  As in the ship _her majesty_ used?”

“The one and the same.”

Percy looked around the room again.  Green eyes met their blue counterpart.

“Why does the door lead here?”

Luke kissed him again.  “Because Hermes was in love with the Queen and he refused to take part in their slaughter.  So this is the place he set up for the Queen’s people.”

Percy tilted his head back, inviting Luke back into his embrace.  “I want to see the island eventually.”

“Perhaps.”  Luke said.  “After I fulfill my promise.  You can still walk at the moment.”

A barking laugh pulled its way out of Percy at those words.

* * *

 

Luke and Zane where returned to the others as the memory changed.  Neither of them knew quite what it was they had seen.  Or more importantly why they saw it.  No one had noticed their absence and Percy curled between the two, not knowing what his scent and body heat was doing to his elders.

The two ‘siblings’ once again sent covert glances to each other.  The memory they had just witnessed swirled through their thoughts.  One thought passed through their minds.  Was this really their Perseus’s real age?  And if not, was he willing to share their bed?

It was a few weeks later.  The sea prince had begun to spend his mornings with Luke ‘training’.   Wincing from the sharp throb in his shoulder Percy wondered if he should even call it that.  Luke was like a madman possessed when it came to making sure Percy was physically prepared for the battles he would fight in the future.  

Not even when he had run the streets did Percy have such a ruthless tyrant training him.  And he’d been trained by some of the most feared leaders of the criminal underworld.  With a sigh Percy entered Cabin Three and threw off his shirt.

The war council winced at the yellows and greens that appeared on Percy’s sun kissed flesh.   Molted bruising covered nearly every inch of the sea prince’s skin. 

Medusa hissed at the sight.  She knew that Percy needed to train as much as he can to be prepared for what was to come.  However, to see a child or the sea in so much pain hurt.  It always reminded her of her own children and the horrors they had been forced to witness.   One a monster like herself, the other the first Pegasi.

Pain ebbed and flowed through Percy with his movements.  He had just enough energy left to get to his bed before he crashed.  It was the weekend tomorrow and nothing was going to awaken him before he was well and truly rested.

Percy fell face first onto the bed.  Only to land face first on a paper.  He groaned.

Slowly Percy sat up to look at what exactly it was he had landed on.  What greeted him was a newspaper.   He was confused as to why a newspaper was on his bed until he read the article on the front page.

**BOY AND MOTHER STILL MISSING AFTER FREAK CAR ACCIDENT**

**By Eileen Smythe**

**Sally Jackson and son Percy are still missing three weeks after their mysterious disappearance.  The family’s badly burned ’78 Camaro was discovered three Saturdays ago on a north Long Island road with the roof ripped off and the front axle broken.  The car had flipped and skidded for several hundred feet before exploding.**

**Mother and son had gone for a weekend vacation to Montauk, but left hastily, under mysterious circumstances.  Small traces of blood were found in the car and near the scene of the wreck, but there were no other signs of the missing Jacksons.  Residents in the rural area reported seeing nothing unusual around the time of the accident.**

**Ms. Jackson’s husband, Gabe Ugliano, claims that his stepson, Percy Jackson, is a troubled child who has been kicked out of numerous boarding schools and has expressed violent tendencies in the past.**

**Police would not say whether son Percy is a suspect in his mother’s disappearance, but they have not ruled out foul play.  Below are recent pictures of Sally Jackson and Percy.  Police urge anyone with information to call the following toll-free crime-stoppers hotline.**

Under the article there was a phone number to the hotline circled in sharpie.

Percy growled lowly and crunched the paper between his hands.  In his anger Percy threw the crumpled newspaper into the corner farthest from him.  The Newspaper rolled to a stop feet from the door.

Glowering at the newspaper Percy got ready for bed.  He was just about to fall asleep when he heard voices through the cracked open windows of his cabin.  It was obvious the voices didn’t know he was awake, assuming that he was asleep just like everyone else.  After all most cabins had lights out an hour and a half before Percy had walked into Cabin Three.

* * *

 

The ruff stone of the Cabin behind her cut into Annabeth’s back.  She’d been in bed meditating on the fact that all of her plans to endear herself to Percy had failed, when she received a summons.   As quietly as she could Annabeth slipped out of the Athena cabin and followed the summons.

She’d expected it to bring her to the big house.  Instead the summons had brought Annabeth to the back of Cabin Three.  No one was there waiting for her, so Annabeth had used the time she had to ruminate some more on the situation.

How could it be that Percy Jackson was such a confusing person?  Grover had said that the son of Poseidon was as smart as she was…but no one was as smart as a child of Athena.  No demigod, that is.  Mortals gifted by her mother could be just as smart, sometimes even smarter. 

But enough of that.

Annabeth refused to believe that Percy was as smart as her.  Hell, she refused to believe that he was anything but stupid.  The way Percy went about things had left Annabeth many times wondering if he was insane.   For no same person could come up with the situations Percy seemed to find himself in…and then get out of.

Oh, it had only been a month since Annabeth had met Percy Jackson.  However, she had more questions now then she had had before this mission had been given to her.  It was terrifying.

The scent of grapes permeated the air, informing Annabeth that Mr. D had finally appeared.  From the look of things Mr. D had just gotten back from a meeting with the other Olympians.  A grim expression was settled upon the God of Wine’s face.  However, that did not detour him from the discussion that was about to happen.

“How has you’re mission been going?”  Mr. D questioned.

Annabeth shifted. “Not so well.  No matter what I do Percy seems to be two steps ahead of me.  He’s all but refused to make friendships outside of the Hermes Cabin.  The only reason I’m even in his company is because I teach him Ancient Greek.”

Mr. D’s frown deepened.  “That is not good news.  Not with the orders my father just gave me.”

“Orders?”  Annabeth asked wearily.

Mr. D nodded, but didn’t say anything.   Instead he studied the valley, peaceful as it was at night.  Mr. D disliked demigods, however, he loved Camp Half-Blood.   It had been he who had picked the spot that would one day become the camp before him. 

Before he’d been put on probation Mr. D would spend quite a bit of time at the camp.  It had always been calming to be around those he considered his brethren.  After all, Mr. D himself had been a demigod all those millennia ago.

Now however, with war looming on the horizon Mr. D wondered how long it would be until the camp was in ruins.  The Olympians had stalled the war for four years.  Just enough time for them to begin rallying their allies and preparing, yet for some reason Mr. D didn’t think it was enough.

Turning back to the conversation at hand Mr. D cleared his throat.  “Father wishes to test Percy’s loyalty to Olympus, and he has decided that the only way to do that is to give Percy a quest.”

Annabeth perked up at that.  She’d wanted a quest for so long.  “If it is alright to ask, milord.  What is the quest?”

“The Master Bolt was stolen at the Winter Solstice.”  Mr. D ignored the gasp Annabeth made.  “Father plans to force Percy to retrieve it for him.  He’d believed for some time that Poseidon had stolen the Master Bolt, however, with Percy now in our hands we can kill two birds with one stone.  For if he does not retrieve the Master Bolt then not only will a civil war likely start, but the Great Prophecy will be put on hold until another child of the Big Three is born.”

“Do you want me to make sure Percy does not return that Master Bolt?”  Annabeth asked slightly confused.

Mr. D shook his head. “No, you must make sure he retrieves it and brings it to Mt. Olympus.  That is the only way to stop a civil war we do not need.  Too many lives would be lost.”

Annabeth nodded her head in understanding.  Plans began to twist and twirl through her head, this would be the perfect opportunity to gain Percy’s trust.

“When will he be given the Quest?”  Annabeth asked.

“Tomorrow morning.”  Mr. D said before waving a hand in a dismissing gesture.  “Now go to bed, you will need to be up early tomorrow to prepare.”

Golden curls fell around Annabeth’s face as she bowed.  Saying nothing else Annabeth returned to her own Cabin – unknowing that the conversation that had just taken place had been overheard.

* * *

 

Fog seemed to appear from nowhere and the memory was obscured.  Peruses now knew that this was the way the world around him shifted to show another memory.  It still scared him however.  To think that somebody was powerful enough to create this.  A selective chain of memories from another universe.

It was almost too much for young Perseus.  Seeing what the memory-him truly looked like without the seal, and he would be asking questions about that, had been startling.  Did he really look like that too?  Or did he look different?  Was this even his true form? 

The list of questions Perseus had kept getting longer and longer.  He didn’t know if he’d be able to get them all answered before the next set of questions appeared.

Cool wind blew away the fog revealing a beach in a storm.  In the distance a city could be seen.  It wasn’t New York.  The sprawl was different: buildings spread farther apart, palm trees and low hills in the distance.

Before the council’s eyes two men were fighting.  Both looked like TV wrestlers, muscular, with beards and long hair.  They were wearing Greek style tunics, one trimmed in blue, and the other in green.  They grappled with each other, wrestled, kicked and head-butted, and every time they connected, lighting flashed, the sky grew darker, and the wind rose.

The war council was pelted with sand as the two men continued to fight.  Perseus watched in shock as the blue robed on yelled at the green robed one.  _Give it back! Give it back!_

Perseus was reminded of when he had been in kindergarten and a few kids had gotten into a fight over a toy.

The waves crashing onto the beach got bigger.  Perseus felt Luke pull him and Zane out of the way.  It didn’t save them from being sprayed with salt however.

The ground shook.  Laughter came from somewhere under the earth, and a voice so deep and evil spoke.  _Come down, little hero.  Come down!_

 Even as it turned his blood to ice Perseus recognized the voice.  It was his grandfathers.  As terrifying as it was to know his grandfather could speak like that it was the tightening of Luke’s hand around his shoulder that drew Perseus’s attention.

Luke stood behind him pale as death.  Fear was visible within Luke’s blue eyes and that alone made Perseus’s heart hurt.  Perseus turned to Zane to ask what was wrong with Luke, but she already had her hands wrapped around him.  In a language Perseus didn’t know she began murmuring to Luke.

Slowly Luke relaxed his grip on Perseus.

Perseus was grateful, but he still wanted to know what had happened.  Why Luke had been so afraid when the other demigod had shown nothing but strength before.   It made Perseus wonder, what was it that made even Luke scared?  And more importantly, why?

The memory shifted.  Percy bolted upright in bed.  A dagger none of the council knew he had imbedded into the back side of the door.  Rolling clouds of thunder and darkness spread out along the hills and outskirts of the valley.  Percy hadn’t just dreamt that.

From the door came a clopping sound.  A hoof knocking on the threshold.

Percy wiped the sweat from him brow.  “Come in?”

Much to Percy’s dismay Grover trotted inside.  A worried look that wasn’t a mask spread crossed the satyrs face. 

Swallowing Grover said.  “Mr. D wants to see you.”

Percy pinned Grover with his green eyes.  “Why?”

“He wants to kill…I mean, I’d better let him tell you.”  Grover couldn’t look Percy in the eyes.

Slowly Percy got up from bed.  His bruises had mostly healed during the night so only faint yellowing could be seen.  The sea prince could feel Grover’s eyes upon him as he moved over to the amour and pulled out a new set of clothing.

Percy knew he should feel nervous to be seeing the Camp Director.  But after last’s nights startling conversation the sea prince just didn’t have it in him.  Not even the will to act nervous in front of Grover.

After tying his tennis shoes Percy turned to Grover.  The satyr wasn’t trying to act worried – he genuinely was – which meant that Mr. D and Annabeth hadn’t filled him in on what was about to occur.  Possibly a punishment for ‘failing’ his second chance at being a keeper?

Percy shrugged the thought off.

Exiting the cabin revealed the sky to be like ink soup coming to a boil.  The darkness was spread out over Long Island Sound.  A hazy curtain of rain could be seen coming toward the camp.  It was ominous looking.

Percy couldn’t help but ask.  “Do you think we’ll need an umbrella?”

The satyr sent Percy a strange look before saying.  “”No.  It never rains here unless we want it to.”

Instead of arguing with Grover, Percy started walking toward the Big House.  Grover was right.  In the past few weeks that Percy had been at Camp Half-Blood there had never been an overcast sky.  The few rain clouds that Percy had seen skirted around the edges of the valley.  Hitting the few area’s not inside the weather ward with downpours.

Yet, even the war council looked wearily at this storm.  It was huge.

“It seems that even the mortals know that this storm will be different,” Nyx murmured to her daughters.

Nemesis didn’t say anything as she continued to watch the storm.  Her thoughts where still on just how powerful Percy was with the seal forced dormant.  The son of Poseidon hadn’t done anything with his powers, but the feel of them.  The darkness that lashed out. 

How could someone be that powerful?

Hecate bumped Nemesis’s shoulder to gain her attention.  The Titaness of Magic nodded in the direction of a group of Apollo campers playing a morning game of volley ball against a group of satyrs. 

“Mother is right,” Hecate said.  “The only question is why they are so worried about this storm.  There have been many like it in the past.”

Nemesis snorted.  “Our past, sister.”  She corrected.  “This is another world.  Now I do believe we are getting to the juicy stuff now.  Percy’s walking up to the front porch now.”

So he was.

Dionysus sat at the rummy table in his tiger striped Hawaiian shirt with a can of Diet Coke settled next to him.  Chiron sat across the table in his fake wheelchair.  They were playing against three invisible opponents, hence the three sets of cards hovering in the air.

“Well, well,” Mr. D said without looking up.  “Our little celebrity has finally decided to grace us with his presence.”

Percy stayed where he was at the base of the stairs.

“Come closer,” Mr. D said.  “And don’t expect me to kowtow to you, mortal, just because old Barnacle-Beard is your father.”

Zane growled, startling Perseus as she began to mutter in that forging language of her’s.  The land seemed to agree with the Kurei because at the exact moment a net of lightning flashed across the clouds.  The darkness was illuminated and thunder came almost immediately after.  Thunder shook the windows of the house.

“Blah, blah, blah,” Dionysus waved a hand.

Chiron feigned interest in his rummy cards.  Grover cowered by the railings, his hooves clopping back and forth. 

Peruses stood between Luke and Zane wondering what he was missing.  The thunder and lightning had come directly after the Camp Director had insulted his father…and his father was the god of the sea…did his father cause the lighting and thunder?  If so, why not just smite the Camp Director…unless he was a god too? 

Oh, it was too confusing!

Luke squeezed Perseus’s shoulder in comfort. “You’ll get used to it.”  The son of Hermes promised.  “Now watch.  This is going to be important.”

“If I had my way,” Dionysus said, “I would cause your molecules to erupt in flames.  We’d sweep up the ashes and be done with a lot of trouble.  But Chiron seems to feel this would be against my mission at this cursed camp: to keep you little brats safe from harm.”

“Spontaneous combustion _is_ a form of harm, Mr. D.”  Chiron pointed out over the uproar of immortals and demigods alike.

“Why that–”

“If it wouldn’t alert–”

“I’m going to enjoy making that god–”

“Gods the lot of them.”

Kronos flared his power.  Everyone shut up as the feeling of cold overtook them.  He didn’t say anything, instead Kronos’s golden eyes held a promise of pain for the next outbreak the occurred.

The war council looked mutinous, but agreed.

“–I’m thinking of turning you into a dolphin instead, sending you back to your father.”

“Mr. D–” Chiron warned.

“Oh, alright,” Dionysus relented.  “There’s one more option. But it’s deadly foolishness.”  Dionysus rose, and the invisible players’ cards dropped to the table.  “I’m off to Olympus for the emergency meeting. If the boy is still here when I get back, I’ll turn him into an Atlantic bottlenose. Do you understand?  And Perseus Jackson, if you’re at all smart, you’ll see that’s a much more sensible choice than what Chiron feels you must do.”

Dionysus picked up a playing card and twisted it.  The card became a plastic security pass that he pinned to his shirt. 

The god snapped his fingers.

The air began to fold and bend around him.  Dionysus became a hologram, then a wind, then he was gone, leaving only the smell of fresh-pressed grapes lingering behind.

Perseus was impressed, and a little terrified by what he had seen.\

Chiron turned toward Percy and Grover.  With a strained smile he motioned for them to sit.

They did.  Percy was forced between Chiron and Grover.  No room to escape.  It was appearing more obvious with each minute that only Mr. D and Annabeth knew about the Olympians plan.  Chiron and Grover where in the dark, but they were playing their parts beautifully.

The old centaur laid his cards on the table, revealing a winning hand.

“Tell me, Percy.  What did you make of the hellhound?”  Chiron asked.

Kronos raised an eyebrow at his son.

“It scared me,” Percy said, the fear in his voice could have fooled anyone.  “If you hadn’t shot it, I’d be dead.”

Chiron nodded, a frown on his face.  “You’ll meet worse, Percy.  Far worse, before you are done.”

An inquisitive look passed over Percy’s face.  “Done…with what?”

“Your quest, of course.  Will you accept it?”

The entire council – monsters, demigods, and immortal alike – gapped at the centaur.  That was not how you issued a quest.  Let alone to a camper that had only been at camp for less than a month.

Zane was growling again, her eyes glued to Grover with his fingers crossed in hope.  Silently she signed to Luke.  _‘Promise me he died painfully.’_

_‘He did,’_ Luke sighed back.  _‘I made damn sure of it.’_

_‘Good.’_

“Sir,” Percy hesitantly began, “you haven’t told me what it is yet.”

He didn’t want to partake in any quests.  However, Percy knew he had to keep a low profile and ‘bend’ to the Gods will until he was free.  It was the only way to survive at the moment.  This would also give him time to get Annabeth eating out of the palm of his hand.

That thought alone made Percy have to suppress a grin.

Chiron grimaced at Percy’s words.  “Well, that’s the hard part, the details.”

Thunder rumbled across the valley.  The storm clouds had now reached the edge of the beach.  It seemed as if the sea and sky here boiling together.

“Is it something about Poseidon and Zeus?”  Percy asked before quickly continuing.  “The weathers been crazy since Christmas and I’ve heard Annabeth muttering about the winter solstice.  She even said something was going on in Olympus.  She just didn’t know what.”

There.  Blame it all on the bird brain.  Let them get what they can from that.

Percy sat back and waited.

Chiron sighed deeply.  He should have known Annabeth would question the workings of Olympus.  She was quite like her mother in that regard.  Annabeth had to know everything.

“You are correct, Percy.  Your father and Zeus are having their worst quarrel in centuries.  They are fighting over something valuable that was stolen.  TO be precise: a lightning bolt.”

Sharp intakes of air was all the council gave at the admission.  These where the events of four years ago when Luke had stolen the Mast Bolt.  To think this is what would have happened had Perseus been discover.

“A what?”  Percy asked nervously, even as thoughts ran a mile a minute through his head.

“A lightning bolt.  A two foot long cylinder of high-grade celestial bronze, capped on both ends with god level explosives.”  Chiron said completely serious.

“Oh.”  Was all Percy could manage.

“Zeus’s master bolt.”  Chiron said, getting worked up now. “The symbol of his power, from which all other lightning bolts are patterned. The first weapon made by the Cyclopes for the war against the Titans, the bold that sheered the top off Mount Etna and hurled Kronos from his throne; the master bolt, which packs enough power to make mortal hydrogen bombs look like firecrackers.”

_‘And it happens to reside in one of Kronos’s vaults.’_   Luke happily signed to Zane.

Percy was pale faced now.  “And it’s missing?”

“Stolen,” Chiron said.

“By who?”

“By whom,” Chiron corrected. “By you.”

Percy’s mouth fell open.  Hell, most of the council – who had known this was coming – where gapping at the centaur.

“At least” – Chiron’s held up a hand – “that’s what Zeus thinks.  Darning the winter solstice, at the last council of the gods, Zeus and Poseidon had an argument.  The usual nonsense: ‘Mother Rhea always liked you best,’ ‘Air disasters are more spectacular then sea disasters,” et cetera.  Afterward, Zeus released his master bolt was missing, taken from the throne room under his very nose.  He immediately blamed Poseidon.  Now, a god cannot usurp another god’s symbol of power directly – that is forbidden by the most ancient of divine laws.  But Zeus believes your father convinced a human hero to take it.”

Kronos rolled his eyes.  His youngest really needed a reality check.  Yes, a human was convinced to take the master bolt, but Poseidon really didn’t care about the throne.  He didn’t want the throne in the first place.   Poseidon was too lazy to be the king of the gods.  That was why Zeus was even king to begin with.

Percy tried to cut in.  “But I didn’t–”

“Patience and listen, child.” Chiron ordered. “Zeus has good reason to be suspicious.  The forges of the Cyclopes are under the ocean, which give Poseidon influence over the makers of his brother’s lightning.  Zeus believes Poseidon had taken the master bolt, and is now secretly having the Cyclopes build and arsenal of illegal copies, which might be used to topple Zeus from his throne.  The only thing Zeus wasn’t sure about was which hero Poseidon used to stall the bolt.  Now Poseidon has openly claimed you as his son.  You were in New York over the winter holidays. You could easily have snuck into Olympus.  Zeus believes he had found his thief.”

“But I’ve never even been to Olympus!  Zeus is crazy!”  Percy cried.

The council had to agree with the young demikurei.   This was a little too crazy to be fact.

The centaur and satyr glanced around the valley nervously.  It was then that the council noticed the clouds hadn’t parted around the valley.  No, they had rolled straight over the valley and where promising rain.

“Err, Percy…?”  Grover said.  “We don’t use the c-word to describe the Lord of the Sky.”

Chiron nodded.  “Perhaps paranoid,” Chiron suggested.  “Then again, Poseidon has tried to unseat Zeus before. I believe that was question 38 on your final exam…”

Percy gave Chiron a look that clearly said the centaur was crazy if he thought Percy should remember that question.   Still with a sigh Percy answered.

“Poseidon and Hera, with the help Athena and some other gods trapped Zeus in a net because he was not being a fair and just ruler.  They would let him out until her promised to be a better ruler, however, Athena went to her father without the knowledge of the other gods and freed him.  As such, Athena was not punished like the others.”  Percy crossed his arms here.  “I don’t get why you’re using this example though, Poseidon did not say he would take the throne for himself if Zeus refused.  He simply wanted Zeus to be a fair and just ruler.”

“Correct.”  Chiron said.  “And Zeus has never trusted Poseidon since.  Of course, Poseidon denies stealing the master bolt.  He took great offense at the accusation.  The two have been arguing back and forth for months, threating war.  And now, you’ve come along – the proverbial last straw.”

“But I’m just a kid!”  _That happens to have my Kurei blood sealed away!_ Went unsaid

“Percy,”  Grover cut in, “if you were Zeus, and you already thought your brother was plotting to overthrow you, then your brother suddenly admitted he had broken the scared that he took after World War II, that he’s fathered a new mortal hero who might be used as a weapon against you…wouldn’t that put a twist in your toga?”

Percy gave Grover a dry look.  “You seem to forget that Zeus broke the oath too, and my father _did nothing_ against Thalia.”

Grover turned beet red at that statement.  It was the truth.  The only God that went after Thalia had been Hades.

Chiron sighed.  “Most thinking observes would agree that thievery is not Poseidon’s style.  But the Sea God is too proud to try and convince Zeus of that.  Zeus has demanded that Poseidon return the bolt by the summer solstice.  That’s June 21st, ten days from now.  Poseidon wants an apology for being called a thief by the same date. I hoped that diplomacy might prevail, that Hera or Demeter or Hestia would make the two brothers see sense.  But your arrival has inflamed Zeus’s temper.  Now neither god will back down.  Unless someone intervenes, unless the master bolt is found and returned to Zeus before the solstice, there will be war.  And do you know what a full-fledges war would look like, Percy?”

The memory shifted revealing nature at war with itself.  There was destruction and carnage everywhere.  Millions where dead.  The very gods themselves had been forced to choose sides.

Then the war council was once again back on the front porch with overcast skies.  They hadn’t missed much of the conversation.  Chiron was just explaining how it would be Percy who would feel Zeus’s wrath first.

Suddenly it started to rain.  Everyone stopped what they were doing to stair up at the sky in stunned silence.   It was raining…in Camp Half-Blood.

 Percy grimaced.  “So I have to find this stupid bolt and return it to Zeus.”

“What better peace offering,” Chiron said, “than to have the son of Poseidon return Zeus’s property?”

Luke and Zane have Chiron a look at that comment. It was a good way to have Percy killed.

“If Poseidon doesn’t have the thing, where is it?”

“I believe I know.”  Chiron’s expression was grim.  “Part of a prophecy I had years ago…well, some of the lines make sense to me, now.  But before I can say more, you must officially take up the quest.  You must seek the counsel of the Oracle.”

“Why can’t you tell me where the bolt is beforehand?”  Percy asked in annoyance.

“Because if I did, you would be too afraid to accept the challenge.”

Percy gave Chiron as look.  “Alright, I’ll do it.  It’s better than being turning into a dolphin.”

“Brilliant,” Chiron clapped his hands together.  “Then it’s time you consulted the Oracle.  Go upstairs, Percy Jackson, to the attic.  When you come back down, assuming you’re still sane, we will talk more.”

_Still sane?_   Perseus thought with worry as the war council parted to let the memory version of himself past.

Only the demigods followed Percy up four flights of stair to a green trapdoor.  When Percy pulled the cord for the wooded ladder to appear the demigods where hit with the warm air from the attic.  It smelled like mildew and rotten wood.  Lingering at the edges of their senses was a scent Perseus had never smelled. 

“It smells like snakes up there,” Chris wrinkled his nose at the scent.

Luke grumbled from Perseus’s left.  “It doesn’t get any better once you’re up there.”

The demigods and one Kurei followed Percy up the ladder and into the attic.  It was filled with the kind of junk one would expect to pile up after centuries of demigods going to a camp.

Armor stands stood covered in cobwebs.  Once bright shields where pitted with rust and old leather steamer trunks sat plastered with stickers saying ITHAKA, CIRCE’S ISLE, and LAND OF THE AMAZONS.  To the far right a long table sat stacked with glass jars filled with pickled parts of monsters.  A dusty mounted trophy along the opposite wall was that of a hydra – a snake like monster with horns and a mouth fill of shark teeth.

Katie was next to the Hydra head looking it over.  There was a plaque underneath that read HYDRA HEAD #1, WOODSTOCK, N.Y. 1969.  Slowly she turned away from the trophy and glanced around the attic.  Katie was just about to open her mouth and ask where the Oracle was when she spotted her…well, it?

There on the wall farthest from the trapdoor sat the Oracle.  By the only window into the attic sat a mummy.  The corpse of a shriveled female body sat on a wooden stool.  She was dressed in a dusty tie-dyed sundress with lots of beaded necklaces, and a headband over long black hair.  The Oracles skin was thin and leathery and the eyes where glassy white slits.  It was obvious to all that she had been dead for a very, very long time.

Zane took a guess that the Oracle would have been beautiful once upon a time.  However, as the Oracle sat up straight on her stool and opened her mouth, Zane thought that the Oracle was just plane creepy now.

A green mist poured from the mummy’s mouth to coil around the floor in thick tendrils.  The mist hissed like snakes and everyone jumped as the trapdoor slammed shut behind them.  A hissing voice coiled around the demigods and Kurei saying.

_I am the spirit of Delphi, speaker of the prophecies of Phoebus Apollo, slayer of the mighty Python.  Approach, seeker, and ask._

The demigods that had never been given a quest quaked as the ancient and powerful voice of the Oracle slid over them.  Perseus shivered and it was only his blood stopping grip on Zane that kept him from freaking out.

This was too much, in too short a time.  He wanted to go back to his room and sleep, but he couldn’t not until the memory was over.

Cool fingers ran through Perseus’s hair even as he was pulled closer to Zane.  The Kurei wrapped an arm around Perseus and continued to run a hand through his hair.  It was the only thing she could do to comfort Perseus at this point in time. 

After the memory viewing was over for the day she planned to sit down with the sea prince and go over everything that was confusing or terrifying with him.  It was the only way to help minimize the shocks and strain being thrown into a new world caused.

Zane felt Luke more then saw him appear behind her and she leaned back into him.   Luke didn’t say anything, but then again.  Nothing needed to be said between the two of them.

Percy it seemed had finally gotten the courage to ask, “What is my destiny?”

The mist swirled more thickly, collecting right in front of Percy and around the table of pickled monster parts.  Suddenly there were twelve people seated on what could only be thrones.  Their faces became clears and the demigods where able to recognize the Olympian council.

Zeus, turned toward Percy and spoke in the rasping voice of the Oracle: _You shall go west, and face the god who has turned._

Poseidon looked up from the fishing book he had been reading: _You shall find what was stolen, and see it safely returned._

A dirty blond who could only be Athena said: _You shall be betrayed by one who calls you a friend._

Finally, Dionysus delivered the worst line of all:  _And you shall fail to save what matters most, in the end._

The figures began to dissolve.  However, before they could dissolve completely the Oracle spoke for a second time.

_I am the spirit of Delphi, speaker of the prophecies of Phoebus Apollo, slayer of the mighty Python.  Approach, seekers, and ask._

Percy whirled around and his eyes widened when he took in the nine demigods standing behind them.  They hadn’t been there a second ago.

For the demigods and Kurei, they were just as surprised. 

It was Katie who asked.  “You can see us?”

“Of course I can see you.”  Percy snapped ready to unleash his full power at a moment’s notice.  “Why wouldn’t I?”

The demigods shared a look, but it was Zane that answered.  “Worid jiwprusl, co mibo goos quocusl eyaw rorywuox ix i cie kyw yaw xujo zy cus zmo ciw iliusz zmo Yrertu.  Eyaw rorywuox cmowo i lukz kwyr eyaw lwisjryzmow – Wmoi – isj zmoe obos roij ax zy zmux yso.”

Chris, Ethan, Katie, and Daphne looked over at Zane in surprise.  They hadn’t expected Zane to be able to speak the language they were slowly recognizing as Kurei.  However, they brushed it off as something she had picked up from her travels.  After all, she had seen and done things no one else has in such a short time period.  They were kind of expecting the strangeness that was Zane at this point.

Memory Percy finally noticed the ‘older’ version of himself, but it was the woman who spoke that kept his attention.  He would know the aura she was putting off anywhere.

“We’ve decided to side with the titans?”  Percy asked her.

Zane shook her head.  “No.  I decided to side with Father Time.  It was time for me to come back to my brother and make sure he didn’t have all the fun.”

Luke snorted, drawing Percy’s attention.

“Luke?”  Percy questioned weakly.

The son of Hermes nodded his head.  “Hello Percy.  Before you ask, yes, I’m working for your grandfather.  I’m pretty sure the me of your world is as well.  It seems like something I would do, and the events have played out almost exactly the same as four years ago.”

Percy was going to ask more questions, find out what exactly Luke meant by his statement, but the Oracle interrupted again. 

_I am the spirit of Delphi, speaker of the prophecies of Phoebus Apollo, slayer of the mighty Python.  Approach, seekers, and ask._

Ebony eyes glared at the Oracle and Zane growled out. “Shut it you overgrown reptile before I turn you into snake skin boots, and don’t think I won’t.  Do you understand me?”

The green mist thickened as if Zane had asked the Oracle for a prophecy–which she totally did not–and a woman with long silver hair and ebony eyes appeared.  Hermes was settled to her right holding a child no older than three days.

The woman spoke in the Oracle’s voice:

_“Nine shall cause the world to fall_

_A child of sea and storm,_

_A child of light is born_

_From the ashes of the light_

_Eight worriers shall come_

_And to them the old shall fall_

_And arise the new_

_Ancient Darkness”_

The figures began to dissolve.  Everyone was too stunned to say anything.  The Oracle from another universe had just given the demigods and Kurei a Prophecy.   As the mist retreated, coiling into a huge green serpent and slithering back into the mouth of the mummy Luke snapped out of it.

“Wait!”  Luke ordered.  “What do you mean?  Who shall fall?”

He got no answer, for the demigods and Kurei were once again merely onlookers to the memories.  The tail of the mist snake disappeared into the mummy’s mouth.  She reclined back against the wall with her mouth closed tight.

The attic was silent again.  It seemed to Percy as if he had imagined the nine beings that had appeared from nowhere and been given a prophecy.  However, as Percy walked over to the trap door and pulled it open he could feel their energies like thin traces of perfume on the breeze.  They were still here watching, learning all they could to further their cause and make sure the Titans won the war.

It was that thought that had Percy leaving the ladder down when he walked back down the four flights of stairs to meet Chiron once again.

_Perhaps_ , Percy thought to himself, _we will met again and I will be able to learn more about them and the prophecy they had been given_.

* * *

 

Something had happened during the audience with the Oracle.  Hyperion didn’t know what, but from the shared glances he, Iapetus and Nyx shared they noticed it too.  The Nine, as Nyx had started to call them, had walked back onto the front porch in silence.  A mystified look over many of their faces.  Yet, it was the troubled looks Luke and Zane shared that set of warning bells.

_What do you think happened?_   Iapetus thought.

Nyx frowned.  _I do not know.  There was a short period of time where it felt as if the Nine where not in this world.  Not fully at least._

Hyperion gave Nyx an interested look.  _What exactly do you mean?_

_It felt like they were here, but not.  As if they were somewhere beyond my reach._   Nyx shrugged softly _.  It does not matter now, I will get my son to tell me what happened.  Now, Chiron is continuing to feed young Percy drivel.  I want to know just how much I’m going to have to torture the centaur before I let him die._

Iapetus and Hyperion both chuckled softly, but relented.  The three immortals turned back to the memory in time to hear Chiron say.

“Think, Percy.  If Zeus and Poseidon weaken each other in a war, who stands to gain?”

“Their father. Quit trying to pin this on Hades.  He’s reputations been shot to hell by you bastards already” Hyperion heard Zane mutter under her breath.

It took everything in him not to laugh as Zane continued to mutter about what exactly she wanted to do to the bastards that though everything was a plot by Hades to take over.  Going so far as to talk about how the death kingdom wasn’t powerful, it was a mess that needed cleanup. 

Focusing so hard on not laughing Hyperion missed what Percy said to Chiron.  It was only when Chiron started pointing out the facts – which everyone on the war council, and the memory Percy knew where false – that Hyperion started listening again.

“A Fury came after Percy.  She watched and waited until she was sure of his identity, then she tried to kill him. Furies obey only one lord: Hades.”

Grover cut in, trying in unrest to get Chiron to pick a different god.  “But–but Hades hates all heroes.  If he has found out Percy is a son of Poseidon…”

“A hellhound got into the forest,” Chiron continued. “Those can only be summoned form the fields of Punishment, and it had to be summoned by someone within the camp.  Hades must have a spy here.  He must suspect Poseidon will try to use Percy to clear his name.  Hades would very much like to kill this young half-blood before he can take on the quest.”

Nyx scoffed.  Hades wasn’t trying to kill Percy.  He was helping Percy!  Why the fury had gone after Percy, Nyx didn’t know, but she did know that Hades didn’t want Percy dead.  If anything, Hades wanted Percy alive and at full strength for what was to come.

For his part, Percy sat back in his chair and let Chiron and Grover squabble over their opposing views.  He didn’t know who had stolen the Master Bolt.  Hell, Percy didn’t care who stole the Master Bolt.   All he cared about was the fact that he was being forced to find it against his will.  It was either this quest of be smote by Zeus.

Percy preferred to live, thank you very much, so he’d taken the quest.

It seemed that Chiron and Grover had finally stopped arguing and where waiting form Percy’s input.

Grover was a trembling mess of goat skin.  To Percy’s amusement he had begun to eat the rummy cards like they were potato chips. 

It was then Percy remembered that Grover had to complete the quest with him to gain his searcher’s license.  Percy knew he should have felt sorry for forcing Grover on the quest with him, but he couldn’t.  Grover had been a pain in his backside for almost a year now.  It was time for some payback.

However, Percy had a part to play.

“If we know its Hades,” Percy told Chiron earnestly. “Why can’t we just tell the other gods?  Zeus and Poseidon could go down to the Underworld and bust some heads.”

Chiron scratched his beard.  “Suspecting and knowing are not the same.  Besides, even if the other gods suspect Hades – and I imagine Poseidon does – they couldn’t retrieve the bolt themselves.  Gods cannot cross each other’s territories except by invitation.  That is another ancient rule.  Heroes, on the other hand, have certain privileges.  They can go anywhere, challenge anyone, as long as they’re bold enough and strong enough to do it.  No god can be held responsible for a hero’s actions.  Why do you think the gods always operate through humans?”

“So we are born just to be used as pawns on a giant chessboard.”  Chris shook his head. “Brilliant.”

Percy said the same thing as Chris in not as many words.  A pit of bitterness and rage flaring within his stomach.

“I’m saying it’s no accident Poseidon has claimed you now.  It’s a very risky gamble, but he’s in a desperate situation.  He needs you.”  Chiron tried to console the ‘young’ hero before him.

It didn’t work.

Sea green eyes pined Chiron in place as Percy dryly said.  “You’ve known from the beginning that I was Poseidon’s son.”

If Chiron has been in horse form his tail would have been waving nervously behind him.  “I had my suspicions.  As I said…I’ve spoken to the Oracle, too.”

Hyperion could feel the annoyance coming off of Nyx in waves.  He’d about had it with the centaur as well, but for some reason Nyx really wasn’t happy with Chiron.  It made Hyperion wonder just what the centaur had done to gain the Primordia’s wrath.

Finally, Percy sat forward in his chair.  “So let me get this straight.  I’m supposed to go to the Underworld and confront the Lord of the Dead.”

“Check.”

Find the most powerful weapon in the universe.”  _Which is a total lie_ , Percy thought to himself.

“Check.”

“And get it back to Olympus before the summer solstice, in ten days.”

“That’s about right.”

In a show of reluctance Percy turned to look at Grover.  The satyr happened to be gulping down the ace of hearts.

“You don’t have to go with me,” Percy said softly.  “I can’t ask that of you.”

Hyperion tried not to snort.  Oh, Percy wanted the satyr to go with him.  He was planning to give the satyr hell on this trip.  Now, would the satyr take the offer?

“Oh…” Grover shifted his hooves.  “No...It’s just that satyrs and underground places…well…”

Grover took a deep breath, then stood, brushing the shredded cards and aluminum bits off his seemingly standard Camp Half-Blood t-shirt.  “You saved my life, Percy.  If…if you’re serious about wanting me along, I won’t let you down.”

Perfect.  Everything was going to plan.

Green eyes pinned Chiron to his sat again.  “SO where do we go?  The Oracle just said to go west.”

“Like Olympus the Underworld moves rom age to age, and it is always in the west.”  Chiron said.

Percy sat back to think about it.  It took a couple of seconds but then Percy turned to Chiron in question.  “The entrance wouldn’t happen to be in Los Angeles, would it?”

A small smile spread across Chiron’s face as he nodded.  “Very good, Percy.”

“So, because my father is the Sea God I have to travel over the land?”  Percy asked as if he didn’t already know this.  “I won’t be killed by the Sky God then right?  Wait!  Is that why my mom never took me anywhere on a plane?”

A sigh escaped Chiron.  “I do not know you’re mothers reasoning, Percy.  But you are right never the less.  You must travel over land, and two companions may accompany you.  Grover is one.  The other has already volunteered, if you will accept her help.”

The Nine made a collective groan as Annabeth appeared from thin air.  In her hands was her Yankees cap and Percy made a note to steal it if he got the chance.

A frown was settled on Annabeth’s face, but she didn’t back down from the piercing stare Percy gave her. 

“I’ve been waiting a long time for a quest, seaweed brain,” Annabeth said.  “Athena is no fan of Poseidon, but if you’re going to save the world, I’m the best person to keep you from messing up.”

Percy crossed his arms over his chest.  “If you say so, Wise Girl.  I suppose you have a plan?”

To the Nine’s horror Annabeth’s cheeks colored.  “Do you want my help or not?”

Percy ignored her and turned back to Chiron.  “A Trio.  That’ll work.”

Lighting flashed over the valley.  Rain poured down on the meadows and fields that where never supposed to have violent weather.

The memory started to distort.  As the war council was deposited back into the War room they all heard. “This afternoon we can take you as far as the bus terminal in Manhattan.  After that you three are on your own.  There is no time to waste.  I think you should all get packing.”

Once settled back into the real world Kronos looked over his War Council.  A lot had happened this chapter.  A lot of questions had been created.   It was dark out, nine o’clock at night already, and Kronos could tell that his grandson needed rest.  Perseus happened to be leaning on Zane more than standing on his own two feet.

So with that in mind Kronos gained the attention of his War Council.  “Once again I would like everyone to write down any new or otherwise important information and have it on my desk by noon tomorrow.  Other than that, have a good night everyone.  Eat and sleep well.”

Zane flashed Kronos a grateful look before Luke grabbed her and Perseus and disappeared through a tunnel of wind.  The other members of the Nine, as they were slowly beinging to be called, disappeared in two groups.  Alex and Gabriel vanished into the shadows to have dinner together, while the others headed out the doors.

Kronos knew he would have to hunt down Gabriel before he went to bed tonight for Perseus’s medical report.  Yet, for now he was willing to let Nyx drag him to dinner with the other immortals.  It had been so long since he’d been able to enjoy such a simple thing as a meal with his family.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The translation of the Kurei in this chapter.
> 
> “Relax darkling, we have been viewing your memories as a way for our side to win the war against the Olympi. Your memories where a gift from your grandmother – Rhea – and they even lead us to this one.”


	17. Bonding

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello everyone! Its been a long while, I know. As the people who read 'Not Darkness Nor Light Just Shadow' know college has taken my life and turned it into its personal chew toy. I'm still working on this story, no worries about that. I have until the end of the first book planned out. I just need to find the time to write it while finishing up my classes and working.
> 
> I hope everyone is having a great November. Enjoy!

Silence slid around the three beings that appeared in the white walled room. Outside the window the moon glowed, illuminating a single bed covered in white sheets. 

As Zane delicately settled on the edge of the bed she swore Perseus wouldn’t spend another night in the medical wing. Even if she had to order – talk – to Gabriel. Perseus would not sleep within the too bright room another night.

The being of her thoughts made a noise of protest when Luke pulled back the sheets and placed Perseus on the bed.

“No.” Perseus murmured valiantly fighting against sleep. “I have questions.”

Blue eyes met ebony and for once neither of them needed to sign anything to the other. If they stayed to discuss things with Perseus there was a good chance their will would break and they’d sleep with him. It was something neither of them would allow. Both knew what it was like to be forced.

Luke took the initiative.

“Perseus, you need to sleep. If you don’t I doubt Gabriel will let you out to view the next set of memories with us.” Gently Luke placed a hand on Perseus’s chest to keep him in place.

“Sleep here,” Perseus mumbled. “There’s another bed.”

So there was. Another bed was across from Perseus’s lodged against the stone wall. Hidden completely in darkness the bed and its inhabitants wouldn’t be noticed unless you were looking for them.

Zane turned back to Perseus from studying the bed. It was a simple thing. White sheets and pillow on a mattress, the frame sturdy enough for two or three people to sleep on without fear of breaking. Yeah, it was very tempting, but they couldn’t.

There were some things that needed to be taken care of before sleep could claim Luke and Zane. Perseus could not be there when they happened.

She really didn’t want to do this, but Perseus was still fighting sleep.

“Sleep, Perseus.” Zane softly cooed, weaving magic into her voice. “We will speak in the morning.”

He struggled still. However, Perseus’s movements where becoming sluggish. Sleep pulled on sea green eyes, drooping lids until the beautiful orbs were hidden. Slowly Perseus slumped back onto the bed.

Neither Luke nor Zane breathed until Perseus’s breath had evened out.

Slowly Zane moved off the bed. She didn’t want to startle the demikurei into wakefulness. There was a very good chance that her trick wouldn’t work again. Quietly Zane slinked away from the bed with Luke in tow.

“You couldn’t have done that sooner?” Luke whispered.

Zane shot him a look, noting the heat coiling through blue eyes. “I didn’t think he’d be quite so adamant to have his questions answered.”

Luke didn’t say anything in return. He was too focused on how close Zane was, and the body heat he could feel coming from her.

They didn’t even make it out the door of Percy’s room before Luke’s restraint broke. Zane realized what was happening only after she was span around and pressed back against the wall next to the door. Gasping at the chill of the wall seeping through her clothes Zane looked up to see Luke’s blue eyes had darkened.

Silently Zane watched Luke run his eyes all over her form. It was obvious that he was mentally undressing her, and a thrill shot through Zane at the hunger she saw in Luke’s eyes. Luke moved closer until there was barely any space between them and placed open mouth kisses along Zane’s neck.

Biting back a groan Zane tried to push Luke away. “Luke…stop. We can’t do this here.” Luke continued his assault, tracing the lines Alex and Gabriel had made earlier. A spark of pleasure formed in Zane’s belly as Luke’s talented tongue swirled along her neck.

“Luke.”

Said son of Hermes pulled back, but as far as Zane was concerned it wasn’t far enough. Slowly. Oh, so slowly. Luke leaned in and kissed Zane. It was only after Zane got lost in the feelings sparking and moving under her skin that Luke pulled away.

Chapped lips moved along the pale huntress’s skin, and Luke breathed. “He’s exhausted. Nothing will wake him up until he’s good and ready. We can do whatever we want.”

“What about the others? The medics and patients?” Zane questioned, her will already cracking.

“Locked door.” Luke muttered into Zane’s neck. “We’ll be quiet.”

Zane’s argument was lost when Luke bit down right behind her ear. Stifling a moan Zane felt Luke unbutton her jeans. Just the thought of what was about to happen had Zane shimmying out of her pants and pulling at Luke’s clothes.

It was entirely unfair Zane decided when Luke slipped a hand between her legs that she was the only one naked. Well, partially naked. Flecking her fingers Zane allowed her magic to flow around them.

Their cloths and weapons vanished into the shadows as Luke pressed a finger into her. With a gasp their lips met in a flash of passion. One of Luke’s hands locked onto the back of Zane’s head while the other stayed where it was, slowly teasing Zane with languid movements. Luke even added his thumb into the mix rubbing in circles on her nub.

Luke was devouring her.

Zane could have fought this. The burning in her veins. The need to claim the male before her. Her brother. Her best friend. Her lover…Luke. Zane knew that if she fell. If she allowed this to continue there would be no going back. Luke would be hers and she would be his. Her ri’zo. Only one thing could break that.

One thing Zane could only wish for.

She could have fought harder, but the heat in her veins and the sparks curling out from her belly broke the last of Zane’s will. Slowly, quietly, Zane released a low moan in the back of her throat as she relinquished control.

She pushed her hips forward making Luke groan at the friction. Luke removed his hand from her heat to slid it down Zane's leg and hitch it over his hip bringing them closer. Zane responded by wrapping her other leg around him and grinding herself down. Luke's head dropped back with a pleased moan.

Zane took the opportunity to attack her lover's neck. Fueled by her instincts Zane bit down on the pale skin puncturing it with her fangs. Blood pooled on her tongue and a flash of electricity went through her. From the sudden tightening of Luke’s hands on the back of her head and her leg Zane knew he had felt it as well.

She didn’t give him time to question it though. Zane trailed her way back up Luke's neck and kissed him, sucking on his tongue she used the distraction to map out every part of Luke's mouth. The door Zane was pressed against suddenly disappeared and she found herself pinned to a bed.

A gasp escaped her as Luke began to kiss and bite down her chest. Zane arched slightly when a nipple was bitten. Slowly Luke suckled one of Zane’s small breasts then the other. He could feel the need within the pale beauty underneath him like a bowstring. She was strung so tight Luke wondered when, not if, Zane would snap.

This question in mind Luke continued to trail bites and kisses along her chest. He was getting lower and Zane cried out when Luke talented tongue dipped in to her navel and swirled, it made her body burn with desire and tremble with intensity as Luke continued his assault.

"Fuck!" Zane barked when a hot mouth covered her.

Luke was gifted, Zane swore as one of her hands gripped the sheets below her and the other went to Luke's hair.

"Shit, _Luke_."

Zane couldn't help the loud moan that she released when Luke sucked harder, it sent vibrations through her entire body and that much closer to the edge. Embers ignited into flames and Zane was shouting Luke's name as she came – damn the people who could possibly hear them.

Luke was up and kissing her again. Zane had barely caught her breath and she could taste herself on Luke’s tongue – the chill of desert winds in the night and a darkness so ancient not even the primordial dared enter. Luke swallowed her moan and gasped when something snapped between them.

It was like a cord had been plucked. As if Zeus had thrown his Master Bolt and struck the two of them. Emotions and thoughts. Powers and memories. Tastes and smells and touch. All of it, everything that they were merging together.

The Kurei could feel the mortal’s lust and desire and it was so high it was nearly painful. She bit the man's lip feeling pain bloom on her own as if it had been she who had been bitten.

_Fuck me_ , she murmured, _make me yours._

She arched into the thrust even as her moan was swallowed by Luke’s mouth. Teeth clicked together as they fought for dominance. Biting Luke’s lip again Zane gained the upper hand and her tongue worked to map out Luke’s mouth.

Her body ached in a way none of her pervious bedmates had been able to make it. Zane loved it, and she knew the ache would turn into that delicious fire once Luke was moving. Luke heard the whispered thought for what it was and slowly placed his lips upon his lover’s neck.

Tanned hands gripped pale hips hard as Luke began to thrust into Zane. Slowly he moved within the woman beneath him feeling the open mouth kisses he was placing on Zane’s neck as if it was he who was being kissed.

The sensations where intense, it was almost too much. It was too much.

Luke could feel everything. Every tremor of Zane’s body. Every caress of his calloused hands over her form as if it was his own body he was touching. Lust and desire, passion…it was all echoing between the two of them, growing stronger and higher. A fire that would burn everything in its path when set free.

No, not set free. Explode.

Neither of them could keep such a torturously slow pace for long and Luke finally caved. His gripped tightened hard enough to bruise as he set a furious pace.

_So warm_. Luke hissed as Zane’s heat enveloped him.

Zane released a surprised yell when Luke started playing with her nub again. She threw her head back into the sheets arching her pale neck. _Shit, Luke. There. Right there. Fuck!_ Zane dug her sharp nails into Luke’s shoulders drawing blood. The tinge of pain made them both hiss even as it caused their lust to skyrocket.

Without warning Luke changed angles to go deeper into the willing form of his lover sprawled out underneath him. Heat was coiling in his stomach – sparks and embers flaring hot enough to scorch stone – and he was so close.

Luke bit down on the junction between neck and shoulder hard enough to draw blood. That tight coil of heat in his stomach spread as he came closer and closer to the edge. All too quickly he went over and stars bloomed behind eyelids Luke hadn’t consciously closed.

The feeling of euphoria that swept through the link nearly blinded Zane. It was glorious and Zane feared she’d drown in the waves.

With each movement of her oversensitive body Zane’s senses where heightened until she was sure she’d transcended physical form. The currents of time and eddies of primordial energy blurred together before her eyes. She could feel her power expanding out until she was nearly bursting with it.

Quiet panting encompassed the room as the two slowly regained control. A sigh escaped Zane when Luke pulled out and collapsed down next to her. He was panting just as much as she was.

Gently Luke pulled Zane closer to him and nuzzled her neck. _That was amazing_.

_Yes it was._ Zane thought back.

It was time for sleep and even as Zane drifted off into darkness she knew everything had just been changed.

* * *

In another corner of the fortress Nyx lay in wait. Her prey was bound to cross this particular corridor soon. It was only a matter of waiting. Something the Primordial of the Night was quite accustom to.

Settled as a shadow Nyx leaned further back into the wall. Her plum colored eyes were hidden behind closed lids even as her other senses raged across the corridor. Quiet as it was, Nyx finally allowed herself to review everything that had occurred since Rhea had gifted Kronos with the memory vial.

Slowly with the ease of one who had millennia of practice Nyx ordered her mind and her thoughts. The flow of energies and ebbing of life held steadfast within. Dark lips tried to twitch upward as Nyx focused on the one being that had changed everything.

Zaneil.

The Huntress.

Oh, how Nyx felt like crowing.

Zeus should have never tried to circumvent fate. For even if her children would follow his orders their mistress would not. Kyria was a terrible woman who had enough power to change the world to her will. If she didn’t want someone to die then they wouldn’t. If Kyria didn’t like where the timeline was going, she’d pick another path.

It is the nature of fate to be that which no one can stop, and that is a lesson Zeus never learned.

Now, Kyria had finally found herself a champion. An unwitting champion, but a champion all the same. Soon the tide would turn and Zeus along with his uncouth children would learn what happened when you defied fate.

Nyx couldn’t wait to see what the thunderhead would do when he realized just how badly he’d screwed his family over. More so when Zane slaughtered the moon’s hunters.

It would be glorious.

Gradually Nyx’s senses picked up movement from down the corridor. Just the slightest movement of air. Not a sound to accompany it.

Yet, Nyx knew it was her prey.

She waited until her prey was directly in front of her before pouncing. Shadows moved quickly to wrap around the figure trying valiantly to escape. With each dodge the shadows grew more agitated. Hissing filled the corridor until there was no sound left.

Amusement creeped through Nyx as she watched her son use her tutelage to escape the web of shadows. Twirling and diving, Alex danced across the corridor. He was tiring quickly. Physical fighting had never been his strong suit. With the shadows at his command Alex had been trained to slip in and knife the enemy in the back.

Survival was not honorable, Alex had been taught. So why fight honorably when you simply need to win?

Sadly, such teaching had not prepared Alex for a fight where he might not be able to use the shadows. Nyx knew this and a wicked grin spread across her face when Alex was finally caught.

The shadows wrapped around the dark skinned young man tightly. Like a python slowly crushing its prey the shadows constricted until Alex could make no movements. Pained and wheezing Alex finally stopped his struggles and looked around for the one responsible.

Periwinkle eyes slowly moved across the corridor. To the normal person there was nothing to see but a shadowed hall, but to Alex it was a den of withering beings. Most people thought the shadows where a single mass. A hive, you could say. However, they were wrong.

The shadows were lost souls. Beings so old and ancient they should have faded away. The last visages of a person that refused to die until their deed was done. This was what the shadows were. A conglomerate of beings from every walk of life, from every world, ruled by a single Master and bound to listen to those who could summon them.

It was rear even among summoners to be able to see beyond the veil and view what the shadows truly where. Alex still remembered how delighted his mother had been when she’d first found out.

Periwinkle eyes met plum. Nyx grinned.

“Hello, mother.” Alex said.

Stepping out of the shadows and taking physical form Nyx nodded her head. “Hello, my son. We have much to talk about.”

Alex swallowed at her tone. “W-we do?”

“Oh, yes.” Nyx purred as she drew closer. “I think it’s time we had a little heart to heart. What I want to know first, darling, is what exactly happened with the oracle.”

Alex swallowed again, and Nyx had to hide a chuckle. There was no way out of this for her son.

* * *

In yet another area of the fortress laughter and the sound of music curled around hallways and through a set of open doors. Ancient tunes that brought back the memories and magics of lost civilizations and an era long forgotten by even the gods finally forced golden eyes to remove themselves from the confines of a scroll.

Kronos had been looking over the scroll on Amina Socie one last time. He had finally come to a decision. He’d preform the spell with Hecate’s help the following day. If Luke and Zane really where Amina Socie then Kronos needed time to rearrange his plans.

Laughter burbled from the hallway once again drawing Kronos from his circling thoughts. A smile graced his lips at the sound. It had been eons since he had heard the titans and other immortals so happy.

Not since… 

No. He would not think of that day.

Glancing at the scroll one last time Kronos stood and made his way out of his rooms. Slowly the Titan King walked through the shadowed halls of the immortal wing an out into a courtyard. A multitude of immortals sat and stood around the courtyard talking quietly as Melete, Mneme and Aiode played music at the edge of the pond.

Their forms held a relaxed state that pleased Kronos greatly. One of the Hesperides was the first to notice Kronos. Quickly she moved from her place on the edge of the fountain toward him.

“Drink, m’lord?” She asked holding a small cup out to him.

Taking the cup from her Kronos smiled. “Thank you, Lipara.”

He took a sip of the mulled wine, scanning the courtyard for Hecate. He didn’t see her.

“Do you happen to know where Hecate is?” Kronos asked Lipara.

The Hesperide frowned lightly as she thought. Dark eyes blinked before refocusing on Kronos.

“Hecate and Nemesis left earlier today to check on something.” Lipara said.

“They didn’t say where they were going. Only that they wouldn’t be back for a couple days.”

Lipara bowed her head in apology.

“It is fine,” Kronos told Lipara. “You have nothing to apologies for. Go back to your sisters and enjoy the rest of the night.”

Lipara did as she was told. Her sisters pilling in around her to get as much information about the exchange as they could.

Kronos had to stop himself from rolling his eyes at the sight. He would never understand the need to gossip. No matter how much information he had obtained through said chinwagging.

Now that he knew that Hecate wasn’t in the fortress Kronos didn’t have anything else to do. For once all the paperwork he needed to get done was finished. There was no emergency that needed his attention, and no more spies that needed to be routed out.

All in all, Kronos thought it was time that he spent an evening with his fellow immortals simply enjoying a peaceful atmosphere. He knew that soon they wouldn’t be able to enjoy such moments.

* * *

The next morning was unusually hectic.

Zane and Luke woke up to Gabriel’s disapproving look. Thankfully Perseus was still asleep. Zane grinned wickedly at the medic before vanishing through a wind tunnel. No need to be lectured while still naked.

The other demigods – baring Alex – had been woken at the crack of dawn by Atlas for surprise drills. Every demigod had noticed Luke had not been present and the rumor mill had started up again. Which lead to Zane and Luke having to sneak through the fortress to the dining hall with a sleepy Perseus in tow.

This normally wouldn’t have been a problem. But Gabriel was a vindictive creature at the best of times (something he got from his father believe it or not) and was set to make Zane and Luke’s lives hell. No one had sex in one of his patient’s rooms and got away with it.

It didn’t help that Zane hadn’t gotten the chance to explain why it had happened. In the end it didn’t matter. Zane winced when the trio (Luke, Perseus, and Zane) stepped foot in the higher-ups dinging hall.

“Now, I can explain, Gabriel.” Zane held her hands up in a placating manner. “But I would like to eat first, and Perseus has questions he’d like answered.” Zane turned to look at Perseus. “You still have questions don’t you?”

There was a pleading quality to Zane’s voice that drew everyone’s attention. Here was Kronos’s newest general in fear of the head healer. All of the demigods in the room glanced at one another. If Zane was afraid of Gabriel then they should be terrified. After all, Zane worked directly under Kronos.

As it was, only Luke, Alex, and Gabriel knew that Zane was simply trying not to have a fight start at the breakfast table. She could beat Gabriel. Easily. But Gabriel was ten times harder to beat when he was angry, and Zane was starving. It was like he somehow obtained Ares’s blessing…which was impossible…so, Apollo’s blessing?

Well, either way. Everyone but Luke, Alex, Gabriel, Zane, and surprisingly Perseus was now terrified of Gabriel.

Meilyn looked ill at the thought. Here was the child of prophecy, scared of the head healer. Yet, she was able to push aside the feelings those thoughts made when her eyes landed on Perseus. There was something about him she recognized. But Meilyn couldn’t put her finger on what exactly it was.

“Luke, do you mind introducing who this demigod is?” Meilyn asked from her seat.

Luke looked down at Perseus – who was still dressed in white scrubs – to see the demikurei leaning against Zane’s side. Luke raised an eyebrow at Zane and she rolled her eyes before maneuvering Perseus into a seat.

A whine left Perseus’s throat when Zane’s warmth was taken away from him. A chuckle left Zane’s lips before she summoned a blanket to wrap. She offered it to the sea prince and he snatched it from her, burrowing within it.

“This is Perseus. I lead a team to extract him from his abusive household earlier this week.” Luke told the table, keeping as vague as possible.

No one but those taking part in the memory viewing knew Perseus was a child of Poseidon. And it was going to stay that way.

“He’s a child of Benthesikyme*.” Zane added casually as she piled Perseus plate full of rice, eggs, and fruit.

Ethan looked up from his cearl. “Who?”

“Benthesikyme.”

Nearly everyone at the table was looking at Zane like she was speaking gibberish. Black eyes looked at Luke to see even he was befuddled.

“Benthesikyme. As in the daughter Poseidon and Amphitrite?”

Still no recognition.

“Queen of Ethiopia?”

Nothing.

“Goddess of waves?”

That got a response. Most of the council made a-ha! noises. A few looked at Perseus with new interest. As it wasn’t often that one saw a demigod that – presumably – control over water.

Luke felt relief at Zane’s explanation. Benthesikyme was a relatively unknown goddess and he hadn’t known where Zane had been going. Yet, they now had a good alibi for why Perseus could control water, and they wouldn’t have to train him in secret.

The look Zane gave him told Luke she knew exactly what he was thinking.

Perseus peered from his burrow of blankets at Zane. “When can I start making grabby hands with water?”

Luke started coughing, having nearly breathed his orange juice. Chris had to pound on Luke’s back to help clear his air ways as Perseus looked on startled.

“When Gabriel give you the all clear.” Zane told Perseus. “Now eat your food, or you’ll never be well enough to be cleared for training.”

Perseus wrinkled his nose in distaste, but did as told. A peaceful air fell over the table and its inhabitants chatted quietly among themselves. Every so often one or two people would look at Perseus, or Zane. When Luke caught them looking he gave the person responsible a disapproving look. Perseus and Zane were not exotic animals to watch.

This pattern continued until a bird's cry silenced the room. All eyes turned to the open window and saw a black-shouldered kite fly through it. The bird circled the table once before landing in front of Zane.

Zane ignored the eyes upon her and offered the bird a piece of bacon.

Gabriel leaned forward in her seat. “Is that?”

“Yes.” Zane replied petting the bird.

Alex frowned. “I thought you left Quetzal in Egypt.”

“I did.” Zane frowned as well. “Something must be wrong.”

As if the bird understood Quetzal offered a leg to Zane. Upon it sat a small tube containing a scroll.

Quickly Zane undid the tie and popped the lid of the tube, letting the scroll tumble into her palm. Luke leaned over to see what was written on the scroll, but couldn’t. The scroll was written in what appeared to be hieroglyphics. With a start he released the scroll was papyrus, not paper.

“Zane?” Luke questioned as anger and worry warred in his chest. Those hadn’t been his emotions, he knew that, just as he knew the blank faced mask Zane now wore.

“I have to go.” Zane said, looking directly at Luke. “Xyroyso ux roxxusl cuzm riluhx goeysj zmouw hyszyr isj mibo oszowoj re ishoxzir risjz. U mibo zy xzyt zmor*.”

Worry laced through Luke. It coiled through his chest until it became a knot around his heart.

“Jy eya sooj mort?” He asked, silently praying Zane said yes.

As if knowing what he was thinking Zane shook her head. “I’ll be fine on my own. My people will join me and you know how they feel about demigods.”

Luke’s arm spasmed without his consent. A remainder of just how much certain Kurei disliked demigods.

One of Zane’s pale hands slipped onto Luke’s shoulder. He looked up to meet her dark eyes.

“I’ll be back in a few days. You need to focus on helping Perseus cope and taking care of yourself. Don’t worry about me.”

“I always worry.” Luke said, the silent you’re the one I worry about the most hanging between them.

Zane kissed his cheek then turned to Perseus. She ran a hand through his hair and told his to be good for Luke. With that she was gone, leaving no trace that she had been there at all.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> * Melete, Mneme and Aiode are known as the Elder Muses. They are the offspring of Oceanus and Gaia. Mneme and Zeus had the Nine Muses that are commonly known by the name – The Muses.  
> *Benthesikyme is the goddess of waves and she presided over the sea of Ethiopia. She is the daughter of Poseidon and Amphitrite and was a wife of King Enalos of Ethiopia.   
> * Someone is messing with magics far beyond their control and have entered my ancestral lands. I have to stop them  
> *Do you need help?


	18. Stranger Danger

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello everyone! I have another chapter here for you. Its a big one. 16 pages long and 8810 words. We learn some interesting stuff in this chapter. I hope you all enjoy it.

Kronos noticed immediately that something was wrong when the Nine walked into the war room. A subdued air seemed to cover the small group like a fog. Almost instantly Kronos noticed why that might be. Zane was nowhere to be found.

Frowning at the disappearance of another powerful magic user Kronos turned his attention to Luke. As if sensing his question Luke guided Perseus to a seat next to Kronos’s throne. Luke looked up at Kronos and the titan was surprised at the worry he saw within the blue orbs.

“Where is Zane?” Kronos asked a sense of foreboding coiling in his stomach.

Luke frowned, worry scrunching his eyebrows together. “She got word that someone had gained access to the lands of her people and she went to investigate. I offered aid, but she refused.”

“Rightly so.” Kronos said.

He might have been cut up into an impossible number of pieces at the time – but Kronos had seen the deterioration of the Kurei–God relationship. Any help that Kronos sent would be met with distrust and more likely death.

“Did she say when she would return?”

“In three to four days.” Luke rubbed at his chest.

Kronos wouldn’t have noted it as odd, but there was something off about Luke’s aura. It was almost like it had blended with something else…someone else. Golden eyes widened minutely. It took everything last bit of will Kronos had not to search Zane out and kill her.

“Luke,” Kronos’s voice held a serious edge to it. “Did you sleep with Zane last night?”

The startled look Luke wore told Kronos everything he needed to know.

“Does it matter?” Luke asked.

Kronos felt like hitting his head against a wall. This was not how, or where he had wanted to have this discussion. The only bright side was that Kronos had dealt with situations similar to this before.

It still wasn’t going to be pretty.

A long fingered had cut through the air and a glowing barrier cut the three off from the rest of the war council. Perseus looked wide eyed at the barrier. For a moment Kronos allowed himself to be placated by the awe and wonder he could see in his grandson’s eyes before he pushed it away.

He focused back on Luke.

“You’ve been feeling emotions that aren’t your own since you woke up.”

If one didn’t know what to look for they would have missed Luke’s show of surprise. It was in the way he stilled slightly. How his breathing stuttered for a second.

No vindication was felt by Kronos as he watched Luke compose himself.

Luke swallowed. “Yes…I have been feeling…unusual bursts of emotion.”

Kronos nodded, mind swirling he gestured for Luke to sit down. Luke did, settling next to Perseus – who was looked back and forth between the two.

The sea prince’s green eyes seemed far to knowing for Kronos’s taste. In another life Kronos might have plucked his grandson’s eyes out for such a thing. Now though, Kronos simply ignored the boy.

“What do you know about Kurei mating rituals?” Kronos asked, testing the water.

He wasn’t going to mention the Amina Socie until he knew Luke wasn’t going to vaporize everything within a hundred mile radius. Which considering the conversation, was a very likely possibility.

Kronos silently cursed Erebus.

A perplexed look crossed Luke’s face. “No.”

“Kurei don’t sleep with just anyone. They have mates, and more often than not a bond is formed after the first coupling.” Kronos stated. “Kurei can have more than one mate and the bond is different with each mated pair, but one of the most common results is the sharing of emotions.”

Everything Kronos just said was technically correct. Kurei could have more than one mate, and a traditional mating did allow bonds to form between the mated pair. But those were minor abilities compared to the bond Luke and Zane had unleashed last night. Their bond had been dormant, and it still gave them an insane advantage in each other’s particular abilities.

That was the effects of a soul bond, for being a soul mate.

Quietly Kronos watched Luke take in the information. Luke blinked, rubbing his chest again as worry coiled around his heart. He could tell now it wasn’t his own, but why….was this why Zane had been so worried last night? She’d known they’d be mated?

Luke looked up at the only person he’d really considered a father figure. “What exactly does being a Kurei mate mean?”

Golden eyes bored into Luke. “You’re taking this surprisingly well.”

“I– Zane was worried last night. As if she knew what exactly was going to happen. She tried to get us to stop, to talk before we started.” Luke forced himself to stop rubbing his chest. “How dangerous is it for Zane to have taken me as a mate?”

“If you are not proven worthy by the Kurei Elders they will kill you.” Kronos said.

“But nothing will happen to Zane?”

“Zane is more important to the Kurei then any other of their ranks, and being mated to a demigod could cause a civil war.” Kronos told Luke. “She is their queen.”

Luke froze, breath caught somewhere between his throat and his lungs. His sister – no, his mate – was queen. Luke looked away from Kronos, through the barrier. Memories flashed through his head. All the times Zane had said something or done something that he’d considered stupid and life threatening.

Taking down a hydra by herself.

Sneaking into one of the vaults Olympus housed powerful magical items in.

Killing a group of mortals and demigods when she’d never met them before.

It all made since now. How he could always see a shadow within Zane’s eyes. A weight he had never been able to make fully leave her shoulders. Luke swallowed and closed his eyes as he finally understood why Zane hated Artemis and her huntresses so much…the circlet Annabeth wore was the crown Zane should be wearing…

“That means…I’m…” Luke couldn’t get the words out of this mouth.

“Consort,” Kronos told Luke gently. “You are the Consort of the Huntress.”

Luke looked back at Kronos wide eyed. “Her elders will never accept me! I’m a demigod!”

“They just might.” Kronos said, shifting as he felt Nyx prod him mentally in question.

He sent back the discussion he’d had with Luke so far. Surprise flared from Nyx, but she retreated with a promise to distract the council until his discussion with Luke was finished. Kronos offered a silent prayer to the void as he decided it was time to tell Luke the whole truth.

“The Kurei Elders may not kill you. After all, you and Zane are soul mates.”

Power flared from Luke. It was only the fact that Kronos had known something like this might happened that allowed him to react quickly enough. Kronos reinforced the barrier, turning it opaque just as Luke started to shimmer.

The air grew hot. Stands of golden light curled through the air, arcing off of Luke like strands of pure sunlight. Kronos gritted his teeth as the pressure increased. He could barely stand with the strain of keeping up the barrier and not allowing Luke’s power out.

By the void, no demigod had this kind of power. Had Erebus actually done what Nyx feared he had? If so, how did Luke not know? How come none of the immortals present had felt the difference?

Kronos felt the barrier crack as if he had been stabbed in the chest. A wheezing breath left his lips as he fell to his knees. This was bad…really, really bad. He had to get Luke to calm down. Otherwise Luke just might vaporize a good hundred miles of land.

The problem was Kronos didn’t know how to do that without possibly killing Luke. He needed to think of something fast. Before the barrier shattered.

Movement out of the corner of his eye had Kronos looking up just in time to see Perseus grab hold of Luke. He tried to warn Perseus not to get close to Luke. To not outright look at his second in command.

The reaction was instantiations.

Perseus wrapped his arms around Luke’s waist, burying his head into Luke’s chest. At that moment the light coming from Luke shot outward.

Kronos was blinded by the power at the same time he felt his barrier shatter. Pain bloomed through Kronos’s body and he involuntarily cried out. Everything hurt, but the intense heat was gone. A shiver escaped Kronos before he could help it.

Slowly he opened his eyes, angling his head so he could see Luke. His second was seated on the floor, arms curled tightly around Perseus. Neither Luke nor Perseus looked like they had been harmed, something Kronos was thankful for. However, he needed to know if everyone was alright.

Pain screeched through Kronos’s muscles as he pushed himself into a kneeling position. Golden orbs glanced around only to find inky shadows twisting as a dome where the barrier would have been.

“I wasn’t expecting you to make Luke a god because he became Zane’s mate.” Nyx stated as she swirled into existence.

Kronos forced himself to his feet. “I didn’t.”

Plum colored eyes widened slightly before narrowing. It was at that moment that Kronos decided he would never do something that got him on Nyx’s bad side. She looked like the demonic being many mortals took her for.

“I am going to murder him.” Nyx rumbled, eyes blazing white with power. “No one takes mortality away from someone without their permission!”

She was going to continue, but a whimper from Luke cut her off. The power blazing through Nyx snuffed out instantaneously as she swept over to the two demigods settled on the ground. Nyx regally knelt on the floor next to the two. Gently she placed a hand on Luke’s shoulder.

Only for him to flinch away.

Luke was muttering something, but with the ringing still in his ears Kronos couldn’t make it out clearly. Shaking his head Kronos focused on healing his ears. He refused to be at a disadvantage with so many immortals and monsters near. Kronos might trust most of them, but he could never be too sure that they wouldn’t take a chance to dethrone him if they saw weakness.

The ringing in his ears died out suddenly, and Kronos heard Luke clearly. His second was muttering the same thing over and over again _–I’m sorry, I’ll be good, please don’t hurt me, please don’t, please no, I’ll be good, I’ll be good I’llbegood–_

Luke was rocking slightly, his head buried in Perseus’s hair and arms wrapped like a vice around the demikurei. Nyx looked heartbroken as watched the two. And Kronos wasn’t surprised when she turned to look at him with tears in her eyes.

“I’m going to take them to _The Huntress_. Do not expect us back until late tonight at the earliest. And Kronos–” Said titan stood up straighter at Nyx’s tone “–inform Hermes where we will be. It is time he learns why Luke is our prince.”

Without another word the shadow barrier surrounding them enveloped the three. Leaving Kronos alone in the now silent War Room with every member of the War Council staring at him. A sigh escaped Kronos and he rubbed his face. This was not how he’d wanted his morning to go.

“My council, it is time we begin viewing the next set of memories.” Kronos began. “Yet, before we do that there is one thing I must say.”

Kronos glanced around the room. He made sure he stared every being that was present in the eye as he continued to speak.

“As you all know, Luke and Perseus are two of the most important members of this army. Luke is my second in command. He is also my heir. Perseus is the child of prophecy. Nothing more needs to be said. Yet, there is a third person who is just as important as Luke and Perseus.”

Hyperion and Iapetus exchanged a look before returning their attention to Kronos. Neither of them knew where their brother was going with this.

“Zane Nikalie is this third person. Not because she is my lover or my general. But because she is a Queen whose people we wish to ally with in the coming war. As you can see Luke, Perseus, and Nyx are not here. That is because Perseus happens to not only be one of our own, but one of Zane’s as well. Luke received word that her majesty’s council wanted to meet Perseus and discuss his role and their role in this war. Now, let us focus on the memories before us. I have a feeling there is much for us to see.”

By the end of his speech Kronos could feel the vow he had sworn with Luke tighten around what should have been his heart. He had had to word that speech carefully so that he could tell the council a believable lie as to why Luke, Perseus and Nyx had made a sudden exit. The best lies held a grain of truth in them after all and this would throw everyone off Luke’s scent.

Now…to get Hermes attention.

It was simple really.

In the time it took to blink Kronos appeared before his grandson and grabbed the collar of his postman jacket. Hermes jerked backward, yelping as he was hoisted off the ground. The messenger god grabbed hold of Kronos’s wrist – ready to vaporize the person who dared manhandle him – only to go deathly pale.

“Hello, Hermes.” Kronos purred. “You’re needed on _The Huntress_. Luke is there and it would be wise for you to attend to him immediately. Nyx is far from pleased with you.”

Kronos said nothing else, reappearing back in the war room before anyone knew what he had done. Silently pleased that he had been able to do something to help his second in command Kronos grabbed the vial of memories from his pocket and dumped it on the floor.

Mist quickly swallowed the war council. Unease spread through what was left of the Nine as they reappeared in Cabin Three. There was something going on that they weren’t being told about. Ethan, Chris, and Alex could spot a cover-up when they saw one. And the speech Kronos just gave sent alarm bells going off through their heads.

The problem was they didn’t know which parts of the speech were true and which weren’t.

Alex would never tell the others that Kronos had literally just revealed what Zane was to the war council. It didn’t take a genius to piece the puzzle together when all the pieces where set out on the table. And Ethan and Chris wouldn’t believe that portion anyways. They were too focused on Luke having a discussion with Kronos that ended with the barrier said titan had made cracking. Very little could crack a barrier made by a deity. Another deity was one of the few things that could…and Kronos said he would be turning Luke into an immortal.

“We need to talk.” Chris told the others lowly.

Gabriel and Alex shot surprised looks at Chis. They hadn’t expected him to include them in this. As if sensing their thoughts Chris rolled his eyes.

“I understand that you were simply protecting the Kurei by not telling us.” Chris told them. “I would have done the same in your shoes. We all talked this morning before breakfast and everyone felt the same.”

“That’s good to know.” Gabriel leaned into Alex. “Now why is Percy not here, but we are?”

It was at that moment Percy walked through the door. Rain could be seen pounding the ground and turning the well-traveled path muddy. Percy should have been soaked, but he wasn’t. It took a moment for the Nine to realize why.

“You’re kidding me! He can’t get wet if he doesn’t want to!?” Chris was shaking his head in disbelief.

Grumbling could be heard from the other demigods as Percy slammed the door shut. He cursed in multiple languages and even kicked the end of his bed. Visibly upset Percy set to pacing.

He was supposed to be packing. But it wasn’t like he had anything to pack. The only things he had to his name were the Minotaur horn, an extra set of cloths, toothbrush, and the sword Luke had commissioned for him. Not that Chiron knew about the sword.

Oh no. The sword had been hand crafted by the finest weapons smith within New York. One of Luke’s Kurei contacts that had surprisingly told the son of Hermes that he would do the commission for free. After all, Percy was a brother by blood and street.

It wasn’t something Luke had seemed surprised to find out, and that worried Percy far more than sneaking around camp with a Kurei-made sword. Luke seemed to know everything. From what Percy had seen so far Luke was running a resistance right under the gods’ noses.

It was the only explanation Percy had for just how far Luke’s reach was. The son of Hermes had Kurei contacts after all. Not just that, Percy had walked in on Luke talking to the Queen of the Amazons. The Amazons!

Which was why Percy wasn’t surprised when Luke entered Cabin Three on near silent steps.

Percy didn’t even look up when he heard the door close. He continued to pace back and forth, his mind a mess of plans. Percy wasn’t outright ignoring Luke. But he wasn’t paying attention to the demigod either.

Luke broke the silence. “You’re being sent out on a quest.”

Percy continued to pace. “Which one of your spies told you that?”

The venom of those words surprised even Percy, and he had been the one to say them. The demikurei stopped pacing. He was turned away from Luke so he couldn’t see the other male’s reaction. Guilt battled with anger within Percy and he only became more furious.

“I don’t have spies.” Luke silently walked to Percy. “I have informants, but none of them told me about the quest. Chiron did.”

“So you’re nothing more than an Olympian pet.” Percy snapped.

Luke was right behind Percy now and he used that to his advantage. He grabbed Percy by the shoulder and forced Percy to face him even as Luke shoved him backwards. Percy lost his footing, landing hard against the seabed wall.

Percy wasn’t given any time to react when Luke used magic to force his arms away from his body. They laid against the wall bound there by the magic Luke called to him. But Luke didn’t end it there.

He stepped into Percy’s personal space, hand firmly grasping the sea prince’s chin, and Percy was forced to look up into Luke’s glowing blue eyes.

At any other point in time Percy would have delighted in the trill of excitement that flowed through him at the sight of such a dangerous being before him. Now however, Percy was cursing how easily Luke’s mere presence created such feelings from him. It was a weakness that could be exploited.

“I am not a pet. Especially not for the Olympians.” Luke informed Percy in a neutral tone.

That made Percy angrier. How Luke could lock everything away and look at a situation with only cold logic. It wasn’t something Percy had ever been able to do. Sensing Percy’s wandering thoughts Luke squeezed Percy’s jaw, forcing his attention to return to the son of Hermes before him.

“I understand what you are going through, but acting like this isn’t going to help anyone but the Olympians. So you can either calm down and start thinking rationally, or I will force you to calm down.” Luke let the threat hang in the air.

Percy closed his eyes trying to gain control. Trying being the key word. After multiple minutes Percy could still feel the anger and worry and guilt at war within himself. Every time he was nearly calm a thought would rear its head and Percy would be stewing again.

It didn’t help that Luke was so close. His intoxicating sent filled Percy’s nose every time he breathed in, distracting him from the task set for him.

“Can you step away?” Percy bit out, eyes shut.

A chuckle escaped Luke and Percy knew the son of Hermes was smirking. “No.”

Percy growled in annoyance. Luke was such a bastard.

* * *

Sand blew harshly, stinging any skin that was bare against the elements. Zane snarled as she rolled away from another strike.

This is not what she wanted to be doing this morning. Honestly this wasn’t what she wanted to do any morning. Some idiot had awakened the wards surrounding the Temple of Heru and its guardians.

Zane had gotten to the temple in time to see the first set of guardians leave the territory – no doubt to awaken the wards around the other temples. Those two had been the first she’d taken out.

It was then Zane had gained the attention of every other guardian. Under normal circumstances this wouldn’t have been a problem. That being said, these where not normal circumstances. The wards had been corrupted somehow and didn’t recognize Zane.

The hunter cursed as she dodged yet another bolt of energy. The guardians were herding her away from temple. She could see it now in its entirety.

Awakened from its dormant state the temple rose up out of the sands. Gardens – green as the day her mother had sealed every temple and city bound to Kurei blood – contrasted with the red sands elegantly.

The temple itself had been built of white stone and it glowed in the afternoon light. Water pooled, filling long dry streams and ponds even as it swept down the sides of the temple. Painted walls depicted the origins of creation, the first beings shrouded in the shadows of the void. Waiting for their light to bring forth the world.

It was beautiful. Something Zane had wished to see all her life. This was the temple her brother had been crowned Pharaoh in five thousand years before. When the full power of the Dark Kurei was not sealed away, before such power had been corrupted and the world nearly died.

Zane understood exactly what would happen if she didn’t force this temple dormant. Her brother had sacrificed his life to keep this world safe. She refused to let his sacrifice be in vein.

* * *

Percy was calm by the time Luke left. Spread out on the sheets he watched Luke get dressed with a lazy air. There was something about Luke Percy just couldn’t put his finger on. He knew Luke was her mate, but Luke called to him in a way Percy had only heard whispers of.

“You’re not going to tell me to be careful, are you?” Percy asked, shifting to get a betted view of the demigod before him.

Luke chuckled. “We both know you are more than competent when it comes to dangerous situations. You’ve been on the streets longer than you’ve been at camp. You know how to fight. There is one thing I will say, however.”

Percy perked up as Luke walked over to him. The ‘older’ demigod leaned down and claimed Percy’s mouth in a heated kiss. A moan left Percy involuntarily at the action. When Luke pulled away Percy leaned forward, trying to keep the kiss alive.

“I’m going to be giving you a pair of flying shoes. Make sure Grover gets them, their cursed.” Luke kissed Percy again and stepped away.

There was heat in Luke’s eyes. A promise of what was waiting for Percy upon his return. The sea prince smirked at Luke, stretching like a cat that had just been woken. Percy’s smirk grew wider as Luke’s eyes darkened.

“Until then,” Percy said finally sitting up.

Luke nodded. In seconds he had slipped from Cabin Three, leaving the war council in a state of shock. The war council hadn’t seen the two demigods have sex. They had seen Luke activate a runic arae on Percy’s arm, however.

Just as the seal placed on Percy fell away the memory shifted to the aftermath. The war council had gotten just a glimpse of Percy’s true from before he returned to the twelve year old before them.

Percy was not a twelve year old though. No way in hell. Luke had standards and one of them was not sleeping with someone who was underage.

“So…Luke and Percy?” Katie questioned as one of said demigods got dressed.

“We knew this wasn’t Percy’s true form.” Ethan pointed out.

“And Luke is drawn to power.” Chris sighed, rubbing his head. “It would make since that he would end up sleeping with Percy if he’d somehow found a way around the seal.”

Gabriel nodded in agreement. “Especially considering Percy is half dark-Kurei.”

The other demigods looked at Gabriel in question.

Blue eyes rolled at their looks and Gabriel crossed her arms. “Oh come on. Don’t tell me you’re that stupid. Has Luke ever looked at an immortal or demigod that is light orientated with any interest?”

“…No…”

“Exactly. He’s a light – a tainted light – but still a light. So he’s drawn to the darkness. Luke’s powerful too, which means he needs an equally powerful dark to balance him out.” Gabriel stated.

Chris blinked. “How do you know that?”

“Gabriel’s a healer.” Katie said, as if that answered everything.

In a way it did. Not that the other demigods understood that.

“It means Gabriel doesn’t just heal physical wounds. Gabriel understands all wounds, mental, physical, emotional. In order to do that she has to be able to sense a person’s alignment.” Katie explained.

The demigods gave her blank looks. Katie rolled her eyes and turned to Gabriel with a smile. Gabriel returned the smile and raised two fingers to her forehead. Katie’s grin grew, and she repeated the action before placing her fingers on her chest and bowing.

“I didn’t think the House of Healing still existed.”

“It doesn’t.” Katie said. “My family is one of the last to practice the House’s teachings. At least my grandmother still does. She taught my sister and me when we were little.”

Gabriel nodded her head in understanding and they returned their attention to the memories.

Percy was outside now, walking up half-blood hill with Annabeth and Grover on his heels. Percy was counting out a small pile of money. At one hundred he folded the cash and wrapped a rubber band around it.

They reached the summit not even moments later and Percy took his backpack off his back to do one last inventory.

“We have one hundred dollars, twenty drachma, two canteens of nectar, and two bags of ambrosia–” Percy turned to look at Annabeth. “–You have your hat of invisibility, and a celestial bronze knife–” Percy turned to look at Grover “–and you have your reed pipes, and a backpack full of…snacks…”

The two nodded at Percy, serious expressions on both of their faces. This was a quest they needed to make sure was done flawlessly. If they failed the resulting civil war would end with none prepared for Kronos’s return.

Chiron appeared moments later with Argus. The centaur looked as if he had aged in the two hours since he had sent Percy up to talk to the Oracle.

“This is Argus,” Chiron told Percy. “He will drive you into the city, and, er, well, keep an eye on things.”

Footsteps could be heard rushing up the hill and everyone turned to look at who it was.

Luke stopped a few feet away from the group, panting to ketch his breath. Percy knew it was an act. He’d trained with Luke enough to know that a simple hill wouldn’t make the son of Hermes loose his breath.

“Glad I caught you.” Luke said, smilingly at the trio.

Percy knew the smile was only for him. But seeing Annabeth blush made Percy have to turn away. Luke’s smile got bigger at the sight and he had to withhold a laugh.

“I just wanted to say good luck,” Luke said. “And I thought…um, maybe you could use these.”

He handed Percy a pair of basketball shoes. Percy knew what they were, but he acted as if he didn’t. Black brows scrunched together in confusion and Percy looked up at Luke with a frown.

Luke smirked this time. “Maia!”

White bird wings sprouted from the heels of the shoes. This startled Percy so much that he dropped them. The shoes flapped around on the ground until the wings folded up and disappeared.

Percy turned wide green eyes on Luke. That was not what he had been expecting.

“Awesome!” Grove cried looking down at the shoes with longing.

Luke smiled. “Those served me well when I was on my quest. Gift from Dad. Of course, I don’t use them much these days…” His expression turned sad.

“Thank you.” Percy said.

He crouched down to gently – reverently almost – pick up the shoes. They were Hermes’s _flying shoes_. A gift from the Kurei royal family. One of a kind. And cursed.

“Listen, Percy…” Luke looked uncomfortable. “A lot of hopes are riding on you. So just…kill some monsters for me, okay?”

Percy nodded his head, unable to say anything at the moment. Instead he offered the hand not holding the shoes out to Luke. Understanding, Luke shook Percy’s hand, rubbing his thumb over the back of the demikurei’s knuckles.

Luke let go of Percy’s hand and turned to Grover. He patted the satyr between his horns and gave Annabeth a good-bye hug. The blush she wore was not just for show this time. After Luke left Percy turned to Annabeth.

“You’re hyperventilating.”

“Am not.”

Percy gave her a look that clearly asked _Do I look stupid?_

Annabeth huffed and turned to stomp down the other side to the hill. A white SUV waited on the shoulder of the road and Argus followed her down, jingling his car keys.

Percy looked at Chiron after she’s gotten out of hearing range. “I won’t be able to use these, will I?” He motioned with the hand holding the shoes to clarify the question.

Chiron shook his head. “Luke meant well, Percy. But taking to the air…that would not be wise for you.”

Percy nodded, trying to look disappointed. It must have worked, because Chiron didn’t comment when Percy brightened up as if he’d gotten a sudden idea. He turned to Grover.

“Hey, Grover. You want a magic item?”

The satyr nearly dropped his reed pipes. “Me?”

“Sure man, you’re going to need more than just your pipes for this adventure. Especially if you want to gain your searchers license.”

Pretty soon the flying shoes were laced over Grover’s fake feet. “Maia!” Grover shouted in excitement.

He got off the ground okay, but almost instantly fell over sideways so his backpack dragged through the grass. The winged shoes kept bucking up and down like tiny broncos. “Aaaaaa!” Grover went flying down the hill like a possessed lawn mower, heading straight for the van.

“Practice,” Chiron called after him. “You just need practice!”

Percy made to follow Grover down the hill, but Chiron caught his arm. “I should have trained you better, Percy,” he said. “If only I had more time. Hercules, Jason–they all got more training.”

“Isn’t it Luke who’s training Percy?” Katie pointed out.

“Yeah, it is.” Chris agreed, frowning as the conversation continued. Chiron was up to something. He knew it.

Chiron reached into his coat pocket and pulled out a pen. It was an ordinary disposable ballpoint, black ink, removable cap. Percy’s eyes locked onto it instantly. He knew that pen. It had been the one he’d killed the fury with.

Reluctantly Chiron handed the pen to Percy. “This is a gift from your father. I’ve kept it for years, not knowing you were who I was waiting for. But the prophecy is clear to me now. You are the one.”

Percy was sure it had taken a lot of will power for Chiron to speak those words. After all, it wasn’t often an immortal handed one of the more dangerous celestial weapons to a potential enemy.

With that in mind Percy took off the cap. The pen grew longer and heavier. It shimmered as the full form was released, and before long a double-edged blade was within Percy’s hands. It was bronze, with a leather wrapped grip, a flat hilt riveted with gold studs, and an inscription in Ancient Greek engraved onto the blade itself.

Percy marveled at the balance of the blade, whirling the blade in slow circles to test it. The sword had an even better balance then the one Luke had commission for him. And that blade had been forged with Percy’s blood.

“The sword has a long and tragic history that we need not go into,” Chiron said. “Its name is Anaklusmos.”

“Riptide.” Percy translated ignoring Chiron as he went on about when and where Percy should use the sword. Percy knew the history of this sword. It had been one of his mother’s favorite tales, Heracles and the Sea Maiden. To hold the weapon of his mother’s stories…Percy was overwhelmed.

“How will mortals react to me pulling out a sword?” Percy asked, already knowing that he couldn’t lose the sword since it had been gifted to him.

Chiron smiled. “Mist is a powerful thing, Percy.”

Green eyes peered at Chiron in question. “Mist? You mean like in The Iliad? It’s an actual thing?”

“Yes, it is. Remarkable, really, the lengths humans will go to fit things into their version of reality.” Chiron shook his head in slight awe.

Percy capped Riptide uncaring that Chiron might have questions as to how he knew what to do with the sword. He stared back down into camp. It held a melancholy about it as the last of the storm soaked into the ground.

Silently Percy nodded his head. He would return successfully. Not for the Gods, not for Chiron, but for the family he had made here. The unclaimed demigods stuffed into Cabin Eleven. For Clarisse and the other demigods with Kurei blood within them.

The sea prince turned to Chiron with an expression the centaur had never seen Percy ware before. The stance was that of a seasoned warrior. The expression that of a ruler determined to win.

“I’ll be back in ten days.” Percy told Chiron before heading down the hill.

When Percy got to the bottom he turned around once. Chiron was standing where Percy had left him. This time as a true centaur. Chiron held his bow high in salute.

It wasn’t Chiron Percy was looking at however. It was Thalia’s pine tree, and the small group of demigods Percy was sure only he could see. Clarisse, Luke, and Tristan all stood together one hand pressed above their hearts in salute.

Percy raised his hand in answer and entered the SUV.

* * *

The memory shifted around the war council until a large building that could only be a grey hound station. From the looks of it the three questers had already purchased tickets and were waiting for their bus to arrive.

Percy and Annabeth sat next to each other on a metal bench. Grover stood not far away at a pop machine. A glazed look in his eyes at the thought of just how many aluminum cans he could eat.

Green eyes rolled at the sight and Percy sat back with a sigh. He closed his eyes and relaxed completely.

It boggled Annabeth that Percy could be so calm in this situation. She had been up most of the night trying to think of every possible outcome. This quest was the perfect chance for her to gain Percy’s trust and put him to heel. She was the daughter of Athena after all. Strategies were Annabeth’s forte after all.

However, Percy hadn’t looked at her once since he entered the SUV. He hadn’t asked her what she thought, or what they should do. Annabeth had half a mind to believe Percy was ignoring her. But that couldn’t have been possible.

Annabeth jumped slightly when a teenager dropped their bags beside the bench. She made a grab for her knife, but one of Percy’s tanned hands grabbed her. She turned to tell him off, only for the words to die on her tongue.

Percy’s eyes glowed with intensity. Unlike the shifting waves Annabeth had always seen when Percy looked at her before Annabeth could only see seriousness and warning. Annabeth was suddenly aware of just how dangerous Percy actually was.

A Kurei and a demigod. An immortal being that wouldn’t age. Someone who would see centuries pass in a blink of an eye while she turned to dust.

There was a warning in Percy’s eyes. She needed to be silent and not do something stupid. Annabeth’s hackles rose, but the alarm bells going off in her mind squished any plans she had for exerting dominance.

This was Percy’s territory, his world. Annabeth had spent most of her life at Camp-Half Blood. She could barely remember anything before Luke and Thalia had found her. Percy could vanish into the underbelly of New York if he really wanted to. There would be no way for Annabeth and Grover to find him. Not if what her mother said was true.

“This is neither the place nor the time to pull a weapon.” Percy told her lowly. “I know you’re jumpy but stand down. No monsters will attack us here.”

“How do you know?” Annabeth mentally cursed as the question left her mouth.

The smile that crossed Percy’s lips was not helpful. “You didn’t notice the magical barrier surrounding the building did you?”

Annabeth started at that. Her grey eyes widening as she turned to study the building. She didn’t have the ability to sense magic and the only magical barrier she had ever seen was the one around camp. Yet, there had to be clues in the architecture.

“You’re not going to find anything.” Percy’s voice drifted over to her as he relaxed against the bench again. “The syndicates wouldn’t allow it.”

“Syndicates?” Annabeth questioned.

Percy ignored her.

A frown worked its way onto Annabeth’s face. This was the city Percy had grown up in…just how much did Percy really know?

“How do you know so much?” Annabeth asked.

Percy’s lips quirked upward. “I live with an abusive man on the upper east side. The streets protect those who need protection at a cost. You learn quickly or you die.”

“You’re a gang member.”

“No. I was a gang member.” Percy peered at Annabeth through slitted eyes. “I ran half of New York before the gods intervened. None of my street family remember me, and my mother and I were placed with Gabe Ugliano.”

“The gods placed you with an abusive man?” Annabeth could hear the incredulity in her voice.

“Yes.”

Annabeth shook her head. “I don’t believe you.”

“Then why don’t you go look at the pillar over there. There’s a flyer with my face on it.” Percy nodded his head to the left.

Annabeth looked past Percy in the direction he nodded. There was a flyer taped to the pillar, but Annabeth couldn’t see it clearly from her seat on the bench. She glanced at Percy in worry, afraid that he would vanish if she went to look at it.

Green eyes rolled at her expression. “I’m not going anywhere. We have a lightning bolt to find and return.”

She still didn’t know if she could trust Percy’s word, but curiosity was getting the better of her. Too soon Annabeth found herself walking through a crowd of people. She stopped only when the pillar was right in front of her.

Gang tags had been spray painted on the concrete pillar. There were flyers for missing cats, job openings, and the city ballet. But it was a soggy flyer not even two feet in front of Annabeth that drew her attention.

The flyer read HAVE YOU SEEN THIS BOY? with a reward of two thousand dollars. Percy’s picture looked to be a year younger, and there was a large bruise shaped like a hand wrapped around his neck. His green eyes showed no emotion.

What unnerved Annabeth the most however was the fact that the Mist swirled around the flyer. Annabeth had to focus to see beyond the Mist it was so powerful. When she did Annabeth’s breath caught in her throat.

The flyer had changed completely. It still had Percy’s photo on it, but there were even more bruises on the preteen. The words had shifted to WANTED FOR QUESTIONING AND MURDER with the same reward. A list of warnings curled along the lower edge of Percy’s photo.

Annabeth’s hands shook as she pulled the flyer down from the wall. It wasn’t an official police wanted poster, but was of high quality. Whoever had put it together had obviously known what they were doing. And the list on the bottom….

Annabeth walked back to the bench, her mind whirling. Percy was exactly where she had left him. His eyes were closed and his body relaxed to the point Annabeth thought he was sleeping. However, the moment she sat down Percy turned to her.

“So, how did it go?”

Annabeth showed him the flyer.

Percy’s lips twisted as he peered over it. He hummed, skimming a finger over the photo. “One of my better ones.” He told Annabeth. “You can actually see my normal skin tone in this one.”

“Who made these?” Annabeth asked.

“Smelly Gabe. The man the gods forced my mother to marry.”

Grey eyes narrowed at those words. “You keep saying that. That the gods did this. I thought you didn’t know anything about the gods before you came to camp.”

The look Percy shot Annabeth was two parts condescending, one part pity. “Oh, daughter of wisdom, you have so much to learn.”

With that Percy stood up. He slipped his backpack on and smirked down at Annabeth. At that moment a grey hound bus pulled up behind Percy and people began to pile out.

Annabeth grabbed her backpack quickly and shoved it on a shoulder. Grover was by her side instantly. The two of them followed Percy to the forming line to board. It was there that Grover became alert. He started sniffing the air with a worried expression on his face.

“What is it?” Annabeth asked.

“I don’t know,” Grover said tensely. “Maybe it’s nothing.”

She could tell that it wasn’t nothing and Annabeth started looking around too.

By the time they had gotten on the bus and found seats near the back Annabeth’s nerves were fraying. They stowed their backpacks in the overhead compartment. Annabeth kept slapping her Yankees cap nervously against her thigh as she sat down.

As the last passengers got on Annabeth’s heart stopped. She didn’t realize she’d clamped her hand on Percy’s knee until he’d grabbed her wrist again.

Percy shot a questioning glance at Annabeth before glancing toward the front of the bus. This time it was Percy who stiffened.

Three old ladies had just boarded the bus. They all were wearing crumpled velvet dresses, lace, gloves, and shapeless knit hats. When the front lady looked up Annabeth heard Percy swear colorfully.

It seemed he knew the furies as well.

They sat in the very front row. The two on the aisle crossed their legs over the walkway, making an X. It was casual enough, but it sent a clear message: nobody leaves.

The grey hound pulled out of the station and onto the slick Manhattan streets.

“She didn’t stay dead long.” Percy muttered from Annabeth’s right. “And brought company.”

“It’s okay,” Annabeth said, trying not to panic. “It’s just the Furies. The three worst monsters from the Underworld. No problem. No problem. We’ll just slip out the windows.”

“They don’t open.” Grover pointed out.

“A back exit?” Annabeth suggested.

There wasn’t one. By the time their conversation had gotten to this point they were in the Lincoln Tunnel. The bus was dark except for the running lights down the aisle. It was eerily quiet without the sound of the rain.

* * *

The Nine watched with rapt attention, unaware that the rest of the war council had stopped quietly talking amongst themselves. The first monsters of the quest. A repeat of the very first memory they had viewed.

Hyperion and Iapetus glanced at each other in worry. Nyx was gone, her daughters missing, and Kronos was in no mood to talk. The other immortals stood silent as the grave, waiting for the battle to begin.

_They will live_ , Hyperion mentally told Iapetus.

His brother nodded his head. _Yes, but what of the mortals?_

Hyperion grimaced. _Dead._

“Maybe there’s an emergency exit in the roof…?”

Mrs. Dodd’s got up and announced to the whole bus in a flat voice: “I need to use the restroom.”

Her sisters repeated her request. They stood as one and started coming down the aisle. It was then the Nine saw Annabeth perk up. She turned to Percy and offered him her hat. “Take my hat. You’re the one they want. Turn invisible and go up the aisle. Let them pass you. Maybe you can get to the front and get away.”

Annabeth’s words surprised those who had been to Camp Half-Blood. There was no way this was the same person they had seen even moments before. What was going on?

Percy it seemed thought the same thing. “And if I decided to ignore the quest?”

“You don’t want a war between the gods, just as much as I don’t. Especially when you would be the first target Zeus went for.” Was Annabeth’s reply.

Percy and Annabeth stared at each other for a few seconds longer. Then without warning Percy snatched the cap from Annabeth’s hand and pulled it on. He vanished instantly.

Chris knew it was foolish to look for Percy, but he couldn’t help himself. He hated invisibility hats. They left him vulnerable to attack from any side. Perfect for an assassin.

Half way down the bus Mrs. Dodds stopped for a second. She sniffed the air and looked around. She saw nothing and continued down the aisle, sisters in tow. The furies made it to the back of the bus in record time.

They didn’t stop to look for Percy however. No, they went straight to Annabeth and Grover, transforming into shriveled hags with bat wings and gargoyle like hands and feet. The Furies surrounded Grover and Annabeth, lashing their newly appeared whips.

“Where is it?” They cried. “Where?”

Mortals started to notice the commotion and screams rickoshade off the glass.

“He’s not here!” Annabeth yelled. “He’s gone!”

The Furies weren’t listening. They raised their whips to strike. Annabeth pulled out her knife and Grover readied an aluminum can to throw.

Suddenly everyone was thrown to the right. The Furies smashed into the windows.

“Hey!” the driver yelled. “Hey–whoa!”

The bus slammed against the said of the tunnel. Sparks flashed along the window and Chris swore the sparks went as far as a mile behind the bus. It was obvious Percy was up front pulling on the wheel, even if Chris couldn’t see him.

The bus and its passengers shot out of the Lincoln Tunnel. The rain pounded down upon the bus and Chris could barely hear with the added noise. People and monster where tossed around the bus as cars were pushed aside like bowling pins.

Chris didn’t know how, but the driver found an exit. The bus shot off the highway. Chris could just make out the green and red of traffic lights as the bus passed through them. Ethan fell into Chris at that moment and they landed on the floor in a pile of elbows and knees.

The bus wailed and spun in a full circle on the wet asphalt. Just before they crashed into some trees Chris realized Percy must have hit the emergency break.

The emergency lights came on. The door flew open. The bus driver vanished and the passengers yelled as they stampeded after him. On the floor Chris shivered as the feet and legs of the passengers passed through him.

As soon as the last passenger was off the bus the Furies regained their balance. They lashed their whips at Annabeth while she waved her knife and yelled in Ancient Greek, telling them to back off. Grover threw tin cans.

It was then Percy took off the invisibility cap and yelled “Hey!”

The Furies turned, bring their yellow fangs. Mrs. Dodds stalked up the aisle. Her sisters hopped on top of the seats and crawled toward Percy like huge spiders.

“Perseus Jackson,” Mrs. Dodds purred. “You have offended the gods. You shall die.”

“I liked you better as a math teacher.” Percy deadpanned.

“Submit now, and you will not suffer eternal torment.” Mrs. Dodds hissed, unaware that Annabeth and Grover had snuck up behind her sisters.

Percy raised an eyebrow at Mrs. Dodds. Lazily he reached into his pocket and pulled out Riptide, uncapping the pen.

“Nice try,” he told her.

Annabeth didn’t have time to give a warning before the Furies lunged for Percy. Mrs. Dodds lashed out with her whip attempting to pull Percy’s sword from his hand. Percy held on his sword and cursed viciously.

He struck the Fury on his left with the hilt, sending her toppling backwards. Annabeth went after that one with a lunge. The Fury dodged to the side at the last moment but hadn’t expected Grover to chuck his bag full of Aluminum cans at her.

The bag was torn in half with a whip strike. Crumpled Aluminum cans fell out of the bag, distracting the Fury from Annabeth. Whom made another lunge with her dagger and this time connected. She sliced through the Fury’s neck and the monster exploded into dust.

At the same time Percy turned and sliced the Fury on the right. As soon as the blade connected with her neck she screamed and turned into dust.

Mrs. Dodds was alone now.

She growled lowly, eyes flicking between her opponents. It was obvious to Kronos that the Fury hadn’t been expecting such an outcome. Annabeth moved quickly and got Mrs. Dodds into a wrestler’s hold. Grover ripped the whip from her hands when Annabeth yanked her backwards.

“Ow! Hot! Hot!” Grover yelled dropping the whip.

Mrs. Dodds tried to get Annabeth off her back. She kicked, clawed, hissed and bit, but Annabeth held on while Grover got Mrs. Dodds’s legs tied up in her own whip. Finally they both shoved her backward into the aisle. Mrs. Dodds tried to get up, but she didn’t have room to flap her wings, so she kept falling.

“Zeus will destroy you!” She promised. “Hades will have your soul!”

“ _Braccas meas vescimini_!” Percy yelled.

Thunder shook the bus. Chris swore and yelled. “Everyone get out now!”

The war council didn’t need any more encouragement then that. Everyone rushed outside and found the passengers wandering around in a daze, arguing with the driver, or running around in circles yelling “We’re going to die!” A Hawaiian-shirted tourist with a camera snapped Percy’s photograph before he could recap Riptide.

“Our bags!” Grover shouted. “We left our–”

_BOOOM!_

Light flashed so bright everything turned white. The windows of the bus exploded as the passengers ran for cover. Lighting shredded a huge crater in the roof, but an angry wail from inside told everyone that Mrs. Dodds wasn’t dead yet.

“Run!” Annabeth said. “She’s calling for reinforcements! We have to get out of here!”

Annabeth, Percy, and Grover plunged into the woods. The bus left to burn on the side of the road with an angry Fury inside.

The memory spit the war council out at that moment. Leaving them all in different states of shock.

The Nine where huddled together, pale faced and wide eyed. That hadn’t been how they’d expected that memory to end. However…

“What happens next!?”

Everyone turned to Katie with different emotions.

She ignored everyone and turned to Kronos. “I’ve never been on a quest myself. But I’ve monsters before, and that can’t be the end of it.”

Kronos blinked, silently agreeing with her. He glanced around the room at his war council, noting the shaken forms. A quick check told him it was around lunch and Kronos made his decision.

“Go eat, and return here in two hours for the next memory.” He told his council gently.

Now, to find out where exactly Zane had gone.


	19. Blood in the Water

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Back again! Nano has really helped this story along. I don't have a novel I'm writing this year. Just a collection of shorts, poems, character sketches, and well...anything else I want to write. As long as I write everyday I'm happy. So here is the next chapter of TPTC. Please tell me what you think. I love hearing from everyone. Hope you all have a good night!

Sunlight pooled onto wooden tables and shadows curled in the corners of book cases. Quiet premediated the air. Dust swirled lazily in the noon sunlight. It was in this atmosphere – the quiet contemplation that Chris, Ethan, Daphne, Katie, Alex, and Gabriel walked into.

The Nine quietly settled around a table on the upper floor of the library. A basket of fresh rolls placed on an extra chair. They sat silently for a few moments just looking at each other. The events of the morning plying out in their minds.

Katie shifted, brushing a strand of her red hair out of her face. "What exactly was it you wanted to talk about when the memory started, Chris?"

Said demigod frowned as the attention was turned on him. Chris sighed, rubbing a darkly tanned hand through curly hair.

"I think Kronos turned Luke into a god right before the memories. His speech was a cover-up, and Nyx left with Luke and Perseus to help Luke gain control of his powers." Chris told the other demigods.

"So you don't think Zane is a Queen that Kronos might be allying with?" Daphne asked.

Chris shook his head. "Zane's many things. But I doubt she's a queen."

"How do you know?" Daphne persisted. "It's obvious that she's been lying to us about why her rank is so high. Not only that, but she's contradicted our lord many times with no punishment."

Ethan rubbed his chin in thought. "When you put it that way…."

Chris shook his head. "No way. Zane can't be a Queen. What's she the queen of? The Amazons?"

"The Kurei?" Daphne countered.

Chris and Ethan froze at those words. They looked at each other, silently going over everything they knew. As one they turned to look at Alex and Gabriel.

For their parts Alex and Gabriel sat relaxed in their seats. At least, that's what one would think if they didn't deal with dangerous situations on a regular basis. Tension lined their muscles, and stony expressions masked their thoughts.

"Zane's the Kurei we've been told about." Chris hedged. "That's why you two know so much about Kurei. Why you have Kurei wedding bands…It's why Zane knows so much and can do magic!"

"Anyone can do magic if they are taught it." Alex pointed out.

Gabriel nodded in agreement. "Yes, it's just that different people can access different types of magic."

Ethan slammed his hands on the table. "Quite lying to us! We've figured it out, why don't you just come clean?"

"You don't understand." Gabriel snapped out, blue eyes blazing.

"Then make us." Chris laid a hand on Ethan's arm. "Help us understand why keeping this a secret is so important."

"Luke and Kronos swore an oath on the river Styx that her being a Kurei would not be used against her and that she would not be killed by them or their associates. Zane's lived her whole life on the run because she is considered a threat to the gods and would be killed on sight. She wanted to be able to relax without worrying about the consequences." Gabriel rubbed her arms. "The Messenger adopted Zane the day she was born to protect her from being found and killed by the Moon. It didn't matter in the end. Her mother was killed by the Moon and Zane was left on her own."

Silence stretched as the demigods took a moment to digest that bit of information. Katie grabbed a roll and passed the basket to her left. Daphne shoot her a look of thanks and grabbed a roll for herself before passing the basket along.

After everyone had gotten a roll the discussion continued.

"Why don't you call the Moon the Huntress?" Ethan asked.

Alex answered this time. "Because she's not the Huntress. Zane's the Huntress. It's the title of the Kurei Queen."

"So the Moon took the title when she killed Zane's mother?" Daphne asked.

Chris shook his head. "That doesn't make since. Zane's our age. The Moon's had that title for eons."

"The circlet the Moon's lieutenant wears is Zane's crown. The Moon claimed that title when she'd brought the circlet to her father as proof that she'd toppled the Kurei throne." Alex frowned. "Truth was the Moon only forced the Kurei into hiding."

Ethan tapped his fingers on the table. It made since. Having Artemis claim the title right after nearly assassinating the Kurei Queen would have been a strategic blow to the Kurei as a people. Especially if they didn't know what had happened.

"That explains why Zane hates the Hunters of Artemis so much." Ethan mused.

He was going to say something else, but the library doors crashed open. Everyone jumped from their seat. Gabriel drew a bow from somewhere upon her person when they heard feet pounding up the steps to the second floor.

"Gabriel!" A female voice shouted. "Gabriel! We have a situation!"

Gabriel lowered her bow, eyes narrowed.

A diminutive girl rounded the corner. Bloody gloves covered her hands. Curly brown hair was pulled away from her face revealing a splatter of blood along her left cheek. Hazel eyes were dark with anger when they spotted Gabriel.

"Jane." Gabriel greeted coolly.

"Gabriel," Jane said, panting. "Damien's made his move. He's going through Percy's files and his lackeys have subdued the other healers."

Gabriel slipped her bow onto her shoulder, the arrow disappearing into the sunlight. "How long ago did this happen?"

"With in the last hour. I was finally able to slip out of the Medical Wing not even twenty minutes ago."

"I need to go." Gabriel's voice was tight with anger.

Chris stepped forward. "We're coming with you."

"No." Gabriel shook her head. "I can't ask that of you. This is going to get bloody, and your involvement would only cause discord in the ranks."

"Gabriel is right." Jane said. "This is a Healer thing. Outsiders would only cause chaos."

Blond hair swayed gently as Gabriel started walking. "Go tell our Lord what has happened. I'll deal with Damien."

"But if you kill him–" Ethan shook his head, stopping Chris for continuing.

"It's her choice." Ethan quietly said.

Chris frowned. He didn't like it, not one bit. Gabriel shouldn't have to deal with a renegade with only one aid.

The sound of a chair scraping across stone drew Chris's attention. Alex stood on the other side of the table. Murder swirling in his purple-blue eyes. Chris swallowed, suddenly remembering that Alex and Gabriel were married.

"Let us go see Kronos." Alex spoke into the silence. "My husband will not be alone in this fight."

* * *

Gabriel and Jane moved swiftly through the fortress. Neither spoke as they got closer to the medical wing. Anticipation ran rampant through them at the thought of what lied ahead.

As if knowing that they were coming the doors to the medical wings opened on silent hinges. Gabriel raised a hand to stop their movement. No one was at the door, but Gabriel wasn't going to take any chances.

Instead she turned to the balcony on the left. Quietly Gabriel walked out onto the balcony and looked upward. The medical wing was on the ground floor of the fortress. Unlike most of the fortress there was not another wing above the medical wing.

Which was lucky for Gabriel. It meant sneaking in would be that much easier.

"What are you planning?" Jane asked Gabriel, eyeing the doorway.

Gabriel flashed Jane a cool smile. "I'm going to drop in uninvited."

Jane whirled toward Gabriel. "You're kidding. That's insane. Wait, where are you going?"

By this time Gabriel was already halfway up the wall. Her blond hair shoved out of her eyes for a second time. In a matter of minutes Gabriel had finished scaling the wall and was perched on the roof.

She peered down at Jane with an amused smirk. "I did say I would drop in uninvited. There are multiple skylights I can use. And the best part? As long as someone is within sunlight I can track them."

Jane glanced between Gabriel, the balcony, and the doors. Settled on the roof Gabriel watched Jane make her decision. The shorter girl squared her shoulders and turned to face Gabriel.

"I knew I picked right."

Jane disappeared with a swipe of her hand and a gust of wind. Only to reappear next to Gabriel.

The daughter of Apollo turned her head slightly to the side. "You're a child of Hermes."

Jane theatrically bowed. "Younger sibling of our Lord's Second at your service."

Gabriel shook her head, the smile on her face getting wider. She stood and walked toward the nearest sunlight. Jane followed steps behind. As one they peered discreetly into the Medical Wing.

Rage boiled through Gabriel at the sight below. Cooling bodies of healers laid in puddles of blood. A few of the bodies had been pulled to the side and other healers –though Gabriel considered them murders– were slicing the bodies open. Gabriel had to turn her head away when one of the healers started to dissect Talia…she had been pregnant.

"Please tell me they never got into the rooms of the critical patients." Gabriel pleaded.

"They did."

Gabriel started cursing in multiple languages. Her blue eyes narrowed into slits as she looked back through the skylight.

"Where is Damien?" She asked.

Jane started walking across the roof. "Last I saw he was in your office. We should check there first…but he might have decided that ending every threat to his rule was a better option after I vanished."

"Let's start there." Gabriel followed Jane. "I want him dead. And I'd prefer if I could do it without having to kill every healer in the Titan army."

"Besides me."

Gabriel chuckled quietly. "Of course."

At each skylight they passed Gabriel glanced into the Medical Wing. Sometimes it was into an empty room. Blood stains and Gabriel's own memories showing that there should have been a patient within. Other times Gabriel would ketch sight of healers and patients, glancing nervously at the door as if they expected it to break down at any moment.

Gabriel quickened her steps. No one else would die today. No one but Damien.

"Here it is." Jane stopped next to a skylight in the middle of the roof.

In seconds Gabriel was next to Jane. She peered into the skylight and saw Damien sitting at the desk. Sitting in _her_ chair. Within his hands was a file that chilled Gabriel's blood.

That was Zane's file.

"I need to get in there."

Gabriel was already looking at the skylight. There had to be a way for it to open. Some way to enter without alerting the entire Medical Wing.

There!

A small jewel, golden in the sunlight, was settled on the cusp of skylight and roof.

Quickly Gabriel walked around the skylight. She crouched down next the jewel and inspected it.

It was a work of genius. The jewel was really an orb of magic that trapped sunlight. The sunlight thus became the energy to keep the skylight working. Should hail or boulders or something else try to break the skylight the jewel would negate the damage.

Gabriel placed a hand on the jewel and focused. Since the jewel used sunlight Gabriel should be able to manipulate it.

Blue eyes closed and Gabriel forced herself to block out the world. It was only her and the jewel. Nothing else.

The jewel pulsed with golden light. It shined so bright Gabriel couldn't look at it directly. She narrowed her eyes and turned her head slightly. With the angle, Gabriel could see the complex patterns of the spell that made the jewel.

The different strands coiled and wove around each other, constantly moving. Gabriel felt a lump form in her throat at the sight. It would take time she didn't have to manipulate the jewel, but, if she didn't do this then all her hard work would be for not.

Zane's secret would be reviled.

Gabriel began to hum lightly. Each note different from the last. The spell's strands vibrated in harmony with the different notes. Gabriel watched them glow softer or brighter depending on the note she hummed, and like a puzzle coming together Gabriel began to see how the spell functioned.

With a delicate hand Gabriel began to deconstruct the spell. It felt like hours had gone by as she slowly disabled the spell. Gabriel made sure that she memorized every pattern. It wouldn't do for her to get on Kronos's bad side because she had to break in to her own office.

Blue eyes fluttered open and Gabriel noticed Jane staring at her.

"What?"

Jane shook her head, clearing the look from her face. She nodded down to the jewel. "I didn't know you could manipulate magic."

"It's sunlight," Gabriel said. "Any child of Apollo could manipulate a spell that uses sunlight as the base if they tried. Magic can be taught to everyone, but not everyone can use the same kind of magic."

"Well, now that you've got the skylight open are you going in?" Jane asked.

In response, Gabriel hooked her fingers under the skylight's edge. She was just about to pull the skylight open when movement from inside caught her eye.

Gabriel froze, thinking they'd been caught.

It wasn't the case. Damien had gotten up from Gabriel's desk, Zane's file still in hand. He looked through it one more time before closing the file and opening up the door.

"Shit!"

Gabriel was up and running to the next skylight. Jane ahead by mere seconds. They got to the next skylight just in time to see Damien pass under it. Together they traced Damien's path through the skylights as he made his way toward the front of the medical wing.

"You'll be able to open the other skylights, right?" Jane asked.

Gabriel nodded. "Yes. You should be able to also."

Jane sighed. "I can't. I gained my father's medical skills, not his thief skills. I make a decent messenger as well."

"I see."

There wasn't much Gabriel could say to that. She had been gifted with most of her father's talents. Even if healing was her preferred one Gabriel was a scary good shot, and that was before she started singing ballads that could bring gods to their knees.

Gabriel knelt next to the skylight and placed her hand on the jewel. Quickly she hummed a tune, manipulating the spell. Unlike before, Gabriel didn't have time to open the window and drop in.

Oh, no. She was going to break this one.

"I need you to step back." Gabriel told Jane as she stood up.

Jane gave her a questioning look. Only for her eyes to widen when she realized what Gabriel was going to do.

"Hang on now! Wait–"

Gabriel was already standing, her bow notched with a rock tipped arrow. She let the arrow fly. The skylight shattered, and glass rained down upon Damien and his cohorts.

Before Jane could stop her Gabriel had jumped through the broken skylight.

She landed in a halo of glass. Damien not even three feet in front of her. Gabriel stood to her full height, straight backed, another arrow notched on her bow.

Two of Damien's men rushed her. Instinct kicked in. Seconds later both had an arrow to the heart.

"Drop the file and come peacefully. No one else needs to die today, Damien." Gabriel ordered.

Damien tilted his head like a bird. Green eyes looked up at the skylight before returning to Gabriel. For her part Gabriel notched another arrow. Aiming it at Damien's tee-shirt covered chest.

With a shake of his head Damien let out a laugh. His tan skin stretched unnaturally across bone as he sneered at Gabriel.

"I think not." Damien drawled. "After all, I have you outnumbered."

Blue eyes flicked around the room. Gabriel counted seven. No. Eleven healers siding with Damien. From what she'd seen there were nine healers hiding in rooms with patients. Which meant, if her counting was right, that out of the original forty two healers (apprentices included) only twenty three were alive.

If the other healers joined the fight then Gabriel and Damien would be evenly matched. It wasn't something Gabriel wanted to happen. Too many people had died as it was. No need to have them lose any more healers because of this.

"Why?" Gabriel asked, louder then she'd intended. "Why do this?"

Damien stepped back, away from Gabriel and closer to the exit. "Do you really want to know?"

Gabriel growled light. "I didn't ask just for you to answer with another question!"

"I was apprenticed to Apollo." Damien started. "Such a thing only happens once a century. A god finding a demigod worthy of special tutelage. There is a condition in the Ancient Laws that allows apprenticeships between god and demigod to exist, and I was the one Apollo chose."

"So why are you in the Titan Army?" Gabriel asked, tracking four of her opponents.

Damien scoffed, his features twisting unnaturally. "One day I came to the temple of Apollo to continue my studies, only to find Hermes and Apollo working over the altar. There was a child lying on it. He was bleeding out, even with the gods efforts…but the power coming from the child."

There was lust in Damien's gaze at the memory.

Gabriel had a sneaking suspicion as to what the child was. That in itself begged a question. Why had Hermes and Apollo tried to save the child if it was Kurei? Unless they didn't agree with Zeus's order to kill all the Kurei.

Gabriel shook her head to clear her thoughts. She needed to stay focused.

"The child died. Hermes took the body away, and I snuck out of the temple. I reentered, making sure I made as much noise as possible. Apollo didn't give me an explanation for the blood on his altar. I didn't ask. But I began to wonder what kind of being the doctor gods couldn't save. What kind of being's had that much power?"

Damien looked directly at Gabriel. He raised the file up so Gabriel could clearly read the name. A twisted grin crossed his face.

"Now I know! All thanks to you. I'm going to have a long talk with Zane. Discuss where I can find others like her. I doubt the Titan King would care if she went missing."

Gabriel's grip tightened on the bow so much the wood creaked with strain. "I can't let you do that, Damien."

"Oh, Gabriel." Damien shook his head in pity. "You already have."

Some unspoken message passed between Damien and his cohorts. They rushed forward as Damien backed closer to the door. He turned around, feet from the door, only to jump back as a scalpel sliced through the air where his neck had been.

Jane stood in front of the Medical Wing's doors. "Going somewhere?"

Damien snarled. "I knew you were a traitor!"

"No, not a traitor." Jane pulled a dagger from its place on her hip. "Just a battle medic who hasn't let power go to their head."

"Step aside." Damien ordered.

Jane shifted into a battle stance. Her hazel eyes narrowed. "Not a chance."

* * *

Kronos had just finished reading the scroll that had been delivered to Zane at breakfast when the doors to his office burst open. Atlas whirled from his spot by the window spear appearing in his hands to deflect an attack.

Golden eyes flickered briefly to Atlas's battle ready stance before focusing on the demi-primordial in his doorway.

"Can I help you?" Kronos drawled, setting the scroll on his desk.

Alex stepped into the room. The rest of the Nine still in the fortress peered around the door frame into the room.

Kronos narrowed his eyes when he noticed Gabriel was not among them.

"You need to come with me." Alex demanded.

Kronos felt Atlas bristle at the tone, and raised a hand to calm him. Kronos leaned back in his seat.

"Do I?" He asked, dangerously quiet.

"Yes." Alex raised his chin. "If you want healers in your army that is."

That was enough for Atlas. "What do you mean, mortal? Have you decided a threat would work to get your way?"

Periwinkle eyes shifted from Kronos to Atlas. Kronos watched the exchange silently. There was rage and worry warring in the demi-primordial's eyes. The other Nine were tense as well. Something had happened, and if had to do with the daughter of Apollo.

Alex dismissed Atlas and returned his attention to Kronos. "Damien has taken control of the Medical Wing by force. There are at least seven healers dead by his hand. Gabriel has gone ahead to deal with him, but if you want him to stand trial for his crimes you must come with me."

Kronos blinked at Alex. Atlas dropped his spear.

Well, shit.


End file.
